


El tamborileo de unos pequeños pies en el frío suelo de piedra

by Jake91



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Children, First Time, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Slash, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 76,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake91/pseuds/Jake91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Guinevere descubre que no puede tener hijos, Merlin le ofrece la solución perfecta: un antiguo hechizo que puede crear vida a partir del amor, si ese amor es lo suficientemente puro y fuerte. Pero después del ritual, cada vez se hace más obvio que el bebé que acarrea Gwen en su vientre no ha sido creado a partir del amor de Arthur y su mujer, sino del amor entre Arthur y el mago de la corte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cennan Feorhlif

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Patter of Tiny Feet on Cold Stone Floors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605211) by [TheAvalonian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvalonian/pseuds/TheAvalonian). 



> Nota autora: esta idea me vino cuando estaba buscando la manera de darle a Arthur y Merlin un hijo sin el embarazo masculino (porque no soy fan de eso) involucrado –y de repente, pareció muy obvio, ¡no puedo creer que no se me ocurriera antes! Y una vez que tuve la idea, no pude dejar de escribirla.  
> Esta historia comienza al principio de la quinta temporada, y avanza desde ahí.  
> Ahora hay un tráiler para este fic, hecho por la increíble Sally Sparrow  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcZC-_wtaUQ&feature=youtu.be
> 
> y aquí una portada: http://ffcdn2012.fictionpressllc.netdna-cdn.com/image/450432/180/

 

 

**Cennan Feorhlif**

 

 

•••••GUINEVERE•••••

 

La vida de Guinevere era perfecta.

Tenía los vestidos más bonitos del reino, tantas joyas preciosas que no sabía que hacer con ellas, y un castillo lleno de sirvientes a los que podía mandar tanto como quisiera.

Tenía un sitio en la mesa redonda, y su opinión importaba –en una forma que pocas opiniones de mujeres lo hacía. Y lo más importante, era demasiado afortunada por estas casada con Arthur Pendragon; su mejor amigo, el rey de Camelot.

La reina Guinevere tenía todo lo que la criada Guinevere jamás se había permitido ni siquiera soñar tiempo atrás, mientras pasaba las noches en la herrería de su padre y sus camisones estaban hechos de lana rasposa, en vez de la seda más fina de todo Albion.

En ese entonces, ella había contemplado al príncipe de oro con el mismo temor reverencial que todos sus iguales, y había estado contenta de servirle con recatado silencio; leal hasta la exageración e instintivamente deferencial hacia alguien cuyo rango exigía su respeto.

Esas características, incidentalmente, fueron atribuidas por mucha gente como una habilidad para servir a Camelot y al rey, no como una buena doncella, sino como una gran reina.

Con este título, que no había tenido de nacimiento, y probando cada día cuan capaz era de cogobernar el reino, Gwen estaba marcando lentamente una diferencia. Ella sabía esto, viendo los sutiles cambios en la forma en que los sirvientes eran ahora tratados por sus maestros. Y tan modesta como era, esa era una de las pequeñas cosas de su vida en la cual se permitía recrearse. Estaba haciendo una diferencia, simplemente siendo reina, y siendo buena en ello, y le alegraba que ese pudiera ser su legado.

Sin embargo, no era un secreto que Guinevere esperaba dejar un tipo de legado distinto a Camelot; una prueba mucho más sustancial de su existencia, y de su desventurado romance con Arthur.

Desde que ella y el rey se casaron hace tres años, ella ha soñado con tener un niño. Un precioso niño con sus ojos y su cabello, y con la sonrisa y la nariz de Arthur ; la imagen que tenía en su mente era tan clara que casi podía imaginar que era real.

Pero Gwen no era Morgana, y sus sueños no estaban predestinados a ocurrir.

Durante los tres años que han estado casados, ella lo ha esperado y deseado. Y Arthur también, su sonrisa se hacía más profunda cuando veía a los niños jugando en la plaza del mercado, y la miraba con esperanza cuando veía una mano perdida en su estómago.

Aunque ha estado inestablemente preocupado con sus nuevas y apabullantes responsabilidades desde que cogió el trono –a menudo teniendo que dejar el castillo para negociar tratados de paz con otros reinos durante semanas, y pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo, cuando regresa, trabajando en movimientos diplomáticos más allá de los que su padre hizo –Arthur ha mantenido sus visitas a sus aposentos también, incluso después de que el entusiasmo inicial de los recién casados hubiese pasado.

Cuando se casaron, obviamente, los aposentos individuales de Arthur y Gwen dejaron de usarse, y ambos comenzaron pasar cada noche juntos en su habitación compartida. Disfrutando de la libertad de estar juntos. Ella aún tiene escalofríos al recordar la forma en que Arthur veneraba su cuerpo, desbloqueando nuevos e inmedibles terrenos de placer para ella.

Pero rápidamente las obligaciones y rutina de Arthur le obligan a levantarse muy temprano y acostarse muy tarde, y él insistió que sería más sencillo para ella, realmente, si no molestaba su sueño trepando dentro y fuera de la cama a todas horas. Además, bromeaba, _pobre Merlin que nunca sabe donde mirar cuando llega con el desayuno por las mañanas._

Por lo que, después de que se volviera evidente que Arthur iba a seguir insistiendo en su acto de caballerosidad, Gwen accedió rodando los ojos. Y mientras se mudaban eventualmente a sus habitaciones privadas pertenecientes, Arthur le prometió que se uniría a ella en sus aposentos tan a menudo como pudiera.

Gwen no estaba suscrita a los cotilleos de la corte, especialmente no cuando trataban sobre lo que ocurría en la privacidad de los aposentos de un matrimonio, así que ella no sabía cuan a menudo las parejas se juntaban después de tres años de casados. Pero incluso si pasaba demasiadas noches extrañando el sentimiento de tener a su marido en sus brazos, Guinevere consideraba que ella y Arthur tenían un increíble y confortable vínculo que no cambiaría por nada. Y durante todos esos meses en lo que Arthur sólo frecuentaba su cama un par de veces, Gwen nunca sintió su amor vacilar.

Pero se estaba empezando a preocupar, porque si sus encuentros no eran tan frecuentes como una pequeña parte de ella quería secretamente que fueran, sabía cómo se supone que debía funcionar. Por todas las cuentas que había hecho, ella debería haberse quedado en estado en su primer año de casada. Y cada día que pasaba, se preocupaba más de que ese estado no llegara.

Entonces, en un día como otro cualquiera, Guinevere se despertó en su cama (sola, por supuesto) después de otro sueño en el que mantenía un niño en sus brazos. Y sus manos cayeron automáticamente en su estómago como han hecho cada mañana desde hace muchos meses, con un extraño sentimiento sobre ella. Porque, sin ser capaz de explicarse a sí misma como o porque, en ese momento ella supo que no era ni sería capaz de concebir un hijo con Arthur.

Guinevere salió de la cama, bastante calmada, y fue a los aposentos de Gaius –tratando de no sentir como si estuviera yendo directa a la horca.

Y fue unas horas más tarde que Gaius con una grave expresión le confirmó la desgarradora noticia: que Guinevere no podría tener un retoño en su vientre. Pero incluso cuando él le palmeó el brazo (un poco extraño, pero ella apreció el sentimiento), Gwen no lloró –porque realmente lo llevaba sospechando desde hacía bastante tiempo, aunque se negara a creerlo hasta ahora.

Si ella hubiese mirado hacia la habitación de Merlin en ese momento, habría podido ver a su viejo amigo observando en silencio, tristemente; quedando congelado en el marco de la puerta después de irrumpir sin querer en un momento muy privado, siendo incapaz de pensar en una forma de salir desapercibido.

Y si ella hubiese mirado de cerca, Guinevere podría haber notado la infinidad de emociones que chocaban a través del rostro de Merlin, como una vieja historia que le contaron una vez sobre otro rey y su estéril reina resurgía en su mente, y la sombra de una idea empezando a formarse.

 

·······················

 

En un desacostumbrado acto de egoísmo, Guinevere no le contó a Arthur sobre esto, y le hizo prometer a Gaius que tampoco lo haría. Nunca había dudado del amor de su marido por ella, pero le preocupaba que sus obligaciones –las cuales le habían mantenido alejado de ella muchas noches –podrían empezar a tener más preferencia sobre ella, ahora que no existía más la posibilidad entre ellos de asegurar la continuación de la línea Pendragon una vez que ellos se hayan ido.

Ella también se sentía profundamente impotente y avergonzada, como si ella dejara Arthur fuera a propósito. Era irracional, Gwen estaba lo suficientemente equilibrada para entender esto, pero eso no hacía a su auto-odio menos palpable. Arthur se había casado con ella , una humilde sirvienta; había desafiado a su padre y se había denegado las ventajas tácticas que traería el matrimonio con una noble, ¿y todo para qué?

Nada, pensaba amargamente. Menos que nada; la destrucción del legado Pendragon, todo por ella y su humilde e indigno cuerpo.

 _Esto_ , pensaba con una creciente desesperación, mientras las semanas se convertían en meses y se encontraba a sí misma hundiéndose más y más en la apatía, más aún cuando no rechazaba los avances de Arthur, cuando venían, _será por lo que me recuerden_. La historia no la recordará como Guinevere, la reina de baja estirpe que floreció en una tierra marchita y ayudó a unir a la gente de Albion, no, sino como la plebeya Gwen que egoístamente atrapó al noble rey e intencionadamente llevó su legado a la ruina.

Lentamente pero con certeza, Gwen empezó a odiarse de verdad. Y aún siendo tan noble, valiente y diligente a su rey como era, Gwen no podía evitar odiar a Arthur un poquito también, por poner esta carga en ella; esta presión en la que su cuerpo no podía estar a la altura.

Guinevere vivió en esa burbuja de inconmovible desesperación por mucho tiempo.  Todo empezó a sentirse desesperanzado y sin sentido; las charlas de paz y las tareas diarias de los caballeros perdieron significado para ella, y se encontró distanciándose de  todo y todos por lo que había sentido placer alguna vez.

Pero entonces llegó el catastrófico día (que para ella había sido tan ordinario y desesperante como cualquier otro),  en que Morgana envió un espía a Camelot para asesinar a Arthur. Merlin salvó la vida de Arthur –con magia – y fue lanzado inmediatamente en las mazmorras.

Y Gwen, que a pesar de su propio dolor seguía poniendo instintivamente el sufrimiento de aquellos a los que quería sobre ella, fue directa a los aposentos de Arthur a exigirle que Merlin al menos debería tener un juicio justo –sólo para encontrar a Merlin ya allí, sollozando en el hombro de Arthur que debería habérselo dicho antes, tendría que haberlo hecho, pero no podía soportar que Arthur no confiara en él o que pensara que podría haber supuesto algún daño a él o a Camelot; que él no podía cambiar lo que era, y que lo único que quería era servir a su rey.

Ambos hombres estuvieron envueltos entre sí hasta que notaron su llegada, y Gwen había visto, desapercibida desde la puerta, como Arthur había movido vacilantemente su mano arriba y abajo de la espalda de Merlin mientras le decía que sabía porque lo había hecho, que lo entendía, y que su único deseo era que se lo hubiese confiado antes.

Y Gwen había sentido una profunda afinidad con Merlin en ese momento, mezclada con un ahora familiar pinchazo de amargura por no ser ella la que se encontraba entre los brazos de Arthur mientras él le prometía perdón, lealtad y amor, por algo que ella consideraba un crimen tan atroz contra Camelot como la hechicería.

  

················

 

Un mes después, con un pequeño espectáculo, Merlin fue nombrado Mago de la corte ( con mucha indignación de los miembros del consejo de Arthur que también se habían sentado en la corte de su padre –después de que Arthur les había informado amablemente que podían callarse o marcharse, con la promesa de hacer que Merlin les golpeara con la puerta en el trasero en su salida.) y al día siguiente, su viejo amigo fue a visitarla en su cámara privada.

Esos días, apenas se había visto a Gwen en eventos oficiales. tomaba sus comidas en su habitación, usualmente se excusaba como enferma para las reuniones de la mesa redonda, y los nobles visitantes solían marcharse decepcionados por no haber podido echar más que una ojeada a la justa reina de la que tanto habían oído hablar.

Arthur notó su comportamiento, por supuesto, pero  erróneamente lo atribuía a una enfermedad física en vez de mental. Ahora acudía a sus aposentos más a menudo que antes, pero sólo para sentarse a hablar con ella. A veces se recostaba la cabeza en su regazo y ella le acariciaba el cabello mientras él le contaba los tejemanejes de la corte, y otras veces simplemente se sentaba con ella en silencio, ocupado con mapas y pergaminos.

El estar con ella, sabía,  era para recordarle su inquebrantable amor y devoción por ella, y demostrarle cuan preocupado estaba por ella. Y eso sólo la hacía odiarse un poco más, porque ¿cómo había pensado ella alguna vez ser digna de Arthur Pendragon?

Incluso después de que Gwen le había dicho que entrara, Merlin seguía parado en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole vacilantemente. Se descubrió a sí misma devolviéndole la sonrisa; no era tan cariñosa como había sido antes, pero eso pareció darle valor a Merlin para entrar en la habitación, luciendo aliviado.

“Gwen,” dijo, pareciendo tímido y no como el hombre que  orgullosamente había estado la noche anterior tomando su lugar al lado derecho de Arthur en la mesa redonda, aceptando su legítimo puesto después de todos esos años.

“Merlin,” le contesta, manteniendo su voz calma y agradable, “¿a qué debo este inesperado placer?”

Era una triste verdad, reflexionó Gwen, que la aparición de Merlin en sus aposentos ocurría raramente en esos días. Ambos solían ser muy cercanos, una vez –pero desde que ella se casó con Arthur y se convirtió en reina, Merlin la ha tratado diferente, aun cuando ella había hecho su mejor intento de disuadirlo de ello.

En aquel momento eso la había molestado y confundido, porque nunca parecía haber tenido ese problema con Arthur, pese a que él siempre había pertenecido a la realeza. Pero con el tiempo lo había aceptado como otro de esos inevitables cambios que venían con su nuevo estatus. Guinevere tenía pocos amigos entre los sirvientes en esos días, y aún menos entre las nobles que no estaban dispuestas a aceptarla como una de ellas.

Y que Merlin viniera a ella ahora, después de que su propio estatus había subido también –cuando sus posiciones en la mesa redonda eran al lado derecho e izquierdo del rey, respectivamente –no fue pasado por alto por ella. Pero Gwen era demasiado educada y modesta para dejarlo entrever.

Merlin aún la miraba vacilante mientras se acercaba a ella, sentándose en la silla adyacente a la larga ventana, ignorando el bosque y la remota ladera de la montaña.

“La echamos de menos hoy, mi lady,” dijo. “en la reunión.”

Ah sí, había habido otra reunión de la mesa redonda hoy. Ella había ido ayer por Merlin, por supuesto, después de que Arthur prácticamente le había suplicado su apoyo mientras iba a romper la última y más importante decisión de su padre (¿y cómo podría ella negarle algo a su amado rey de todos modos?), pero observar todas las miradas de respeto y adoración que le enviaba la corte de Camelot, que ella sabía ahora que no merecía, la agotó, y no era algo que ella se anticipara a hacer otra vez en cualquier momento cercano.

“Sí, lamento habérmelo perdido,” dijo con elegancia, “desafortunadamente no me sentía lo suficientemente bien para dejar mis aposentos hoy.”

Había una ilegible expresión en los ojos de Merlin cuando dijo, “parece que te has sentido mal demasiados días, Gwen.”

Gwen le dio una tensa sonrisa, la cual esperaba le comunicara su rechazo a discutir el tema sin tener que soltar las despectivas palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Pero Merlin, siendo Merlin, por supuesto no lo entendió. “ ¿no me dirás que es lo que te aflige, Guinevere?” preguntó, en un inusitado y cuidadoso tono.

Se mostraba tan amable, tan abierto y confiable, y ella pensó brevemente si la aliviaría contárselo a alguien finalmente, tener a alguien que supiera, y quizás no la juzgara mucho ya que Merlin se había guardado también ese profundo y doloroso secreto durante mucho tiempo…

Pero no podía. No le podía decir a nadie, nadie debía saberlo o sabrían el fraude que era. Gwen rompió el contacto visual con Merlin y giró su cabeza suavemente para mirar las montañas en la lejanía, sabiendo que estaba siendo grosera, pero no encontrando la energía para que le importara.

“Gwen,” le llegó la triste pero insistente voz, “Por favor, mírame.”

Lo hizo, porque era Merlin, y habían sido amigos por demasiado tiempo como para que ella fuera capaz de callarle ahora.

“Creo…” y ahí estaba el vacilante tono en su voz nuevamente, el cual tenía a Gwen vagamente intrigada. “Creo que sé que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, la causa de tu angustia. Y creo… creo que puedo ayudar.”

 

·······MERLIN········

 

Merlin había pensado larga y difícilmente sobre su decisión, y aún estaba indeciso cuando se presentó frente a Gwen.

El sintió su corazón romperse por ella, aquella mañana en la cámara de Gaius cuando escuchó su voz y fue a saludarla, sólo para encontrársela sentada en la cama reservada para los pacientes con una expresión cerrada en su rostro mientras el viejo doctor le transmitía la trágica noticia.

Y el corazón de Merlin se rompió por Arthur también, y quizás un poco por sí mismo. Guinevere no podía darle un hijo a Arthur. Eso no sólo significaba que Gwen no podría darle a Arthur la única cosa que Merlin sabía que Arthur quería secretamente más que nada en el mundo, sino que también significaba que todo lo que Arthur y Merlin estaban destinados a construir juntos, toda la paz y prosperidad que traerían a Albion, terminaría con ellos. ¿Quién sabía lo que el próximo rey o reina de Camelot haría, cuando la línea Pendragon hubiese terminado?

Merlin se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía quien cogería el trono una vez que Arthur y Gwen murieran. Morgana podría intentarlo, si aún viviera entonces, pero confiaba que los caballeros y cualquier otro sujeto de Camelot no lo permitieran –y que él nunca lo permitiría.

Supuso que algún familiar lejano de la familia de Uther podría probablemente darse a conocer, convenientemente, después de que la línea Pendragon desapareciera. Realmente no le importaba. No sería Arthur, no habrían conocido a Arthur, y su reino llevaría a Camelot nuevamente por el mal camino. Era un pensamiento paralizante.

Y mientras forcejeaba con ese conocimiento durante las siguientes semanas, Merlin se dio cuenta de dos cosas: una era que Gwen también se había dado cuenta de ello, y ese conocimiento la estaba matando. Y la segunda era que Arthur seguía siendo demasiado optimista y alegre, y por tanto no tenía ni idea de lo que su esposa había ilustrado.

Si esta hubiese sido la antigua Gwen, la criada que había sido cómplice y amiga de Merlin, quien se mantenía a su lado mirando con asombro poco contenido como Arthur se movía con esa gracia de otro mundo que sólo el gobernador del reino podía tener, entonces Merlin no habría dudado de ir con ella, admitir que lo sabía y hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para aliviar su inapropiada culpa.

Pero esta era la reina Guinevere, la esposa de Arthur, que ahora se movía con los mismos privilegios reales que su rey, y Merlin se había quedado solo, mirándolos desde lejos. Así que él no podía aproximarse a ella, porque esta Gwen era como una extraña, y él no sentía más como si fuera su lugar cuestionarla o confortarla en algo tan personal como esto.

Y aun estando frente a ella ahora, como mago de la corte, libre de darle la solución sin miedo a un castigo… Merlin aún dudaba al mencionar el tema. Sí, Arthur había descubierto y aceptado su magia –algo con lo que Merlin casi no se había dejado creer, pero que sabía era verdad, porque una parte de él siempre supo que Arthur actuaría de este modo –y él se encontraba donde pertenecía, al lado de Arthur. Pero Gwen era todavía una reina, y lo más importante, era la mujer de Arthur.

Pero sus reservas sólo lo mantuvieron  alejado por un día, porque sabía que su antigua amiga sufría profundamente, que su sufrimiento había perdurado desde hacía mucho y estaba causando mucha preocupación a Arthur y también muchas noches en vela tratando de sofocarla. Especialmente porque Merlin había estado secretamente buscando, leyendo e investigando y, sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a encontrar una potencial solución desde el momento que descubrió que Gwen no podría tener hijos.

Fue con esta idea con la que se presentó con Gwen al final; cuando se encontró capaz de acercarse a ella y Arthur libre de involucrar su magia, y cuando supo que su plan era lo suficientemente sustancioso, y había una gran probabilidad de que funcionara.

“Te oí, aquel día, con Gaius,” le confesó entonces, avergonzado pero manteniendo sus ojos al nivel de los paralizados de ella, ignorando la punzada de furia y traición que vio en ellos. “Sé que tu cuerpo no puede concebir un heredero a Arthur por mucho que tú quieras,” dijo, y sintió su voz decaer cuando de los ojos de Gwen empezaron a caer lágrimas silenciosas a través de sus mejillas y le miraba con un pánico congelado. _Como el ciervo que una vez fue,_ medita distraído. “Pero hay una forma… Gwen, creo que hay una manera de ayudarte, a ambos. Ayudarte a darle un hijo a Arthur. Con mi magia.”

Y Merlin le explicó lo que sabía sobre la concepción de Arthur, que Nimueh había portado a la infértil Ygraine con un niño, y que creía que ella lo había hecho mal, porque él creía que podría hacer lo mismo por Arthur y Gwen ahora, sin tener riesgos y evitar hacer el mismo horrible sacrificio que Nimueh hizó.

Era tal la persistente confianza que Gwen tenía en su viejo amigo que no lo paró ni una vez, ni cuestionó su plan –o quizás, pensó Merlin con un pinchazo de dolor por ella, estaba demasiado desesperada como para que le importara, ni siquiera escuchar algo más allá del punto de “ayudarte a darle un hijo a Arthur.” Sus ojos brillaban con una ferviente desesperación que nunca antes había visto en su suave y sereno rostro, pero pensó que veía algo de esperanza, y eligió ver eso como una mejoría.

 

·······GUINEVERE········

 

Gwen no se sorprendió cuando Arthur fue a su habitación esa noche –sus noches se habían convertido en una segura y confiable rutina que incluso en su disminuido estado ella podía ver. Egoístamente, sabía que era, pero en esas horas cuando se sentaban juntos y ella podía sentir su amor por ella llenar la sala, se permitía a si misma no importarle.

Estaba, sin embargo, sorprendida de que las primeras palabras en salir de su boca fueran, “Merlin me dijo que viniera a verte.”

Por supuesto, Merlin era demasiado impaciente como para esperar cualquier otro momento, reflexionó Gwen, pero estaba de tan buen humor que lo dejó pasar. Simplemente rodó los ojos, lo que parecía un hábito extraño en su rostro ahora, y ahora el poco común movimiento  pareció ser notado por Arthur también.

“¿Te sientes mejor?” dijo esperanzado, moviéndose cautelosamente hacia ella como si fuera una animal salvaje que huiría fácilmente asustado, y ella sintió su corazón romperse un poco con una pequeña oleada de culpa llenándola -¿Cuánta desesperación debe haberle causado, alejándose más y más de él? Aunque, esta nueva culpa era fácil de manejar  sabiendo lo que podía ofrecerle. Lo que Merlin le dio para ofrecer.

Merlin le explicó su plan, y aunque ella sabía que honestamente no dudaría en dar su vida por su futuro hijo como Ygraine había hecho, Gwen también conocía a Merlin, y sabía que él no hubiese venido a ella sin estar seguro de que su plan podría funcionar. Pero Merlin había hecho una petición, la cual presentó como una factor innegociable antes de proceder: ella debía decirle a Arthur, decirle todo, porque él no podía esconderle nada más como hizo con su magia. Y aunque ella preferiría mantener los defectos de su cuerpo lejos del conocimiento de su marido, Gwen accedió, porque ningún precio era lo bastante grande como para pagarle a Merlin su ayuda.

Gwen sonrió a Arthur entonces,  y se levantó para encontrarse con él a medio camino, pasando sus manos por su pelo y besándole suavemente. Arthur la envolvió en sus brazos tentativamente, aun cauto, con cuidado.

“Sí Arthur,” dijo, alejándose. “lo estoy ahora.”

Y le contó a Arthur todo. Desde que descubrió su dilema (lo cual hizo a Arthur hundirse en la cama con una expresión de infelicidad, y Gwen se mantuvo diciéndose que todo estaba bien, que estaría bien, sólo debía continuar con la historia), y su creciente desesperación y culpa.

Y Arthur tomó sus manos y ella pensó que quizás él podría mantener su amor por ella de todas formas, aun sin la solución de Merlin –pero eso ya no importaba de todas formas, porque ella había aceptado la proposición de Merlin.

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Arthur, pero él sólo asintió en entendimiento, asegurándole su amor y diciéndole que no quería que ella hiciera nada que no quisiera hacer, que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y que habría deseado que se lo hubiese confiado antes.

Estuvieron sentados juntos mucho tiempo, y Gwen quizás habría esperado algo más, sabiendo lo que sabían ahora –pero de repente Arthur se estaba levantando, luciendo vagamente distraído y murmurando que tenía cosas que hacer. Pero la besó tiernamente en el pelo y le dijo nuevamente lo feliz que le hacía que finalmente le hubiese confiado esto, y que esperaba verla al día siguiente para dar un paseo por las almenas.

Cuando la dejó, Gwen se sintió un poco decepcionada. Había esperado más… _juego_ , de parte de Arthur, de algún modo, ya estando seguro que el futuro de Camelot estaba asegurado después de todo. Pero entonces otra vez pensó que Arthur no había estado en el apuro de ese conocimiento tantos meses como ella, así que razonó que él probablemente necesitaba tiempo  para procesar y aceptar todo. Se fue a la cama sintiéndose más ligera de lo que se había sentido en meses, con una mano en su estómago, lleno de la promesa de la vida que pronto estaría formándose en él.

 

 ·······MERLIN·········

Cuando Arthur apareció enfurecido en los nuevos aposentos de Merlin, golpeando la puerta tras él tan fuertemente que todo el castillo debería haberlo oído, Merlin no se sorprendió completamente.

Simplemente levantó la vista del pesado tomo que estaba estudiando y se anticipó al enfado que estaba por llegar.

Y entonces, Arthur lo agarró por el cuello, empotrándolo contra la pared tan rápido que Merlin no habría podido usar un hechizo defensivo ni aunque hubiese querido.

“¿Qué ideas,” gruñó Arthur en la cara de Merlin, sus turbulentos ojos a pulgadas de los de Merlin, “has estado metiéndole en la cabeza a mi esposa, Merlin?”

Merlin, sintiéndose un poco mareado por el movimiento y la cercanía de Arthur, simplemente mantuvo su mirada bloqueada en los oscuros ojos azules de Arthur, tratando de transmitirle toda su confianza y devoción. Arthur sólo necesitó un momento para recordar esto, que él le había prometido a Merlin una mutua confianza y amistad.

Y Arthur cedió, después de unos pocos minutos, aflojando un poco su agarre. Y cuando Merlin vió sus ojos suavizarse, supo que nada había cambiado entre ellos después de todo. Dejó escapar un aliento de alivio que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo.

“Hablaste con Gwen.” No era una pregunta.

Los ojos se Arthur se empequeñecieron ante la mención del nombre de su esposa, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, liberando completamente el cuello de Merlin y agitando su mirada, asintió una vez.

“esta vez no era mi secreto, como para contarlo, Arthur.” Dijo quedamente, quedándose donde estaba. A este punto él y Arthur solían mantenerse en el espacio personal del otro, pero en este momento concreto creyó que era mejor mantener su distancia, mientras Arthur tomaba esta nueva y perturbadora información.

“esto no es por el secreto, idiota,” gruñó Arthur, pero no había fuego en sus palabras. Suspiró pesadamente, pasando una mano por su pelo y sentándose a los pies de la cama de Merlin, luciendo tan derrotado que Merlin deseaba hacer algo, como poner una mano en su hombro, o…lo que fuera. Él realmente no sabía como funcionaba todo esto, emotivo-racional, ahora que ya no era su trabajo vestir al rey nunca más.

“Lo sé,” dijo Merlin en su lugar, dejándose caer en la pared. Los ojos de Arthur fueron a encontrarse con él otra vez,  y el dolor reflejado era tan evidente, descorazonador. “Mira, Arthur…”

Arthur sacudió su cabeza, alzando su mano para acallar a Merlin. “Bajo ninguna circunstancia vas a poner una mano en Gwen, ¿queda claro? Es demasiado peligroso.”

Eso sorprendió a Merlin. “¿Qué? Arthur, ya se lo dije a Gwen, puedo ayud-“

“¡NO!” el rostro de Arthur aun estaba dolorido, pero el tono fue comandante, como el rey que era ahora. “No voy a arriesgar la vida de Gwen, Merlin, deberías saberlo.” Solamente salió el indicio de una súplica su voz.

“Lo sé,” dijo de nuevo, y entonces se acercó a Arthur, lentamente, y Arthur siguió el progreso a través de la habitación hasta que Merlin estuvo frente a él, mirando abajo, a su amigo. “yo tampoco, pero…Arthur, esto, ¿lo qué yo puedo hacer? Sabes que mis poderes no son como los de NImueh.” Cuando Arthur sólo lo continuo mirando angustiado, Merlin añadió en voz baja, “¿No confías en mí?”

De acuerdo, ese había sido un golpe bajo, Merlin lo sabía, y por el modo en que los ojos de Arthur se empequeñecieron, él también lo sabía. Pero sólo asintió nuevamente, a regañadientes.

“¿Gwen te lo explicó, no?” otro asentimiento, y Arthur hizo un puchero ahora, lo que Merlin sabía que podía tomar como una buena señal, mostrando que veía el sentido aunque no lo admitiría. “Lo que Nimueh hizo, con tu madre…” ignoró la mirada de Arthur, porque el tiempo había pasado para Merlin como para necesitar retractarse frente a su rey y ambos lo sabían. “Fue magia oscura. Nimueh creo vida donde no había nada, de la nada. Esa vida, tu vida, no se suponía que debiera existir, sabes que es verdad. Había un desbalance que necesitaba ser restaurado, y eso le costó la vida a tu madre.”

Arthur ya lo sabía, claro, la verdad de su nacimiento había sido una revelación dolorosa pero necesaria hace un tiempo. Pero aun así Merlin vio una espontánea expresión de dolor en los rasgos de Arthur, y más que nunca sintió el deseo de reconfortarle, solo por una vez, y fue tan fuerte que necesito cerrar los ojos por un momento para escapar de la intensa mirada de Arthur. Y esperó que Arthur tomara su expresión  como un dolor compartido por el sufrimiento de su amigo.

Cuando sintió la mano de Arthur cubrir la suya, Merlin abrió los ojos para descubrir la mirada de Arthur sofocada pero no menos dolorida, y se permitió por un momento fingir que estaban hablando sobre algo muy distinto.

“Mi madre murió, Merlin,” susurró tras un latido, rompiendo el momento. Y Merlin sonrió tristemente, dejando su mano escapar de la del otro hombre.

“Sí, lo hizo. Pero Gwen no lo hará.” Fue una promesa. Merlin ya no era un niño asustado e inseguro de sus poderes, no después de todo lo que había hecho.

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?” y eso era lo crucial del asunto, Merlin se dio cuenta. Arthur confiaba en él plenamente, con su vida, con todo de lo que no podría dudar. Pero por mucho que lo intentara, incluso desde el descubrimiento de hacia un mes, Arthur no comprendía completamente la magia de Merlin –lo que sea que él podría decirle a cualquiera que retara cuestionarle sobre ella. Y ¿cómo podría, después de haber vivido en la ignorancia por toda su vida y todo lo que había podido vislumbrar era muerte y corrupción, antes de que Merlin entrara en su vida?

“Porque yo no voy a crear a este niño de la nada, Arthur,” dijo, y si su sonrisa era un poco triste, entonces. “hay un amor entre tú y Gwen que nunca hubo entre Uther e Ygraine-“

“Mi madre y mi padre se amaban mutuamente,” interrumpió Arthur, las palabras defensivas apareciendo casi automáticamente.

“Sí, lo hacían,” aseguró Merlin a Arthur, “tanto como cualquier afortunada pareja obligada a estar junta por política, sin encontrarse a si mismos creando el vínculo que podrían haber compartido. Pero tú y Gwen… sois algo más. Desafiaste todo lo que te han enseñado por ella, Arthur, vuestro vínculo se forjó a pesar de todas las razones y convenciones, no porque debía serlo. Y eso lo hace más fuerte que cualquier magia. Lo veo en tus ojos cada día. Y eso es lo que hará funcionar este hechizo.”

Arthur lo miraba intensamente ahora, completamente centrado en él, y Merlin tuvo que tragar y coger un profundo aliento antes de continuar. “incluso con el amor de Ygraine en su corazón… Uther se alejaba, Arthur, y eso es por lo que no funcionó. Tu vida fue creada solo por la magia, mientras que la vida que voy a ayudaros a crear con Gwen… en el caso de un amor tan fuerte, hay vida ya ahí, en ambos, esperando y deseando unirse. Todo lo que necesita es un pequeño empujón, pero es el amor entre ustedes el que la creará, al fin y al cabo, no la magia.”

Arthur mantuvo sus ojos calificando a Merlin, su cara mostraba una mezcla entre creciente confianza y algo más que Merlin no podía identificar. “Es cierto, nunca he amado a otra mujer,” dijo finalmente, despacio, mirando a Merlin muy de cerca, como si intentara juzgar su reacción. “Y Guinevere…bueno, estoy completamente seguro que soy el único hombre vivo que ama sinceramente. Ahora.” Le mandó una significativa mirada a Merlin.

Merlin sacudió la cabeza, despachando lo que él creía debía ser la preocupación de Arthur sobre Lancelot. “El pasado no es importante, si vuestros corazones son verdaderos ente el uno y el otro ahora.”

Cuando Arthur lo seguía mirando con una minúscula inseguridad, incluso cuando Merlin sabía que lo había convencido de que Guinevere no correría ningún peligro, Merlin se acuclilló frente al rey, colocando tentativamente sus manos en las de Arthur en un gesto intimo que generalmente no se arriesgaría a hacer –pero sabía que Arthur necesitaba de su completa seguridad en ese momento. “Funcionará, Arthur. Este hechizo sólo funciona con el amor verdadero, y sé que eso es lo que tenéis tú y Gwen. He visto tu amor por ella crecer desde el momento que te conocí. Funcionará.”

Y Arthur tragó visiblemente entonces, mirando profundamente en los ojos de Merlin. “¿Y si no lo hace?”

Merlin se encogió de hombros. “Lo hará.”

“Merlin.”

“Bien. en los escasos casos grabados donde un niño no ha sido creado con el hechizo, ningún daño se le ha producido a la madre. O al hechicero.” Añadió con una profunda sonrisa, viendo la pregunta formarse en los labios de Arthur.

Después de un momento, Arthur renuentemente le devolvió la sonrisa. Asintiendo a su vez. “Confío en ti.”

La sonrisa de Merlin se amplió, y Arthur sólo vaciló un segundo antes de imitarlo, y ambos empezaron a caer en la realidad de lo que iban a hacer. Asegurándose que la línea Pendragon perdurará, y todo por lo que han trabajado no desaparecerá con sus muertes. El pensamiento hizo sentir a Merlin infinitamente pequeño, pensando en que finalmente entendía su propia importancia, y porque su destino y el de Arthur estaban atados.

Y sintió mucha felicidad, sentado todavía con sus manos descansando en lo muslos de Arthur y sabiendo que su amigo confiaba en él con algo tan importante como esto.

 

·······GUINEVERE·········

 

Desde que había hablado con Merlin, Gwen se encontraba con un buen ánimo imposible de decaer, aun cuando se le dijo que Merlin necesitaría tiempo para preparar el ritual, para que todo lo que necesitaría estuviese listo. Todo eso sólo la ayudo a sentirse más segura de que funcionaría, y que ella y Arthur serían padres pronto. Ese pensamiento estaba con ella en todo momento, como su constante compañía mientras estaba despierta.

Sus noches estaban repletas de sueños en los que mantenía a su futuro hijo en sus brazos, y Arthur empezó a venir a ella también,  susurrando sobre el futuro que pronto crearían juntos mientras se movía dentro de ella; del amor que ellos compartían y que crearía una nueva vida. Asegurándole una y otra vez su devoción y su afecto, y cuánto amaría a su hijo también.

Incluso si Gwen encontraba su necesidad constante de recordarle que la quería un poco insistente, le permitió hacerlo y también reafirmó su propio afecto por él mientras se perdían en los lentos y confortables movimientos mientras hacían el amor.

Ella descubrió que con la promesa de un niño tan prominente, tan confiable, nunca habría querido a su marido tanto como ahora, y ella podría culparle duramente a él por sentir del mismo modo –sobrecogida por lo que el poder del amor entre ellos podía hacer, incluso si ese sobrecogimiento ensombrecía quizás el simple acto de amarse el uno al otro.

Estaba segura de que el abrupto cambio en su comportamiento no había sido notado por la corte, pero si alguien lo notó, sabiamente se lo guardó para sí. Sólo Gaius, a quien ella había evitado cuando había intentado acercarse por las verdaderas razones de su enfermedad, parecía desconfiar de su repentina alegría. No se había dado cuenta, hasta que la acorraló después de un banquete una noche y le preguntó, que no sabía nada del plan de Merlin; tras el cual había estado tan contenta y de tan buen humor frente a la profunda sensación de desespero que sentía antes, y le había preocupado que pudiera dañarse a si misma.

Pero Gwen hizo su mejor esfuerzo para asegurarle que simplemente había sido optimista, que por sobre todo creía en los milagros y que seguiría rezándole a los dioses y pidiéndoles que le concedieran lo que más ansiaba. Gaius parecía que quería protestar –como el hombre de ciencia que era –pero afortunadamente no lo hizo. Y mientras Gwen se alejaba, se imaginaba su cara cuando en el próximo examen descubriera que tenía un bebé, y se permitió una pequeña y privada sonrisa.

Cuando recibió la citación a la cámara de Merlin, y llegó para encontrar a Arthur ya allí, una arrolladora sensación de felicidad la sobrecogió. No necesitaba ver la esperanza en los ojos de Arthur, o la confianza en los de Merlin; ella sabía sin ninguna duda, con cada fibra de su ser vibrando en anticipación: era el momento.

  

·····MERLIN········

 

Merlin no había estado nunca tan seguro de nada en su vida.

No sólo confiaba absolutamente que no cometería el error de Nimueh, ya que era incapaz, de hecho, de realizar ese tipo de magia oscura que forzó sobre Uther y su esposa todos esos años atrás, pero él podía sentirlo también, profundamente dentro de sus huesos: había un amor en esa sala, tan verdadero, tan completo, y tan diferente de cualquiera que nadie había esperado en la vida. Él sintió en el momento en que Arthur entró en la habitación tras él que todo estaba listo; era tan consumiente todo que casi se quedó pasmado, como si la magia ya hubiese empezado a aparecer en el círculo que había creado respondiendo al poder. Ese amor sería suficiente.

Y cuando Gwen entró en la habitación un poco más tarde, esa fuerza que sentía simplemente se incrementó, como si la fuerza de la vida no se hubiera mezclado todavía con la fábrica del universo. Merlin sabía sin una sombra de duda en ese momento que no estaba desbalanceando nada; que un amor como este existía con el propósito de crear una vida, y que él estaba simplemente corrigiendo un error, no alterando el orden natural de las cosas.

Se dijo a si mismo que esto era por lo que no había consultado a Gaius sobre esto. No lo entendería, porque Gaius no sentía lo mismo que él. Gaius había estado alrededor para ver caer todo espectacularmente la primera vez, no aceptaría que en esta ocasión era completamente distinto. Merlin no necesitaba el permiso de Gaius más de todas formas. Era el hechicero de la corte, Arthur le confiaba todos sus temores sobre la magia,  y por primera vez en su vida Merlin sabía sin ninguna duda que él sabía más. No era arrogancia, no; era una simple aceptación de un destino contra el que había luchado durante mucho tiempo. Él finalmente había aceptado que era mucho más que sólo Merlin: era Emrys, y era todo lo que le habían profetizado.

Durante mucho tiempo, Merlin había creído que había sido puesto en la tierra para proteger a Arthur, para asegurar que Arthur viviría para ver Albion unido  y el mundo fuera un lugar mejor después de arreglar todos los errores que Uther había cometido. Pero desde que oyó el apuro de Guinevere, empezó a entender su verdadero propósito: sí, estar al lado de Arthur mientras completaba su destino –pero todo lo que ellos harían juntos no significaría nada sin este niño, con el cual su legado podría seguir funcionando más allá de su propio paso. Este niño era el verdadero destino de Arthur y Merlin. Y de Gwen, recordó Merlin de repente, preguntándose brevemente por qué tenía que recordar su presencia en primer plano. ¿No era eso el por qué había luchado tanto porque Arthur y Gwen estuvieran juntos, porque  sentía el estimulante de la vida que iba a crear de ellos? Si, claro, debe haber sido eso. Gwen y Arthur tendrían el bebé que se les sería negado si no fuera por Merlin. Ellos tres podrían conseguir el futuro perfecto, juntos.

Tomó las manos de Gwen y Arthur, y una vez más sintió el inevitable tirón del destino; sus rodillas colapsaron, y entonces, sintió la mano de Arthur reforzando su agarre en respuesta. Merlin le sonrió tranquilizándole y Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa, confiando, creyendo, y vio la misma seguridad reflejada en sus propios ojos.

 _"_ _Cl_ _ǽ_ _ne lufr_ _ǽ_ _den, cennan feorhlíf._ _Gást ge_ _ǽ_ _t,_ _ǽ_ _líf, gadertang_ _,"_ entonó Merlin. Sus ojos no abandonaron los de Arthur mientras decía las palabras antiguas; no habría podido mirar a otro lado aunque lo hubiese intentado, y los ojos de Arthur parecían encadenados a los suyos de igual forma. El aire se sentía cargado; Merlin pensó que veía finas tiras de colores flotando por el aire, un profundo dorado y un chocante rojo, tejiendo juntos hermosamente en su visión periférica.

Gwen, mientras tanto, miraba entre Merlin y Arthur con una leve confusión, pero cualquier duda que pudiera tener fue ahogada por el sentimiento que empezó a extenderse a través de ella ahora, más poderoso que cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido, y supo que la vida estaba creciendo dentro de ella, podía sentir la fuerza de ello.

 _"_ _Cl_ _ǽ_ _ne lufr_ _ǽ_ _den, cennan feorhlíf_ _!"_ Merlin gritó a su lado. "CENNAN FEORHLIF!"

Gwen sintió sus rodillas temblar; cayó hacia el suelo  con sus manos aún sujetas por las de Merlin y Arthur y jadeó. El jadeo se convirtió en un gruñido, y ya no hubo dolor; era un placer puro diferente a cualquier cosa que ella haya sentido, y Merlin lo sabía porque también lo sentía, y también sentía a Arthur, el amor tan poderoso que sentía Merlin  lo hacía desfallecer, excepto porque se mantenía fuerte, las palabras escapaban de él completamente si su conocimiento mientras él seguía perdido en los ojos de Arthur.

Y entonces, como su estuviera despertando de un sueño, oyó el entrante suspiro de sorpresa de Gwen a su derecha y supo que estaba hecho.

Parpadeó una vez, cogiendo un profundo y tembloroso suspiro que pareció despertar a Arthur de su trance también. Agitó la cabeza para aclararse, y Merlin se sorprendió de encontrar un breve sonrojo adornando las mejillas de su rey. Pero lo ignoró, sonriendo tentativamente en su lugar y descubriendo a Arthur devolviéndosela, revelando su compartida felicidad.

Sólo entonces Merlin dejó ir la mano de Arthur, girándose hacia Gwen, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo agarrándose el vientre con asombro, con una mirada distante en sus ojos. Merlin le dio un apretón en la mano y se arrodilló ante ella, y después de un momento sus ojos se encontraron, con preguntas y gratitud nadando en ellos. “Lo hiciste,” jadeó. ”Siento el niño."

Y estaba hecho.

 

 ······ARTHUR·······

Estaba hecho.

Arthur nunca había sentido nada como esto en toda su vida –darle más de esta magia para así completarlo no ha sido fácil, y una vez hecho, le aterra lo mucho que reniega a dejarla ir.

Tan sólo por un momento, pensó que podía sentirlo todo. Las piedras del castillo, los patrones del viento, y el palpitar del corazón de Merlin en su pecho. Todo eso lo llenó, lo consumió, y cuando se fue, Arthur pensó que finalmente entendía que se sentía al perder una extremidad.

Pero después de un momento, en el cual Arthur, Gwen y Merlin se miraron en un shock silencioso, Arthur se dio cuenta que sentía…algo.

El ritual estaba completo, y Gwen estaba embarazada –y Arthur supo como una iluminación que lo sabía, porque había algo, algo real y tangible y vivo, y él podía sentirlo con la misma seguridad con la que podía sentir su propia respiración.

Sus ojos encontraron los de Merlin, aunque una pequeña parte de él intentara decirle que mirara a Gwen en su lugar; después de todo, ella era la única realmente necesaria para hacer el ritual. Merlin era sólo….sólo….

 _No_ , pensó Arthur, no hay ningún sólo en lo que Merlin ha hecho. Merlin hizo esto por él, por ellos, les había dado un hijo. No hay nada de malo en darle las gracias por ello.

Sólo que, y Arthur tenía que admitírselo, gratitud no era quizás la palabra exacta para describir lo que se ha permitido sentir momentáneamente  por su antiguo sirviente.

Porque durante el ritual, cuando la magia de Merlin se metió por sus poros, trepando muy dentro de su esencia –no había sido Gwen después de todo. Arthur había sentido algo que sólo podría describir como un toque dorado en su más profundo ser, y había sido la sensación más perfecta que nunca antes había sentido.

Y entonces supo que lo que estaba sintiendo era Merlin. Y lo más importante es que no se sentía mal.

Arthur desvía los ojos de Merlin con gran dificultad para ayudar a levantar a su esposa, ignorando las emociones que vio cruzando el rostro del otro hombre. Simplemente había sido por el ritual, se dijo a sí mismo. Debe haber sido así. Su esposa estaba embarazada. Es lo que quería.

La sonrisa de Gwen era temblorosa y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, pero se veía mejor de lo que Arthur la había visto en meses. ”Lo hicimos,” susurró ella, abrazándolo estrechamente, y Arthur le devolvió el abrazo, tratando de sentirla, y no sólo al bebé que portaba…

Cuando sus ojos empezaron a dirigirse a Merlin de nuevo, quien había comenzado a recoger las velas en silencio y parecía tratar de hacerse tan invisible como pudiera, Arthur cerró sus ojos, escondiendo su cara en el pelo de Gwen, trantando de acallar todas las emociones que amenazaban con dominarle.

 

 ········MERLIN········

(2 meses de embarazo)

 

La noticia de la nueva condición de Guinevere recorrió Camelot en un tiempo récord; Merlin no podía ir a ningún sitio sin oír los susurros de la feliz nueva, y muchos sirvientes incluso se acercaban a él para preguntarle cualquier noticia nueva que les pudiera ofrecer (olvidando por un momento que Merlin ya no era más uno de ellos sino un considerado pero aun así temible mago, un factor que Merlin agradecía secretamente).

Nadie sabía, por supuesto, de la contribución de Merlin en la concepción del niño, y si fuera por él, nunca tendrían que descubrirlo. Era simplemente, como le había dicho a Arthur, _un empujoncito hacia su destino._

Y el niño crecía en el vientre de Gwen, tenía que seguir recordándose, era un feliz acontecimiento solo de Arthur y Gwen ahora. Merlin había hecho su parte. Sentía una profunda sensación de alivio, como si hubiese conseguido algo sinceramente genial… pero él no se había preparado, pensó, para la profunda conexión que ese ritual le creo con el niño.

Inicialmente, Merlin había pensado que tenía sentido, realmente, como si de alguna forma hubiese hecho tanto en la concepción del bebé como Arthur y Gwen (aunque eso sonaría muy mal si intentara explicárselo a alguien), pero eso no explicaba el extraño tambaleo que sentía cuando estaba en la misma habitación que Gwen esos días; el poderoso arrebato de amor y protección –y extrañamente algo de posesión –que la proximidad del feto le traía.

Merlin estaba bastante seguro de que debía ser su magia, respondiendo a la vida que había ayudado a traer y que siempre estaría ligado a ella… estaba muy seguro que eso explicaba lo que estaba sintiendo, de todas formas.

Había sólo una persona en el castillo que no se regocijaba de la noticia del embarazo de Gwen. Merlin sabía que Gaius no estaría inmediatamente contento de que Merlin lo dejara fuera de sus planes, pero no esperaba la mirada de decepción lisiada que su viejo mentor le mandaba ahora, o la arrolladora preocupación que sentía por el bienestar de Gwen , la cual parecía una demostración de duda.

Merlin había intentado explicarle, muchas veces, que no había hecho nada como Nimueh, que nunca habría hecho esto si hubiese tenido la más mínima duda de que iba a poner la vida de Gwen en peligro como resultado. Y Gaius le replicaba todo el tiempo que ese no era el problema de todo –que Merlin era un niño descuidado, y que la magia siempre traía consecuencias, aun si ellos no entendían cuales eran. Merlin simplemente había suspirado tristemente y mirado como Gaius se alejaba, porque ¿qué podría decirle para convencer a su viejo mentor de otra cosa?

Al menos Arthur no compartía ninguna de las dudas de Gaius sobre las habilidades de Merlin, y por eso, Merlin estaba infinitamente agradecido. Él y Arthur se habían vuelto aun más cercanos desde la concepción del bebé, si eso era posible. De hecho, Merlin se encontraba a sí mismo atraido a Arthur tanto como a la creciente barriga de Gwen, y había notado un cambio en el comportamiento de Arthur que le hacía estar seguro de que él se sentía de la misma forma atraído hacia Merlin.

Con ello, los tres empezaron a estar juntos tan a menudo como podían, teniendo todas las comidas en los aposentos de Arthur y Gwen, y sentados alrededor de la chimenea hasta bien entrada la noche, ninguno de ellos parecía permitirse alejarse de los otros –hasta que Merlin obedientemente expresaba su deseo de retirarse por la noche, dejando a Arthur y Gwen solos, en contra de lo que querría. Y se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que esa reticencia era sólo por dejar al niño; su recién descubierta inhabilidad para dejar la presencia de Arthur era muy poderosa. Pero él debía hacerlo, claro. Y lo hacía, cada noche, ignorando la expresión dolida de Arthur.

Era aún más duro dado el factor de que no solo sentía, de algún modo, al feto responder a su marcha inmediatamente, sino que también podía sentir la reacción de Arthur. Fue una realización gradual para Merlin, que los dos habían quedado ligados tras el ritual, y aunque no lo hablaran nunca, era innegable el hecho de que ellos se ansiaban el uno al otro ahora.

Merlin ha querido a Arthur durante mucho tiempo, por supuesto, ha pasado mucho desde que lo admitió. Pero esto era diferente. Había puesto sus sentimientos fuera, incluso había ayudado a Arthur a encontrar una esposa que amara… ¿Por qué resurgían ahora, después de tanto tiempo? Y ellos era mucho más duros de ignorar que antes –en particular porque ahora estaba muy seguro de que podía sentir el anhelo de Arthur también; y lo estaba matando, un poco, sentir la decepción del otro hombre cuando se escurría fuera de la habitación cada noche y hacía su lento y tortuoso viaje de vuelta a la suya.

Esto fue la única parte de toda su existencia por la que Merlin ha sentido una ligera pero agobiante duda. Y si Gaius no se hubiese vuelto tan distante y despectivo con él, hubiese estado tentado de preguntarle sobre ello. Como fuera, Merlin sólo podía buscar respuestas en su recientemente adquirido libro de magia, pero habían pasado dos meses desde el embarazo de Gwen y aún no tenía nada. Por el recuento del ritual todo había salido perfecto, y el embarazo avanzaba sin ningún obstáculo; ambos, Gwen y el bebé tenían una perfecta salud.

Pero los libros sólo hablaban del profundo vínculo creado entre los padres del niño, fortaleciendo el amor con el cual el niño había sido creado en primer lugar y tejiendo con la creciente vida una fuerza y presencia, conectando así a los tres en un vínculo mucho más poderoso que cualquier hechizo.

No había relatos de cualquier persistente vínculo que involucrara al hechicero con alguno de los padres o el feto, y Merlin no le encontraba el sentido a esto, sin importar cuanto lo intentara. Sólo estaba feliz de que Arthur no se aproximara a él por esto, porque sería la única pregunta a la que no sería capaz de responder.

 


	2. Genesis

**Genesis**

 

······ARTHUR······

(4 meses de embarazo)

 

Arthur se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de concentrarse en Sir Leon, quien una vez más le estaba reportando sobre las patrullas fronterizas con su usual tono monótono.

Ya era bastante duro prestar atención a los reportes de Leon en circunstancias normales, pero desde hacía cuatro meses, Arthur había encontrado más incrementada la dificultad de concentrarse en cualquier cosa cuando se encontraba en su presencia su mujer o su sirviente –no, su _hechicero_ , ahora. De algún modo esa distinción no ha significado mucho para ninguno de ellos como había pensado que haría, pero estaba feliz por ello. Merlin seguía siendo únicamente Merlin, y todavía miraba a  Arthur con la misma confianza e inalterable amistad de siempre.

Incluso si esas miradas habían empezado a entretenerse ahora, desde aquella noche. Pero entonces, Arthur estaba seguro de que sus ojos se resistían a dejarlo a él también. Sabía lo que Merlin estaba sintiendo, _eso_ que él también estaba sintiendo,  pero también sabía que había algo más de lo que no hablaban, porque eso sólo abriría muchas más compuertas que Arthur no sabía si sería capaz de cerrar –o peor aún, no estaba seguro de _querer_  cerrar. El ritual y la constante presencia del bebé en su mente lo habían cambiado todo, de algún modo, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo o por qué.

Miró a su izquierda, dónde Guinevere estaba sentada, alta y orgullosa a su lado, con una contenida y pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras escuchaba el reporte de Leon, acariciando su vientre medio ausente.

Arthur frunció el ceño. Pensando que debía sentirse… diferente, al mirar a su esposa, pero no había nada entre ellos que no hubiese antes. Por supuesto que él sentía _algo_ –sentía amor, devoción y gratitud hacia ella por estar una vez más a su lado. Sentía orgullo, júbilo y excitación ante el hecho de que llevara a su hijo en su vientre.

Pero por mucho que pretendiera sentir de otra forma, el empuje que sentía hacia ella esos días era únicamente por la vida que estaba creciendo en su interior. Era un sentimiento extraño; antes del embarazo, cuando miraba a Gwen se sentía anclado, le hacía sentir una reconfortante sensación de confianza y devoción, y la había buscado siempre que quería esa tranquilidad. Aún sentía todo eso claro… pero esos días se sentía más confuso que nunca antes, sintiendo un chocante tirón hacia otra dirección –hacia el bebé, y hacia Merlin.

Era aún más notorio cuando estaban sentados en la mesa redonda. Arthur estaba en el medio, con su mujer y su amigo a su lado a distancias iguales. Arthur quería moverse en ambas direcciones a la vez, y lo más extraño era que sentía una profunda injusticia ante ello; una sensación de que ambas direcciones fueran, de hecho, la misma dirección, o deberían serlo. Por ello siempre se cuidaba de no moverse en absoluto.

Por supuesto que estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había sentido una atracción hacia Merlin antes de todo esto. Cualquier tonto podría ver que él pasaba siempre mucho más tiempo con su criado del que era estrictamente necesario, de alguna manera molestándose siempre con él pero nunca cansado de su compañía.

Pero Merlin era su sirviente, y su verdadero amigo (solía admitirlo sólo a regañadientes, pero se convirtió en una innegable verdad entre ellos con el paso de los años, no tenía sentido negarlo más tiempo), y Arthur siempre había sido muy meticuloso separando sus sentimientos por Merlin con los que sentía por Gwen. Era el rey de Camelot –si él no tenía autocontrol, entonces no tenía nada.

Pero después del ritual, todo eso se había ido al infierno. En los meses que habían pasado desde aquella noche, el deseo de Arthur por Merlin se había convertido no sólo en innegable sino completamente incontenible; los sentimientos que sólo solían surgir espontáneamente cuando bajaba la guardia, cuando Merlin se escurría a través de sus defensas con palabras de amor y devoción o cuando alguno de ellos se encontraba al borde de la muerte, eran de repente una presencia constante en su mente. Y estaban lentamente desgastando su autocontrol y volviéndolo loco.

Arthur sabía que de alguna forma eso estaba conectado al ritual y al niño, pero no entendía cómo. Estaba muy seguro de que Merlin le habría contado sobre cualquier… _desafortunado_ efecto secundario de la magia que habían desempeñado, y Merlin parecía tan seguro, y tan poderoso. Y el pensamiento de que Merlin le hubiera hecho esto a él –a ambos –intencionadamente, era tan ridículo que no lo contempló ni por un segundo. No sólo porque Merlin estaba tan descolocado por esto como el mismo Arthur, sino porque Merlin era simplemente, incapaz de tal engaño. Arthur nunca habría confiado en él o permitido la entrada de la magia de vuelta en Camelot por él, si hubiese tenido la más mínima duda de ello.

Estaba desesperado por hablar con alguien sobre ello, pero si no podía ser con Merlin, entonces ¿quién?¿Gaius? era una posibilidad –pero Merlin le había dejado muy claro que el médico estaba menos que contento con lo que habían hecho, y Arthur no quería alterar aún más al doctor. Especialmente con algo como esto, lo cual ni estaba seguro de poder explicar aunque tuviera la oportunidad.

Y preguntarle a Gwen estaba fuera de cuestión. Estaba casi seguro con certeza que ella no había experimentado ninguna de esas cosas hacia Merlin, incluso aunque ella hubiese remarcado que el bebé parecía desarrollarse en su presencia, lo que fuera que eso significase… y a parte de la euforia del embarazo, Gwen no parecía sentirse diferente con Arthur tampoco.

Para Gwen, todo era sobre el bebé que crecía en su interior (y realmente, pensó Arthur, podría envidiarla escasamente por ello), y mientras ella estaba más que dispuesta a compartir su júbilo con él, se sentía… extrañamente ausente en su mente, comparado con la constante presencia de Merlin y el bebé. Era un perturbador sentimiento por el cual a Arthur no le gustaba mortificarse.

Después de que terminara el encuentro del consejo, Arthur hizo su camino fuera de la cámara, y no se sorprendió de sentir la presencia de Merlin tras él, y automáticamente bajó el ritmo para permitirle llegar hasta él. Los dos caminaron en silencio por las escaleras, y Arthur ni siquiera estaba seguro de hacia dónde estaban yendo hasta que llegaron allí: los aposentos de Arthur, las cuales él mantenía para estar solo, las cuales estaban ahora adjuntas a la cámara del mago de la corte.

Una vez entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta, Arthur soltó un suspiro de alivio, hundiéndose en una silla y mirando a Merlin, que lo miraba con una expresión similar de alivio en su cara y le ofrecía una pequeña sonrisa.

Esos momentos a solas con Merlin era lo único que le ofrecía a Arthur algo de paz esos días. Por supuesto, sabía que ambos sentían  la constante necesidad de estar con el niño también, pero cada vez que Arthur estaba con Gwen y Merlin tenía la misma sensación de estar partiéndose en dos otra vez. Y cada vez que estaba sólo con Gwen y el bebé, la sensación de sentirse incompleto le hacía sentir diez veces peor que cualquiera de las otras sensaciones, así que después de todo, estar con Merlin era el menor de los tres males.

¿A quién quería engañar? Estar con Merlin no se sentía de ninguna manera mal. Suspiró –y no se dio cuenta que estaba mostrando todas sus emociones de aflicción hasta que se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Merlin.

“¿Estás sintiendo…” Merlin se detuvo a mitad de frase, y Arthur descubrió que realmente quería escuchar el final de la frase. “¿Te sientes bien?” preguntó después de un momento, aunque Arthur estaba seguro de que eso no era lo que iba a preguntar.

“Podría preguntarte lo mismo,” dijo elevando una ceja, casi como un reto silencioso –aunque de qué exactamente, no estaba seguro.

Merlin formó una fina línea con sus labios, haciendo una obvia seña de lo poco que quería hablar sobre esto. Por alguna razón, Arthur se vio provocado por la vacilación de Merlin.

“De verdad Merlin,” dijo, “Debes admitir que las cosas han sido… diferente desde aquella noche.” Lo había pensado como una declaración desafiante, con un tono distante y de broma, de verdad, lo había hecho. Pero había sonado más crudo que eso, y Arthur se encogió ante el sonido de su propia voz, casi rogando por reconocer en Merlin el mismo sentimiento.

Merlin sólo lo miró en silencio durante mucho tiempo lo que hizo sentir a Arthur aún más avergonzado y se encontró enrojeciendo suavemente bajo la inquebrantable mirada de Merlin.

Sólo cuando el silencio empezaba a hacerse insoportable, cuando el tirón de los ojos de Merlin se sentía demasiado pesado y Arthur empezaba a sentir que el hierro del asunto lentamente, cuidadosamente, tentativamente iba a ceder camino, Merlin rompió el contacto, sus propias mejillas un poco sonrosadas, y Arthur encontró su mirada dejarse caer al cuello de Merlin antes de mirar a otro lado abruptamente.

“Quizás,” dijo Merlin entonces, en voz baja, sonando curiosamente ronco. “quizás es un poco… extraño. Esto.”

Arthur no tenía que preguntar a qué se refería Merlin. Él aún estaba mirando a algún punto a la izquierda de la oreja de Merlin pero podía ver a los ojos del otro hombre volviendo rápidamente a su cara, podía sentir la profunda necesidad serpenteando dentro de él y no estaba seguro de si era la suya propia o la de Merlin.

Arthur no se dio cuenta que estaba de pie hasta que escuchó el repiqueteo de la silla al volcar, la madera retumbando en la piedra. Se movió hacia atrás, mirando a Merlin como si fuera una soldado enemigo intentando encontrar el punto débil en la armadura de Arthur, Y Arthur supo que necesitaba encontrarse más elevado del suelo o el estaría… estaría…

Merlin estaba completamente sentado a la mesa mirando a Arthur sin parpadear. Sus manos blancas allí donde se aferraban a la superficie de la mesa, pero no había nada más que sugiriera que Merlin estaba sintiendo el mismo impulso desesperado que Arthur. Excepto porque Arthur _sabía_ que lo sentía, podía sentir el deseo de Merlin también, como hilos dorados girando alrededor de los suyos rojos; Arthur casi podía ver los hilos uniéndolos, y se preguntó si eso era lo que ellos llamaban magia.

Y fue entonces cuando Merlin se lamió los labios. Sólo una vez, pero fue suficiente.

Arthur no podía retroceder más. Sus pies le fueron llevando a través de la habitación como si fuera una mariposilla atraída impotente hacia una llama, hacia Merlin, y vio los ojos de Merlin abrirse mientras se aproximaba. Merlin se levantó inseguro, mirando en torno a ellos mientras Arthur estaba a medio camino y se desmoronó un poco.

Arthur cogió las caderas de Merlin tan pronto lo alcanzó, haciendo que su mano aterrizara en el pecho de Arthur –no sabiendo si para empujarlo o atraerlo (y dudaba que Merlin lo supiera tampoco) –y Arthur atrajo al otro hombre hacia sí, llevando su otra mano en un puño dentro del sedoso y oscuro pelo, y sintió el jadeo de Merlin contra su cara; su respiración tan desigual como la de Arthur.

Arthur se permitió perderse en los ojos de su antiguo sirviente, y lo que vio allí le robo el aliento. Merlin lo miró de vuelta, casi como si le retara a que lo atrajera hacia sí–sería tan sencillo, pensó Arthur, sólo alcanzarle y _tomarlo_. Dejo sus ojos deambular bajo sus sonrojados y hermosos pómulos, sus labios a una pulgada de los suyos…

Un seco toque en la puerta los sorprendió, y saltaron alejándose como si quemaran.

“¡Adelante!” convocó Arthur con retraso, su propia voz sonando ronca y extraña a sus propios oídos. Un segundo más tarde, una sirvienta introdujo su cabeza, y Arthur sintió algo de pena cortarle el estómago cuando ella miró a los dos hombres con un toque de confusión, claramente notando como seguian arremolinados en el espacio personal del otro.

Miró a Merlin, quien tenía la cara roja y miraba a todos lados menos a Arthur. Perfecto, pensó Arthur. Lo que fuera esto, era insano, y tenía que acabar en ese instante. Debía ser olvidado. Ambos se preocupaban mucho por Gwen… su esposa, se forzó a recordarse. Esto era una locura.

 

······GUINEVERE······

 

Dichosamente desconocedora de la angustia desgarradora que Arthur y Merlin sentían desde el ritual, Gwen amaba cada momento de estar embarazada.

Hoy, había pasado la tarde paseando por los jardines con su doncella, Leah, tratando de alejar su mente de las náuseas que había tenido desde la reunión en la mesa redonda.

Esperaba que el aire fresco le hiciera sentir mejor, pero realmente, pronto se tuvo que sentar en un banco, agarrando su barriga mientras su comida amenazaba con reaparecer.

“¿Debería llamar a Gaius, milady?” Leah preguntó preocupada pero Gwen sacudió la cabeza, con una mano contra su boca.

Sólo cuatro meses de embarazo, Gwen era muy consciente de que estaba más en sintonía con la personita que crecía en su interior que lo que había experimentado con nadie antes. La verdad, Gaius le había dicho, normalmente el feto empezaba a formar conciencia alrededor de este tiempo.

Pero Gwen lo había sentido desde el momento que esa nueva vida entró en su cuerpo y tuvo la corazonada que el niño que pronto tendría en sus brazos había sido creado. No era tanto una conexión consciente sino más bien un conocimiento constante, una luz pulsante cerniéndose fuera de su vista.

Pero justo ahora, sólo se sentía enferma. El bebé claramente no apreció la comida que le sirvieron hoy, pensó Gwen, y debía estar mostrando ahora su infelicidad.

Entonces salido de ninguna parte, Gwen sintió el ahora familiar deseo de ver a Arthur y Merlin anegándola, y haciéndola suspirar. No era que ella no tuviera siempre el deseo de ver a su marido, y la compañía de Merlin siempre era bienvenida, pero estos sentimientos no venían de ella, y lo sabía.

Frotó su estómago cariñosamente, contenta de que al menos las náuseas hubieran sosegado. “Lo tomaré como que quieres buscar a tu padre entonces,” sonrió, quitando la mano de su doncella de su brazo y levantándose. Como de costumbre sobraba decirlo, pero ella temía esa voz que le susurraba una parte de ella y hacía a su sonrisa tambalearse.

Guinevere no era una persona celosa por naturaleza, y difícilmente podía lamentar la necesidad de su niño de estar cerca de las otras dos personas que habían estado presente en su poca ortodoxa concepción. Pero tampoco podía evitar una vaga nota de molestia cuando el bebé parecía anhelar siempre la presencia de Arthur o Merlin, y sólo parecía completamente aliviado si uno de los dos estaba cerca. Asumió que era un efecto secundario del hechizo, pero ya se imaginaba el niño o a la niña siempre detrás de los dos hombres en cuanto fuera lo suficientemente grande para caminar…

Gwen podía decir sin ninguna duda que nunca había amado y nunca amaría nada tanto como a este niño que llevaba en su interior. Estaría encantada de pasar cada momento del día con Merlin y Arthur si eso era lo que hacía feliz a su bebé. Pero no podía evitar la agobiante preocupación de que una vez que estuviera fuera de su barriga, no la necesitara más.

 

······MERLIN······

 

Después de aquel día en los aposentos de Arthur, Merlin se mantuvo ocupado en el trabajo.

Afortunadamente, había mucho que hacer, y Merlin estaba excitado por todo eso. Una vez que la noticia sobre el cambio de la estancia de la brujería en Camelot se extendiera, lejanos reinos habían empezado a enviar a Arthur (y por asociación a Merlin) muestras de su apreciación ante no tener que temer nuevamente su ira, y muy a menudo esas muestras solían ser libros de magia o reportes de la vieja religión, o incluso artefactos mágicos (muchos de los cuales Merlin había manejado tratando de hacerlos funcionar o adivinar que eran, consiguiendo en su lugar dañarse a si mismo y a sus aposentos).

Merlin pasó muchos días estudiando a fondo tomos, empapándose sobre el conocimiento de los druidas y la vieja religión, y aprendiendo nuevos hechizos. De vez en cuando, Arthur se le unía, casi tan curioso por la práctica de la magia como el propio Merlin.

O mejor sería decir que Arthur solía unírsele. Desde el incidente, como Merlin se refería mentalmente a ello, Arthur no había puesto un pie en los aposentos de Merlin –enviaba sirvientes para convocarlo cuando su presencia era necesaria en el gran salón, o en la habitación del matrimonio.

Gwen, por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado –o lo que casi había pasado –entre su marido y su mago de la corte. Merlin no tenía dudas de que, de no ser por esa sirvienta, él y Arthur no habrían sido capaces de controlarse. Y una parte de él odiaba a esa sirvienta por la interrupción, pero también sabía que no podría perdonarse por traicionar a Gwen de esa forma –y peor, Arthur no sería capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo ni a Merlin, tampoco.

Merlin sabía cuánto valoraba Arthur su honor. Y sabía cuánto debía estar matándolo esto. No sólo porque sabía que el rey era mejor que él, sino porque lo sentía.

Oh sí, la conexión entre Merlin y Arthur que se había formado la noche del ritual aún existía entre ellos, más fuerte que nunca. Más de una vez, Merlin se había despertado empapado en sudor, dolorosamente duro por los sueños de él y Arthur enroscados ardientes al borde la inconsciencia –y pensaba que los sueños no eran siempre suyos.

Eso hacía aún más difícil tener que ver a Arthur casi cada día, teniendo que mantener su dolor y pretendiendo normalidad, sabiendo que el anhelo de Arthur era aun más fuerte que el de Merlin.

Pensaba que debía terminarlo. Arthur no lo quería realmente, había decidido Merlin: por supuesto que él no podía hacerlo. Tenía a Gwen, un bebé en camino, y lo que sea que fuera lo que había entre ellos, Merlin estaba convencido que el hechizo le había hecho a Arthur sentir así. Era definitivamente lo que causo esa unión física entre ellos, era lo más acertado, ¿quizás en el proceso de creación, Merlin inconscientemente había abierto en la mente de Arthur la parte de Merlin que había estado reprimiendo esos sentimientos por tantos años? ¿Quizás Arthur estaba simplemente sintiendo todo lo que Merlin quería y ansiaba en sí mismo?

Era una teoría en proceso, tenía que admitir, pero era todo lo que tenía. Y mantenerla era lo único que mantenía la cabeza de Merlin lejos de hacer algo estúpido como romper la fina barrera de madera que separaba sus cámaras, y empujar a Arthur contra una pared, con sus manos en su ancho y fuerte pecho como si él –oh.

Pero no. No. Era el hechizo. Tenía que ser el hechizo.

Así que los meses pasaron, con el _es el hechizo, es el hechizo_ siendo el mantra diario en la cabeza de Merlin (y esperaba que en la de Arthur, por asociación). En las noches, Merlin caminaba fielmente a los aposentos de Gwen, para pasar unas miserables pero increíbles horas en la compañía de una feliz y brillante Gwen y un silencioso y pensativo Arthur, quien raramente le miraba o le hablaba directamente.

Merlin esperaba y temía esos preciosos momentos de cercanía. Incluso bajo las circunstancias, no podía negarse a sí mismo que el tiempo que pasaba en esa habitación, con Arthur y el bebé, era el único momento del día en que Merlin se sentía relamente en paz.

 

······GUINEVERE······

(9 meses de embarazo)

Cuando Guinevere entró en el último mes de su embarazo, el castillo empezó a prepararse para la inminente llegada de su pequeño príncipe o princesa.

Los sirvientes estaban apurados por todo el lugar, limpiando y sacudiendo y cocinando, y haciendo todo las cosas que Gwen sabía haría por sí misma si no fuera, más allá de toda razón o lógica, la reina de Camelot.

Ahora, ellos lo hacían todo por ella. Y Arthur. Y su bebé, el futuro heredero al trono.

Gwen había visto la excitación en los ojos de la gente ante la perspectiva del niño (el cual muchos habían empezado a creer que nunca llegaría, antes de que su embarazo fuera anunciado),y ella sabía que mientras ella lo único que deseaba era un feliz y saludable niño al que cuidar, para la gente de Camelot esto significaba mucho más.

Significaba la continuación de la línea Pendragon, y la renovada esperanza de que lo años de paz y prosperidad, como la que Arthur había traído al reino tras la caída de su padre, no terminarían con el paso de Arthur y Gwen.

Era también un consuelo que, incluso si ella y su marido encontraban una prematura muerte, mientras el niño estuviera seguro, el reino no caería en las garras de Morgana.

Este niño era una promesa, del rey a su gente. Y Gwen temía por el niño, por toda la presión que ya descansaba sobre sus hombros incluso antes de respirar el aire del mundo que debía prometer proteger.

Pero cada vez que miraba a Arthur, se recordaba que este niño no estaba solo. Tenía un padre que le quería y se preocupaba por él como su padre nunca hizo por él, y también tendría una madre, que sería un escudo frente a cualquier peligro y culpa y presión durante el máximo tiempo posible.

Y por supuesto, el niño tendría a Merlin. El puro, leal y encantador Merlin que Gwen sabía sin ninguna duda protegería a su hijo tan fieramente como siempre había protegido a su padre. Incluso si ella y Arthur se fueran demasiado pronto, el saber que Merlin siempre estaría allí para cuidar a  su pequeño príncipe o princesa hacía a Gwen sentirse tranquila y calmada.

Un día, después de un romántico picnic con Arthur en el lugar en el que se besaron por primera vez, cuando él aún era príncipe y ella una simple criada, Gwen caminó a su recámara compartida solo para encontrar a Merlin esperándola y sonriéndole como un lunático.

Por un momento no sintió nada más que el feliz tambaleo en su estómago ya familiar de cuando se encontraban Merlin o Arthur cerca, pero entonces entró completamente en la habitación –y se quedó sin aliento.

Gwen miró alrededor de la irreconocible sala, observando los cambios que Merlin debía haber hecho obviamente con magia: la cámara, la cual era una amplia habitación con un área separada para el baño, había sido separada en dos secciones, dividida por un pequeño muro en medio del lugar. A la izquierda estaba su cama de cuatro postes contra la pared, como siempre, pero a la derecha…

La habitación era soleada, con un apetecible color amarillo (casi dorado con la luz de la luna menguante de la noche, notó), con un afelpado y profundo rojo en las cortinas y la alfombra. Había juguetes de todas las formas y colores; pelotas y bloques y afelpados animales alineados en estanterías. Tapices de colores de algo que Gwen nunca había visto (se preguntaba como Merlin podía haber pensado todos esos diseños, incluso aun usando su magia para formarlos) colgados en la pared, representando paisajes exuberantes, con gloriosos caballeros y la majestuosidad de animales salvajes.

La boca de Gwen se abrió cuando se dio cuenta de los pequeños movimientos no de los tapices, sino de los elementos de su interior; los caballeros iban dejando lentamente con sus blancos corceles el camino de los bosques en dirección a un castillo en la distancia, e incluso pudo ver una manada de ciervos asomando la cabeza por los arbustos para ver marchar a los caballeros. En otro tapiz, el sol estaba en el escenario, y los colores cambiaban de azules y amarillos a naranjas, rojos, lilas, y entonces a un precioso azul oscuro, con centelleantes estrellas que daban ahora un ligero tono plateado a la antes dorada habitación.

“Merlin,” respiró, sintiendo su voz atrancada en su garganta, “Oh, Merlin. Es hermoso.”

Si hubiese sido capaz de arrancar sus ojos de la magnífica cuna dorada que había notado finalmente, en medio de la habitación con un variedad de estrellas y planetas girando lentamente sobre ella (sin cuerdas a la vista, se fijo Gwen, sin sorprenderse realmente de ese detalle), su sonrisa debió flaquear ante la mirada de Merlin, que no la miraba a ella, sino que compartía una mirada a la vez llena de amor, tristeza y resignación con su marido –quien había entrado silenciosamente tras ella a admirar la maravillosa habitación que su hijo pronto habitaría.

Merlin se aclaró finalmente la garganta, y cuando Gwen le miró, la miraba directamente, mostrando nada más que felicidad por su reacción. “Así que, eh, te gusta entonces?” preguntó sonriendo tentativamente.

Gwen dejó escapar una risa sorprendida, sintiendo tal júbilo en su interior que amenazaba con desparramarse ( y quizás lo haría, si la humedad en sus ojos era un indicio de ello). “Claro que sí, bobo,” dijo en su lugar, su voz sonando tan profunda que ella estaba segura que a Merlin no le importarían sus palabras. “Es perfecto.”

Merlin abrió los brazos, abarcando toda la habitación. “ y espero que te gusten los muros. Pensé que era apropiado…rojo y dorado, sabes,” dijo, sus ojos dirigiéndose a Arthur por un momento –buscando su aprobación, pensó Gwen. “pensé en hacerlo azul o rosa, por supuesto, pero…” se encogió de hombros, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Gwen fue un poco tirante; Merlin no quería decir nada con el comentario, por supuesto, y no podía saber que le avergonzaba no saber si su hijo sería un niño o una niña.

Sabía que no era ciencia –Gaius se lo había dicho, muchas veces, muchas pacientes compartían su preocupación con él –pero aun así, había oído muchas historias por mujeres de la corte que muchas madres simplemente sabían, de algún modo, el sexo que iba a tener su hijo.

Por supuesto, Gaius había razonado con ella, que la mayoría de esas mujeres no tenía ni idea hasta que sus hijos nacían, y entonces intentaban convencer a todo el mundo que ellas ya lo sabían. Y también le contó historias de mujeres que proclamaban en voz alta y orgullosamente a cualquiera que quisiera escuchar que iban a tener un hijo o una hija, incluso convenciendo a sus maridos a propósito para conseguir ropas y muñecas o espadas, sólo para descubrir después que estaban equivocadas cuando el niño decidía ser lo que no se esperaba.

Todo eso hizo sentir un poco mejor a Gwen. Pero todavía, se sentía decepcionada, de que ella aparentemente no era una de esas madres que sabía. Siempre había asumido que lo sería.

No había compartido esa preocupación con Merlin, ni con Arthur (quien le había dicho muchas veces que ver a su hijo seguro y feliz en el mundo era lo único que quería, y se sentiría eufórico de criar tanto a  un hijo como a una hija con ella). Así que sólo dijo, “rojo y dorado es perfecto. Nuestro pequeño Pendragon.”

Y una vez más se perdió la mirada de Merlin cuando se giró a mirar amorosamente a su esposo, quien puso una mano en su prominente vientre y le dio una suave y orgullosa sonrisa.

 

·····ARTHUR······

 

Habían pasado ocho meses. O, más de ocho meses. ¿Nueve? No estaba seguro ya.

Para Arthur, había sido como una vida.

Una vida de sentir la vida creciendo en la barriga de Gwen, al borde de la inconsciencia, sintiendo el arrebato de amor y protección siempre que estaba cerca. Y una vida de Merlin, siempre Merlin; justo ahí, sintiéndose siempre fuera de su alcance, y todo lo que Arthur quería hacer era atraerlo hacia sí, aspirarlo, sentirlo siempre a su alrededor, conectado físicamente a él de todas las formas, en cuerpo y en alma.

Arthur estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Sabía que una parte de ello era por el hechizo. No estaba seguro como, pero claramente los había conectado. Sus mentes estaban unidas entre ellas mucho más que a la del bebé, y así como ellos eran atraídos hacia él, también lo eran entre sí.

Pero Arthur no era idiota. Sabía que la atracción que sentía hacia Merlin era muy muy diferente. Y el hechizo podría haber formado la conexión, pero Arthur no estaba sintiendo nada que no sintiera antes. Y después de todo este tiempo estaba seguro de que Merlin tampoco lo hacía.

Aun aquí donde estaban. No podían tocarse, porque ambos sabían que pasaría si lo hicieran –incluso estando en público. Aun dejaba sin respiración a Arthur recordar el momento en que meses atrás en el gran salón, la manga de Merlin –su manga, nada más –había rozado la de Arthur en la mesa redonda.

Arthur había agarrado su pluma tan firmemente que se había resquebrajado manchándolo un poco, y por la siguiente media hora él había intentado calmarse, y forzando al bulto de sus pantalones desaparecer antes de que tuviera que levantarse. El saber que el colorado mago se retorcía a su lado pensando lo mismo que él no hacía nada en lo absoluto para aliviar su deseo, y tendría que recurrir a medidas desesperadas (haciendo a Leon describir con horripilante detalle los desafortunados hallazgos de la patrulla al hacer una redada en un campo druida) en orden para sentir aunque fuera algo de alivio.

Sintió la ola de gratitud radiando de Merlin incluso a través de un deje de molestia por los métodos de Arthur de alejar sus mentes del problema que ambos compartían.

Arthur sabía que era sólo la tenacidad de ambos combinada la que los había mantenido apartados tanto tiempo. Aunque nunca lo discutieron, estaba muy seguro de que ambos esperaban que con el nacimiento del bebé ese insano anhelo desapareciera finalmente. Seguramente, ¿debería? Entonces podrían volver a…

Suspiró. Entonces podrían volver a como solían ser, antes de todo esto. Atrás, a cuando Arthur mantenía con un ceñido tapón todo lo que sentía por Merlin, disfrazando sus sentimientos detrás de una amistad y un desaliento por su desafortunado sirviente. Atrás, a cuando el escondía todo su amor y afecto por Merlin detrás de la devoción a la hermosa, sólida y fuerte mujer que hizo su reina.

Excepto porque no sería como eso de nuevo. Porque incluso sin la conexión atrayéndolos el uno al otro, Merlin seguiría siendo Merlin. Y ahora, Arthur sabía que Merlin se sentía igual sobre él, que probablemente lo había sentido por tanto tiempo como él.

Lo cual era mucho más desde el _podría apartarte con un solo soplo_ y en adelante.

Pero por supuesto, su tiempo había pasado, si es que alguna vez lo habían tenido. Había habido una vez, que se sentía tan lejana ahora, que Arthur podría haber sido libre de elegir tal…opción. Cuando no tenía un reino ni una reina que poner delante de él, cuando elegir su felicidad incluso por un momento no supondría una burla de cada juramento que Arthur había hecho. Quizás entonces, él y Merlin podrían haber tenido… algo.

Pero espera. ¿Desde cuándo piensa en Merlin como su felicidad? En realidad, debería ser Gwen. Ya que ella se quedó con él. Porque él la hizo quedarse…

Por supuesto, podría deshacerse del problema. Podría enviar a Merlin lejos, a estudiar con los druidas. El propio Merlin se lo había sugerido una vez, a la ligera. Podía hacerlo. En este mismo instante.

Arthur resopló. Tiró su pluma a través de la habitación con destemplanza, dándose cuenta que no estaba en el estado de ánimo correcto para escribir a la reina Annis en ese momento.

Sí, claro. Como si él pudiera enviar a Merlin lejos. Con hechizo o sin él, Arthur nunca había sido capaz de estar lejos de Merlin durante mucho tiempo, siempre arrastrándolo con él a todos lados, incluso cuando no debería hacerlo, incluso cuando era más apropiado llevar a uno de sus caballeros en su lugar. Y las raras ocasiones en que Merlin había viajado fuera de Camelot por su cuenta, Arthur le había seguido (las veces que conocía los planes de Merlin). Incluso a Ealdor.

Ese fue probablemente el momento en el que se dio cuenta por primera vez que tenía sentimientos por Merlin mucho más allá de los que un dueño debía tener hacia su siervo. La verdad es que debería haberse dado cuenta de todo esto mucho antes. En algún momento alrededor del _podría apartarte con menos que eso._

Arthur gruñó, dejando su cabeza golpear contra el respaldo de la silla. Tragó audiblemente mientras se sentía endurecer nuevamente. Eso pasaba demasiado a menudo estos días. Y se encontró con que no era capaz de ir con Gwen más –no que ella no quisiera, pero se encontraba lleno de culpa… al principio lo había atribuido al hecho de que probablemente imaginaría a alguien más mientras yaciera con ella, pero gradualmente se dio cuenta horrorizado que la culpa no la sentía por estar pensando en Merlin. Sino por estar con Gwen, cuando su corazón claramente pertenecía a alguien más.

Así que se había mantenido alejado.

Se encontró con su mano escurriéndose hacia abajo. Estaba en su cámara ahora, y por lo que sabía, Merlin estaría fuera todo el día –es por eso que se atrevió a venir aquí, buscando la soledad pero sin permitirse correr riesgos a menos que Merlin estuviera muy lejos de él.

Aun podía sentir a Merlin como si sólo estuviera alejado por unos metros, y era intoxicante.

El olor de Merlin estaba en todos lados en la habitación –otra razón por la que lo anhelaba.

Su mano agarró su medio dura erección y Arthur gimió, no importándole lo alto que lo hizo. No había nadie alrededor. Nadie lo sabría. Sólo por esta vez.

Se agarró holgadamente a través de sus pantalones, vacilante pese a su crecimiento, un desesperado sentimiento de lujuria y ansia amenazándole con hacerle venirse en ese mismo momento. _¿Sabes cómo caminar en tus rodillas?_

Se imaginó que era la mano de Merlin la que le estaba tocando. Los ojos de Merlin oscureciéndose por el deseo, su oscuro cabello atrapando la luz mientras movía su rostro hacia la parte baja de Arthur, humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua…

Arthur no pudo reprimir el gemido de “Merlin” escapando de él, y se aferró así mismo con más fuerza, bombeando en serio y preguntándose vagamente si debería parar en sus desatados pantalones, o sólo-

“¿Arthur?”

El mudo y roto sonido de su nombre hizo a los ojos de Arthur abrirse y  agrandarse al máximo. Ahí, parado en el marco de la puerta que unía sus habitaciones, estaba Merlin.

Arthur jadeó y su mano se paró inmediatamente. Pero Merlin había visto claramente lo que estaba haciendo. Merlin, que lo miraba ahora con tanta intensidad y lujuria, que Arthur no pudo reprimir un gemido.

“Merlin,” Arthur exhaló nuevamente.

Por un momento Merlin no se movió y Arthur estaba aterrorizado de lo que esto era, lo había hecho muy mal, y Merlin se marcharía disgustado.

Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, Arthur sintió su respiración aumentar mientras Merlin daba tres rápidos pasos a través de la sala y se paraba enfrente de él, mirando abajo, a los caídos ojos de Arthur.

Merlin estiró su mano hacia él –que quería alcanzar realmente, Arthur no estaba seguro. Pero se detuvo. Arthur vio, aunque la abultada excitación nublaba su mente, el esfuerzo en la cara de Merlin. La indesición.

Podía alcanzarlo. Justo ahora, Arthur podría alcanzarlo y _tomarlo_.

Pero Merlin no se movió realmente. Sólo miraba a Arthur desde arriba, su propia respiración irregular, sus ojos oscurecidos tal y como Arthur los había imaginado.

Arthur se levantó de su silla, un poco inestable, y dio unos pequeños pasos hacia Merlin. La respiración de Merlin aumentó, sus ojos oscuros como piscinas de tinta, y Arthur se ahogaba en ellos.

“No podemos,” exhaló Merlin en el diminuto espacio entre ellos mientras Arthur asentía a medias al acariciar su brazo.

“Lo sé,” susurró. Su mano libre llegó como un fantasma a la mejilla de Merlin, y Merlin se estremeció ante el contacto, sus ojos cerrados agitándose.

“Arthur, nosotros realmente no deberíamos-“

Pero entonces la boca de Arthur estaba sobre la de Merlin y el resto de las palabras se perdieron en el desesperado gruñido de alguno (Arthur no estaba seguro de ser capaz de decir de quien) que irrumpió en el espacio compartido.

La boca de Merlin se abrió inmediatamente, permitiendo a la lengua de Arthur acceder al encuentro de la suya, y fue como respirar por primera vez después de haber estado bajo el agua demasiado tiempo. Sintió la lengua de Merlin humedecer su labio inferior y lo atrajo más hacia sí, y su propia lengua se enfrentó a la de Merlin en un duelo apasionado y desesperado.

El brazo libre de Merlin abrazó a Arthur y se acercó incluso más; Arthur sentía cada parte de sus cuerpos conectar y sintió su propia excitación rozar la de Merlin. Veía esas hebras rojas y doradas nuevamente, tejiéndose a su alrededor y detrás de sus párpados cerrados, ajustando, empujando a ambos hombres imposiblemente cerca, y Arthur no podía creer lo vivo que se sentía, lo poderoso-

“No, Arthur, para,” exhaló Merlin, su boca dejando la de Arthur y empujándolo de repente. Arthur se sintió confuso por un momento, parpadeando lentamente, la reluciente boca de Merlin capturando sus ojos, y no entendía por qué le estaba alejando… “Arthur,” soltó Merlin, y sonó como una súplica. “Arthur, mírame.”

Los ojos de Arthur se encontraron con los de Merlin, y aunque veía pasión ahí, un impactante deseo que él sabía que iba directamente y solo para él,  y alguna parte de su cerebro iba entonando _por fin, por fin, por fin_ , algo más lo hizo volverse sobrio infinitamente, enfocando su mente lo suficiente a la realidad de lo que estaba pasando.

Dejó ir la mano de Merlin mientras enrojecía, y daba un paso atrás. “Merlin,” exhaló. “Oh dios, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?” se sentó Arthur pesadamente, contra el borde de la mesa sintiendo el familiar pánico y la culpa volviendo. Y alzó una mano para cubrir su boca con horror ante todo lo que implicaba lo que Merlin y él acababan de hacer, golpeándole.

“Arthur, algo…algo nos ha pasado, lo sé. Esto no… no somos nosotros,” Merlin estaba diciendo, pero Arthur sacudió su cabeza. Ambos sabían que mentía.

Si, algo habia cambiado entre ellos. Algo los atraía hacia el otro. Pero fuera lo que fuera, no venia de ningun lado. Se habia estado formando entre ellos desde hacia mucho tiempo, quizás desde el principio de la creación en si misma.

“Por favor, sólo,” suspiró quebradamente Arthur. “Vete.”

Y después de un momento de conflicto silencioso, Merlin lo hizo.

 

······MERLIN······

 

“Mierda,” exhaló Merlin después de dar un portazo a la puerta de su propia cámara, “¡joder, joder, joder!”

No podía creerlo. Después de todo este tiempo, siendo cauteloso, deliberadamente ignorando sus propios sentimientos, deseos…y ahora, ahora…Merlin aún podía sentir los labios de Arthur en los suyos, podía sentir la fuerza del rey, sus firmes manos atrayéndole, sus cuerpos ardiendo allí donde se tocaban, y oh… Merlin gimoteó cuando sintió sus rodillas ceder, y se deslizó hacia el suelo contra la puerta, sentándose con un golpe; gastó toda su energía al huir de Arthur en aquel momento, y dejar la habitación.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Ellos podrían-

“Oh dios,” se quejó. Gwen. El bebé. El reino.

Merlin se alejó de la puerta, resuelto, con un plan formándose en su cabeza.

Se marcharía. Debía hacerlo. Arthur y él habían hablado vagamente hacía un tiempo de que Merlin podría visitar a los druidas bajo un estandarte Pendragon, contactando como Emrys, el consejero más confiable del rey Arthur (Merlin se había burlado de Arthur despiadadamente por ese imprevisto y fácil cumplido, y Arthur había rodado los ojos e intentado retractarse –pero los cumplidos como ese habían estado flotando entre ellos libremente desde hacía mucho tiempo). Pero ninguno había detallado el momento en el futuro en que Merlin tendría que dejar a Arthur y Camelot detrás.

Pero ahora, por supuesto, tenía que ser ahora, pensó incontroladamente, medio ausente empezó a hacer volar sus ropas desde los cajones y dejándole caer al azar dentro de una bolsa que se había abierto por sí sola.

Arthur tendría a Gwen y al bebé para ocupar su mente, no necesitaba a Merlin ahí distrayéndolo; quizás el tiempo separados le ayudaría a olvidar todo esto. Y cuando Merlin volviera, todo sería…sería…

Debía de estar haciendo bastante ruido –o quizás Arthur no necesitaba oírlo para saber lo que Merlin estaba haciendo al otro lado de la puerta –porque la puerta que separaba las cámaras de Merlin y el rey se abrió nuevamente para revelar a Arthur. Parecía agotado y desconcertado mientras miraba la danza de la ropa de Merlin, y entonces se giró al culpable brujo.

“Ya puedes ir olvidándolo, Merlin,” dijo, sonando cansado. “No te irás.”

“Pero Arthur-“ empezó Merlin, pero fue silenciado por una mirada.

“No. Te necesito aquí.” En el pasado, ellos podrían haberse reído de tal declaración, pero había cambiado demasiado entre ellos para que Arthur se molestara en intentar negar las inmensas capas de verdad en esa declaración ahora. “Te necesito a mi lado y enseñándole a mis hombres que la magia no es malvada.” Dijo, y allí había un feroz, determinado brillo en sus ojos que Merlin intento duramente que no le afectara. “Te necesito para guardarme las espaldas de las incontables amenazas mágicas que aún están sobre mí, por aquellos que no saben todavía de mi cambio de actitud. Necesito tu consejo. Necesito tu apoyo. Necesito…” y sólo entonces la voz de Arthur decayó un poco, “el reino te necesita. Guinevere te necesita. El niño… al menos hasta su nacimiento, tú sabes que te necesita, lo sientes tan fuertemente como yo lo hago.”

Merlin tragó y asintió, tratando de mantenerse firme, ser fuerte para su rey. Sabía que había más, y sabía que Arthur necesitaba decirlo aunque ellos ya sintieran el peso de la decisión.

“Guinevere nunca debe saber esto. Y nunca puede volver a pasar.”

Sólo cuando Arthur se giró sobre sus talones y la tormenta dejo la habitación Merlin permitió a su cuerpo  hundirse en una silla, vencido y arrepentido, y la angustia amenazando con tragárselo. Y aunque Arthur lo escondiera mejor, Merlin podía sentir que Arthur se sentía igual, y que estaba ahogado por la injusticia de todo esto.

Perdido en un momento de desesperación, Merlin se encontró más cerca que nunca deseando que para empezar ellos nunca hubieran realizado ese ritual. Pero por supuesto que no podía; el amor y la confianza y la complejidad de lo que él sentía por esa pequeña vida, la fuerza que sentía incluso al otro lado del castillo era lo que lo mantenía firme ahora mismo; la razón por la que dudaba que hubiese sido capaz de dejar Camelot aunque Arthur  se lo hubiera permitido; y Merlin resolvió que aunque pasar el resto de su vida entre nada más que la miseria y la sepultura del anhelo por Arthur le preocupaba, Merlin amaría –ya amaba –a ese niño como si fuera suyo.

Y mientras pensaba en el niño, de repente un afilado sentimiento surgió en sus entrañas haciendo su respiración se atorase en su garganta, y al otro lado de la puerta oyó el sonido de algo destrozándose contra el suelo de piedra.

Atravesando el castillo, Gwen sintió un arrebato en su vientre. “Oh,” exhaló.

Era la hora.

 

····················

 

Merlin y Arthur no dijeron ninguna palabra mientras corrían a través del castillo. Llegaron a la habitación de Gwen cuando Leah se apresuraba fuera, casi colisionando con el par en el marco de la puerta.

“¡Su Alteza!” exclamó Leah en sorpresa, sus ojos muy abiertos mirando entre Arthur y Merlin. “Mis Lores, justo iba a enviar a alguien a buscaros.”

“Sólo trae a Gaius,” dijo simplemente Arthur, sobrepasándola rápidamente para introducirse en la habitación con Merlin casi pisándole los talones. Encontraron a Gwen jadeando en la cama, sus faldas sobre su cintura y agarrando las sábanas, una mezcla de regocijo y dolor en su cara.

“¡Arthur!” exhaló, encontrando los ojos de su marido. “Arthur, ¡el bebé está llegando!”

Arthur corrió hacia ella, una amplia y estática sonrisa en su cara. “No lo puedo creer,” murmuró, agarrando su mano suavemente y dándole un beso en la frente; Gwen se inclinó a él agradecida, visiblemente más relajada con su presencia.

Merlin rondó unos pasos alejado de la cama, mirando hacia cualquier lado excepto a las expuestas piernas de Gwen y sintiéndose como un intruso, incluso cuando su interior le gritaba que necesitaba estar más cerca. El niño estaba viniendo.

“Oh, Merlin,” le llamó Gwen, y él vacilante alzó la cabeza para ver sus febriles ojos. “Vendrás hasta aquí, ¿verdad?”

Y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de alivio irrumpiera en su cara mientras andaba los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la cama, arrodillándose al otro lado de Gwen, tomando su mano libre. Y ella los miró por turnos, tan llena de amor y cariño que le rompió un poco el corazón, mientras el martilleo en sus oídos se sentía como un latido.

“No lo puedo creer” decía Gwen, “realmente está llegando. No lo puedo creer. Lo hicimos. Hicimos esto.”

Y los ojos de Merlin se dirigieron rápidamente a encontrarse con los de Arthur antes de volver a centrarse en Gwen, preguntándose durante un desconcertante minuto sobre quien estaba hablando.

Escuchó los rápidos pasos aproximándose y Gaius entró en la sala, acompañado por Leah y un excitado pero visiblemente incómodo Sir Leon. Gaius se sacudió la ayuda de los brazos impacientemente, aunque Merlin notó su trabajosa respiración; a veces le golpeaba un pinchazo de preocupación al ver lo viejo que Gaius era realmente.

Leon silenciosamente se deslizó fuera de la cámara, intercambiando una rápida y significativa mirada con Leah de la que Merlin pensó fugazmente que luego le preguntaría, pero se fue mientras Gaius se dirigía hacia ellos, los ojos llenos de preocupación aun cuando intentaba aparentar estar calmado y tranquilizador por Gwen.

“Gaius,” Arthur lo llamó formalmente, levantándose y permitiendo a Gaius acuclillarse donde él estaba, cogiendo el brazo de Gwen para sentir su pulso, moviéndose para sentir su corazón, su cuello…

Merlin miraba atentamente a Gaius. No miró a Arthur, aun cuando sintió los ojos de Arthur en él de nuevo. Si tan sólo su conexión incluyera la telepatía, se encontró pensando Merlin, entonces le podría decir a Arthur que _¡mira a tu maldita esposa, imbécil, que está pariendo a tu hijo!_

Esperaba que su mandíbula cerrada apretando los labios mientras miraba a algún punto de la cabeza de Gaius expresara el mismo mensaje.

Si el suspiro frustrado de Arthur era algo, lo había captado.

“Gaius, ¿cómo está? ¿Cómo está el niño?” preguntó Arthur ahora, su atención de vuelta a la tarea en manos, y Merlin notó que su tono era muy similar al que usaba cuando preguntaba a sus caballeros y asesores por consejos tácticos en la batalla.

“Sus vitales son buenas, Sire,” replicó Arthur, sin quitar los ojos de Gwen –quien proyectó a Arthur una tranquilizadora y algo torcida sonrisa. “Ahora, Milady, si no le importa…” se fue apagando explícitamente, y Gwen frunció el cejo con un breve desconcierto, para entonces sonrojarse débilmente.

“No, no, por supuesto. Tú eres el médico,” sonrió con gracia, y Gaius asintió bruscamente antes de alejarse de su lado y ponerse a los pies de la cama, y Gwen obedientemente alcanzó a poner su falda más arriba.

Arthur recuperó su sitio al lado de Gwen y ella le sonrió, sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos, y el torció la cabeza para posar sus labios en sus nudillos.

Merlin quería mirar lejos de ese tierno momento, pero no quería mirar realmente a lo que Gaius estaba haciendo, así que simplemente cerró los ojos por un momento, respirando por la nariz y tratando de calmar sus embravecidas emociones.

Podía sentir al bebé viniendo. Tan fuerte como Gwen podía –aunque, por supuesto, pensó culpablemente, si ninguno de los dolores que ella estaba sintiendo. Pero nada más, así era, cada fibra de su ser estaba zumbando con el conocimiento de que ese era el momento en el que su hijo vendría al mundo.

Los ojos de Merlin se abrieron de repente y jadeó, incapaz de creer lo que había pasado por su mente.

Si, era cierto que él había sido muy cercano al niño desde su concepción. Era seguro que sentía amor y protección por la vida que había ayudado a crear con Gwen y Arthur. Sentía que el niño era una parte de él… pero ¿permitirse a si mismo pensar, aunque solo fuera por un segundo, que ese niño era suyo? Por mucho que se sintiera conectado a él, esos pensamientos no tenían lugar.

La sintió de nuevo, cuando sus ojos fueron hacia Arthur y Gwen, todavía absortos entre ellos, esa horrible sensación de ser un intruso. No podía ser parte de este privado y mágico momento entre una madre y un padre, no debería. No estaba bien.

Merlin se levantó, deslizando la mano de Gwen fuera de su agarre. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Los ojos de Gwen volaron hacia él en confusión y alarma. Odiaba asustarla de esa manera. “¿Merlin?” preguntó firmemente.

Le sonrió de una manera esperaba que fuera tranquilizadora. “Lo siento, Gwen, pero no puedo- esto no es- yo no pertenezco aquí.”

Huyó de la habitación tan rápido que se perdió la confusa mirada de Gwen y su balbuceada réplica.

“Pero lo haces, creo.”

 

······ARTHUR······

 

Arthur sabía que Merlin no se había ido muy lejos. Al principio podía sentir su presencia, justo fuera de la habitación. Entonces Merlin se alejó, pero no tardó mucho en volver. Parecía como si fuera incapaz de estar lejos, pero aun estuviera renuente a venir más cerca.

Si Arthur cerraba los ojos, casi podía ver a Merlin paseando arriba y abajo del pasillo, podía ver la preocupación y la aprehensión en su rostro. Podía sentir el fantasma de la mano de Merlin en la suya, tan real como sentía la de Gwen ahora.

Habían estado en la habitación horas. Él, Gwen, Gaius y Leah, quien cuando el apuro del principio habia pasado, habia ido rápidamente a una esquina para asistir estoicamente a Gaius, haciendo todo lo que le pedía con eficiencia y rapidez sin hacer preguntas.

Arthur sintió un fuerte arrebato de afecto por Leah en ese momento. Ella era tan buena doncella como lo había sido Gwen una vez, y ellos eran afortunados de haberla encontrado.

Él continuaba dándole toquecitos a Gwen en la frente con el paño húmedo que Leah le había dado antes, balbuceando palabras tranquilizantes a su esposa,  y besándola en la mano y en la frente mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Básicamente, pensó Arthur, siendo un completo inútil y sintiéndose mas que un poco incómodo sentado ahí sin hacer nada, pero aun así se quedó. Por supuesto que se quedó. Gwen estaba teniendo a su hijo.

Pero nunca había querido tanto tener a Merlin a su lado como en ese momento. Y él debería estar aquí, pensó tercamente Arthur. Lo que fuera que pasara entre ellos, lo que fuera que estaban sintiendo, no era importante ahora, no comparado con esto, con el nacimiento de su-

No, espera. _Con el nacimiento del hijo de Guinevere y mio_ , pensó Arthur enfáticamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. debía sentirse muy cansado.

Gwen se estaba cansando mucho también. Ella estaba gimiendo, y él estuvo muy seguro que ya no notaba su presencia allí más. Eso no importaba. Se quedaría.

Entonces Gaius le ordenó que empujara. Y ella gritó. Y Arthur sintió la presencia de Merlin empujando contra la puerta, como si empujara desde dentro con magia, mientras sentía la presencia del bebé saliendo al mundo.

Y mientras Gwen empujó de nuevo, Gaius exclamó que veía la cabeza. Leah jadeó como ella al ver la cabeza, y echó lágrimas de alivio, y Gwen empujó otra vez, y la boca de Leah se abrió ligeramente, y Gwen estaba gritando de nuevo y entonces Leah se puso a su otro lado, colocándole el pelo y silenciándola, y todas esas cosas que Arthur notó se había olvidado por completo de hacer por su propio pánico y shock, y el hecho de que _el bebé estaba naciendo ahora mismo._

Y entonces Gwen empujó una última vez, y se desplomó con un suspiro, y el sonido del llanto de un bebé inundó la habitación.

La puerta se abrió violentamente por arte de magia y Merlin finalmente apareció como una tormenta, y Arthur sintió que algo se le rompía dentro al completarle con un _finalmente, estamos juntos,_ y casi podría haberse desmayado por el sentimiento de total felicidad que lo invadió; por eso que ellos habían construido por tanto tiempo, y ahora _finalmente_ el mundo se sentía correcto.

Los ojos de Merlin y Arthur se encontraron a través de la sala y era un momento tan puro y glorioso que por una vez a Arthur no le importó que todo su amor por ese hombre se viera claramente brillando como el día en su cara.

Pero entonces Gaius aclaró su garganta y los ojos de Arthur se alejaron de los de Merlin y cayeron sobre el anciano médico, quien mantenía el bebé, luciendo aliviado y feliz…y también, pensó Arthur, con un poco de reprensión. La cual parecía una expresión fuera de lugar, pensó por un salvaje segundo, antes de que sus ojos se movieran hacia abajo, atraídos por el chillante bebé rosa que tenía en sus manos…

Y finalmente, Arthur miró a su hija.

Sabía por el hecho de que( a parte de los lloros del bebé y los silenciosos pero alegres sollozos de Gwen) la habitación estaba en completo silencio, que cada persona de la sala estaba mirando a la niña.

Al niño rubio, de ojos azules, y piel muy clara.

La boca de Arthur se abrió por la conmoción.

 

·····GUINEVERE······

 

Gwen estuvo cerca de desmayarse, el dolor y el estrés de las largas horas de trabajo la habían dejado casi sin energía, y difícilmente podía mantener la cabeza levantada o los ojos abiertos.

Pero aun necesitaba ver a su hijo, necesitaba cargarlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, eso era todo, ver el nacimiento de esa hermosura, esos maravillosos sonidos que significaba que estaba vivo…

Primero vio la cara de Gaius, vio sus ojos parpadeando entre Merlin y Arthur antes de descansar en ella, con una mezcla de tenacidad y pena en sus ojos aun cuando le sonreía tranquilizadoramente.

Entonces ella miró abajo, y el mundo se detuvo por un momento. Se olvidó de como respirar.

Fue un congelado y perfecto momento de claridad cuando Gwen miró a esa personita que tenía Gaius en los brazos y que ella había tenido en su interior durante los últimos nueve meses y finalmente vio la verdad.

_Esta no es mi hija._

No era porque la piel de la niña fuera pálida como la nieve bajo la sangre, no porque sus ojos fueran azules y su cabello claro. Ella no sabía exactamente cómo el bebé de ella y Arthur debería lucir, pero estos colores eran completamente inesperados, considerando el propio linaje de su familia.

Pero aun asi, en ese momento, ella lo sabía. Ella _sabía_ a través de la niebla del dolor y la adrenalina, que aunque esa niña acababa de salir de ella, no era de su cuerpo.

Abrió su boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salieron.

_No es mi hija._

Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, fluyendo como el rio y mojando su ya empapado traje.

Exhaló, y su respiración fue temblorosa. Se detuvo, parpadeando una vez. Inhaló profundamente.

Cuando Guinevere habló, su voz era firme y fuerte. “Es preciosa.”

Como si sus palabras fueran mágicas, el hechizo se rompió. Todos los ojos se giraron a ella, y la cara de Gaius mostró una amplia sonrisa; lentamente empezó a levantarse y Leah acudió rápida en su ayuda. Se movió hacia Gwen y ella vio su acercamiento confusa, y cuando colocó el bulto en sus brazos, Gwen soltó una conmovida carcajada.

“Hola,” susurró a la regordeta y perfecta belleza de ojos azules que tenia ahora en sus brazos, completamente desconocedora de cualquier otra persona en la habitación. “Hola, pequeña. Lo hiciste,” dijo, plantando un suave beso en la aun pegajosa frente del bebé. Ella miró a Gwen con grandes y curiosos ojos. _Los ojos de Merlin_ , se fijó. Salió un hermoso mechón dorado Pendragon, cayendo rizado sobre su cara. “He esperado mucho para conocerte,” sollozó, pero aun estaba sonriente, suavemente meciendo a la niña en sus brazos. “Me alegra mucho que estés aquí.”

Y lo supo, en ese momento, que nunca amaría nada tanto como a esa niña en sus brazos; esta preciosa y perfecta niñita que ella ayudó a traer al mundo.

No se dio cuenta de que Merlin se deslizó silenciosamente fuera de la habitación o de las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de Arthur mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones a su lado, la cara congelada en incredulidad.

Y si se hubiera dado cuenta, probablemente no le habría importado.

 


	3. Disclosure

**DISCLOSURE**

 

······ARTHUR······

 

Arthur estuvo con Gwen y el bebé durante diez minutos exactos después que Gaius completara el examen de Gwen y la niña, y antes de dejar al par descansar.

Después de que Gaius se fuera, en seguida fue bastante evidente que Gwen no tenía nada que decirle –y no estaba nada dispuesta a apartar a la niña, eligiendo descansar con esa preciosidad en sus brazos.

Gwen cayó dormida casi inmediatamente, y Arthur quería quedarse… pero el instinto le decía que tenía una misión; necesitaba llegar al fondo de esto. Leah le prometió que se quedaría y vigilaría a Gwen, y le confió el cuidar de ambas.

Fue directo a los aposentos de Gaius, y no le sorprendió encontrarlo con Merlin en la mesa, no hablando. Esperando por él.

Merlin levantó la cabeza de sus brazos y miró a Arthur mientras entraba. Había estado llorando, y Arthur supuso que sus propios ojos no estarían menos rojos. Merlin le ofreció una débil mueca la cual suponía quería ser una sonrisa, Arthur no estaba seguro. Estaba tan cansado.

“No ha querido hablar hasta que llegaras,” dijo Merlin, indicando a Gaius, y Arthur oyó lo exhausto que estaba también en su voz. Arthur simplemente asintió, jalando una silla y sentándose junto a Merlin, de cara a Gaius. Su pierna tocaba la de Merlin, pero ninguno se apartó. No parecía importante, justo ahora, y ambos podrían usarlo como confort.

Gaius, mientras tanto, observaba simplemente a los dos hombres frente a él con una ceja levantada. Pero no lucía enfadado. Arthur se dio cuenta en ese momento que Gaius probablemente se había estado preparando para este momento, figurándose la verdad mucho antes que ellos.

“El bebé no es de Gwen,” manifestó Arthur, sintiendo la necesidad de acabar con el prolongado silencio, pues parecía que Gaius no iba a hacerlo.

Nadie objetó ante ello, ni parecieron sorprendidos. Y lo más extraño era que Arthur no estaba seguro de haberse sorprendido tampoco. Sí, cuando el bebé emergió, rosa y rubio y chillando, Arthur se había quedado shockeado… pero no sorprendido.

Y estaba bastante seguro que fuera lo que fuera lo que dijera Gaius ahora no lo sorprendería realmente, tampoco.

“No, Sire, no es de ella,” dijo Gaius.

“¿Pero es mio?” preguntó Arthur, aunque ya lo sabía. Sintió a Merlin inquieto a su lado, y resistió la urgencia de tomar su mano.

“Lo es, Sire.”

Arthur tomó aire profundamente. Tenía otra pregunta, pero mirando a Merlin, no podía preguntar. No lo haría.

Para su sorpresa, Merlin habló en su lugar. “Todo esto es mi culpa.”

La mirada de Gaius se suavizó y miró a su antiguo aprendiz, quien estaba perdido en la taza de frío té que tenía en las manos. “Bueno, sí, Merlin, de alguna forma lo es,” dijo Gaius, el borde de su boca tembló. Merlin hizo una mueca de dolor. “Pero no mereces la culpa de esto. El ritual funcionó como se esperaba que lo hiciera. No hiciste nada mal.”

Merlin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y un perplejo Arthur también. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

Gaius suspiró. “Las antiguas palabras del ritual hablan del más verdadero de los amores, de ese tipo que une a las almas en carne viva para toda la eternidad,” dijo, sonando como si tuviera el gran dolor de ser paciente con ellos. Por una esquina de su ojo Arthur vio a Merlin asentir; ellos ya sabían esto. “Puede, como has experimentado, ser usado para crear vida donde de otra forma no podría existir. Pero como sabes, Merlin, sólo ha sido usado un puñado de veces a lo largo de la historia. ¿Por qué crees que es esto?”

Arthur giró la cabeza, honestamente curioso por la respuesta de Merlin. Pareciendo darse cuenta de que él era de repente el centro de la conversación, las mejillas de Merlin enrojecieron. “Porque la magia sólo funcionaría en la presencia de un amor demasiado fuerte, tan completo entre dos personas, que incluso trascendería los límites de la vida mortal. Y ese tipo de amor es raro, obviamente, pero yo pensé…” se fue apagando, sus ojos parpadeando hacia Arthur pero no lo suficiente como para encontrar su mirada.

Gaius asintió alentándolo, y su voz fue desprovista de amabilidad cuando dijo, “Tú, por supuesto, creías que el amor entre tu rey y su reina sería lo suficientemente fuerte para este hechizo. Pero por mucho que Arthur y Guinevere se quieran, yo ya sabía que la naturaleza de su amor no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para este tipo de magia. Y podría habértelo dicho, si me lo hubieras consultado antes de realizar el ritual.” Le reprochó Gaius con las cejas directamente hacia ellos.

Arthur abrió la boca, sintiendo que debería protestar ante las dudas de Gaius por su afecto a Guinevere, pero sabía que el viejo doctor no había terminado todavía.

“Pero el hechizo funcionó,” susurró Merlin a su lado, sonando tan roto y confuso como Arthur se sentía.

Gaius asintió. “De hecho lo hizo. La evidencia vive y respira en los brazos de la reina en este mismo momento. Pero como vosotros podéis plenamente ver,” dirigió la siguiente parte a Arthur, “esta niña no fue creada con el amor que compartís vos y Guinevere, Sire.”

A la izquierda de Arthur, Merlin dejo ir un pequeño jadeo cuando finalmente la verdad se expuso totalmente desnuda ante él inevitablemente.

“No lo entiendo,” dijo Arthur sin expresión, aunque estaba bastante seguro de hacerlo.

Gaius suspiró otra vez, pareciendo consciente del inicio de la comprensión de Arthur pero eligiendo satisfacer a su rey. “El hechizo necesitaba de un vínculo puro y completamente consumiente entre dos personas que se amaban mutuamente para crear al bebé, y un capaz y dispuesto cuerpo femenino para mantenerlo. Y aparentemente, esos dos elementos no tenían que estar directamente conectados.” Se encogió de hombros. “Yo no podría haber predicho esa parte, por supuesto; dudo que ningún mago hubiera estado en posición de descubrir esto antes.”

Arthur tosió, deseando realmente que Gaius dejara de mirarle con tanta intensidad. Y estaba bastante seguro que Merlin  se sentía igual, como si sus secretos construidos cuidadosamente estuvieran siendo mostrados meticulosamente.

Ignorando su obvia incomodidad, Gaius continuó. “Guinevere quería un hijo, tu hijo, y la magia reconoció su deseo y se lo concedió. Pero el amor que creó la vida en su interior no era su propio amor, sino más bien… el amor que tú compartes con Merlin.” El tono del médico era pesado, sin nada de burla o sorpresa; claramente él lo había visto antes que ellos, ciegos como habían estado con el sentimiento de poder e invencibilidad produciendo un niño de la forma en que lo hicieron.

Arthur sólo miraba hacia delante, no viendo más a Gaius, ni reconociendo la presencia de Merlin a su lado hasta que sintió la propia confusión y conflicto radiar de él.

El amor de Merlin y él había creado un niño. Quizás hubo una vez, en que esa noción habría hecho a Arthur manar su incredulidad, con una risa burlona –y quizás se habría dado cuenta de repente de que era realmente lo que estaba sintiendo, incluso entonces –pero ahora, Arthur no sentía nada más de la profunda certeza de _por supuesto._ Por supuesto.

Por mucho que una parte de él esperaba que hubiese sido diferente, ¿él no lo había sabido de algún modo durante todo este tiempo, desde el mismo momento que sintió la vida entrar en su esposa, esa noche sosteniendo las manos de Merlin y Gwen? Sintió la nueva vida formarse, vio los hilos rojos y dorados empezar a entretejerse ante sus ojos, y lo habían llenado con tales consumientes y arrolladores sentimientos de _hogar_ y _siempre_  que él nunca, nunca había asociado con Gwen.

Era demasiado. Sin otra palabra, Arthur se levantó de la silla, girando sobre sus talones y se fue como una tormenta de la habitación, incapaz de soportar el poder de sus propias emociones en ese momento. Necesitaba ir a practicar con la espada y un muñeco de paja _jodidamente ya_.

 

 

······GUINEVERE······

 

Gwen estaba tarareando una vieja nana que su padre solía cantarle cuando era una niña.

Estaba inclinada sobre la cuna, observando a su hija de tres días, que dormía plácidamente bajo la miríada de estrellas y planetas que giraban sobre ella en un tranquilo círculo.

Los tapices estabas tranquilos, en escenas nocturnas. Un búho ululaba suavemente y movía un poco las alas, situado en una rama frente al árbol más cercano, ojos amarillos brillando solemnemente en la oscuridad mientras las luces del lejano castillo brillaban constantemente contra el centelleo de las estrellas.

Una pequeña parte de Gwen quería llorar. Los tapices, los planetas flotantes, las malditas cortinas amarillas. Quería coger a su niña, sacarla de la dorada cuna y las caras telas, y alejarla de ese desgraciado reino todo lo posible.

No lo haría, por supuesto. Primero, porque ella nunca conseguiría salir del castillo. Y aunque pudiera, sería demasiado mezquino llevarse a la niña lejos de sus _verdaderos_ padres.

Por los últimos nueve meses, Guinevere había llevado en su vientre un niño que no era de ella. Creado por un hechizo, su cuerpo había sido invadido por un elemento extraño, y ella había cuidado a esta niña en ese tiempo pensando que era suya. La impactante realidad de todo esto era paralizante.

Y aun pese a todo esto… mirando a la niñita, cogiéndola en brazos, alimentándola, Gwen no podía sentir nada más que amor. Ella quería un hijo, y ahora lo tenía. Estaba dichosamente feliz, perdida en la gloriosa sensación de que ella era madre y esa personita había crecido en su interior.

Jamás podría odiar a esta niña, que claramente no tenía nada de malo. Sin importar las circunstancias, la niña era inocente en todo esto. Suspiró Gwen.

Una pequeña tos la alertó de la presencia de Arthur. Le había escuchado entrar, pero lo había ignorado, incapaz de alejar la mirada de la durmiente niña. Ella aún no se giraba.

“Guinevere,” dijo Arthur. Callado, modesto. Ella escuchó dolor real en su voz, y eso fue casi suficiente para que girara la cabeza. Hubo una vez, no hace mucho tiempo, que ella no habría dudado ni un segundo antes de ir a él. Pero ahora, por primera vez en su vida, Gwen deseaba tener algo de magia –la suficiente para enviar a Arthur lejos, donde ella no tuviera que hacer _esto._

“Guinevere.” La voz sonó más cercana ahora, y Gwen se tensó involuntariamente. El completo silencio detrás de ella le hizo pensar por un momento que su deseo realmente se había cumplido, que Arthur se había ido; pero desgraciadamente ese tipo de milagros no parecía próximo. Mantuvo sus ojos entretenidos en la niña, tratando de recordarse que no necesitaba más milagros. A menos que…

“No la puedes alejar de mí.” Gwen no había tenido intención de hablar. En las pocas veces que se había permitido imaginar este momento, cuando Arthur intentaría explicarse, ella se había imaginado orgullosa y callada, un pilar de privilegios reales –lo que ella siempre había aspirado a encarnar. Por Arthur. Por Camelot. Pero ya no podía ser esa persona, no ahora que había algo en su vida mucho más importante.

Un pequeño movimiento tras ella le hizo prepararse para el toque tranquilizador, recordándose no menospreciarlo –pero no llegó. En su lugar vio a Arthur fuera de su visión periférica yendo hasta el principio de la cuna, mirando a su hija dormida. Ella supo entonces que él había estado llorando – _bien,_ pensó bruscamente. No lo pensaba realmente. Dios, estaba tan cansada.

“No lo haré,” llegó la ronca réplica, y Gwen fue incapaz de parar el suspiro de alivio que se le escapó. Arthur no era nada más que un hombre de este mundo. Bueno, al menos en este aspecto, él esperaba que ella aún lo conociera lo suficiente para confiar en él en eso.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos. Gwen sentía como si tuviera cientos de preguntas, pero realmente no sabía si quería conocer la respuesta de alguna de ellas. Y entonces se encontró con que no tenía nada que decirle, después de esto.

Pero Arthur claramente sí. O quizás él sólo quería romper lo que le parecía un terrible e incómodo silencio. Gwen se encontró con que no podía exhibir ninguna emoción real sobre su presencia.

“No sabía que esto pasaría.” Sonó tan perdido, tan roto. Gwen casi se sintió mal por él –casi. “Lo siento.”

Gwen suspiró. Echó la culpa a la madre en ella por estirar la mano y coger la de Arthur. No se sorprendió de encontrárselo tembloroso. “Lo sé,” dijo. “Te creo.” Porque  lo hacía.

En las mantas, el bebé se estiró y dejo salir un gracioso bostezo. Gwen sonrió profundamente.

“¿Cómo deberíamos llamarla?”

Gwen parpadeó, y miró realmente a Arthur entonces, sorprendida por su propia y punzante indiferencia. “¿Nosotros? Pero yo pensé-“

Arthur sonrió. “Tú eres su madre, Gwen. Tú deberías decirlo.”

Y en ese momento, Gwen supo que ella nunca podría odiar de verdad a Arthur –incluso si no lo amara como antes, sabiendo que su amor nunca fue realmente de ella.

Sus ojos fueron perdidos de vuelta al precioso bulto, y se preguntó si sería capaz de mirar más allá por mucho tiempo.

“Bueno,” dijo especulativamente, “Podríamos llamarla con el nombre de alguna de nuestras madres. Ygraine. Lionesse.” Un pinchazo, pero ¿cuál era el punto en fingir? “Hunith,” añadió, notando la aguda exhalación de Arthur pero sin importarle. “Oh vamos, Arthur, hablemos francamente por una vez en nuestras vidas,” dijo Gwen cansadamente.

Cuando había visto al bebé por primera vez, Gwen había estado perdida en una neblina de dolor y emoción, pero en ese momento supo dos cosas con certeza: una, que no era su hija, y dos, que amaría a la niña de cualquier modo; ya la había amado por los pasados nueve meses. Entonces la exhaustación le hizo dormirse, y cuando despertó estaba sola con Leah y el lloroso bebé en sus brazos.

Entonces, mientras alimentaba al bebé por primera vez, maravillándose por lo increíble de ello, Gwen tuvo tiempo para pensar. Sobre el shock de los rizos rubios, los brillantes ojos azules, las ligeramente salientes orejas. Sobre la forma en la que la niña, incluso desde su barriga, había añorado no sólo a Arthur, sino también a Merlin. Sobre la naturaleza del hechizo, de usar una amor tan fuerte y verdadero que era casi sobrenatural para crear una nueva vida en un útero.

Y sobre cómo, por mucho que Gwen amara a Arthur y aun estando segura del amor de él por ella, siempre había sabido en su corazón que si ella había sentido ese amor tan cercano a ser etéreo y consumiente como el hechizo describía, no había sido por su marido, sino más bien por otro hombre noble que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Y, después de todo, Gwen siempre había sabido que Arthur quería a Merlin. A veces había sospechado que el amor que sentía por su amigo (incluso si ella había imaginado que era muy diferente al que parecía ser el caso) era más fuerte y fiero que el que sentía por ella. Sí, Arthur quería a Gwen, y la necesitaba a su lado. Pero él _ansiaba_ a Merlin. Él no sería capaz de continuar sin Merlin en su vida, y era obvio para cualquiera que se molestara en mirar a Merlin, que él se sentía del mismo modo. El vínculo entre ellos se formó en el momento en que se conocieron, Y Gwen sólo lo ha visto crecer más fuerte desde entonces.

Y todos esos pensamientos habían encajado entre ellos en su cabeza como las piezas familiares de un desgastado puzzle que ella había completado cientos de veces cuando era niña, Gwen finalmente vio la verdad de esto. En ese momento, ella aceptó que nunca sería de otra manera; si ese hechizo había funcionado, siempre tendría que haber sido por cómo se sentían Merlin y Arthur sobre el otro. Y que esa niña en sus brazos no existiría de no ser por ese amor.

Ni Gwen ni Arthur habían tenido madre en sus vidas; quizás fue por eso que ella no entendió hasta ahora lo horriblemente insignificante que sería después de que el bebé naciera: a quien Arthur realmente amaba, a quien Merlin amaba, a quien Gwen amaba, quien había sido perdido, y quien dejado atrás. Nada de eso le importaba realmente ahora, no de verdad; era como un vago zumbido de tristeza en el otro lado del firme centro de fiera protección y fuerza.

Gwen sabía que Arthur estaba mirando a la niña ahora, no a ella. Sabía que debía sentir algo similar a lo que ella estaba sintiendo, y ella sólo podía enfatizarse con su dolor y su confusión. Sabía que, como ella, él quiso a esta niña desde el momento en que se manifestó en su vientre, y lo que fuera que pasara, él tenía los mejores intereses de corazón por su hija.

Aunque Gwen sabía que si miraba a Arthur ahora, él miraría inmediatamente a otro lado lejos de la niña, avergonzado y aplastado por las promesas rotas.

En ese momento tomó una decisión. Gwen no podía dejar a su hija crecer con un padre que se avergonzaba de ella. Ella no sería capaz de perdonarse que eso pasara.

Su mano seguía sobre la de Arthur, se dio cuenta de repente. La apretó y la dejo ir. Él no se movió para seguirla cuando ella se puso de pie frente a la cuna; ella estaba contenta, porque ya se sentía como si tratara de resistir la gravedad en sí sólo.

“¿Por qué no te quedas con ella?” dijo Gwen, manteniendo su voz firme. “Yo debería…” ella realmente necesitaba acostarse. Pero ella no podía hacerlo ahí, si quería estar segura de lo que se había prometido hacer. “Debería ir a descansar a nuestro aposento compartido, pero no espero que te unas a mi. Moveré el resto de mis cosas aquí en la mañana.”

Cuando Arthur iba a empezar a protestar, ella levantó la mano para silenciarlo. Ella ni siquiera se encontró con sus ojos e insistió, “No, Arthur, de verdad. Haré que Leah envíe a Gaius para que me atienda. Y entonces lo mandaré aquí, por la niña. Volveré en unas horas, cuando sea la hora de alimentarla.”

Tomó su silencio como consentimiento. Y se marchó, escuchó su voz tras ella, tan vacilante y cuidadosa como antes. “No me has dicho su nombre.”

Gwen suspiró, determinada a seguir caminando mientras tuviera la fuerza. Le tomó toda su gracia y paciencia mantener su voz neutra cuando dijo, a un palmo de la puerta, “¿Por qué no le preguntas a Merlin qué es lo que piensa?” y con eso, se escabulló de la sala, no atreviéndose a mirar atrás en el caso de que se encontrara incapaz de dejar el lado de su hija.

Ella nunca dejaría crecer a su hija con un padre que se avergonzaba de ella. Ninguno de sus padres.

No fue hasta que estuvo en el pasillo, fuera de la vista de su hija y del hombre que sabía había perdido por otro (o que quizás nunca había estado realmente con ella) que dejo las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, nublando su visión por un momento antes de caer, silenciosamente, por sus mejillas.

A la suma de cinco, se permitió correr libremente. Entonces Guinevere respiró profundamente, limpiando sus mejillas con sus mangas, y alzó la cabeza, con cada parte de la reina que se prometió a sí misma que sería. Y Guinevere nunca rompía sus promesas.

 

······ARTHUR······

 

Arthur no envío a buscar a Merlin. Se sintió terrible por ello, porque sabía exactamente como debía estar sintiéndose. Exactamente, como Arthur se sentía, hasta que había sido incapaz físicamente de mantenerse alejado por más tiempo. Se preguntaba cómo se las había manejado Merlin para estar lejos tanto tiempo.

Durante tres días, Arthur se había mantenido a un lado, dejándole tiempo a Gwen y dándole la oportunidad de permitirle acercarse a su hija cuando estuviera lista. Durante tres días no había dormido, y difícilmente había comido, mientras pensaba en la niña creada por su cuerpo, traída al mundo por la mujer que quería, y que estaba en algún lugar del castillo donde él no podía mantenerla a salvo.

Necesitaba ver a su hija.

No podía pensar sobre el resto. No se lo permitía. Los entrenamientos, la estrategia y los planes de batalla de Arthur le habían hecho ser pragmático –tratar con la tarea más urgente a mano y alejar a todo lo demás de su mente  había sido muchas veces la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para sí mismo y para sus hombres, y sentía que la situación era básicamente la misma.

Arthur sabía que necesitaba hablar con Merlin, sobre… todo. Pero la idea le dejaba confundido, y enfadado, y triste y asustado y todo a la vez, y era distractor. La expulsó.

Por supuesto, necesitaba hablar también con sus consejeros y sus caballeros. ¿Qué les diría? ¿Qué le diría a la gente de Camelot? Era demasiado, y no tenía respuestas. Lo expulsó también.

Entonces estaba Gwen. La dulce, hermosa y fuerte Gwen, quien nunca podría preguntar o entender o aceptar nada de esto, y cuyas heridas nunca serían capaces de curarse completamente. No sabía que decirle, no sabía si quiera como mejorarlo. Le estaba desgarrando, así que también lo despachó.

Lo que necesitaba hacer, lo más importante en ese momento, era ir con su hija.

El primer día, Arthur fue con Gaius. Merlin, gracias a dios, estaba fuera –ellos no habían hablado desde que Arthur salió furioso antes. Gaius le contó, en términos no inseguros, que Guinevere y la niña necesitaban descansar, y que “bajo las presentes circunstancias, Sire, debo insistir en que les deis tiempo.”

Así que les había dado tiempo. Pero Arthur nunca había sido conocido por su paciencia, y cuando el sol del segundo día apareció, fue por Leah.

Fue un truco barato, lo sabía, pero estaba desesperado. La arrinconó en las cocinas cuando había ido a buscar el desayuno de Gwen, y sólo se sintió un poco mal cuando la pobre chica se sorprendió tanto que estuvo cerca de dejar caer su bandeja.

Arthur se ofreció educadamente a llevarle la comida a Gwen, pero para su sorpresa, Leah tranquilamente manifestó que aunque no fuera ni de la realeza ni tuviera magia, ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su limitado poder para mantener a  Arthur fuera de esa habitación. “Mi señora necesita descansar, Sire, y eso es lo que es,” dijo, manteniéndose firme y mirándole impávidamente.

 _Oh demonios,_  pensó con un pesaroso suspiro mientras la dejaba pasar.  _No me sorprende que Gwen la aprecie tanto._

Al tercer día, Arthur había acabado de esperar. Había estado ignorando sus obligaciones, esquivando a sus consejeros, refugiándose en su habitación (evitando cuidadosamente mirar la puerta dirigida a la habitación de Merlin, aunque no oyó al hombre allí ni una vez) y planeando su próximo movimiento –y había estado embarazosamente cerca de ir a trepar el muro del castillo, cuando simplemente tuvo  _suficiente._

Arthur era el rey de Camelot, e iba a ir a ver a su hija.

Al final, había sido una terrible victoria agridulce, cuando había superado finalmente los nervios para acercarse a la cámara, los guardias ni siquiera habían intentado detenerlo, y se encontró con la puerta destrancada cuando probó.

Aunque fuera cual fuera el tipo de victoria que había sido, meditó Arthur mientras miraba dormir a su hija ahora, el trofeo había sido más que merecedor de ello.

No podía creer lo hermosa que era. Su piel era pálida y fina, y ya podía ver que sus rasgos serían delicados cuando fuera mayor. Ella lucía…Arthur dibujo en un afilado suspiró cuando lo notó. “Eres igual a Merlin,” susurró, estirando un dedo para tocar su diminuta mano, que apretaba su manta al dormir.

“Creo que tiene tú ceño desaprobatorio,” dijo una voz tras él trayéndolo de vuelta, girando alarmado para encontrarse a –Merlin. Parecía cansado también –Arthur se preguntó si él tampoco habría sido capaz de dormir.

Tenía miles de preguntas para el otro hombre, pero al final salió con un, “¿De dónde coño has salido?”

Merlin se encogió de hombros, y por un momento pareció un pájaro crujiendo sus alas. “La he estado custodiando, claro.”

Arthur abrió sus ojos. “¿Cómo?”

Merlin pareció un poco avergonzado, sus ojos moviéndose en la dirección del tapiz.

“Merlin,” siseó Arthur, dando un paso hacia él y manteniendo su voz muy baja, “Tú encantaste el… ¿Cómo es eso seguro?¿Qué si alguien-“

Merlin le sonrió, con una extraña mezcla de cariño y arrepentimiento. “Obviamente es seguro, Arthur. De otra forma, jamás lo hubiese hecho.”

 _Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez_ , casi dijo Arthur, pero no era justo. El ritual había sido perfectamente seguro, después de todo, incluso aunque no saliera como ellos esperaban.

Los ojos de Merlin se desviaron de Arthur, y Arthur observó, encantado, como una expresión muy diferente aparecía en el rostro de Merlin.

“No puedo creer que sea real,” exclamó, y dio un paso pasando a Arthur, sus mangas se rozaron en el proceso. Arthur tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un segundo antes de girarse e ir a pararse junto a Merlin; cerca pero sin tocarle, mirando a la niña que ellos habían creado.

“Lo sé,” dijo, simplemente.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, pero aunque aun había mucho por decir, se sentía mucho más sociable del que Arthur había sentido con Gwen.

Después de un rato mirando al bebé respirar ininterrumpidamente y retorcerse ocasionalmente, Arthur sintió a Merlin desplazarse minuciosamente más cerca de él, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo mientras sus manos se rozaban. Merlin no hizo nada más, pero tampoco alejó su mano. Arthur suspiró, y después de un momento de vacile dejó a su propia mano cubrir la de Merlin, entrelazando sus dedos.

“Quiero decirte que siento todo esto,” susurró Merlin. “De verdad que lo hago, Arthur, pero…” sonaba algo torpe pero continuó hablando, y Arthur se encontró haciendo perezosos y reconfortantes círculos en la mano de Merlin con su pulgar sin darse realmente cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. “Nosotros hicimos esto,” dijo Merlin ahora, su voz completamente sobrecogida, “Quiero decir, no lo planeé así, sabes que no lo hice, pero… pasó, y aquí está ella. Ella es perfecta. Nunca podré arrepentirme por eso.”

En ese momento, Arthur sabía que allí fuera había un reino esperando por él y una reina con el corazón roto por sus acciones, y que su vida entera estaba al borde de unos cambios enormes. Pero estando ahí, su mano entrelazada con Merlin mientras miraban a la niña que milagrosa e imposiblemente habían creado juntos, se dejo ir a la deriva a todo, sólo por un momento.  _Cada cosa a su tiempo_. Así que se permitió sonreír y decir, “Lo sé,” y sonrió cuando la cabeza de Merlin se dejó caer en su hombro un momento después.

Y entonces se sintió tan natural girar y presionar un ligero beso en el suave y oscuro pelo de Merlin. Y cuando Merlin alzó la cabeza ligeramente con una incrédula y tentativa mirada en sus ojos, tuvo completo sentido para Arthur estirar su mano libre y levantar la barbilla de Merlin, y capturar su boca con la suya, presionando sus labios juntos por un momento antes de deslizar su lengua lentamente a través del labio inferior de Merlin.

Merlin suspiró suavemente, aliviado, y abrió la boca para Arthur. Sus lenguas se enredaron perezosamente, y Arthur sintió el calor del abrazo llenándolo completamente. Reflexionó vagamente que este no tenía nada que ver con el frenético, desesperado y culpable beso que compartieron hacía tres días en sus aposentos –este era abierto, y honesto, y se sentía como si estuviera creciendo más liviano por segundos. La culpa aún estaba ahí, y la desarmante impotencia de no hacer nada sino dar… pero nada de eso importaba entonces, con Merlin en sus brazos y su hija finalmente a su alcance.

Arthur deslizó su mano en el pelo de Merlin y lo acercó aún más, y Merlin llevó sus entrelazados dedos a descansar entre ellos, su otra mano descansando en el cuello de Arthur, acariciándole suavemente. Se besaron suave y largamente, y por primera vez qué la sentía como desde siempre, Arthur empezó a sentir el estrés de todo fundiéndose lejos. ¿Por qué esto se sentía tan  _correcto?_

Fue entonces cuando el bebé soltó un largo suspiro, anunciando que se estaba despertando, y ambos miraron. Pero no se apartaron, y Arthur sintió la sonrisa de Merlin contra sus labios antes de que quitara su mano de su cuello y desenlazara sus dedos. Arthur aun estaba ligeramente deslumbrado mientras Merlin se doblaba para coger a la inquieta infanta, que ahora soltaba pequeños sonidos de angustia.

Miró fascinado como Merlin canturreaba, balanceando a la niña arriba y abajo en sus brazos, besando su frente con los labios que hace un momento habían estado sobre los suyos. Arthur aclaró su garganta, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente. Merlin le miró y le sonrió suavemente, con el bebé descansando contra su pecho –y la imagen que mostraban era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, que Arthur sintió su corazón romperse un poco.

“¿Te gustaría cogerla?” le preguntó Merlin tímidamente. Y Oh, Arthur quería.

Merlin se acercó a él nuevamente, y Arthur estiró sus brazos con temor. Él ya había cogido un bebé antes, por supuesto, pero nunca como esto… se dio cuenta de que nunca se había sentido tan aterrorizado antes. ¿Qué si a ella no le gustaba él? ¿Qué si se le caía?

Merlin debió ver la punzada de pánico en sus ojos, porque dejó descansar el bebé entre ellos como en un sándwich y presionó su boca contra la de Arthur suavemente, susurrando contra sus labios, “Sólo confía en mí.”

Y por supuesto, Arthur lo hizo. Sintió el peso de la niña (tan imposiblemente ligera en sus brazos, se maravilló) mientras Merlin le transfería el bulto, y mientras balanceaba a su hija por primera vez, empezó a calmarse lentamente, viendo como lo miraba con esos ojos azules tan brillantes, y pensó que podría llorar de lo maravilloso y perfecto que era todo. Por la aspiración evidente de Merlin, pensó que no era el único en sentirlo.

“Así que, ¿cómo deberíamos llamarla?” se encontró Arthur preguntando, dejándose perder en esta perfección, alargando un poco más este surrealista momento doméstico.

Miró a Merlin para encontrarlo mirándole con una vacilante y preocupada mirada. “Pienso que debería ser Gwen,” dijo cuidadosamente, y Arthur trató de no hacer una mueca de dolor, “pero estaba pensando que, quizás… Ygranna?” Arthur frunció el ceño confuso y Merlin se sonrojó pero continuó dudoso, “Es sólo, bueno, podría ser Ygraine, ¿cierto? Pero no exactamente, porque obviamente ella no es… la misma. Pero todavía se acerca. Y podríamos llamarla Anna, entonces, creo. Quizás. Si te gusta.”

Arthur miró a la pequeña, que le estaba mirando intensamente con la mano en la boca, haciendo suaves gorjeos. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara. “Ygranna. Anna. Me gusta. ¿Te gusta?” el bebé dio un gorjeo satisfecho y babeó sus manos. Él lo tomó como un sí.

Cuando miró arriba, Arthur no se sorprendió de ver a Merlin aun mirando al bebé, sus ojos brillando con afecto.

“Ayudé a un dragón a salir del cascarón, una vez,” dijo de repente Merlin, y Arthur parpadeó en confusión.

“Nunca me lo habías contado.”

Merlin se encogió de hombros aun sonriendo. “No había tenido una razón para mencionarlo antes de ahora.”

Arthur sintió un familiar arrebato de amor por Merlin entonces, y se maravilló de lo imposiblemente correcto que se sentía el ser capaz finalmente de reconocer ese sentimiento. Como seguía manteniendo a Ygranna con ambos brazos, simplemente se inclinó hasta que su frente se presionó contra la de Merlin, tratando de expresar todo lo que no podía decir en voz alta con ese gesto.

“Me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho antes.” Ambos sabían que no estaba hablando sobre el dragón.

Para su sorpresa, Merlin resopló. “Esto es un completo lío, ¿verdad?”

Arthur sonrió. “Merlin, yo estoy-“

“Shh,” le interrumpió Merlin, inclinándose más hacia él. “No lo digas. Lo sé.”

“Quiero estar justo como ahora, siempre,” admitió Arthur, finalmente permitiéndose a sí mismo la verdad de esas palabras, aunque sólo fuera aquí, dentro de su burbuja dolorosamente temporal. “Desearía poder prometerte que será así, pero-“

“Pero tú eres el rey,” dijo Merlin, y Arthur no quería nada más que Merlin congelara el tiempo en ese instante, como cuando él pensó sobre eso antes, así no tendría que escuchar el resto de esa frase. Pero el tiempo no se congeló y Merlin continuó. “Tienes responsabilidades. Tienes una reina. Una esposa. Tienes una hija.”

“Nosotros tenemos una hija,” modificó Arthur.

Merlin le sonrió tristemente. “Tenemos una niña,” accedió. “Pero el resto de… esto…” los ojos de Merlin se dirigieron a los labios de Arthur, y se lamió los suyos.

Esto, ellos no podían tenerlo. Arthur tragó. Él sabía esto. Sus vidas nunca iban a ser así de simples.

“Lo siento,” dijo simplemente Arthur, y es lo que quería decir.

Merlin se inclinó y besó los labios de Arthur una vez más, y Arthur le devolvió el beso, una suave promesa de todo lo que ellos no podían tener pero sabían que ambos querían.

“Te quiero,” exhaló Merlin contra sus labios.

Y antes de que a Arthur le diera tiempo a responder, Merlin se alejó, y su forma brilló antes de que pareciera combinarse con el tapiz, por un momento pareció como una elaborada figura humana en el tejido de la tela antes de transformarse en un gran y marrón oscuro búho que aleteó sus alas y ululó tristemente antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

Arthur se sintió solo en la habitación abrazando a su hija, que parpadeaba con inocente curiosidad. Y la miró tristemente, esperando que ella nunca tuviera que sufrir tal pena en su corazón.

 

···········

 

“Sire, esto es una locura.”

La cabeza de Arthur se alzó y miró a Sir Ector, el insensato hombre que se había atrevido a oponerse contra su decisión. En un tono glacial le preguntó al hombre, “¿Le gustaría explicarse?”

Para darle crédito, Sir Ector no se encogió, aunque parecía un poco pálido bajo su espesa barba gris. “Sólo digo, Sire. No importa la estancia de la magia en el reino, aclamar a esa niña como heredera, cuando con el tiempo es más y más aparente que no puede ser nacida naturalmente de su esposa-“

“Pero Ygranna es nacida natural de mi esposa,” dijo Arthur plenamente. “¿Te atreves a negarlo?”

El color volvió a las mejillas de Ector, en la forma de avergonzado sonrojo. “Sólo digo, Sire. nadie más que usted mismo y la reina, Gaius y el –y su-“ tropezó con sus palabras y sus ojos volaron hasta Merlin, quien había abandonado su usual plaza junto a Arthur para estar de pie junto a la pared como solía hacer, mirando todo el mundo como si pretendiera combinarse contra la pared tras él (lo cual, meditó Arthur vagamente, ya había decidido hacer), “su mago, realmente  vieron en nacimiento de la niña,” finalmente discutió Ector. “¿Cómo va a intentar combatir los rumores que indudablemente se alzarán sobre la verdadera engendración de esta niña? Las posibles pegas de que quizás esta niña es meramente un remplazo de su verdadera, natimuerta heredera, que vos habéis puesto bajo nuestros ojos para asegurar la sucesión-“

“Leah estaba ahí,” dijo Gwen de repente, hablando por primera vez desde que se habían sentado para esta farsa de reunión. “Mi doncella podrá responder por la verdad.”

Ector bufó. “¿Una sirvienta? ¿Quién iba a aceptar su palabra como factor?”

“Me pregunto, “ dijo Arthur, su tono aun tan frio como antes, “¿Si Sir Ector aquí está expresando meramente su preocupación sobre las posibles formas de que nuestros enemigos puedan mancillar nuestro nombre, o si él es el único mancillándolo?”

Cada cabeza de la sala se volvió hacia Ector, que parecía dudar entre golpear a Arthur en la cara y mantener la respiración. Arthur severamente esperaba que él intentará de opción anterior.

Antes de que se decidiera, sin embargo, una tos lleno el silencio y Arthur le dio a Ector una última amenaza con el ceño fruncido antes de girarse al origen del sonido. “¿Sí, Gwaine?”

Los ojos de Gwaine corrieron entre Arthur y Gwen, “Er, bueno, con el riesgo de mancillarme a mí mismo,” paró y miró como si quisiera sonreír, pero afortunadamente se contuvo, “Sir Ector podría tener un punto –tan pobremente presentado como lo ha hecho. Sólo digo,” Gwaine lanzó una incisiva pero conocedora mirada hacia la dirección de Merlin, “Esta niña puede lucir como vos, Arthur, y justo ahora podríais hacerla pasar por Gwen si no se la mirara de muy cerca… pero si ella crece tan rubia y de ojos azules como es ahora, no seréis capaces de detener a la gente de hablar.”

Arthur sintió a Gwen tensarse a su lado; casi alcanzó su mano, pero se recordó en el último momento. Él no sabía si ella apreciaría el gesto. “Mira,” dijo en su lugar, mirando a sus caballeros y consejeros, tratando de recordar que esos hombres eran sus amigos (o al menos la mayoría de ellos), y que ellos estaban intentando resolver un imposible problema. “Soy consciente de que hay mucho que preguntar. Pero soy el rey de Camelot, y Guinevere es la reina, y eso hace nuestro deber dejar un heredero a Camelot. El cual, como sabéis ahora, nunca hubiese podido llegar por nuestro propio poder. Pero con la ayuda de Merlin, os hemos provisto de uno después de todo. No salió completamente como se planeó,” reconoció con una sonrisa y una silenciosa disculpa a su hija, “pero eso es lo de menos, Camelot tiene un heredero. Ygranna es mi hija, mi sangre. Puede que no tenga la sangre de Gwen, pero Gwen es su madre. Sé que os estoy pidiendo que deis un salto de fe, pero os encontrareis con que está niña es toda una Pendragon. No os decepcionaréis.”

Vio la determinante y leal mirada en los ojos de sus caballeros, y la resignada mirada de algunos de los viejos miembros del consejo que habían servido para su padre también. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, lo que les estaba pidiendo, pero si podía convencer a esos hombres, podría convencer al reino. Debía hacerlo.

Arthur atrapó los ojos de Gwain, y el solemne asentimiento que recibió fue respuesta suficiente. Ellos estarían detrás de él. Ignoró la punzada de culpa que sintió al no contarles toda la historia, pero sabía que nada bueno saldría de ello. Por otro lado, juzgando por las especulativas miradas que Gwaine y otros caballeros le echaban a Merlin, quizás alguno de ellos se lo imaginaria demasiado pronto por su cuenta. Arthur sólo esperaba que mantuvieran su particular pedazo de conocimiento para sí mismos.

Mientras la reunión de la mesa redonda se aplazaba y él se levantaba para irse, Arthur aplicadamente evitó mirar a Merlin, extendiendo un brazo a Gwen y dejando salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando sintió que lo aceptaba. Era importante que se presentaran como un frente unido.

A su derecha, Gaius dio unos pasos y Arthur se alegró de ver que pese a su reserva lucía aprobador.

Ellos habían ganado esta pequeña victoria. Su consejo había aceptado a Ygranna como su legítima princesa, y aunque tendrían que hacer frente a un montón de problemas, Arthur sabía que podrían pasarlos juntos.

Pero no podía permitirse estar feliz, incluso entonces.

Después de aquel pequeño momento con  Merlin en el cuarto del bebé, donde fingieron ser realmente los únicos tres en el mundo, Arthur había pensado que podría empujar todo lo que sentía y tratar con la situación en el determinado e indiferente modo que su padre solía usar a favor cuando manejaba asuntos personales. Arthur era el rey, no podía permitirse una debilidad como esta. Se dejó ir completamente, con todo lo que sentía, en un momento con Merlin, y pensaba que eso le ayudaría a purgarse de todas esas emociones indeseadas. Pero en su lugar parecía que había ocurrido lo contrario.

En la semana que había pasado desde esa noche, Arthur no había hablado a solas con Merlin, no queriendo tentar a ninguno de los dos a hacer o decir algo que no serían capaces de retirar. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Cada vez que miraba a Ygranna, veía los ojos de Merlin, la sonrisa de Merlin, los pómulos de Merlin. Cada vez que echaba una ojeada al mago en los pasillos del castillo o en eventos como este, sentía el profundo y retorcido deseo en su pecho, el dolor tan insistente que casi no podía resistirlo.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía –por el reino, por su hija, y por su esposa. Su adorada y maravillosa esposa, que no había hecho nada para merecerse esto, pero que no había sido nada más que fuerte y comprensiva con todo esto.

Cuando Arthur finalmente habló con Gwen sobre como harían funcionar esta imposible situación, ella había sido muy clara al respecto de que lo que había pasado no sería fácil de olvidar, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que cualquier cosa que pensaran o sintieran no debería peligrar el futuro de Ygranna de ningún modo. Y además de algunos ajustes en la historia, le dirían al consejo lo necesario.

Primero que nada, el rol de Merlin en la concepción de la niña tendría que minimizarse significativamente –un factor que Gwen mostró como necesario, y por mucho que Arthur lo odiara, ella tenía razón. Mientras que los más cercanos a la familia real probablemente serían capaces de adivinar el verdadero linaje de Ygranna, por ahora era suficiente para ellos saber que la niña sólo se creó a partir de Arthur, y no de Gwen.

Arthur, cobarde como era, había dejado a Gaius el trabajo de transmitirle esto a Merlin. No oyó nada de vuelta, lo que dejó a Arthur con un terrible sentimiento de culpa, pero justo antes que la reunión del consejo empezara, Arthur había visto a Gaius y Merlin confiriendo acaloradamente mientras caminaban hacia el gran salón, y entonces Gaius había tomado su lugar junto a Arthur, informándole en entrecortados tonos que Merlin entendía la necesidad de estas precauciones, y además transmitió un mensaje de Merlin de que quizás sería mejor para todos los involucrados si  se mantenía alejado de las reuniones del consejo un tiempo, manteniendo la distancia en los asuntos de estado.

Eso era lo correcto, Arthur lo sabía. Pero nada de esto se sentía nada bien.

Mientras que el nacimiento de Ygranna parecía haber acabado con el extraño vínculo mágico de Merlin y Arthur, eso no significaba que Arthur se sintiera menos atraído por el otro hombre. Encontraba difícil concentrarse en cualquier cosa, constantemente rememorando la sensación de los labios de Merlin sobre los suyos, y aunque ya no tenía forma de saberlo, Arthur sospechaba que Merlin sentía lo mismo. Su amor había creado una niña, después de todo.

Deseaba saber qué hacer con eso. Arthur siempre había deseado, incluso amado a Merlin, se dio cuenta hace algún tiempo –pero esos sentimientos nunca los llevarían a ningún lado; ellos _no podían_. Así que Arthur decidió alejarlos, al final de su mente, y nunca actuar sobre ellos. Y ciertamente nunca quiso hacer a su esposa participe hasta hace nueve meses cuando se mostraron sus más íntimos y nada apropiados pensamientos por su mejor y verdadero amigo.

Pero ahora era tangible, una prueba innegable de amor de Arthur por Merlin. Un niño había sido creado por ello –y aunque Gwen afortunadamente favorecía y trataba a Ygranna como suya, el conocimiento de que no era su hija debía ser un gran peso en su mente. Y a Arthur le desgarraba lo que había sido incluso cuando Gwen estaba embarazada –a veces se encontraba derrotado por la culpa de haber producido una niña con otro, pero demasiado a menudo, Arthur se encontraba con una sensación innegable de felicidad y alegría sobrecogiéndole. No sólo porque la pequeña Ygranna existía después de todo, sino porque era mitad él y mitad Merlin. Debería ser imposible, y Arthur no podía evitar pensar en su existencia como en un milagro. Pensamientos que, le giraban, a sentirse sólo un poco más culpable sobre la situación de Guinevere.

Y ahora toda la corte tenía que estar involucrada también. Eventualmente, se anticipaba a que la mayoría de sus caballeros y sirvientes supieran, o al menos tuvieran fuertes suposiciones, de que Ygranna era también hija de Merlin. Y ellos murmurarían, las palabras se extenderían, y ¿dónde les dejaría todo eso?

Arthur se frotó la sien, resignándose a un permanente dolor de cabeza. Seguramente tendría que decirle a Gaius que lo abasteciera de pociones.

 

······MERLIN······

 

“Merlin, estoy preocupado por ti,” le dijo Gaius una noche, mientras compartían la cena en el estudio del viejo médico.

Merlin había estado pasando mucho tiempo ahí, cuando no estaba por las tierras o merodeando por la biblioteca del castillo, ignorando las desagradables miradas que Geoffrey le ofrecía cada vez que tocaba uno de sus libros.

Evitaba sus propios aposentos adjuntos a los de Arthur todo lo que podía.

Hasta ahora. Merlin sabía que Gaius lo estaba echando, claramente apreciando la seriedad de la situación y no deseando un intruso innecesario. Pero si sólo hubiera sido un problema de tiempo, y Merlin intentaba recordarse que su viejo mentor solo quería lo mejor para ellos. Y si era honesto consigo mismo, eso era lo que le preocupaba a Merlin. Ya no sabía más que era lo mejor para nadie.

“Estoy bien, Gaius,” suspiró, sabiendo que Gaius podía oír la mentira pero no teniendo energía de intentar sonar más convincente.

“Seguro que lo estás,” dijo Gaius secamente. “ y yo soy el largamente perdido hermano de Kilgarrah.”

“No me sorprendería,” refunfuñó Merlin, contento de ver una pequeña sonrisa en la cara del médico.

Tomando ventaja del temporal y luminoso humor, Gaius inmediatamente saltó (y Merlin no habría esperado menos de su antiguo mentor). “Hace semanas que no ves a la niña.”

Así que ellos estaban ahí entonces. Merlin soltó un pequeño suspiro. “No lo he hecho,” reconoció, y sólo fue media mentira.

Merlin ciertamente no se había acercado al cuarto de la niña, demasiado cobarde para arriesgarse a encontrarse con Gwen o Arthur, y tampoco había usado el tapiz, no desde…aquella noche.

Bien. Él no solía usar el tapiz para entrar en la habitación, de todos modos. Pero casi cada noche, Merlin se transformaba en un búho, y veía a su hija dormir desde la rama del árbol en la periferia del bosque cercano a Camelot, el escenario que representaba el tapiz. Él simplemente no podía mantenerse lejos, por mucho que lo intentara.

Pero Gaius no necesitaba saber eso ahora. Ni necesitaba saber lo doloroso que era ver a Ygranna desde lejos, sabiendo como de poco grato era realmente en su vida.

Quizás, si las cosas fueran diferentes… pero, Merlin forzadamente se recordó por centésima vez, que no lo eran. Era inútil imaginar algo que nunca podría ser. Sabía donde recaían las responsabilidades de Arthur –con su esposa y su reino –y cualquier emoción que el rey pudiera tener o no por él, Merlin estaba seguro que el amor de Arthur por Gwen (y ahora por su hija) sería suficiente para ponerlo a un lado.

Merlin, por otro lado, no tenía ningún otro amor para distraerle de su dolor. Y estando separado de su hija, bueno, ese era otro nivel de dolor que no pensaba poder soportar nunca.

Lo estaba matando lentamente. Miró a Gaius, que le miraba con una desenmascarada preocupación. Su mentor estaba en lo correcto al preocuparse por él.

Esto, más que nada, sellaba la decisión de Merlin que no se había dado cuenta que había estado tomando hasta ese momento.

“He decidido dejar Camelot,” dijo Merlin. Por un momento, Merlin se sorprendió que su voz realmente pronunciara las palabras, pero tan pronto como lo dijo en voz alta supo que era lo correcto –la única cosa –que debía hacer. Merlin no se permitió pensar sobre las consecuencias de esas palabras mientras continuaba hablando, e hizo su mejor intento para evitar la expresión chocada y decepcionada de Gaius. “Voy a ir con los druidas. He pensado sobre esto por mucho tiempo, Gaius, y sé que hay algo a lo que le debo mi magia. A mi rey.” Su voz se atragantó en la última palabra, pero tragó y continuó. “Necesito aprender todo lo que pueda sobre mí mismo y mis poderes. De lo que soy realmente capaz de hacer. Antes de poder entender verdaderamente todo, tengo que convertirme en, necesito saber sobre –sobre Emrys. Y los druidas tienen las respuestas que busco, sabes esto tan bien como yo.”

El intento de Gaius por dar una respuesta neutral fue pobre, pero Merlin fingió no notarlo. “¿Y tú crees que ahora es el momento apropiado para irte, Merlin?”

Merlin asintió. “Ahora es el momento perfecto para irme.”

Y pese a las dudas que le molestaban, y al profundo dolor de la idea de dejar a Ygranna atrás, Merlin sabía en su corazón que era verdad. Gwen merecía disfrutar ser madre, sin tener que preocuparse por los sentimientos de Merlin hacia su hija o marido, él le debía eso. Si ella tenía algunas persistentes dudas sobre el afecto de Arthur hacía ella, él le debía dispersárselas.  Y le debía a Arthur poder relajarse en el rol de marido, o padre, sin ninguna… distracción.

Y se lo debía a Ygranna, crecer con una madre y un padre que se suponían debían ser los suyos. No necesitaba a Merlin en su vida, y Merlin haría su mejor esfuerzo para estar seguro de no necesitarla tampoco.

Su padre dejo a Merlin y su madre por su seguridad, incluso si le rompió el corazón hacerlo. Ahora, Merlin finalmente entendía por lo que Balinor había pasado realmente. Y él podía hacer lo mismo ahora, por _su_ hija. Él era lo suficientemente fuerte. Tenía que serlo.

Por supuesto, Gaius intentaría hablar con él. Gaius entendía mucho más sobre la situación desde el inicio que el resto de ellos, y Merlin debería haberle escuchado desde el principio. Pero no lo hizo, y esto era el lío de Merlin para limpiar. _¿Cómo podría él entenderlo?_ Pensó Merlin cruelmente, alejando cualquier sentimiento de culpa. _Gaius nunca había tenido un hijo._

Merlin se envolvió mucho en su dolor al recordar  que Gaius s _í_   sabía lo que era cuidar de alguien que consideraba tan bueno como su propio hijo al sufrir unas aparentes y sinfín secuencias de dolor y pérdida. Que él estaba viendo nuevamente a un hombre joven poner a un lado su propia felicidad por la gente que amaba, y eso hacía al corazón de Gaius romperse un poco más.

 

············

 

“¿Crees que puedes simplemente marcharte, sin que el rey de Camelot se entere?”

Merlin sonrío tristemente, sin girarse mientras continuaba doblando sus camisas y metiéndolas cuidadosamente en la bolsa –a mano, esta vez.  Se sentía demasiado desconsolado para la magia doméstica mientras doblaba y empacaba, justo en ese momento. “No sería la primera vez, Sire.”

Escuchó el suspiro de Arthur mientras el otro hombre entraba completamente en la habitación de Merlin, aunque la puerta adjunta se sentía como si no la hubieran usado en años. Cuando realmente, había sido sólo un mes.

Un mes había pasado desde el nacimiento de Ygranna. Un mes había pasado desde que Arthur y Merlin habían cruzado esa precaria línea en la que se habían balanceado todos esos años. Un mes había pasado desde que la vida de Merlin cayó destrozada, y él estaba empezando a recoger las piezas, por ambos.

“Sabes que no puedes hacer esto, Merlin.”

“Sabe que no puede pararme, Sire.”

“Deja de llamarme así,” se quebró Arthur, sonando cansado. Estuvo toda la noche en pie con el bebé, por supuesto –Merlin lo sabía porque les había estado viendo, desde su rama en el árbol al borde del bosque. Y por las frecuentes miradas que Arthur echaba en su dirección, Merlin sabía que Arthur sabía que estaba allí, también. Oh, que juego tan complicado estaban jugando. “Y deja de empacar. No vas a ir a ningún lado.”

Merlin tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para recobrarse. “Arthur…”

“Por favor.” La voz vino justo de detrás suya. Los músculos de la espalda de Merlin se tensaron, anticipando el toque, pero este no llego. Merlin ansiaba girarse, pero no podía, no _debía._ Por Ygranna.

“Tengo que irme. Te lo dije. Tengo que visitar a los druidas.” Silencio. Merlin sabía que ambos estaban rememorando el día en que Merlin le dijo justo eso, y cómo terminó la conversación. Sus manos apretaron la camisa que estaba agarrando tan fuertemente, y se preguntó ausentemente si se rasgaría. Era su favorita.

“Te necesito aquí.”

“Para de decir cosas que no quieres decir, Arthur.” Se suponía que debía sonar frío, indiferente. Sonó roto hasta para sus propios oídos.

Quizás eso fue lo que provocó que Arthur diera un paso más hacia él, su pecho juntándose con la espalda de Merlin. Ambos aspiraron bruscamente por el contacto.

La respiración de Arthur esbozó el cuello de Merlin. “Siempre te he necesitado.” Y eso simplemente no era justo. Pero ¿desde cuándo Arthur había jugado limpio?

Sería tan _fácil,_ pensó Merlin, alcanzarle. Presionarse hacia atrás. Tocarle.  Tener todo lo que quería, todo lo que sabía que Arthur quería.

¿Pero entonces qué? Merlin sacudió la cabeza suavemente, tratando de aclararse, ignorar el querer enroscarse en su pecho y cómo la irregular respiración de Arthur chocaba contra él.

Arthur seguía casado con Gwen. Aún tenía una hija, que aun debía ser legitimada como heredera al trono. Aún tenía su honor, sus obligaciones, su gente. Él realmente no quería esto, esta…complicación. Y Merlin no podría ser quien arruinara todo lo que Arthur había construido tan cuidadosamente.

Merlin quería decirle todas estas cosas. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero entonces sintió las manos de Arthur tentativamente enroscándose en su cintura, y sus calientes labios por su cuello. Lo que salió fue un roto gemido. “Arthur…” exhaló, y Arthur respondió con un gemido retumbando a través de su propio pecho, mientras la lengua de Arthur hacía un recorrido hasta la oreja de Merlin. Merlin se había dejado caer hacia atrás, estremeciéndose y sintiendo como sus rodillas cedían. “Arthur, no podemos.”

Arthur zumbó contra él, con sus dientes rozando la concha de su lóbulo, y los ojos de Merlin giraron en su cabeza.

Pero ellos no podían. _No podían._

Esto ya no era sólo sobre ellos.

Merlin lo empujó, girándose y sintiendo la parte de atrás de sus rodillas golpear la cama. Los ojos de Arthur estaban oscuros por el deseo y bajaron a los labios de Merlin, y oh, cuanto quería Merlin simplemente alcanzarlo…

“¡NO!” dijo desesperadamente, y _le empujó_ , no dándose cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo hasta que vio la espalda de Arthur colisionar con la pared al otro lado de la habitación.

Merlin jadeó, sus manos caídas a sus lados, mirando a Arthur con horror. Había usado magia.

Arthur le miró, aparentemente paralizado en shock. Al menos, Merlin espero que no lo hubiese paralizado _realmente._

“Arthur, lo siento,” empezó a decir, “Lo siento mucho, no era mi intenció-“

“Lo prometiste,” dijo quedamente Arthur, y el dolor en su tono hizo que Merlin cerrara la boca. “Prometiste que nunca la usarías contra mí.”

Cuando Merlin cerró los ojos de nuevo, fue por la culpa. No podía aguantar que Arthur lo mirara así. “Lo sé.”

El silencio entre ellos se prolongó, cargado de algo muy diferente a lo de hace un momento, y Merlin no podía soportarlo –pero entonces, ¿no era eso lo que quería? Se obligó a abrir los ojos.

Acogiendo el dolor y la traición que veía en los ojos de Arthur, _necesitándolos._

Arthur aun le miraba, pero su expresión era cerrada. No era la mirada que Merlin esperaba, pero sabía que había tocado un nervio. El hecho de que Merlin era lo suficientemente poderoso para tomar por completo el control de Arthur y del reino si quisiera (incluso si ambos sabían que eso nunca pasaría) era el único tópico sensitivo entre ellos, incluso después de todo este tiempo. En perspectiva, había sido la única cosa que Merlin pudo hacer para separarlos en ese momento, y quizás fue por eso que lo hizo instintivamente.

“Correcto,” dijo quedamente Merlin, más para sí mismo que para Arthur, y se giró para poner el resto de sus cosas en el saco.

“Merlin,” chilló indignantemente Arthur un segundo después, y el corazón de Merlin dolió ante el familiar sonido. “Pensé que te había dicho que no te irás. Te lo ordeno.” Añadió, una nota de desesperación en su voz ahora.

Merlin sonrió tristemente. “Pero ahora sabes porque necesito hacerlo.” Miró sobre su hombro, atrapando y manteniendo  la mirada de Arthur por un breve y glorioso momento. Memorizando la sombra de sus ojos azules, la curva de sus labios, la forma en que la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana hacía parecer su pelo rubio en llamas. “Tú tienes una familia ahora, Arthur, y yo no soy parte de ella. Quizás un tiempo separados te ayudará a recordar eso.”

Y se giró, deseando que la mirada congelada por el inicio de la comprensión y el corazón roto no fueran lo último que viera en la cara del rey, pero sabiendo que así es como debía ser.

Después de un momento, escuchó el silencioso clic de la puerta, y supo que Arthur se había ido.

Y esa fue la última vez que Merlin y Arthur se vieron hasta mucho tiempo después.


	4. Tres años después

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS**

 

······GUINEVERE······

“¡Ygranna! Jovencita, ¡vuelve aquí en este instante!”

Gwen trató que su voz sonara amonestante, de verdad que lo hizo. Pero no pudo disfrazar la carcajada cuando su hija finalmente entró en su visión, mirando alrededor debajo de un seto con ojos abiertos e inocentes.

“Pero mami, las tortugas son muy bonitas,” dijo la niña entusiasmada, mirando a Gwen implorante. Su cabello rubio, que Leah había colocado en adorables tirabuzones hacia una hora, estaba lleno de barro, y sus brillantes ojos azules se marcaban en contraste con los manchurrones marrones de tierra seca en sus mejillas. Gwen se impresionó de que ella se las hubiera apañado para hacer eso en los últimos dos minutos en los que no la había visto –una reprimenda estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero cuando se la encontró con una amplia sonrisa, Gwen estaba acabada. Le devolvió una cálida sonrisa mientras Ygranna preguntaba, “¿Puedo tener una?”

“Oh cariño,” dijo Gwen suavemente, arrodillándose frente a su hija –notando por primera vez las tres tortugas, que ahora se alejaban y desaparecían bajo el seto. Ygranna rastreó sus movimientos con los ojos pero no hizo ningún movimiento para pararlas, simplemente girándose hacia Gwen con la misma mirada suplicante que antes.

Gwen besó su pelo suavemente, cuidándose de evitar las manchas de barro. “Pero si te llevas una adentro, no será capaz de jugar con sus amigas. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?”

Las cejas de Ygranna se juntaron en una perfecta imitación de Arthur, y le dio a su madre una mirada tan seria como la que sólo un niño podía dar. “No,” dijo solemnemente, con todo el sentido común de alguien de tres años. “Nunca podría separar al rey Uther del resto de su familia.”

Gwen ignoró el pequeño espasmo que esas palabras le produjeron, y aliso el pelo de su hija en vano, sonriendo y entrando en el tema más seguro. “¿Llamaste a una de tus tortugas como tu abuelo?”

Los ojos de Ygrannas e arrugaron cuando sonrió orgullosamente. “Bueno, padre siempre dice que el abuelo era duro por fuera pero blando por dentro. Como una tortuga.”

Gwen rio y cogió a su hija, sin importarle llenarse de lodo todo el traje también. “De veras que eres demasiado lista para tu propio bien, ¿sabías?”

“Sí,” dijo Ygranna radiantemente, palmando el cabello de Gwen como ella había hecho antes con el suyo. “Las tortugas me lo dijeron.”

Gwen sólo rio una vez más y la llevo de vuelta al castillo.

“¡Milady!”Exclamó Leah nada más verlas aparecer en la entrada, corriendo hacia ellas y fijándose en el estado de sus vestidos. “¿Dónde habéis estado? ¿Por qué tenéis ese aspecto? ¿Qué ha pasado?”

Gwen giró los ojos e Ygranna rio. La sobreprotección de Leah era muy dulce, pero a veces era algo sofocante. “Estabamos jugando en los jardines.”

“Con las tortugas,” suplió Ygranna amablemente.

Leah alzó una ceja, y Gwen suprimió un resoplido. La joven doncella había estado pasando claramente demasiado tiempo con Gaius. “Bueno,” dijo, su voz manchada con desaprobación, “Afortunadamente, ya he preparado el baño para ambas. Confío en que recuerde que el banquete comienza en una hora.”

El rostro de Ygranna decayó inmediatamente, y se encogió ante su madre. “Oh, ¿tengo que ir? Porfa, madre, ¿no puedo quedarme en mi habitación y jugar?”

Si Leah no le estuviera dando _esa mirada_ , Gwen probablemente se lo hubiera permitido, sólo por una vez. Como fuera, ella simplemente tocó con un dedo suavemente la punta de la nariz de su hija, sonriendo. “No, Ygranna, conoces tus deberes. Eres la princesa de Camelot, se espera tu presencia.”

Ygranna suspiró fuertemente y puso un puchero realmente adorable –otra facción sacada de Arthur –pero no ofreció más protestas. Realmente era una niña muy inteligente, reflejó Gwen.

Gwen le pasó Ygranna a Leah a regañadientes, que ya tenía los brazos extendidos expectante, y siguió al par mientras ascendían a las cámaras que Gwen aún compartía con Ygranna. Suprimió un suspiro; no debía aparentar vacilación sobre atender esta fiesta delante de su hija –tenía que predicar con el ejemplo, después de todo.

Pero la verdad era que Gwen quería ir al banquete tanto como Ygranna. Ha llegado a odiar estas funciones con tanta pasión, pero sabía que no había forma de saltárselo. Su ausencia, o la de su hija, sólo alentaría a más habladurías.

Realmente, pensó Gwen, considerando todas las cosas, podría haber sido peor. A primera vista, Ygranna era casi la misma imagen que su padre, y mucha gente lo valoraba. El que no se pareciera en nada a su madre era poco común, claro, pero no completamente inaudito.

Pero después de pasar cinco minutos en la compañía de Ygranna… bueno, las _otras_ similitudes llegaban a ser casi imposibles de ignorar (y dios sabía que Gwen lo había intentado con lo mejor de ella). Cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Merlin, y que sabían lo que ellos tres habían hecho para ocasionar el nacimiento de la niña, empezaría indudablemente a preguntárselo. Y Gwen lo odiaba. Odiaba las miradas de escrutinio, los sutiles comentarios y preguntas, odiaba tener que sentarse ahí expuesta y tener a la gente _pensando_ sobre ello, quizás incluso intuyendo la verdad, mientras ella tenía que sonreír y comportarse como la reina que era.

Y temía el día en que también Ygranna notaría esas miradas. Cuando registrara algún comentario de pasada, y empezara a preguntárselo como muchos extraños hacían ya. Cuando hiciera preguntas para las que Gwen no tenía respuestas.

El banquete de esa noche no sería diferente, Gwen lo sabía. Pero lo superaría, como siempre hacía, porque era un pequeño precio a pagar por todo lo que tenía. A veces, no podía creer todavía en lo afortunada que era, por la perfecta hija a la que podía abrazar y darle un beso de buenas noches, y amarla como si fuera suya. Pero Ygranna era su hija, en todos los sentidos menos en la sangre.

A veces por la noche, cuando Gwen estaba en ese lugar entre despierta y dormida, y perdía el control de su mente, sus pensamientos volaban hasta Morgana, y se preguntaba si su vieja amiga y señora habría sido diferente si hubiera sido amada de esta forma; si Uther la hubiese reconocido como hija y tratado como tal.

Y a veces, Gwen extrañaba realmente a Morgana, como había sido. Ella habría sabido que decir para dispersar las preocupaciones de Gwen. Le hubiese hecho olvidar sobre las visitas de esos altaneros nobles; de que lo que fuera que murmuraran entre ellos no debería importarle porque ella era mucho mejor de lo que ellos serían nunca. Morgana definitivamente sería mejor compañía que Leah, la tan leal y servicial doncella que Gwen había tenido por los pasados tres años.

Sí, Guinevere había considerado a Leah una muy buena y leal amiga. Pero no era nada comparado con lo que compartía con Morgana –y últimamente, considerando como había crecido la distancia con su marido, Gwen necesitaba realmente esa cercanía.

Al menos tenía a Ygranna. La niña era una radiante e increíble presencia en todas las vidas que tocaba, y la mayoría de los días espantaba la soledad. Pero a veces Gwen se sentía sobrecogida por lo sola que realmente estaba –su padre se había ido, su hermano se había ido, Morgana se había ido… y Merlin se había ido. Pese a todo, Gwen y Merlin habían sido buenos amigos, y su ausencia había dejado otro espacio vacío en su vida –incluso aunque pensara que preferiría ese particular espacio a la alternativa.

Aunque, meditó, quizás si Merlin no se hubiese ido, su marido no hubiera llegado a ser tan… bueno.

Ella nunca se quejó. Tenía a Ygranna, y era más de lo que hubiese esperado. Gwen levantó alta la cabeza, una gentil sonrisa en sus labios. Esa era la única forma en que cualquier forastero debería ver a la reina de Camelot –contenta y compuesta.

Morgana estaría muy orgullosa de ella.

 

······ARTHUR······

 

El banquete de esa noche era inusualmente un caso leve.

Pero al menos su hija parecía tener un buen día, pensó Arthur irónicamente.

Sentada en una silla alta al lado de Gwen, Ygranna estaba siendo toda una princesa, usando la cubertería apropiada y todo. Ella siembre se quejaba por tener que atender estos eventos, pero Arthur sabía que en verdad los disfrutaba –miraba alrededor de la sala imperiosamente, con una verdaderamente hermosa expresión de arrogancia en la cara. Severamente esperaba que no la hubiera sacado de él, pero tenía que admitirse que probablemente lo hubiese hecho.

Su hija parecía contenta, aquí, mirando desde arriba a los adultos mientras estaba en su propio sitio. Sólo tenía tres años, pero Arthur ya sabía que un día sería una gloriosa reina. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

Cuando Ygranna notó que la estaba mirando, le sonrió y le dio un guiño extremadamente exagerado como si dijera, _No te preocupes papá, no estoy realmente enojada con ellos,_ antes de educar su expresión y nivelar una fulminante mirada en la dirección de un visiblemente confundido noble de Kent.

Arthur resopló en su copa, ignorando la familiar punzada que sentía cuando su hija le miraba de esa forma. A veces, mirarla era como verse en un espejo, pero otras veces…bueno, era como mirar a _alguien_ más, alguien en quien preferiría no pensar justo ahora. Había estado de buen humor, después de todo.

Por la esquina del ojo notó que Gwen lo miraba curiosamente, pero la ignoró, girándose en su lugar a conversar con Lord Bowman, el invitado de honor de esa noche.

“¿Estáis disfrutando de vuestra estancia en Camelot?” preguntó educadamente Arthur.

Bowman le sonrió graciosamente. “En efecto, su Alteza. Lo hace muy familiar,” dijo, sus ojos mirando más allá del hombro de Arthur mientras inclinaba su cabeza respetuosa y presuntamente a Guinevere.

“Se lo agradecemos,” respondió Arthur, alzando su copa en reconocimiento del superficial halago y tomando un pequeño sorbo de vino.

“Y si puedo añadir,” dijo Bowman, sus ojos centelleantes. “Su hija es encantadora. Tengo tres en casa, pero ninguno tan bien portado como la adorable princesa Ygranna.”

La sonrisa de Arthur fue más genuina ahora. “Ah, bueno, mi esposa se merece todo el elogio de ello, Mi Lord. Me temo que mi propia influencia no es de ayuda.”

Eso era absolutamente cierto. Arthur e Ygranna pasaban mucho de su tiempo juntos con espadas de madera o en caballos de batalla –Leah (que regañaba a Ygranna cada vez que arrugaba sus ropas) había estado inconsolable cuando los descubrió por primera vez, rememoró Arthur con alegría.

Escuchó a Gwen reírse cortésmente ante ese comentario, y se sintió un poco culpable por haberla excluido obviamente de la conversación –pero sabía a donde iba a ir. Siempre empezaba con cumplidos, y entonces…

“Discúlpeme por decirlo, Mi Lord,” dijo Bowman, callado ahora mientras se inclinaba ligeramente al lado de Arthur, no hubo otro sonido más que el ligero susurro de la tela y supo que Gwen se había girado abruptamente, notando a donde estaba yendo la conversación y haciendo su mejor intento de ignorarla, como siempre hacia –“pero la joven Ygranna podría haber sido cortada por su semejanza.”

La sonrisa de Arthur era forzada cuando replicó, “Se lo agradezco, Lord Bowman.” _Déjalo ya, idiota,_ añadió en silencio.

El idiota no lo hizo, por supuesto. “Tiene su complexión, su pelo, sus ojos, su sonrisa…” ( en verdad, quería decir Arthur, eso no era exactamente cierto. Pero por supuesto, no podía decir tal cosa, no ahí, no con Guinevere escuchando) Bowman sacudió su cabeza. “Si no lo conociera mejor, podría decir que-“

“Pero lo hace,” dijo Arthur firmemente, no importándole sonar rudo. Bowman pestañeó, confundido por haber sido cortado a mitad de frase. Pero claro que él no podía realmente objetar, mientras hablaba con el rey de Camelot. “Y creo que estoy empezando a sentir los efectos de este vino significativamente.” Los ojos de Bowman miraron la copa de Arthur, que estaba casi llena. “Voy a tener que darle las buenas noches, Lord Bowman.”

Y se levantó, oyendo el barullo de las sillas mientras el salón se levantaba con él; algunos de los nobles estaban todavía masticando su comida. Arthur levantó una apaciguante mano. “Por favor, continuad con la diversión en mi ausencia,” dijo magnánimamente. Las sillas volvieron a retumbar y las conversaciones entrecortadas reaparecieron.

Gwen le estaba mirando, con expresión inescrutable. Arthur imaginó que probablemente estaba pensando algo como, _Oh, no te atrevas a dejarme aquí con este idiota._ Pero no podía importarle mucho justo ahora.

“Ygranna, hora de dormir,” llamó en su lugar, e Ygranna –que había estado mirando a la corte levantándose y sentándose con gran interés –saltó fuera de su silla a la vez, radiante.

“Sí, padre,” dijo audiblemente. Ella sólo lo llamaba así en eventos oficiales o cuando Gaius o Leah estaban alrededor, Arhthur notó con divertimento. Le tendió la mano, y ella la agarró, y con un corte asentimiento hacia Gwen, escoltó a su hija fuera del gran salón, ignorando las miradas que recibían en su camino. Oh, sí sus mazmorras fueran lo suficientemente grande, los encerraría a todos. No es como si alguien pudiera protestar; él era el maldito rey.

¿A quién estaba engañando? Esas ideas se habían esparcido hace mucho tiempo, aunque la persona que las había dispersado ya no estuviera aquí. Arthur ni siquiera había enviado a nadie a las mazmorras desde hacía años.

En su lugar miró a su hija, que corría con sus pequeñas piernas para mantener su paso. Lo bajó, lanzándole una sonrisa. “¿Te has divertido hoy, Anna?”

Ella le sonrió, como siempre hacía cuando la llamaba por su privado apodo. “Oh sí, papi. He fingido controlar a la gente.”

Arthur rio. “Dices eso ahora. Sólo espera hasta cuando tengas que hacer todas las decisiones difíciles.”

“Te tendré para ayudarme,” replicó fácilmente, y el corazón de Arthur se contrajo; no sabía cómo responder a eso. Llegaron a las escaleras y Arthur se inclinó para coger a su hija en brazos. Ella bostezó audiblemente, inmediatamente recostándose contra él. Su dormilona sonrisa tan dolorosamente familiar, Arthur tuvo que mirar a otro lado.

“¿Papá?” preguntó después de un momento, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. _No, esos ojos no son los mios para nada._

“¿Sí, princesa?”

“¿Qué significa querer a alguien?”

Arthur parpadeó, saliendo inmediatamente de su ensimismamiento. “¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso?” preguntó desconcertado.

Ygranna sólo se encogió de hombros, sus brazos serpenteando alrededor de su cuello. “Oí a Irena, de las cocinas, decirle a Robbie, el chico del establo, que ella no le quería, mientras estaba en los jardines. Ellos no me vieron. Pero yo no lo entendí, porque Robbie dijo que la quería. Y tú siempre me dices que yo debo amar a la gente porque ellos me aman. ¿Así que por qué no debe querer Irena al chico del establo también?” el final de su barboteo fue puntuado con otro bostezo, y ella se hundió más contra él, sus ojos cerrándose. Arthur se preguntó si podría dejarlo pasar y no contestar.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lista a sus años? Arthur estaba parado, en momentos como ese, de cuan inusualmente brillante era Ygranna realmente. Se preguntó de dónde sacaría esa sabiduría.

Después de pensarlo un momento, dijo quedamente, “Hay diferentes tipos de amor, cielo. Algunos nunca flaquean, como el de nuestra gente por ti. Es por eso que tú siempre deber devolverles ese amor. Como mi amor por ti nunca flaqueará, o el de tu madre.” Paró,  acariciando su pelo con su mano libre mientras consideraba sus palabras. “Pero algunos amores no son tan fuertes después de todo. No son importantes, es algo que la gente dice a veces para conseguir lo que quiere.” Miró hacia abajo a su dulce y transparente carita; estaba tratando y fallando de mantener sus ojos abiertos. “A veces puede ser duro decir la diferencia. Pero yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte a hacerlo. Lo prometo.”

Los ojos de Ygranna estaban cerrados ahora, pero ella sonreía contra su pecho. “Sé que lo harás. Y yo también te ayudaré a ti, papi,” dijo, y Arthur se inclinó para besar su cabello suavemente, sintiendo su amor por ella aumentar en ese momento.

Mientras se acercaban a los aposentos, Arthur estaba seguro de que Ygranna se había dormido en sus brazos. Pero cuando se estiró para abrir la puerta, Ygranna le miró parpadeando. “¿Qué tipo de amor tenéis tú y mami?”

Arthur paró, su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Después de un quebrado segundo, recordó moverse, y empujar la puerta, entrando en la dorada habitación dónde los planetas giraban lentamente, en un confortante arco sobre la que ahora era una pequeña cama de cuatro postes en el centro del cuarto.

Besó a su hija de nuevo, colocándola en la cama y desatándole los zapatos, ayudándola a ponerse su ropa de dormir en silencio.

Y puso sus mantas sobre ella, Ygranna agarró su mano, mirándolo al borde del sueño pero aun buscando su cara. “¿Papi?”

Arthur suspiró. “Tú madre y yo nos queremos mucho,” contestó, besándola en el nacimiento del pelo otra vez y viéndola sonreir suavemente, cerrando sus ojos y durmiéndose instantáneamente.

Entre mentir a su hija y romperle el corazón, Arthur sabía que nunca sabría la mejor opción. Pero pensaría en esos dilemas a su tiempo, esperando decir siempre las palabras que a Ygranna les causara menos dolor.

Y a veces la verdad era demasiado complicada para explicársela a un durmiente e inocente niña.

“Buenas noches, Anna,” susurró, sus ojos volando al tapiz como siempre hacían. El búho, por supuesto, siempre estaba ausente. No lo había visto por tres años, y estaba empezando a pensar que nunca lo volvería a hacer.

 

············

 

Cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él, Arthur no se sorprendió de encontrar a Guinevere al otro lado –claramente se las había arreglado para escaparse del banquete tan pronto como había podido.

“¿Está durmiendo?” preguntó, su tono silencioso.

“La acabo de meter en la cama,” confirmó Arthur. Gwen le sonrió tenuemente; parecía tan cansada. Arthur quería preguntarle como se las había manejado con Lord Bowman, pero se encontró incapaz de reunir la energía para importarle. Realmente, sólo quería ir a dormir, y sabía que Gwen quería lo mismo.

En momentos como este, Arthur odiaba como habían llegado a ser con el otro –Ygranna era verdaderamente lo único que tenían en común en estos tiempos.

“Perfecto,” dijo Gwen, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. “Buenas noches entonces, Arthur.”

“Buenas noches, Guinevere,” contestó silenciosamente, y ella se inclinó para besarle en la mejilla; una acción superficial, sus labios apenas rozaron su mejilla.

Entonces se giró y se adentró en la cámara sin mirar atrás, la puerta cerrándose tras ella.

Ya no había ninguna cuestión sobre compartir una habitación; ellos habían abandonado la pretensión de querer dormir en la misma cama no mucho después del nacimiento de Ygranna.

Arthur permaneció fuera de la puerta un momento, tratando de recordar el tiempo en el que realmente creía estar enamorado de su esposa. Sabía que la había querido de verdad, pero ahora se encontraba con que no podía evocar la emoción.

Arthur suspiró, y empezó el largo descenso a sus aposentos.

Se esforzaba en recordar cuando las cosas no estaban torcidas entre ellos. Incluso en los años que estuvieron felizmente casados, antes de todo esto, sabía que había habido una sombra sobre el amor que compartían. Siempre había habido alguien a quien Arthur había querido más.

Al menos ahora, él y Guinevere tenían un confortable entendimiento: si nada más, siempre habían sido un buen equipo, y esta era la forma de gobernar el reino y criar a su hija.

Y él la quería, se recordó. Siempre había querido a Gwen, y siempre lo haría –pero su amor por ella se sentía cómodo y viejo, habitual. Había sido fácil convencerse de que ese era el tipo de amor que un hombre profesaba a una mujer, hasta que descubrió la verdadera pasión que el amor podría conllevar. Y sus sentimientos por Gwen eran una tenue imitación de eso; no podía ser tan tonto como para creer que ella había sido el único verdadero amor que esperó que fuera.

Mirando atrás, Arthur supo que debería haberse dado cuenta mucho antes. Quizás cuando la vio enamorarse de Lancelot, y se preguntaba silenciosamente si su amor por él podía ser correspondido. Quizás cuando una parte de él se preguntaba si realmente se había casado con ella por amor, o para probar algo a su padre muerto. Oh, la había amado con todo su corazón, de eso no tenía duda. Pero ese verdadero amor no había estado con Gwen, la chica que era, sino más bien con Guinevere, la reina que podría ser. Había estado enamorado de todo lo que ella portaba –amabilidad, justicia, honestidad y gracia.

Después de que Merlin dejara Camelot atrás, Guinevere había sido tan gentil y de tanto apoyo para Arthur como él esperaba de alguien con ese tipo de disposición. Pero sabía que ella sentía un deber obligado tal y como él lo hacía; ese temprano afecto y deseo que ella sintió por él, el cual los había juntado pese a todas las objeciones, se había perdido en algún punto a lo largo del camino. Probablemente sobre el tiempo en que se encontró realmente con que él estaba verdaderamente enamorado de otro.

Arthur se preguntaba si ella seguía pensando en Lancelot, quizás deseando haber huido con él cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Se preguntaba que habría hecho él, si ella lo hubiera hecho. Se hubiese alterado, seguramente. Pero lo hubiera dejado pasar. No sería una cáscara vacía de un hombre, tres años después. No como era ahora.

Pero no era tan simple como eso: Arthur tenía una hija que proteger, un reino que gobernar, y el no podía darse el lujo de desbaratarse. Por lo que Gwen y él persevarían, juntos, porque debían. La peor parte es que Arthur no estaba ni siquiera algo alterado por el arreglo. Estaba funcionando para ellos, y eso, de alguna forma hacía su vida menos complicada.

Pero entonces, pensó mientras pasaba la puerta de la cámara adjunta a la suya, que había estado vacía e intacta por tres años, Arthur se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si dijera que no extrañaba _ninguna_ de esas complicaciones.

Merlin se había marchado hacía tres años, pero el dolor en el corazón de Arthur no se había disipado.

No era que Arthur no entendiera porque se había ido Merlin. De hecho, odiaba admitírselo incluso a sí mismo, pero eso ciertamente había hecho las cosas más fáciles.

Gwen, por una parte, había estado visiblemente más relajada desde que escuchó la decisión de Merlin de irse con los druidas indefinidamente. Eso le permitiría conectar con Ygranna de una forma que Arthur temía no hubiese hecho de otra forma, si Merlin hubiese estado compitiendo por el afecto de la niña (y de Arthur).

Y la corte, por otra parte, no había mostrado resistencia ante el nombramiento de Ygranna como su princesa, pese a que ellos sabían o sospechaban sobre su parentesco. Arthur no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido así si Merlin hubiese estado alrededor –después de todo, se estaba haciendo cada vez más obvio día a día que ellos estaban relacionados.

Honestamente, todos decían siempre lo mucho que se parecía Ygranna a Arthur, pero pasando a un lado el pelo rubio, él pensaba que era una pequeña y femenina versión de Merlin. Y a veces dolía, un poquito, mirarla y ver la sonrisa de Merlin directa a él, o sus ojos mirándole con completo amor  y confianza.

Mientras que todas las razones por las que Merlin se había marchado eran válidas e irrelevantes, Arthur se encontró con que no le importaba ni un poquito ninguna de ellas. _Deja al pueblo hablar,_ pensaba viciosamente mientras abría la puerta de su cámara con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. _Déjalos decir lo que quieran._ Él quería a Merlin aquí, dónde pertenecía. Con él, y con su hija.

Los ojos de Arthur cayeron en su abarrotado escritorio, dónde la pluma y la tinta yacían abandonadas junto a un pergamino en blanco. El cual había mirado compulsivamente por más noches de las que podía contar –pero ninguna palabra salía.

Había intentado encontrar las palabras para traer a Merlin de vuelta. Había intentado pensar en un mensaje que le transmitiera, que convenciera a su caprichoso hechicero de que volviera. Pero las palabras no salían, y nunca había sido capaz de escribir la carta. Y esa noche no sería diferente, reconoció, girándose de su escritotio y listo para irse a la cama.

Nunca había buscado otro sirviente, y solía colocar sus cosas por sí mismo.

No siendo capaz de alejar su mente de la carta, Arthur trató de razonar con su indecisión: después de todo, no es como si supiera a donde enviar la carta, aunque encontrara las palabras adecuadas para hacerla. Merlin no había dado indicaciones de dónde iba a estar exactamente, y nadie –ni siquiera Gaius –había oído de él desde que se fue.

Arthur estaría preocupado, pero una mirada a los encantamientos que seguían en la habitación de Ygranna, a los planetas giratorios y el tapiz que cambiaba reflejando el mundo exterior, y sabía que Merlin debía seguir vivo como mínimo. Tenía que creer que si nada cambiaba, lo sabría. Lo sentiría, seguramente. ¿No era eso lo que suponía que era el verdadero amor?

 _Verdadero amor_. Era irónico, pensó Arthur, que finalmente pudiera entender esas palabras, justo cuando lo había perdido. Pero entonces, se recordó a sí mismo, él tenía a Ygranna ahora. Y era un tipo de amor diferente, pero no menos poderoso.

Arthur estaría bien, tanto como su hija estuviera a su alrededor recordándole el futuro por el que debería luchar, para asegurárselo.

 

·····GUINEVERE······

 

El verano estaba empezando a declinar, dejando lugar a los tonos rojos y amarillos, en su lugar.

Arthur y Guinevere estaban andando por el bosque, Ygranna felizmente entre ellos, sus manitas entre las suyas.

Leah y Leon caminaban a una respetable distancia tras ellos, claramente tratando de darle a la pequeña familia algo de privacidad pero todavía ofreciéndoles protección y ayuda cuando la necesitaran. Gwen intentaba no escuchar su conversación, pero no podía evitar una sonrisa mientras Leon una vez más intentaba incómodamente flirtear con la pobre y despistada Leah. Miró y pilló la mirada de Arthur, y él rodó los ojos con complicidad antes de mirar a otro lado.

Por un momento su fácil compañerismo se sintió como los viejos tiempos, y Gwen  se permitió disfrutarlo.

Ygranna estaba cantando una canción sin sentido, probablemente de su propia invención, desarmando las hojas mientras pasaba. De vez en cuando ella se tiraba chillando en deleite mientras Arthur y Gwen obedientemente levantaban sus brazos, permitiendo a su hija flotar un momento en el aire, pretendiendo volar antes de que sus pequeños pies tocaran el suelo nuevamente.

Gwen recordaba haber visto a otros padres hacer eso con sus hijos cuando era joven; pero habiendo crecido con un solo padre, ella nunca había podido disfrutarlo. Sospechaba que Arthur tampoco había tenido la oportunidad nunca, y tomó con mucho placer poder hacer esta pequeña cosa por su niña.

Sin importar lo que pasara en sus vidas, Ygranna no era más que amada, y Gwen estaba inmensamente orgullosa de ello.

Fue entonces cuando los bandidos atacaron.

Gwen jadeó mientras Arthur miraba alrededor, cogiendo a Ygranna y empujándola a los brazos de Gwen, diciéndole “¡Corre!” ates de desenvainar su espada y saltar frente a ella, Leon apresurándose en su ayuda.

Ygranna jadeó en sorpresa pero afortunadamente no gritó ni lloró cuando Gwen se giró y empezó a correr. Leah fue hasta ella, y Gwen sintió su corazón bombear en su pecho, oyendo las espadas chocar tras ella. Bandidos, ¿tan cerca de Camelot? No podía creerlo.

¿Cuántos habría? No lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía es que necesitaba llevar a Ygranna de vuelta a Camelot _ahora._

Pero antes de que pudiera pasar más de una docena de árboles, dos hombres más saltaron frente a ellas, mostrando los dientes y mirándolas como si fueran un festin para devorar. Los ojos de Gwen se abrieron y se giró, pero habían dos hombres más tras ella.

“¡Arthur!” llamó desesperadamente, pero mientras podía seguir escuchando las espadas chocar, no podía ver ni a su marido ni a Leon. Oh, ¿por qué no habían llevado más guardias? Eran estúpidos, pensando que estaban a salvo. Lágrimas desesperadas aparecieron en sus ojos, pero se esforzó en retenerlas; necesitaba permanecer fuerte.

En sus brazos, Ygranna giraba su cabeza, mirando a los hombres que avanzaban hacia ellas con ojos asustados y abiertos. Y Gwen no podía soportarlo, no lo haría, lucharía con uñas y dientes para salvar a su hija si pudiera… pero las lágrimas seguían llegando, porque sabía que no podía. Era inútil.

“Hola, cosita,” dijo el bandido más grande y feo, lascivamente. Gwen notó con horror que se dirigía a su hija.

“¡Mantente atrás!” una temblorosa voz aclamó tras ella, y Gwen sintió un profundo arrebato de afecto por su valiente y tonta doncella. Estos hombres podrían matar a Leah sin pensarlo un segundo, ambas lo sabían, pero aun así ella se mantenía en pie peleando.

Pero el feo hombre ni siquiera pareció escucharla. Sus ojos se movieron de Ygranna a Gwen, la observó evaluándola. “tenemos a su marido ocupado. Sólo somos vos y yo ahora, Milady.” Dijo la última palabra con tanta burla que hizo a Gwen erizarse con furia.

“Puede ser,” se encontró a si misma diciendo –no sabía que le iba a venir encima, pero necesitaba a Ygranna a salvo. “Sólo deje que mi doncella se lleve a mi hija. Así podrá ser… sólo nosotros, si vos queréis.” No bajó la mirada, ni cuando su cara mostró una cruel y lasciva sonrisa. Los pocos dientes que tenían eran negros y rotos.

“Bueno, ¿no es una proposición acogedora?” sus palabras fueron acompañadas por una burla reverencia, y los otros hombres se carcajearon estúpidamente. Gwen no podía respirar, no podía pensar. _Acéptalo_ , quería decir, _oh por favor, sólo cógeme y deja a mi hija ir._ “Pero,” dijo él, mirándola especulativamente, “eso tendrá que esperar, preciosa. No eres tú lo que estamos buscando.” Y sus ojos cayeron en Ygranna otra vez.

La sangre de Gwen se congeló. “¿Quién os envía?” preguntó, aunque mientras decía las palabras, ya creía saberlo.

“Oh, la bruja no nos dio un nombre,” se encogió de hombros el hombre, moviéndose excesivamente cerca. “Sólo suficiente oro para asegurar que le devolviéramos el precio. Así que dánosla, mujer estúpida. Puede que te deje vivir… después.”

“¡Nunca!” gritó Gwen. Moriría antes de dejar que Ygranna cayera en los brazos de Morgana. “¡Arthur!” llamó de nuevo, desesperada, “¡Arthur! ¡Leon! ¡quien sea!”

El hombre dio otro paso hacia ella y su mano colisionó con su cara tan duramente que la hizo tambalear; Ygranna gritó por el pánico y Gwen sólo la abrazó más fuerte. Ygranna empezó a ser estirada lejos, pero Gwen no la dejaría ir, tendrían que matarla…

“¡Déjame ir!” chillaba Ygranna, revolviéndose salvajemente en el agarre de Gwen, y Gwen sollozaba en serio ahora; la sangre brotaba de su cabeza y difícilmente podía ver, pero sentía a su hija más y más fuera de su agarre, y  la aferró desesperadamente. “¡Papi, mami, ayudadme!” Ygranna continuaba llorando, “¡para, déjame ir! He dicho, ¡DÉJAME IR!”

Y Gwen se quedó en completo shock, la presión dejándola de repente, se tambaleó hacia atrás –y entonces fue el silencio; su hija sollozando en su propio agarre y los sonidos de su respiración eran los únicos por un largo e imposible momento.

Gwen abrió los ojos, parpadeando para alejar la sangre, y mirando a su alrededor en shock. Leah estaba tirada en el suelo a unos pocos pasos, parecía que había sido noqueada. Miró más allá para ver a Arthur y Leon en la distancia, girando en círculos con sus espadas alzadas, ambos con cara de confusión.

Finalmente giró su cabeza, mirando a Ygranna que seguía retorciéndose en sus brazos, jadeando.

Los ojos de la niña brillaban dorados.

“¿Mami?” preguntó Ygranna, girando su ardiente mirada hacia Gwen. “¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A dónde han ido?”

Gwen sólo podía mirarla en silencio, una mezcla de asombro y terror en su cara.

 

······ARTHUR······

 

“Ella está bien, Sire,” le dijo Gaius a Arthur, sonriendo a Ygranna amablemente mientras le ayudaba a ponerse una túnica por su cabeza. Después de meter los brazos por las mangas saltó del catre inmediatamente, corriendo a coger una araña que había visto escurriéndose antes. “No hay heridas, ni efectos prolongados de los que hablar.”

Arthur pasó una mano por su cara con frustración, ignorando el suspiro de alivio de Gwen a su espalda. “¿Estás seguro, Gaius? No la viste. Lo que hizo…”

“fue magia muy poderosa,” accedió Gaius, asintiendo gravemente. “Especialmente para alguien tan joven. Pero se lo digo de nuevo, la princesa está bien.” Debería dejarlo ya, por supuesto. Pero Arthur no podía dejarlo ir, necesitaba estar absolutamente seguro de que Ygranna estaba bien. “Realmente,” masculló Gaius después de un momento, “ella está mejor que bien. esto verdaderamente explica mucho.”

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó Arthur.

Gaius se encogió de hombros. “Ygranna siempre ha sido una niña muy brillante, para alguien tan joven, no podéis negar que ha estado hablando y comportándose como alguien mucho mayor. Sobrepasar la inteligencia corriente es muy común en niños que tienen alguna habilidad mágica. Podéis recordar que Lady Morgana era igual,” añadió, con una ceja levantada, y Arthur frunció el ceño –pero privadamente reconocía eso, sí, Morgana había sido molestamente inteligente cuando eran niños.

“Pero aún no lo entiendo,” habló Gwen de repente. Había estado callada hasta ahora. “Gwaine y Percival dijeron que encontraron a los bandidos yaciendo inconscientes al filo del otro lado de los bosques oscuros.  _Eso son millas_ , Gaius. Y habían ocho.”

Gaius volteó su paciente mirada hacia ella. “En efecto. Nunca había oído de un hechizo de transportación tan efectivo, especialmente hecho sin un conjuro.”

Hubo silencio en la habitación por un momento, y los ojos de Arthur recayeron en Ygranna. Ella aún seguía la araña, ahora subiendo las escaleras a la pequeña habitación dónde, una vez, Merlin dormía. Por supuesto, Ygranna no lo sabía. Pero no se escapó de su atención que cada vez que visitaban el estudio del médico, la niña siempre acababa en esa habitación de algún modo. Era como si fuera atraída por ella.

“Gaius, ¿qué hacemos ahora?” preguntó quedamente Arthur, aun mirando a Ygranna jugar alegremente, el trauma de la mañana ya olvidado para la pequeña.

Pensando que ya sabía la respuesta, pero necesitando que Gaius lo dijera. Nada más que por el beneficio de Gwen. Arthur no podía ser quien lo sugiriera, por mucho que quisiera.

Por el sonido frustrado que hizo el doctor, Arthur pensó que Gaius sabía probablemente que pasaba por la cabeza de Arthur. Pero no fue sin un largo suspiro en su voz que el médico finalmente dijo, “Ygranna tiene magia. Es muy poderosa. Necesita a alguien que le enseñe como controlarla, antes de que algo como esto vuelva a pasar. Ella necesita…”

“A Merlin.”

Arthur se giró a Gwen, saliendo de sus pensamientos al oír el sonido de su voz. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una nivelada y determinada expresión. “Oh vamos, Arthur,” dijo, sonando casi afectuosa por un momento. “Ygranna le necesita. ¿Qué tipo de madre sería si no viera eso?”

Él la quiso mucho en ese momento.

Desde la habitación de Merlin, oyó la clara y resonante voz de su hija llamarle, “Papi, ¿qué es un Merlin?”

Gwen alzó una ceja hacia él, y vio la resignación allí. Tomó aire profundamente, no rompiendo el contacto cuando dijo, “Merlin es un amigo. Va a venir de visita.”

¿Fue un pedazo de pena lo que vio en los ojos de Gwen? Arthur no quería examinarlo muy de cerca. _Nada ha cambiado_ , se recordó. Si Merlin siquiera responde a la llamada… si ellos descubren un modo de comunicarse con él… sería porque Ygranna le necesitaba. No por Arthur. Esto no era sobre ellos.

Gwen fue la primera en romper el contacto visual, girándose a Gaius. “¿Confío en que le mandes las noticias?”

“En seguida, Milady,” dijo Gaius respetuosamente. Al menos él estaría encantado de ver a  su antigio protegido nuevamente, pensó Arthur. Ahogó la excitación de la anticipación que sintió. _Nada ha cambiado_.

¿Quién le decía que Merlin no había seguido adelante, de todas formas? Hubo un tiempo en el que Arthur casi esperó que Merlin encontrara una chica con la que estar, sólo para hacerse más fácil de convencer que no había nada entre ellos… debería ser del mismo modo, ahora.

Y después de todo, Merlin había sido el único en irse; había sido el único dispuesto a alejarse de Arthur, incluso después de que Arthur le rogara que se quedara –y estaba seguro de que lo único que haría a Merlin querer volver sería Ygranna.

Y, pensó, mirando culpablemente a Guinevere, ¿No era así cómo se suponía que debía ser?


	5. Vuelta a casa

**VUELTA A CASA**

 

·····MERLIN······

Cuando recibió la nota, hubo un breve pero doloroso momento en el que Merlin consideró ignorar la citación.

Le tomó dos segundos darse cuenta de que nunca podría hacerlo. Aun así, esos dos segundos fueron los más conflictivos de su vida.

El mensaje de Gaius había sido corto, pero había ido al grano:

_Querido Merlin,_

_El rey Arthur y la reina Guinevere solicitan tu vuelta al castillo inmediatamente. La joven princesa Ygranna ha desarrollado poderes mágicos. Necesitan tu ayuda._

_Se te ha echado de menos,_

_Gaius_

Merlin cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente y tratando de controlar su acelerado ritmo cardíaco.

Por tres años, Merlin se había dedicado por completo a la magia, dejando su mente disiparse mientras su cuerpo sufría por volver a casa. Pero había habido veces en las que casi había sido capaz de ahogar ese dolor, y había vuelto a la vida en esos momentos.

Los druidas le habían enseñado cosas con las nunca había soñado, ayudándole a ir a lugares a dónde él nunca imaginó que su magia podría llevarle. Había planeado con las águilas y nadado con míticas bestias marinas; había bailado con hadas y cabalgado unicornios. Casi se había perdido por completo, casi se había dejado perder por completo, porque ¿no era más fácil eso que forzarse constantemente a recordar la vida que podría haber tenido, y que nunca tendría?

La aprehensión trivialmente mortal de perder el amor y abandonar niños podía sentirse tan pequeña, cuando el universo entero era tuyo para dominar y explorar.

Fue por eso por lo que le pidió a Gaius que no lo contactara, por lo que no le dio al doctor ninguna forma (y Merlin sospechó que la magia había estado probablemente involucrada esta vez, o ¿de qué otra forma iba a llegar el mensaje hasta aquí?). Estaba cortando todas las ataduras, por el bien de Ygranna, y quizás un poco por el suyo propio también.  No quería saber lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Aunque con todo, la hermosa y maravillosa magia, lo que Merlin quería mas que nada estaba en un pequeño bolsillo del tiempo, en un diminuto castillo a sólo unas millas de su cuerpo físico. Él no podía romper sus ataduras con Arthur e Ygranna sin importar cuanto lo intentara, y eso fue probablemente por lo que estuvo consciente de todo cuando recibió la carta.

¿Y cómo podía él rehusar a su rey? ¿Cómo podría negarse a la niña –que ahora, insondablemente, le necesitaba?

_Ygranna tenía magia._

Aunque Merlin no tenía ni idea, una vez leyó las palabras, de repente le pareció la cosa más obvia del mundo, y no podía creer que no lo vieran venir. Por mucho que todos intentaran negarlo, Ygranna era _su hija_ , tenía su sangre. Y Merlin le pasó su magia, justo como Balinor se la había pasado a él.

Cuando Merlin dejó Camelot atrás, había sido primero y ante todo para proteger a Ygranna. No era sólo por él y Arthur, o Gwen, o nadie más; se fue porque quería darle a su propia hija la familia que él nunca tuvo.

En el momento, Merlin realmente creyó que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero en su lugar, había dejado a su hija descubrir esos poderes por sí sola, sin nadie que la ayudara a tratar con ellos. Si él hubiera estado perdido con su magia, ¿qué habrían hecho entonces?

Estar lejos ya no era lo mejor para Ygranna, pensó Merlin, y ese fue el verdadero final del debate interno.

Kya y Matthew le miraron curiosamente desde su sitio junto al fuego mientras él salía de  su tienda. El campo druida al que se había unido era pequeño; sólo una docena de personas moraban juntas aquí, pero la relativa paz y tranquilidad habían adecuado a Merlin muy bien. no había niños –aunque dudaba que eso siguiera así mucho más, considerando los cercanos que había visto  a Kya y Matthew desde hacía unos pocos meses.

Ellos le echarían de menos, lo sabía. Como él los extrañaría a ellos. Pero no había ninguna duda sobre dónde pertenecía.

 _Te marchas_. La voz de  Matt sonó en su cabeza. Kya miró curiosamente, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Merlin. No había necesidad de palabras – ellos siempre habían sabido que este día llegaría, después de todo.

 _Es la hora_ , contestó. _Gracias_. Y con eso, se fue.

Se estaba haciendo muy fácil dejar a  la gente que le importaba atrás, tuvo tiempo de reflejar Merlin, antes de encontrarse en el filo del bosque de Camelot. Sus pertenencias ya estarían de vuelta en sus aposentos, pero él había decidido transportarse un poco más lejos. Necesitaba andar para componerse.

Por lo cual él realmente no necesitaba chocarse con Gwaine.

“Ey, mira por- ¡Merlin!” exclamó Gwaine, mirando a Merlin con una cómica expresión de shock y júbilo, Merlin podría haberse reído si no estuviese preocupado con sus propios pensamientos melancólicos.

“¡Gwaine!” replicó, tratando de encuadrar el entusiasmo. “Han sido…”

“Tres años,” dijo Gwaine, sacudiendo la cabeza pero sonriendo. “¡y sin ninguna palabra por tu parte! Me siento como un amante abandonado.”

Merlin rodó los ojos. “Claro, estoy seguro de que llorabas en tu almohada por las noches.”

Gwaine le guiñó un ojo. “Eso no es lo único que he estado haciendo por las noches. Pero tú no has vuelto a Camelot para oír esto, ¿verdad?” añadió, y Merlin escuchó el filo de la preocupación en su voz mientras Gwaine pasaba un brazo por lo hombros, llevándole con él al castillo.

Merlin sonrió suavemente. “¿Qué has oído?”

Gwaine alzó una ceja. “¿Desde cuando estás suscrito a los cotilleos de la corte, Merlin?”

Merlin se encogió de hombros, manteniéndose inexpresivo. “Mucho puede cambiar en tres años.”

“Puede ser,” dijo Gwaine quedamente –casi melancólicamente. Cayó el silencio, y Merlin se preguntó que podría haber cambiado para hacer a Gwaine tan… bueno, pensativo.

Después de un momento, Merlin no podía aguantarse más. “Así que… la princesa. ¿Cómo, eh, cómo está?” esperaba que su tono fuera ligero, pero algo debió dejar ir, porque el otro hombre quitó el brazo de sus hombros y le dio una rápida y conocedora mirada.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces pareció pensárselo mejor y guardar silencio. Justo cuando Merlin pensaba que quizás no obtendría respuesta después de todo, Gwaine dijo, en el mismo tono triste, “La princesita está bien. Hermosa. Sana. Con un temperamento peor que el de Arthur.”

Merlin asintió, su sonrisa ensanchándose mientras se permitía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, imaginarla.

Las siguientes palabras de Gwaine le pararon en seco. “Creo que tiene tus ojos.”

Los ojos de Merlin fueron hasta él, y Gwaine asintió gravemente. “Sip, ahí están. Definitivamente tus ojos.” Su cara decayó ligeramente. “Dios, Merlin, ¿Qué hiciste?”

“¿Hacer?” preguntó Merlin indignado. “Yo no _hice_ jodidamente nada, ¿de acuerdo? Hice el hechizo, ¡funcionó como debía! Un niño nació. ¡Y eso es todo!”

No se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que la última palabra salió de su boca e hizo a una bandada de pájaros salir disparados de un árbol cercano.

Gwaine le estaba mirando con una nota de tristeza, pero con comprensión en su expresión. “Arthur te ha echado de menos,” dijo.

Merlin tragó. “Lo dudo.”

Por supuesto, que realmente no lo dudaba. Arthur seguramente le había extrañado, cuando se fue, al principio. Esa era una de las razones por la que Merlin decidió irse en primer lugar. Pero Merlin sabía que Arthur debía haberse aclimatado, recordando sus deberes; y para disgusto de Merlin, el rey tenía una esposa y una hija para distraerle y ayudarle a recordar todo lo que se supone que debía ser.

Después de dejar Camelot, todo lo que tenía Merlin era su magia. Y mientras eso habría sido una liberación, de otro modo, había sido mayoritariamente una terrible soledad. Arthur no había estado solo. Él había estado _bien_. Merlin estaba seguro de ello.

Gwaine debió, otra vez, captar algo en la expresión de Merlin. “Él te llamó para que volvieras, ¿verdad?” preguntó suavemente, atrapando con una mano el hombro de Merlin con tranquilidad.

“Por Ygranna,” dijo Merlin, su voz atrapando su nombre. No lo había dicho en voz alta en tres años, y aun así le parecía tan familiar como el suyo mismo.

Gwaine le dio una leve sonrisa, dejando su brazo caer. “Sí, bueno,” dijo. “Es lo que es.”

Y Merlin realmente no supo que hacer con eso.

“De todas formas,” continuó Gwaine después de un momento, mientras continuaban su camino al castillo, “es bueno tenerte en casa.” Le sonrió, y Merlin se permitió devolvérsela, sintiendo algo menos de pánico. _Casa._ Cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado, cualquier razón que lo hubiera traído de vuelta, Merlin finalmente estaba en casa de nuevo.

 

······GUINEVERE······

 

Gwen le vio primero.

Bueno, Gwaine le vio primero. Pero Gwen lo vio después de eso. Antes que Gaius, antes que Arthur, antes que Ygranna.

Por alguna extraña e insignificantemente razón, esto le hizo sentir un poco mejor.

En verdad, Gwen no era una persona mezquina. Ella no guardaba rencor, ni resentimientos. Pero ¿cuándo se trataba de Merlin? Gwen descubría que sus sentimientos eran… de algún modo, retorcidos. Ella sabía que él necesitaba volver, porque Ygranna lo necesitaba. Sabía que necesitaba volver porque Arthur lo necesitaba también, pero esa parte dejó de molestarla hace años.

No. Era cuando se trataba de Ygranna que Guinevere necesitaba controlarse. Recordarse que ella había estado de acuerdo con la vuelta de Merlin (no es que tuviera probablemente la posición para rehusarle el derecho, pero no se sentía bien probarlo), había visto el sentido en llamarle de vuelta.

Pero sabiendo que su regreso a Camelot era inminente, y viéndolo ahora acercándose al castillo –pareciendo más viejo y más cansado, pero aun así siendo el mismo Merlin que ella siempre ha conocido –Gwen tuvo que recordarse fuertemente por qué.

Él estaba andando por el camino hacia el castillo, hablando fácilmente con Gwaine, que estaba claramente muy feliz de reunirse con su viejo amigo. Pero Merlin parecía… feliz, sí, pero también _al borde_ , pensó, sus movimientos eran demasiados controlados. ¿Era tan alto? ¿o sólo parecía diferente? No podría decirlo. Pero definitivamente había cambiado. Desearía saber en que sentido.

Gwen no odiaba a Merlin. Honestamente, dudaba de que alguien pudiera odiar de verdad a Merlin. Ella ni siquiera podía culparle por lo que pasó. No fue su culpa, y cuales fueran las consecuencias, le dieron a Ygranna. Y él incluso se había _ido_ por ellos; Merlin había dado toda su vida por su hija, y Guinevere sabía demasiado bien que tan imposible (aunque pareciera sencilla) elección debió ser.

Pero aun así, y egoístamente, estaba asustada. Asustada de volverse irrelevante en la vida de su hija, asustada de que Merlin la remplazara. Sabía que era estúpido, porque Merlin no era la madre de Ygranna, y por otro lado, era Merlin. Él nunca intentaría excluirla.

Y aun asi…

No. Se estaba volviendo paranoica. Gwen sacudió la cabeza, alejándose unos pasos de la ventana. Ella no sería la amargada mujer de un hombre que amaba a otro; no sería ese tipo de persona. Como fuera, ella se descubrió estando bien con Merlin, recordándole por el desafortunado joven chico que había conocido, no por el hombre que inconscientemente le había robado el corazón de su marido.

No era culpa de Merlin que Arthur ya no la quisiera.

Quizás se mantuviera recordando esto, pero no dejaría que la amargura creciera en ella. Eso no iba a ayudar a ninguno de ellos –y ciertamente no a Ygranna, que iba a tener que hacer frente a muchos nuevos obstáculos en su vida. No solo era la princesa coronada de Camelot, sino que también tenía poderes mágicos que necesitaba aprender a controlar. Era demasiada presión para una niña tan joven, y Gwen haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacérselo lo más fácil posible. Ella era madre ahora, y cualquier otra cosa que hubiese sido –sirvienta, amiga, amante, esposa –quedaba en segundo lugar.

“¿Milady? ¿Se encuentra bien?” la voz de Leah sonó tras ella. Era curiosamente tenue –pero entonces, era como Leah había sonado desde el ataque de unas semanas atrás. Gwen sabía que su doncella no había salido herida, pero el shock de la situación, el saber que de no ser por Ygranna, ellas estarían probablemente muertas, causó un profundo impacto en la chica.

Gwen le dio una cansada pero genuina sonrisa, no queriendo alterarla más. “Sí, Leah, gracias.”

Leah seguía haciendo sus quehaceres admirablemente, pero desde el día en el bosque, Gwen tristemente había visto como trataba a Ygranna con más inquietud que nunca. No parecía asustada de la niña, pero era más vacilante al decirle algo, y más cuidadosa con ella. Si Gwen tuviera que suponer, diría que Leah estaba sintiendo una mezcla de gratitud, que se sentía extraña al dirigirlesa a alguien tan joven, y preocupación, por lo que Ygranna se convertiría al crecer.

Incluso si la magia había sido permitida otra vez en el corazón de Camelot, la gente estaba empezado a acostumbrarse lentamente a la presencia de magos entres ellos. Pero el ligero miedo todavía estaba en la gente que había pasado toda su vida detestando y evitando cualquier magia, y aunque pareciera que Leah estaba bien alrededor de Merlin (y había asistido a Gaius en mas de un experimento), esto debía ser demasiado para aceptar.

Gwen solo esperaba que su sirvienta fuera capaz de pasar esto, porque le había crecido mucho afecto por la menuda muchacha de pelo negro en los años que habían pasado desde que entró a trabajar a servicio de Gwen. Era reservada y respetuosa, sí, pero cada vez que Gwen soltaba una broma, o le ofrecía ayuda con una tarea particularmente ardua, o la dejaba leerle un cuento para dormir a Ygranna, podía ver rasgos de la chica que tenía debajo. La persona, no la sirvienta –y Gwen siempre había esperado que un día, Leah confiara lo bastante en ella para dejarle ver a esa libre muchacha, sin las barreras de los rangos entre ellas.

Quizás Gwen veía algo de sí misma en Leah. Sabía que la chica era honorable y confiable con todos sus secretos –y quizás eso es lo que le permitió a su voz mostrar su mayor preocupación. “¿Qué si él se lleva a Ygranna lejos?”

Leah la miró, sus estupefactos ojos encontrándose con los de Gwen. “Merlin no lo haría,” dijo, y fue tan determinante que Gwen se quedó momentáneamente pasmada. Leah pareció recordarse y sonrojarse, ante sus divertidos ojos. “Mis disculpas, Milady, hablé sin deberlo.”

Los ojos de Gwen se empequeñecieron. Bueno, eso fue inesperado. “No, por favor, explícate.”

Leah se sonrojó aún más, mirando a cualquier lado menos a Gwen. “No es nada, Milady, realmente, yo sólo- Merlin fue siempre tan amable conmigo. Nosotros hablamos, antes de que su rango fuera superior al mío. Sobre- vos, Milady, y el rey.”

“¿Hablaron sobre nosotros?” preguntó Gwen. Cuando no llego ninguna respuesta, dio un paso y puso una mano en el brazo de Leah. “¿Qué dijo él?” no creía querer saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una morbosa curiosidad. Era como presionar un pulgar sobre un cardenal, no podía evitarlo.

“Sólo, cuan amable eráis vos,” murmuró, “y lo buena señora que sería para mí. Yo he….” Leah tomó respiración hondamente, pero continuó, su voz más fuerte. “Yo perdí a mi antiguo maestro, como vos sabéis, Lord Highcroft, y vos no teníais sirvienta, y estaba muy nerviosa sobre entrar al servicio de la reina…” aquí, Leah sonrió suavemente, algunos viejos fantasmas cruzando su mente. Entonces miró a Gwen a los ojos. “Merlin es una buena persona,” dijo, un pequeño golpe de desafio en sus ojos el cual Gwen nunca admitiría que siempre disfrutaba ver.

Pareciendo satisfecha por haber dicho su parte, Leah se inclinó con gracia, y Gwen dejó caer la mano de su brazo. Leah le dio una mirada inquisidora y Gwen asintió distraídamente, atrayendo su mano levemente y Leah hizo una reverencia más –entendiendo el mudo permiso para retirarse.

Un momento después Gwen estaba sola en sus aposentos, y se dejo hundir en el filo de la cama con un suspiro. _Merlin es una buena persona._

 Por supuesto que ella no necesitaba a su doncella para que le dijera esto –su sirvienta, que claramente en algún punto había estado colada por él. Pero todavía le chirriaba escuchar hablar a alguien de Merlin de ese modo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo había hecho, no desde que se fue. Antes de eso, siempre era su trabajo añadir algo en defensa de su amigo si Arthur hacía (cada vez más tímido) una queja sobre su incompetencia.

Oh, como echaba de menos esos tiempos. Las cosas parecían tan equilibradas entre ellos tres. Incluso aunque Gwen supiera, ya en ese entonces, que Arthur se preocupaba por Merlin casi tanto –si no más –que por ella, hubiese sido diferente. Merlin había sido su sirviente y su amigo. Ella había sido su esposa y su reina. ¿Pero ahora?

Merlin es una buena persona. El no intentaría alejar a Ygranna de ella. Si él necesitaba llevarla a algún lado, con gente con magia, ella demandaría acompañarles y él no podría rehusarla. Incluso si Arthur lo intentara, Merlin nunca lo haría.

Quizás eso era lo que dolía, reflexionó. No era como ese consumiente dolor de corazón que sintió cuando perdió a Lancelot, o cuando Arthur la desterró de Camelot, ni siquiera se acercaba; sólo era un leve y amargo dolor recordándole que el único a quien los sentimientos verdaderamente le cambiaron en todo esto fue a Arthur. Había descubierto cuanto lo quería realmente, y había alterado esa preciosa balanza.

Y ahora estaban aquí. Arthur y Gwen sólo eran marido y mujer en título, y Merlin dejó Camelot atrás en lo que Gwen tenía que admitir ahora había sido un intento equivocado de hacer las cosas bien.

Pero no era tan simple como eso. Porque ahora eran cuatro; cuatro para encontrar un nuevo balance, para existir juntos –de algún modo. Gwen cuadró los hombros, alzando la barbilla. Ella no sería la que les impidiera hacerlo. Arthur aún se preocupaba por ella, y estaba muy segura de que Merlin también lo hacía. E Ygranna era su hija; la quería. Y Gwen quería a Ygranna más que a nada en el mundo.

Podía hacerlo. Podría hacer las cosas bien.

 

······MERLIN······

“¡Gaius!” exclamó Merlin felizmente, entrando en el estudio del doctor.

El anciano jadeó por la sorpresa, y el vial que estaba manteniendo abruptamente se escapó de sus dedos –pero Merlin lo paró con un pensamiento, permitiendo al aún estupefacto Gaius volver a agarrarlo antes de que Merlin cediera su agarre antigravitatorio.

“Merlin,” exclamó Gaius, aún sorprendido pero obviamente feliz de verlo. Merlin cruzó la habitación rápidamente para envolver al viejo mentor en un abrazo, y le alegró sentir los brazos de Gaius alrededor de él firmemente. Merlin lo había echado mucho de menos. “Bienvenido a casa, hijo,” dijo Gaius bruscamente en su hombro, y cuando Merlin se separó, los ojos del viejo estaban sospechosamente húmedos.

Merlin sólo sonrió, y se giró puntualmente en círculo, mirando la familiar habitación mientras le daba a Gaius la oportunidad de recomponerse. “Veo que no ha cambiado mucho por aquí, ¿y entonces? Estaba completamente seguro de que el lugar se caería sin mí.” Añadió, girándose y mostrándole a Gaius una brillante sonrisa.

Gaius rio cariñosamente, pero habían otras muchas más emociones reflejadas en sus ojos, que Merlin no podía colocar. Gaius parecía _viejo,_ se fijó, y una vez más sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento por haberse ido de Camelot como lo había hecho. Si algo le hubiera pasado a Gaius mientras estaba lejos…

Pero Merlin no quería pensar en eso ahora. Cambió sus rasgos en una sonrisa, y palmeó afectivamente el hombro de Gaius.

“Así que, ¿cómo es-“ la pregunta de Merlin se vio interrumpida por un fuerte golpe que venía de la pequeña habitación del otro lado del estudio, dónde él solía dormir. “¿Qué fue eso?” preguntó urgentemente, instantemente alertado.

Gaius se apenó. “Ah,” dijo. “Podría ser… la niña. Suele pasar mucho tiempo en esa habitación, más aún desde que sus poderes se despertaron.” Esa habitación. El antiguo cuarto de Merlin.

Merlin intentó calmar su acelerado corazón. No había necesidad de ponerse nervioso sobre ello, se dijo a sí mismo, sabía que esto llegaría. Se preparó para esto.

No permitiéndose coger un momento para considerarlo, dejó que sus piernas le llevaran, y empujó la puerta.

Dentro, una sonriente niñita estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando con ojos tan dorados como su pelo cómo pequeñas teteras, piezas de cubertería y una almohada flotaban en círculo alrededor de ella.

Merlin dejo ir un jadeo y la niña le miró, con sus ojos volviéndose a una sombra familiar de azul mientras las cosas que habían estado levitando caían a su alrededor.

“¿Quién eres tú?” preguntó curiosamente, sus cejas arrugándose de una forma demasiado familiar, Merlin se olvidó de respirar por un momento.

“Er. Merlin,” dijo, estúpidamente.

La niña le miró con el ceño fruncido durante un largo momento  antes de que la comprensión apareciera en su cara, y una gran sonrisa volvió a tomar lugar en su rostro. “¡Oh! Eres el hombre con magia.”

 _El hombre con magia._ Cierto. “Es una forma de verlo,” dijo quedamente Merlin, una triste sonrisa en su cara mientras intentaba reprimir el sentimiento de amargura _. Yo decidí dejarla,_ se recordó.

“Papi dijo que tú podrías enseñarme a usar la mía,” dijo la niña brillante, y el estómago de Merlin se contrajo. “A propósito, soy Ygranna.”

Y estiró su diminuta mano hacia él, un gesto tan adorable, Merlin quería llorar.

En su lugar, sólo se adentró en la habitación y tomó su mano. “Me alegra mucho conocerte, Ygranna,” sonrió.

Por un momento, Ygranna pareció confundida, mirando a sus manos unidas. “¿Me estás haciendo magia?”

Ahora fue el turno de Merlin de fruncir el ceño. “¿Qué? No,” dijo, un poco a la defensiva.

Ygranna soltó su mano y se miró la suya propia. Entonces volvió a mirar a Merlin. “Lo hiciste, lo sentí.”

“¡No lo hice!” exclamó Merlin indignado.

Ygranna se cruzó de brazos, mirándole. “! Si lo hiciste!”

“Bien, excepto porque no lo hice,” refunfuñó, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo –con quien estaba intentando argumentar. _Dios_ , pensó, su cabeza girando, había sido tan sencillo caer en esa rutina, porque ella era como…

Suspiró, volviendo a la realidad. Merlin estaba intentando argumentar con una niña de tres años.

“Mira,” dijo, notando con horror que los ojos de la niña estaban aguados. Oh, mierda. Merlin se agachó frente a ella incómodamente. Esto no era como se había imaginado que sería el primer encuentro con su hija. “Ygranna,” dijo, pero ella estaba mirando al suelo ahora, furiosa. “Ygranna, mírame,” continuó suavemente, poniendo una mano en su brazo.

Ella miró su mano, y entonces a él. “Lo estás haciendo otra vez,” dijo, con voz baja pero insistente.

Merlin miró hacia su mano. “Hmm,” dijo pensativamente. “¿Cómo te sientes, exactamente?”

“No lo sé,” balbuceó. “¿Calor?”

Calor. Extraño. Merlin no tenía idea de que podía estar causando eso. “Quizás es tu magia respondiendo a la mía,” pensó en voz alta. “Quizás es porque nunca has conocido a nadie con magia antes. O quizás…” se apagó. _Quizás es porque su magia viene de mí_ , pensó de repente. _La magia recuerda._

Ygranna aún le miraba vacilante. Merlin sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. “Mira, te creo.” Ella le devolvió la sonrisa aliviada. “Pero ya hemos hablado suficiente de magia. ¡Vamos a ver que puedes hacer!”

Eso pareció haber sido la cosa correcta a decir, porque la sonrisa de Ygranna se amplió y alzó una mano. Un pequeño globo de luz dorada se formaba sobre su palma, y Merlin lo miró, embelesado. Sólo tenía tres años, tuvo que recordarse. Para alguien tan joven, el poder y el control que mostraba era extraordinario.

Estaba tan embelesado con Ygranna y su magia que no oyó la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Pero de repente sintió los ojos perforando su espalda, mientras la concentración de Ygranna fallaba y la bola de luz se evaporaba. Sus ojos cayeron en algo sobre el hombro de Merlin y ella saltó pasándolo. “¡Papi!”

Merlin dudó por un momento antes de girarse, viendo a Ygranna en los brazos de Arthur. Merlin sintió su corazón atrancado en su garganta. _Arthur._

Arthur cogió a Ygranna fácilmente y le dio una cálida sonrisa, antes de girarse a Merlin. Aún sonriendo, pero pareciendo un poco tirante, vacilante.

“Merlin,” dijo Arthur suavemente.

Merlin no podía hablar. Tan sólo miraba al hombre frente a él –nada podría haberle preparado para la visión de Arthur; un poco más mayor pero tan inponente como siempre, con su hija en sus brazos. Y Arthur le miraba también, tan mudo como Merlin.

Afortunadamente, Ygranna no sufría tal problema. “Este es el hombre con magia, ¿no es así, papi?” preguntó excitadamente. “Es muy agradable. Me gusta.”

Eso pareció romper el hechizo, por decirlo así, y Arthur asintió. “Él tiene sus momentos,” murmuró, haciendo a Merlin rodar los ojos afectuosamente.

“Soy más agradable que tú,” replicó fácilmente, y por un momento se sintió como los viejos tiempos. Arthur le dio una sonrisa en respuesta, que sugería que probablemente lo sentía de la misma manera –aunque la vacilación seguía estando ahí, sólo bajo la carcasa; todo lo que no podía mostrar frente a Ygranna.

Arhtur aclaró su garganta, mirando a su hija, que había estado expectante del intercambio con sus ojos abiertos. “Princesa, quizás deberíamos dejar a Merlin ir a sus aposentos. He sido informado de que sus pertenencias ya han llegado, y él probablemente necesita descansar después de su…viaje,” dijo, y Merlin definitivamente sintió una nota de divertimento en su tono ante eso.

“Sí, papi,” Ygranna contestó dulcemente, sonriendo en los brazos de Arthur hasta que la bajó al suelo. Volviéndose a Merlin, haciendo su mejor reverencia –que era lo más adorable que Merlin había visto. “Ha sido un placer conocerle, Mi Lord,” dijo con gracia.

“Por favor,” Merlin se encontró diciendo, sonriendo tímidamente. “Es sólo…Merlin.”

Ygranna asintió solemnemente, con el aire de alguien mucho mayor que lo que ella era. Merlin atrapó la mirada de Arthur sobre la cabeza de Ygranna y encontró al rey mirándole intensamente. Su contacto se rompió cuando Ygranna estiró de la pierna de su padre y él inclinó la cabeza. “Papi, ¿te quedarás a jugar conmigo?”

Arthur volvió a mirar a Merlin por un momento, luciendo desgarrado. Entonces suspiró y se dejó caer de rodillas con una sonrisa triste. “Por supuesto que lo haré, princesa.”

Merlin dejó a ambos atrás sin ninguna otra palabra, capturando los ojos de Arthur una ultima vez antes de irse. _Después_ , dijo sin hablar, y Arthur asintió –una rara imitación a la solemne respuesta de Ygranna un momento atrás.

Cuando Merlin llegó al estudio principal de nuevo, se encontró a Gaius mirándolo con la misma expresión inescrutable que antes. Merlin suspiró. “¿Vienes a ayudarme a desempacar?” sonrió, y Gaius pestañeó con sorpresa antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

“Es bueno tenerte en casa, Merlin,” dijo cariñosamente el médico, y Merlin estuvo privadamente de acuerdo.

 

······ARTHUR······

 

Cuando Arthur volvió a ver a Merlin, fue en la fiesta oficial de bienvenida ante la vuelta del mago oficial de la corte de Camelot.

El hecho de que necesitaba realizar un evento para Merlin no cruzó por su mente, por todas las demás cosas que le habían mantenido ocupado –pero afortunadamente, Guinevere había sido más consciente de las etiquetas de la corte. Se vería muy mal si el rey parecía callarse el regreso del hechicero, después de todo.

Aunque la magia ya no estuviera prohibida en sus tierras, la gente seguía estando claramente inquieta con los usuarios de la magia, y el rey y le reina necesitaban predicar con el ejemplo. Darle la bienvenida a Merlin después de tres años de ausencia con una pomposa y larga celebración le enviaría a la gente un mensaje.

Sin embargo, cuando Gwen dijo que Ygranna necesitaba asistir a la fiesta, Arthur lo rehusó a toda máquina. “Ella no necesita esa exposición,” le dijo, “no esta noche.” Afortunadamente Gwen no argumentó; Ygranna estaba exhausta por los eventos del día, y a Leah no le importaría quedarse con ella y leerle, en lugar de estar con su señora en la fiesta.

Era maravilloso, ahora, ver a Merlin saludando a sus viejos amigos; Gwaine inmediatamente le había empujado al centro del grupo de caballeros nada más entrar en la sala, y en ese momento estaba sentado entre Leon y Percival, sonriendo y gesticulando incontroladamente. Los caballeros rugían con carcajadas de lo que indudablemente era una de historia de sus hazañas –el corazón de Arthur se contrajo con una mezcla de felicidad por tener a Merlin de vuelta al castillo, dónde pertenecia, y celos por verle interactuar tan fácilmente con sus hombres mientras que Arthur era incapaz de unirse.

También sintió un terrible sentimiento de culpa, mirando a Merlin ahora. Lo cual era irónico, porque la culpa por traicionar a Gwen fue exactamente la razón por la que Merlin se fue, y esa misma culpa era la que había parado a Arthur de utilizar todo su poder para traerlo de vuelta. Pero ¿qué pasaba con lo que Merlin tuvo que sacrificar?

Arthur veía ahora que contentos estaban todos de tenerle de vuelta, y lo contento que parecía Merlin por estar aquí. Mientras que había sido elección de Merlin irse, durante esos tres años que habían pasado, no había habido ni un solo momento en el que Arthur no deseara que las cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes. No era _justo_ , que Merlin lo hubiera tenido que dar todo mientras que Arthur no había dado nada. A veces, Arthur pensaba que podría haberle dado a Merlin el mundo, sin importar las consecuencias, si Merlin sólo se lo hubiese pedido. Pero ahora, aquí estaban –con una hija que sólo llamaba a uno de ellos “padre,” y que hasta hace una semana ni siquiera conocía el nombre de Merlin.

Mientras que Arthur no era capaz de hablar con Merlin sobre esto ahora mismo, teniendo que mantener su lugar en la presidencia de la mesa, se permitió a sí mismo mirar al hombre, bebiendo en su presencia y maravillándole con el hecho de que realmente estaba de vuelta. Merlin parecía el mismo de siempre, pero su pecho parecía algo más ancho, su mandíbula más grande. Ahora era indudablemente un hombre, ya no más un escuálido muchacho.

El tiempo con los druidas claramente le habían cambiado también de otras formas. No se podía negar ahora que Merlin era un poderoso y confiable mago; el poder parecía emanar de él, y Arthur sabía que él no era el único en notarlo. Algunos de los antiguos consejeros de su padre estaban mirando a Merlin también, con una expresión más sombría.

Solo entonces, Merlin miró en medio de su historia y atrapó la mirada de Arthur. Pareció tartamudear, por un momento, mirando a Arthur como embelesado por lo que veía, hasta que un codazo de Gwaine devolvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Arthur desvió la mirada también –y se encontró a Gwen mirándole con una impasible expresión.

“Deberías entablar conversación conmigo,” dijo, alzando una ceja.

Cuando Arthur simplemente le frunció el ceño en confusión, Gwen señaló imperceptiblemente con su cabeza al grupo de caballeros.

“Oh,” dijo Arthur suavemente, “cierto.”

Gwen le sonrió de forma adoradora, pero eso no alcanzó sus ojos. Se inclinó hacia él en una farsa de intimidad, hablando muy bajo por cualquier sirviente que pudiera oírle. “Sé que lo has echado de menos, Arthur.”

Arthur abrió la boca para protestar, pero Gwen sólo agitó la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

“No lo niegues. No ahora, no a mí,” dijo, tomando su mano. Para cualquiera que mirara, parecería una conversación completamente distinta. “Pero recuerda lo que estuvimos de acuerdo, hace tres años.  Aún se mantiene, Arthur.”

Arthur recordaba las promesas que había hecho demasiado bien: de un frente unido entre el rey y la reina, de mantener la conexión de Merlin y Arthur minimizada, por el bien de Ygranna.

“Cierto,” dijo Arthur, con voz queda. “Por supuesto.”

Guinevere asintió, apretando su mano brevemente antes de dejarla ir. “Eres el rey, Arthur, y yo soy la reina. Eso ciertamente acarrea expectativas. Pero…” vaciló, entonces una expresión resignada se instaló en su rostro. “No soy tonta. Sé que esto, justo ahora, es todo lo que tenemos con el otro. Sé que te preocupas por mi,” añadió rápidamente, porque Arthur abrió la boca para decir… algo, incluso si no estaba seguro de que quería decir, y Gwen continuó. Y yo me preocupo por ti también, sabes que lo hago. Por lo que quiero recordarte que… tanto como se mantengan las apariencias, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Quiero verte feliz Arthur, de verdad que sí. Y no lo has sido, por demasiado tiempo.”

Arthur parpadeó, estupefacto por las palabras de Gwen. ¿Ella estaba realmente dándole su permiso para….?no, seguro que no. E incluso si así fuera, si ella realmente le estaba diciendo –no, ni siquiera debería pensarlo. Había estado años convenciéndose de que estaba mal, que nada podría pasar entre Merlin y él, que Arthur nunca podría hacerle eso a su esposa. Aunque ella estuviera, diciéndole que… no, no podía ser.

“No hay nada que yo desee más que estar contigo,” dijo silenciosamente Arthur, automáticamente, sin encontrar sus ojos. El le había hecho promesas que no podía romper; su honor no se lo permitiría.

Gwen le miró con una profunda exasperación. Una mirada que, se dio cuenta, no le había dirigido en mucho tiempo.

“Oh Arthur,” susurró. “Tan noble, incluso ahora.” Le sonrió suavemente, con tristeza. “Pero yo ya no soy la única a la que tu corazón pertenece, si es que lo fui alguna vez, y ambos lo sabemos. No aceptar esa verdad sino quedarnos atacados en esto, ¿con una farsa de emociones que realmente no sentimos? Eso sería la verdadera deshonorable acción aquí, mi amor. Y yo no seré tan egoísta. Te dejo libre, Arthur.” Se encogió de hombros, mirando a través del salón. “Lo que tu hagas ahora depende de ti.”

Gwen alzó su vaso ahora, inclinando su cabeza un poco, y Arthur siguió su mirada para encontrar a Merlin mirándoles atentamente, una triste, resignada mirada en su rostro. Y la culpa que Arthur sentía hacia él se incrementó inmediatamente, porque para él debía parecer un íntimo momento entre marido y mujer, diciéndole todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de sus sentimientos; a quien realmente sentía que debía su devoción.

Suspiró, mirando lejos. “Ni siquiera sé si él todavía…” empezó, pero Gwen le cortó.

“¿Arthur? Puede que haya aceptado esto, pero eso no significa que quiera oír sobre ello.” Pero sonó divertida, así que Arthur se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

“Gracias,” dijo, las palabras pesadas entre ellos. Por _todo_ , quería añadir, pero eso sonaría curiosamente como un adiós.

“Gracias” replicó Gwen suavemente. “Por Ygranna.”

Ella volvió a mirarle, y la mirada que cruzaron estaba realmente llena de amor –por la hija que compartían, que siempre los amarraría.

 

······MERLIN······

La fiesta se demoró horas.

Merlin no estaba seguro de que la mitad de la gente que asistió a la fiesta se alegrara siquiera de verle –sí, en muy formales e importantes expresiones él había sido aclamado como algún tipo de héroe, pero sin importar los que los estirados nobles aseguraran,  él todavía era un brujo. Había una gran cantidad de gente en Camelot que no confiaba en él, y probablemente nunca lo haría, y muchos de ellos seguramente estaban en esa misma habitación.

Pero no le importaba. Porque la gente que se alegraba de ver (los caballeros, principalmente) estaba claramente encantada de tenerlo en casa.

Honestamente, Merlin no había estado seguro de si requería sentarse al lado del rey, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Sí, tenía mucho que hablar con Arthur, como la forma en la que iba a trabajar con Ygranna, pero alguna parte de él no quería tener ninguna de esas conversaciones, especialmente no en frente de toda la corte. Estaba demasiado asustado de las respuestas que algunas de sus preguntas pudieran ser, y prefería se capaz de tratar con ellas en soledad.

Afortunadamente se libró de tener que decidir, pues tan pronto como entró al salón, los caballeros le aclamaron a su lado de la mesa y él fue voluntariamente, entusiasmado de estar con ellos. No estaba evitando a Arthur ni nada, se decía a sí mismo. Sólo posponiendo, y reuniendo fuerza.

Era tranquilizador descubrir que muy poco había cambiado con sus amigos. Percival, Gwaine y Leon seguían saludables y felices, y Gwaine había ido en extraordinarias aventuras mientras él estuvo fuera, lo cual fue algo fascinante de oír –aparentemente  había decapitado a algún excéntrico viejo caballero que le había desafiado, sólo para descubrir que el caballero era algún tipo de brujo, y  el resultado de la cruzada sonó muy excitante y peliaguda. Exactamente la clase de cosa por las que Gwaine vivía esencialmente.

Leon, mientras tanto, le contó todo sobre su aparentemente no correspondido y consumiente amor por la doncella de Gwen, lo que fue un tema un poco desconcertante, pero no obstante Merlin le sonrió alentadoramente, y tranquilizó a su tímido amigo de que cualquier chica sería afortunada de tenerle.

Y Merlin les pudo entretener con historias sobre sus propias aventuras: sobre la eclosión de huevos de dragón y cabalgar unicornios, o aprender a sentir de alguna forma las profundidades de la tierra y descubrir que es redonda, y no plana, y atraer maravillosas plantas desde el otro lado. Los druidas le enseñaron el significado de ser Emrys, y Merlin había estado aliviado de descubrir que podía seguir siendo Merlin también. No más poderoso que antes, sólo con más control de los poderes que ya tenía.

Y era un testimonio de como los caballeros se preocupaban por él cuando no mostraron ninguna incomodidad mientras les contaba historias sobre magia, incluso habiendo vivido mayoritariamente sin ella desde que él se fue.

Sí, estar en casa estaba bien. pero cuando Merlin miró a través de la gran mesa, simplemente fue incapaz de quitarle los ojos a Arthur por otro momento, sintió su corazón hundirse cuando vio al rey y la reina susurrando, con las cabezas muy cercas, compartiendo secretas sonrisas.

Por supuesto, pensó. Eso era lo que se suponía que debía pasar. _Esto es por lo que me fui._

Merlin podía amar a Arthur, pero eso sería su carga a soportar. Arthur amaba a Gwen sobre cualquiera, Merlin _sabía_ que lo hacía, sólo necesitaba tiempo para recordarlo. Y claramente lo había tenido.

Así que ¿por qué Merlin sentía que su mundo se estaba derrumbando otra vez?

 _Porque te permitiste tener esperanza_ , se dijo furiosamente, _incluso después de todos estos años, de que Arthur siguiera sintiendo como tú. Que quizás sus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes como los tuyos._

Pero claramente, había estado equivocado.

Eso estaba simplemente bien. Merlin tenía un trabajo que hacer: enseñar a la hija que nunca sabría lo que realmente compartían ahora con esa magia.

Era en partes iguales un prospecto emocionante y terrorífico.

Ahora, Merlin estaba contento de tener a los caballeros distrayéndole. Pero cuando la fiesta empezó a terminar, él empezó a temer la primera de la que prometía ser muchas noches de soledad en su antiguo cuarto. Agradeció profundamente cuando Gwaine se ofreció a verle y quedarse en su compañía un rato.

Gwaine se encargó de engatusar a una sirvienta para que le diera una jarra de cerveza, y Merlin se unió a sus risas cuando corrían por los pasillos del castillo con su premio como un par de jóvenes delincuentes.

Entrando en su habitación, Merlin suspiró ante la desnudez de las paredes y las estanterías.  Al menos no habían estado llenas de polvo como había imaginado, y supuso que debería agradecerle a Arthur que no acogiera a cualquier noble allí, pero aún no se  sentía como en casa. Quizás se sintiera mejor una vez que desempacara su ropa y libros, pero aun se sentía curiosamente vacilante de hacerlo –incluso aunque solo le tomara un chasquido de sus dedos.

Gwaine no perdió tiempo en acomodarse en la silla más cómoda, colocando las piernas sobre la mesa y sonriendo a Merlin.

“¿Qué sobre tener un fuego para empezar?” preguntó, mirando para todos lados como si fuera su habitación, y Merlin rodó sus ojos, mirando a la chimenea y encendiendo la leña seca que había allí con un pensamiento. Desde que descubrió la magia de Merlin, Gwaine a cada rato pedía ver “trucos mágicos”, y era particularmente aficionado a ver a Merlin hacer cosas con fuego por alguna rara, y probablemente perturbadora razón.

Aunque al menos no estaba asustado de Merlin, o enfadado con él, o traicionado. Pero era Gwaine, lo tomaba todo en una zancada. Antes de que Merlin dejara Camelot, a menudo se encontraba deseando que la vida fuera tan simple como la hacía parecer Gwaine.

“Te veo como que puedes tomar otra copa,” le dijo Gwaine, alzando una ceja. Merlin se sonrojó; no se había fijado en que Gwaine le había estado mirando.

Merlin se  sentó en la otra silla y aceptó la ofrecida jarra agradecidamente, tomando un largo sorbo de la cerveza.

Gwaine parecía impresionado. “No has caído rápido con la bebida esta noche. Creo recordarte siendo más ligero que esto,” remarcó, y Merlin sonrió.

“Ah, pero tú conoces a los druidas. Bebe o a casa.” Era sólo medio en broma, pero Gwaine no necesitaba saber eso.

Ambos cayeron en un fácil silencio, y Merlin tomó otro trago antes de devolverle la jarra a Gwaine. El otro hombre la aceptó sin hablar, echándole a Merlin una mirada de soslayo mientras bebía.

Entonces Gwaine puso la jarra en la mesa y se giró a Merlin, luciendo más serio de lo que había estado en todo el día. “Así que la princesita tiene magia,” dijo rotundamente.

Merlin alzó la vista en sorpresa. “Sí,” dijo, cautelosamente. “Eso pasa, en algunas familias. Morgana-”

“Lo obtuvo por parte de la familia de su madre, no de Uther.”

“¿A dónde quieres llegar, Gwaine?” preguntó con miedo.

“Sólo que tú y yo sabemos de dónde viene Ygranna, y no es sólo de Arthur,” Gwaine se encogió de hombros, demasiado casual sobre todo esto a opinión de Merlin.

Merlin suspiró. Podía seguir negándolo, por supuesto –sabía que debería, que era lo que se esperaba de él –o confirmar las suposiciones de Gwaine y tener un amigo que supiera exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando.

Se salvó de tomar una decisión; pareciendo que Gwaine se tomó su silencio como una confirmación.

“Oh, Merlin,” murmuró, sonando de repente tan cansado como Merlin se sentía. “Eso fue por lo que te fuiste, ¿no es así?”

Merlin se encontró con sus ojos, desafiante. “Sí, bueno, es lo que es, como dices tú. ¿Podemos simplemente…no?” su voz tenía una nota de plegaria, mostrando aún mas su disconformidad.

Gwaine pareció que quería decir algo, pero después de un momento cerró la boca, asintiendo una vez.

El silencio cayó de nuevo, esta vez menos amigable. Merlin frunció el ceño, mirando a la mesa. El problema no era Gwaine, por supuesto. Y Merlin _sí_ quería hablar sobre eso, pero…

“Mira,” dijo, al mismo tiempo que Gwaine decía, “Bueno,” y ambos rieron, con la tensión ya rota.

“Merlin, entiendo que esto debe ser difícil para ti,” dijo Gwaine después de un latido. “Creéme, he visto la manera en la que miras a Arthur… la forma en la que siempre le has mirado. Y cuando vi a Ygranna, y descubrí sobre lo del ritual del _verdadero amor,”_ sonrió, “bueno… no fue un gran salto desde allí, sabiendo lo que sé sobre ambos.”

Merlin frunció el ceño ante eso. Quería preguntar que era exactamente lo que Gwaine pensaba saber sobre Arthur y él, pero no estaba seguro de que importara. Gwaine era extraordinariamente preceptivo, siempre lo había sido, pero esto… “¿Lo saben todos?” preguntó Merlin en su lugar. No estaba seguro de poder mantener eso justo ahora; los susurros y las miradas de conocimiento mientras Merlin tenía que estar al fondo viendo a Arthur, Gwen e Ygranna siendo la pequeña familia perfecta.

Gwaine le miró con mucho entendimiento y puso una mano en su brazo. “No, no creo que lo hagan. Eventualmente, la gente se lo figurará, probablemente, especialmente ahora con la magia,” añadió pensativamente, “pero tan lejos como yo puedo decir, la gente que sabe todo esto aun cree que fue creada sólo por Arthur.”

Merlin asintió lentamente. “Definitivamente podría haberlo sido, ella es preciosa,” dijo silenciosamente, dejando a su mente vagar de vuelta con su hija. Su suave pelo rubio, su belleza, su perfecta cara, sus manos, lo mucho que ha _crecido_. Sonrió suavemente, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Gwaine apretó su mano tranquilizándole, y Merlin respiró temblorosamente, riendo quedamente por lo tonto que estaba siendo.

“Por favor,” dijo Gwaine, girando los ojos. “Bajo esa mata de pelo rubio Pendragon en su cabeza, ella es toda tú, Merlin. ¿No lo ves?”

Pese a lo mal que era en esa entera situación con Arthur, Gwen e Ygranna, Merlin no pudo negar la sensación de júbilo al oír esas palabras. _Ella es toda mía_. Era un peligrosa noción para considerar, y un desleal camino de su corazón sabía que eso no podía ser realmente verdad… pero por un momento, Merlin se premitió creerlo.

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente y Merlin y Gwaine saltaron ante el ruido, la mano de Gwaine cayendo del brazo de Merlin.

Sorprendentemente Arthur estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, la luz de las antorchas de su propia habitación iluminándolo de una molestosamente perfecta forma.

“Merlin,” dijo Arthur, sonando sorprendido –como si hubiera sido Merlin quien había entrado en sus aposentos sin anunciarse, y no al contrario. “y…Gwaine,” los ojos de Arthur se encogieron cuando miró al caballero, que parecía haberse sentado un poco más recto.

“Sire,” dijo Gwaine, su voz sonando un poco fatigada.

Los ojos de Arthur se movieron entre Merlin y Gwaine, ceñudo.  “Merlin,” dijo de nuevo, “me disculpo. Pensé que estarías solo. Eso fue… estúpido de mi parte.”

“Puedo irme,” se ofreció Gwaine, aunque sonó casi como un desafío.

“No, por favor,” dijo rápidamente Arthur. “No te vayas por mí, Gwaine. No deseaba entrometerme en vuestra reunión. Merlin, te veré en la mañana. Buenas noches.”

Y la puerta se cerró una vez más, antes de que Merlin pudiera siquiera protestar.

Merlin miró a Gwaine, con intención de compartir una mirada de perplejidad con su amigo, sólo para encontrar los ojos de Gwaine aun centrados en la puerta, echando chispas.

“Gwaine, ¿qué-“ empezó Merlin, entonces se cortó cuando Gwaine se levantó abruptamente.

“Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, Merlin, estoy seguro de que estás exhausto después del día que has tenido,” dijo Gwaine, dándole a Merlin una sonrisa que parecía demasiado despreocupada considerando la emoción que había visto en la cara del hombre hace un momento.

“Pero….sí, quiero decir, por supuesto, pero no tienes que irte,” dijo Merlin, confundido. “¿Esto es por Arthur? ¿Has tenido alguna pelea con él o algo?”

Gwaine dejó salir una sorprendida y seca carcajada que tomó a Merlin por sorpresa. “Claro. Como si Arthur realmente me hablara sobre…” paró, sacudiendo su cabeza con una irónica sonrisa. “¿Sabes qué? No importa, Merlin. Vamos a dormir.”

Y con eso se dio la vuelta en los talones y salió como Arthur había hecho, pero por la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Merlin se quedo sentado solo en la mesa, escuchando el mudo sonido de los pasos de Gwaine alejándose. La jarra de cerveza aún estaba frente a él, asi que como por costumbre de hacer cualquier cosa, Merlin la cogió y se bebió todo de un trago.

Se preguntaba porque la presencia de Arthur había alterado tanto a Gwaine. Siempre había sido protector con Merlin, claro, pero, ¿esto?

Por mucho que lo intentara, Merlin no podía quitar a Arthur de su mente, o parar de preguntarse qué habría llevado al rey a su cámara –el rey, quien Merlin había asumido, estaría pasando la noche con su reina.

Estuvo tentado de tocar la puerta de Arthur ahora, por nada más que verle de nuevo. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos la presencia de Arthur, mirarle… era patético, de verdad.

Pero Merlin realmente estaba muy cansado. Trasportarse a sí mismo y a todas sus pertenencias con magia no había sido particularmente duro, pero todas las reuniones habían debilitado considerablemente mucha de su fuerza. Los sentimientos al ver a Ygranna otra vez, y a Arthur, y a Gwen, Gaius y los caballeros mientras bebía toda esa cerveza. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba exhausto.

Además, Merlin estaba seguro que todo eso parecería menos arrollador y tendría mucho mas sentido por la mañana.

 


	6. Un enemigo común

**UN ENEMIGO COMÚN**

 

······MERLIN······

 

A la mañana siguiente, Merlin se levantó temprano, despierto completamente pese a que había dormido muy poco, los eventos del día anterior volviendo a su mente.

Pero iba a ver a su hija hoy. Hablaría con ella, y quizás incluso vería más de su magia.

Se vistió rápidamente, y justo había terminado cuando una sirvienta le traía un extravagante desayuno –entonces permaneció viendo, con ojos grandes, como Merlin lo devoraba en minutos.

Merlin le echó una sonrisa mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. Con suerte Ygranna ya estaría despierta, pensó, mareado por la emoción que no podía siquiera intentar suprimir. Él vería su habitación hoy –¿Qué tipos de juguetes tendrá? Él tendría que darle algo, no demasiado bonito o caro pues podría levantar sospechas, claro, pero algo único. Algo que pudiera mirarlo y le recordara a él.

Fue con estos pensamientos con los que llegó al cuarto de Gwen. Parado delante de la puerta, de repente tuvo un flashback de estar allí años atrás, cuando acababa de ser nombrado mago de la corte y creía que podría arreglar todos los problemas de Gwen y Arthur con su magia.

Merlin había estado tan seguro, entonces, de su habilidad para ayudar a Gwen. Dentro de él había sabido que todos los ingredientes del hechizo estaban presentes, que el potencial para crear ese niño existía de algún modo, vagamente, fuera del alcance de su magia. Sentía lo que se necesitaba para completar el ritual –una necesidad que ahora sabía había salido de él, su magia reconociendo el niño que podría crear con Arthur, usando el cuerpo de Guinevere.

Pero no había reconocido sus propios sentimientos por lo que estaban haciendo entonces, y había confiado en su rey y reina teniendo su romance de cuento de hadas, pensó que sabía que lo tenían.

No funcionó exactamente como se planeó. Merlin a menudo se había preguntado si los creadores del hechizo, quienes habían sido y cuanto habían vivido –podrian haber imaginado que funcionaría de esta manera, con el amor del brujo y el hombre, la mujer actuando meramente como un… ¿cómo lo había llamado cruelmente Gaius? Una olla de coción. De algún modo, no lo creía.

Pero estando parado ahí otra vez, esperando para ver a su hija, Merlin no podía lamentarse por el resultado, aunque el dolor que le brindó a Gwen siempre le perseguiría.

Incluso si él no hubiera sido su padre, Ygranna merecía cualquier precio.

Golpeó una vez la puerta antes de entrar –instintivamente escaneando la habitación en busca de Guinevere y dejando salir un suspiro de alivio al encontrarla ausente.

Entrando en la sala se encontró con que prácticamente no había cambiado desde que se había ido. La habitación seguía dividida en dos, y mientras que la cama de la niña era diferente, todo lo que había creado para ella, seguía en su lugar. Eso sólo atañó más felicidad a Merlin en ese momento.

“¡Merlin!” le llamó una voz infantil, y Merlin sólo tuvo un segundo de aviso antes de que unos pequeños pero sorprendentemente fuertes brazos abrazaran sus piernas, y él se tambaleó un poco, riendo. “¡Has vuelto!” dijo felizmente Ygranna.

“Claro que sí, te dije que lo haría,” dijo con cariño, arrugando el pelo de Ygranna y tratando de ignorar el recuerdo de que de hecho la había abandonado una vez sin prometerle nada.

Merlin miró arriba, para ver a una joven con largo y negro cabello rondando por la cama, sonriendo tímidamente. Le sonrió en reconocimiento. “¡Leah! Es bueno verte de nuevo.”

La cara de Leah se iluminó, incluso mientras inclinaba la cabeza respetuosamente. “Gracias Sire,” dijo. “igual a vos, Sire.”

“Por favor, sólo Merlin,” dijo, rodando los ojos. “Como te he dicho una docena de veces antes. ¿O lo has olvidado en mi ausencia?”

Las mejillas de Leah se oscurecieron pero le miró nuevamente, agradeciendo con bondad. “No, claro que no. Merlin.”

“Padre dice que los títulos son señal de respeto, que la gente los necesita para recordar que son importantes,” manifestó Ygranna, con las manos en las caderas como si estuviera regañando a Merlin.

Merlin rio, entonces intentó parar inmediatamente cuando vio los ojos de Ygranna achicarse. Reírse de Arthur cuando intentaba parecer intimidante nunca le había traido nada bueno, tampoco.

“Sí,” dijo, “bueno, Arthur es un-“

Una tos de Leah le detuvo, y cuando la miró mostraba divertimento pero también una clara advertencia. Cierto. Probablemente no era bueno insultar a su padre, el rey, el primer dia de vuelta.

“¿Un qué?” preguntó suspicazmente Ygranna.

“Un hombre muy sabio,” terminó suavemente. “Pero yo no soy un Sire, princesa. Sólo soy Merlin.”

“¿Mi maestro?” preguntó.

“Tu amigo.”

La simpática mirada que le echo Leah a Merlin le hizo preguntarse cuanta gente sabía realmente la verdad. Pero puso eso a un lado ahora –era hora de conocer a su hija.

Merlin no tenía mucha experiencia de estar con niños, y estuvo más que inmensamente feliz de que Leah estuviera ahí para mantener a Ygranna centrada y feliz. Pero pese a su propia inquietud y torpeza, encontró que era muy fácil hablar con la niña.

No sólo parecía inusualmente bien hablada para su edad (lo cual Merlin sospechaba era probablemente por ser una princesa –habiendo observado a Arthur y Morgana durante todos esos años le dio una idea de las expectativas que siempre acarrean sobre sus hombros desde una edad muy temprana), pero ella también parecía muy interesada en Merlin, y en aprender más sobre magia.

Después de unas pocas horas, los ojos de Ygranna empezaron inevitablemente a perder interés, y empezó a juguetear con varios objetos, claramente no siendo capaz de prestar más atención siendo tan joven.

Miró a Leah, quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, Merlin aclaró su garganta.

“Er, bueno, creo que eso ha sido suficiente por hoy. Lo has hecho muy bien.”

La cabeza de Ygranna se disparó hacia arriba. “¿Te vas?” preguntó tristemente. “Pero yo creí que podíamos jugar.”

Incluso si Merlin lo hubiera estado planeando, no hubiera habido manera de que pudiera decir que no.

“Claro que no, Anna,” sonrió. “¿A qué quieres jugar?”

La cara de Ygranna se iluminó con la sonrisa más bonita que él había visto nunca, y le golpeó lo fácil que podía ser amarla, sólo…declarando su derecho a ella, de algún modo, podría encontrar una forma.

No que él lo haría. Nunca le haría eso a Arthur o a Gwen; no sólo porque les destruiría, sino porque ellos eran lo mejor para Ygranna.

Merlin notó que Ygranna se había detenido en su camino de ir a buscar los juguetes, y le miraba con una extraña expresión en la cara. “Me has llamado Anna,” dijo, inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos.

“Lo siento, ¿no te gusta?” preguntó Merlin, sus ojos yendo rápidos a Leah en busca de confirmación, pero ella sólo le miraba con la misma simpatía que antes.

“Lo hace,” dijo rápidamente Ygranna, sonriendo tentativamente. “Es sólo, mi papi es el único que me llama Anna.”

Merlin sintió sus orejas encenderse levemente. “Oh.”

“Pero tú me puedes llamar Anna si quieres,” dijo felizmente Ygranna. “Me gustas.”

Merlin no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se coló en su rostro entonces. “Tú también me gustas.” Le dijo, estirándose y arrugándole el pelo.

 

···········

Merlin volvía ahora de su lección con Ygranna, sonriendo sobre lo encantada que ella había estado cuando él se transformó en pájaro frene a ella, cuando oyó pasos rápidos tras él.

Girándose, Merlin vio a Gwaine medio corriendo para alcanzarle, e intento reprimir la creciente decepción de que no fuera Arthur. _Claro_ que no era Arthur, ¿Por qué lo sería?

“¡Merlin!” dijo Gwaine, encantado. “Eres un hombre difícil de localizar.”

“¿Me estabas buscando?” preguntó Merlin, nunca siendo capaz de estar decepcionado mucho tiempo frente a la presencia de Gwaine y su infeccioso buen humor.

Gwaine asintió, parando a un paso de él. “Sí. Los caballeros vamos a la taberna esta noche, sólo quería ver si quizás querías venir.” Se encogió de hombros, sus palabras ligeras, pero cuando Merlin le miró a los ojos, el otro hombre parecía extrañamente esperanzado.

“Um,” dijo Merlin. Honestamente, una distracción probablemente sería buena para él –pero el pensamiento de pasar otra noche en la compañía de los escandalosos caballeros, sabiendo que la única persona con la que de verdad quería estar estaría en casa con su esposa, era algo difícil de aguantar. Con el tiempo, Merlin estaba seguro de que sería más fácil… pero justo ahora, eso era todo lo que podía manejar.

Algo de lo que estaba pensando debió mostrarse en su cara, porque Gwaine dejo ver su entendimiento. “Mira, está bien si no quieres venir, Merlin, yo sólo pensé en perguntar.”

“No, no,” protestó rápidamente Merlin, “No es eso, de verdad, tú sabes que disfruto de vuestra compañía, es sólo….¿ha sido un día largo?” se defendió débilmente, sabiendo ya que Gwaine estaba muy lejos de aceptar esa excusa.

Gwaine suspiró, y tiró del brazo de Merlin mientras se paraba, en el medio del pasillo. Parecía resignado mientras decía, bastante claramente, “Esto es por Arthur.”

“Gwaine, por favor, aquí no,” dijo débilmente, mirando a los sirvientes que pasaban con nerviosismo.

“Sí, Merlin, aquí,” la voz de Gwaine estaba envenenada con una irritación que raramente se escuchaba del usualmente despreocupado hombre, y fue lo suficiente para detener a Merlin. “Sabes que el rey tiene toda mi lealtad, pero lo juro, hay días en los que desecharía mi título para darle una buena patada en su-“

“Sobre la faz de la tierra, ¿de qué estás hablando?” preguntó Merlin, sorprendido por la repentina vehemencia. “Gwaine, ¿Qué ocurre contigo y Arthur?”

Gwaine sólo sacudió la cabeza tristemente. “Vosotros dos, honestamente, sois tan iguales y ni siquiera os dais cuenta. Ambos demasiado espesos para ver lo que tenéis justo delante.” Y alzó una ceja, mirando directamente a Merlin como si estuviera dispuesto a ser _pillado_. Pero, ¿qué había que pillar?

Merlin frunció el ceño. “Gwaine, ¿qué estás diciento?”

Pero mientras hacía la pregunta, sus ojos se abrieron, porque… “Oh.” Repentinamente, un montón de cosas sobre la actitud protectora de Gwaine, la forma en la que siempre hacia hasta lo imposible para incluir a Merlin en su grupo de amigos, todo tenía sentido. Merlin se sentía un tonto por nunca haberse dado cuenta antes, demasiado centrado en sus propios sentimientos.

La sonrisa de Gwaine fue una confirmación suficiente, y Merlin hizo un movimiento abortado para agarrar el brazo de Gwaine –pero  pensándolo mejor dejo caer su mano inútil a su lado.

“Mira, no es importante,” dijo Gwaine, con una estrecha sonrisa. “Siempre has sido una causa perdida, cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido común lo vería. Pero entonces, yo nunca he tenido mucho sentido común para empezar,”  añadió con un resoplo auto despreciativo.  Después de un momento, Gwaine sacudió la cabeza, una genuina –si algo apagada –sonrisa en su cara ahora. “Sólo prométeme una cosa, Merlin.”

“Claro,” se encontró diciendo, aún demasiado estupefacto para decir mucho más.

“Si Arthur alguna vez se saca la cabeza del culo y decide realmente tener la decencia de al fin seguir su corazón… no huyas de eso, ¿vale? Permítete ser feliz por esta vez, en nombre de ambos. Ver al rey deprimido por los alrededores durante estos años ha sido remarcablemente aburrido.”

Y con una sonrisa y un guiño final, Gwaine dejo a Merlin parado, boquiabierto, en el ahora afortunadamente desierto pasillo.

 

······ARTHUR······

“Pero papi, Merlin es mi amigo, ¡lo quiero ahí!”

Arthur suspiró, sabiendo que eventualmente iba a ceder en la petición de Ygranna; siempre lo hacía y ambos lo sabían.

Gwen les miró desde su labor de costura, en la que habia estado silenciosamente trabajando junto a la ventana mientras Ygranna y Arthur jugaban con las espadas de madera, que Arthur había tallado para ella. “Oh, Arthur, es su santo,” dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa. “Déjala que invite a quien quiera.”

Ygranna volvió a mirar a Arthur con una petulante sonrisa, y Arthur sólo rodó los ojos, sabiendo que había perdido antes de comenzar. “Bien,” dijo de mala gana. “Puedes decírselo en tu sesión de la tarde.”

Ygranna chilló y se abrazó a sus piernas, y Arthur atrapó los ojos de Gwen. Ella le miraba con una mezcla de diversión y pena, y se preguntó cuánto sabría sobre la interna e intensa batalla que había tenido Arthur desde que Merlin había vuelto hacia unas semanas.

No es como si él estuviera evitando a Merlin o algo. No lo _hacía_.

Excepto, porque absolutamente, sí lo hacía.

Merlin había vuelto. Después de tres años, Merlin había vuelto a su vida. Ygranna le quería –por supuesto que lo hacía, todo el mundo quería a Merlin –y Gwen incluso había admitido que la relación romántica entre Arthur y ella había acabado hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Pero eso no significaba nada si Merlin no lo quería más, y claramente no lo hacía.

En esos tres años, Arthur no se permitió tener esperanza, ni una sola vez. Se había perdido en sus obligaciones, y sus responsabilidades como gobernador y padre, tratando de aceptar que Merlin había hecho la decisión imposible por ambos. Pero cuando Merlin volvió… considerando como habían dejado las cosas, _por supuesto_ que había tenido esperanzas.

Cuando Arthur y Guinevere dejaron finalmente las cosas claras, él había sentido una inexplicable sensación de livianidad, como si fuera finalmente libre. No sólo que su corazón fuera libre de perseguir lo que quería, sino que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Arthur había sentido como él y Gwen estarían bien, como compañeros en todo menos en matrimonio: como padres, gobernadores, y amigos.

Pero su arrogancia siempre había sido su perdición, y aunque a Arthur le gustara pensar que más de media década al trono le habían enseñado una cosa o dos sobre humildad y poner a los otros primero, claramente había fallado al tomar los sentimientos de Merlin por su cuenta mientras disfrutaba su propia alegría al tener a su mejor amigo de vuelta en su vida.

Aunque ellos habían tenido una innegable conexión antes de que Merlin se fuera, incluso aunque Arthur hubiera pasado los últimos tres años suspirando por su regreso, eso no significaba que Merlin aún devolviera el sentimiento. Después de la noche de la fiesta de bienvenida, cuando Arthur había irrumpido para encontrar a Merlin con Gwaine, de toda la gente. Merlin no había buscado a Arthur, o había parecido tener particularmente ganas de hablar con él cuando habían estado en la misma habitación (lo cual, asumido, no había sido tan a menudo como a Arthur le hubiese gustado).

Merlin había pasado la mayoría de su tiempo con Ygranna desde su vuelta, y mientras que a Arthur le hubiera encantado unírseles, parecía que siempre tenía reuniones o sesiones de entrenamiento a las que asistir. Y por las noches, usualmente no había forma de encontrar a Merlin.

Tan lejos como entendia, por las breves sesiones que había pasado con Merlin (y los consejeros de la corte, suficiente irritantes) discutiendo el tiempo que había pasado con los druidas, Merlin había aprendido mucho más sobre su magia, y había pasado mucho tiempo… _comunicándose con la naturaleza_ , o lo que fuera que hicieran los druidas. No que Arthur hubiera estado _buscando_ a Merlin o algo, por supuesto. Si Merlin quería hablar con él, sabía donde encontrarle. Sus habitaciones estaban pegadas, después de todo.

Al menos Arthur pudo descubrir más sobre lo que Merlin pasaba haciendo en sus días con Ygranna. Concedido, de que quizás se sentía un poco mal usando a su hija para espiar a su mago de la corte, pero se estaba quedando sin opciones. Y obviamente no iba a ir a preguntarle a Gwaine.

Ygranna podía contarle felizmente a Arthur sobre el tiempo que pasaba jugando con Merlin –y ‘jugando’, en su mente, era aparentemente que ambos abarcaban el tiempo haciendo fiestas de té para sus muñecas y figuritas de caballeros, y el tiempo que pasaban puliendo sus habilidades mágicas. Arthur no estaba realmente sorprendido de que Merlin se las arreglara para hacer sus lesiones divertidas y hacerlas parecer juegos; dandole una oportunidad, Arthur había imaginado que Merlin sería un excelente tutor.

La idea de Merlin como tutor –tutor de Ygranna –se sentía demasiado correcta para Arthur, de algún modo. La idea de siempre tenerlo alrededor, y teniéndolo como una parte importante en la vida de Ygranna, era tentadora. Pero al mismo tiempo, le hacía sentir un poco vacío. Porque no era el papel que Merlin _debería_ tener en la vida de la niña, y Arthur no podía evitar la horrible culpa que amenazaba con dominarle si se permitía pensar mucho sobre ello; el hecho de que Merlin y él fueran los padres de la niña, pero sólo Arthur fuera llamado “papi,” sólo Arthur la cogiera y la besara en la frente cuando ella estaba molesta, y la hiciera girar, y llamarla su pequeña princesa para hacerla reír.

Él quería desesperadamente poner todo bien. Incluso si el tiempo para que él y Merlin estuvieran juntos había pasado, incluso si él lo había dejado para muy tarde y había dejado a Merlin libre, Ygranna aún era su hija. Por mucho que Arthur supiera que mataría a Gwen si intentaba alejar a Ygranna de ella, también sabía cómo debió haber sido para Merlin irse,  y cuán duro debía ser estar tan cerca de Ygranna ahora, sin tener realmente el lugar que debería en su vida.

Había muchas cosas que necesitaba decirle a Merlin –aclarar, incluso si fuera horriblemente incómodo y le dejara con el corazón roto –pero Arthur se encontró con que simplemente _no podía_. Era estúpido e inmaduro y nada propio del comportamiento de un rey, pero entonces otra vez, Arthur nunca había sido capaz de ser correcto con Merlin de todos modos. Y si Merlin había seguido adelante… con Gwaine, o un druida, o alguien más, Arthur no quería saberlo. O al menos, Merlin podía ser maduro y venir a decírselo él mismo.

Él no estaba siendo terco. Sólo pragmático. Arthur era un hombre muy ocupado e importante, él no podía estar localizando a caprichosos brujos para una incómoda charla a corazón abierto, ¿o sí?

Asi que Arthur sobreviviría, otra vez, a pasar tiempo con Merlin sin pasar realmente tiempo con él, dejando la distancia entre ellos crecer aún más porque ninguno de los dos era capaz de poner palabras a lo que estaba pasando.

 

···········

 

El tercer santo de Ygranna fue un asunto espectacular. Siendo tan avanzada para sus tres años como era, la niña ya estaba muy bien versada en las etiquetas de la corte, y como tal, Guinevere y Arthur habían decidido darle una celebración apropiada este año, al estilo de una princesa en lugar del de una niñita.

Gwen había diseñado un espléndido vestido para ella; azul cielo para resaltar sus ojos con hebras de plata adornando las mangas y el cuello. Su pelo dorado recogido en una trenza, y una delgada y pequeña corona plateada en su cabeza.

Mientras miraba a su hija preparándose para la fiesta, Arthur volvió a sentir de golpe cuánto la amaba, y cuan hermosa sería al crecer.

Y en ese momento Arthur no entendía como alguien no podría saber la verdad sobre su parentesco, porque a parte del pelo, él pensaba que su pequeña  Anna lucía exactamente igual a Merlin.

“¿Y bien?” le sonrió Gwen mientras ella y Leah daban un paso atrás, permitiendo a Ygranna girar feliz alrededor, admirando la forma en que las hebras plateadas destellaban al moverse.

“Está perfecta,” sonrió Arthur, asintiendo.

“Ahora, Ygranna,” dijo Gwen severamente, acuclillándose y tocando cuidadosamente el hombro de su hija. “¿Qué fue lo que acordamos?”

Anna juntó sus labios y alzó la cabeza, pareciéndose mucho a Merlin cuando Arthur le daba alguna orden que no le gustaba, Arthur tuvo que esconder su sonrisa tras su mano. “Que no jugaré con mis espadas, me tenderé en el suelo, o acariciaré a los gatos del castillo hasta que me haya quitado el vestido, madre,” recitó, y Gwen asintió con solemnidad –aunque Arthur podría decir que estaba divertida también.

“Correcto,” dijo Gwen, moviendo su mano hasta la mejilla de la niña y besándola en la frente suavemente antes de levantarse.

Arthur aclaró su garganta e Ygranna se giró mientras él tendía su brazo. “Listo cuando vos lo estéis, Lady Anna,” dijo formalmente, y rio cuando ella corrió e intento saltar para alcanzar su brazo. En su lugar él se agachó y la cogió, dejando que sus bracitos se enredaran en su cuello. Nunca se cansaría de esto.

“Sabes, en algún punto ella va a tener que aprender a caminar por los pasillos por sí misma, Arthur,” dijo ligeramente Gwen, pero ella y Leah ya estaban saliendo de la habitación.

“¡No lo hará!” negó Arthur parodiando estupefacción, deleitándose de escuchar a su hija reír contra su cuello. “Me encargaré de construirle una camilla, para que así sólo pueda ir a cualquier lado cuando yo tenga tiempo para acarrearla.”

Ygranna se alejó de su cuello ante eso, mirándole con ojos abiertos. “Papi, ¡no lo harías!”

Arthur sonrió. “Claro que no. Tú eres ligera como una pluma _ahora_ , pero yo no podré llevarte cuando tengas 30 años.”

“Puedo hacerme ligera como un pájaro,” dijo Ygranna pensativamente. “O convertirme en pájaro. Merlin puede hacerlo, me lo mostró.”

“Bueno,” dijo Arthur, moviéndola ligeramente en sus brazos, “dejemos fuera los experimentos hasta que él realmente te enseñe, ¿podemos? No me gustaría que mi hija terminara permanentemente cubierta de plumas.”

Un risilla. “Eres bobo, papi. Merlin nunca me dejaría quedarme como un pájaro, él me salvaría.”

 _Hm_. “¿Pensaba que yo era el único que te salvaría?” ni siquiera pensó que sonaría petulante hasta que vio a Gwen girar la cabeza con una ceja alzada.

“Claro. Tú me salvarás de los hombres con espadas,” expresó Ygranna, pero con menos excitación de la que usualmente reservaba ante los hipotéticos actos de caballerosidad de Arthur, “pero Merlin me enseñará a salvarme sola. Me enseñará a volar, y a pelear, y a dominar a los dragones.”

Arthur frunció el ceño, olvidando sus vagos celos. “¿dragones? ¿Cuándo te dijo él eso?” era de conocimiento común ahora en el reino que Merlin era el último señor de los dragones, así que no pensaba que el brujo fuera tan descuidado para decirle a Ygranna que ella tenía esos poderes también –no fuera que el rumor se extendiera y la gente empezara a hablar (incluso más de lo que probablemente ya hacían).

“No lo hizo,” se encogió de hombros Ygranna, sus ojos azules abiertos. “La dama de pelo negro lo hizo.”

Arthur se paró en seco, y Gwen se giró también, con ojos alertados. “¿La….dama de pelo negro?”

Ygranna asintió. “Sí. Ella apareció en el tazón de agua una vez, yo pensé que yo la había hecho aparecer pero ella me dijo que era una amiga. Me ha estado hablando a través de las tortugas en el jardín. Ella tiene magia como Merlin y yo.”

Gwen jadeó, y Arthur sintió como su corazón daba un golpe seco en su pecho. Morgana había estado hablando con Ygranna, en su propio castillo, y nadie se había dado cuenta. Intentó mantener su voz mientras le preguntaba, “¿Qué más te dijo?”

Pero para su frustración, Ygranna sólo sacudió la cabeza, ceñuda con desaprobación. “Papi, no puedo decírtelo, es un secreto.”

Gwen estaba al lado de Arthur ahora, y tocó la mejilla de Ygranna con suavidad, atrayendo su atención. “¿Para quién es un secreto, cariño?¿Para tu padre?”

“Es un secreto mágico. Sólo los que tenemos magia podemos saberlo,” dijo Ygranna, girando sus ojos como si fuera algo trivial que ni siquiera necesitaba ser dicho.

Para sorpresa de Arthur, fue Gwen la que hizo la pregunta obvia. “¿Pero se lo puedes decía a alguien con magia?”

Ygranna pareció pensárselo por un segundo, y entonces asintió felizmente.

Arthur y Gwen se miraron, Gwen asintió con alivio. _Merlin._

“Bueno,” dijo Gwen, sonriendo y haciendo un mejor trabajo en parecer calmada del que Arthur estaba seguro estaba haciendo él, “deberíamos ocuparnos de eso luego, porque cierta princesa tiene una fiesta a la que asistir.”

 

······MERLIN·······

 

Si Merlin había supuesto cenar con los caballeros otra vez, fue rápidamente disuadido cuando, nada más llegar al gran salón, un sirviente le condujo directo al cabecero de la mesa, donde para su sorpresa (y un poco de temor) se encontró sentado al lado de Gwen.

“Merlin,” dijo, y Merlin se alivió de ver que le estaba sonriendo amablemente –aunque algo claramente la estaba molestando. “Me alegra que por fin tengamos la oportunidad de hablar.”

Merlin hizo su mejor intento para calmar sus nervios. Habían sido tres años. Gwen estaba claramente feliz con su marido y su hija, y tanto como sabía, ella había estado bien con él enseñando a Ygranna magia. Era cierto que ellos realmente no se habían sentado y hablado sobre la situación, pero Merlin no sentía como si fuera su lugar acercarse a ella, y él esperaba que ese tiempo hubiera hecho cicatrizar esas particulares heridas. Quizás ellos no sería nunca los buenos amigos que habían sido una vez, pero él había hecho su mejor intento para darle a Gwen la vida que se merecía. Afortunadamente ella habría reconocido eso.

“Yo también,” dijo, tratando con una amistosa sonrisa.

Para su sorpresa, Gwen se estiró y puso su mano sobre la suya, inclinándose. Aun sonreía, pero había una nota urgente en su voz cuando habló. “Había planeado usar este momento para aclarar las cosas entre nosotros, Merlin, pero me temo que tendrá que esperar. Necesitamos tu ayuda.”

Merlin frunció el ceño, mirando sobre su hombro; primero para ver a Ygranna junto a Gwen, demasiado ocupada concentrada en comer su comida con propiedad como para prestarle cualquier atención a ellos, y entonces a Arthur, que sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto al otro lado del salón –pero su cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeada en su dirección, y Merlin sospechó que estaba escuchando con cuidado lo que decían.

Encontró los ojos de Gwen otra vez, y ella le estaba mirando tan implorante, confiadamente, que se  encontró cubriendo su mano con la suya y asintiendo. “Lo que sea que necesitéis.”

“Es Morgana,” dijo Gwen, y la respiración de Merlin se obstaculizó. Sabía que ya habían estado muy cerca de perder a Ygranna una vez, que sólo su magia la había salvado de ser secuestrada por los hombres de Morgana. “Ella ha estado…comunicándose con Ygranna. _No,_ Merlin,” dijo urgentemente, su mano agarrándole fuerte cuando Merlin empezó y casi se levantó de la silla, sus ojos escrutando salvajemente el salón. “Relájate, por favor, no queremos levantar sospechas.”

“¡¿Qué me relaje!?” le siseó, pero permaneció sentado; sus ojos fijos en Ygranna ahora, incluso ignoró los ojos de Arthur apuntando en su dirección. “Gwen, los espias de Morgana pueden estar en cualquier lado, ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que Ygranna está salvo incluso aquí?”

Gwen alzó las cejas y le dio una mordaz mirada. “Porque tú estás aquí,” dijo simplemente, y su voz tenía tanta convicción que lo aturdió por un momento.

“Pero…” Merlin no sabía que decir. Estaba honrado de que ella confiara tanto en sus habilidades, incluso ahora –que ella tenía tanto en lo que confiar en _él._ “Gwen, gracias, pero-“

“No estaba intentando alagarte, Merlin,” dijo, pero sonrió ligeramente y eso hizo que algo de la tensión dejara su cuerpo. “Pero sé lo poderoso que eres, y lo mucho que te importa Ygranna. Nunca dejarías que le pasara nada.”

“Cierto,” dijo suavemente Merlin. “Lo hago. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerla, debes saberlo.”

“Lo sé. Y me alegra.” La mirada de Gwen cayó a donde sus manos estaban unidas sobre la mesa. “Mira, Merlin, lo que sea que Morgana esté planeando…necesitamos pararla. Después de la fiesta, necesitamos reunirnos y resolver que hacer. Y para ello, necesitamos poner todo lo demás a un lado. Esto es sobre proteger a Ygranna.”

Merlin asintió. “Lo entiendo.”

Pero Gwen no había terminado. “No quiero que haya nada incómodo entre nosotros,” dijo. “Fuimos buenos amigos, una vez, y no hay razón por la que no podamos serlo de nuevo. Quiero hablarte, cuando todo esto acabe, sobre todo. Pero ahora, sólo necesito que sepas que _lo entiendo_ , Merlin. Y quiero agradecerte por lo que me diste. Lo que nos diste.”

Estaba contento de que sus cabezas estuvieran tan juntas, así la sombra de sus rostros escondía sus ojos; ellos estaban un poco húmedos. “Gwen, lo siento mucho. Sé lo mucho que quieres a Ygranna, pero siento no…haberte dado el niño que te prometí. Liándolo todo, como siempre.” Añadió con una trsite y auto despreciativa sonrisa.

Gwen sacudió la cabeza, y sus ojos estaban perfectamente claros cuando le miro. “Merlin, sólo voy a decir esto una vez: no quiero que te lamentes. Quiero que dejemos eso en el pasado. Lo que fuera que pasó, quiero que tú y yo estemos bien, como estuvimos una vez. Ambos formamos parte de la vida de Ygranna, y eso es como debería ser. Fui una tonta por pensar que podría ser de otra forma.”

Merlin se quedó sin palabras ante la confesión de Gwen; aun sin estar seguro de si ella realmente la había perdonado o sólo necesitaba que él lo creyera –pero esperaba que fuera la primera. La culpa por haber traicionado a Gwen lo había carcomido por tres largos años, y Merlin estaba _tan cansado_ de sentirse culpable.

Pero como dijo Gwen, habia cosas más importantes sobre las que preocuparse. Con un último apretón a su mano Gwen se giró de vuelta a Ygranna, que peleaba con su cuello y arreglaba su agarre a la cubertería. Merlin se encontró incapaz de quitar los ojos de la niña, deseando alzarla en brazos y llevarla a cualquier lugar seguro.

Aunque Merlin no hubiera estado con ella la mayor parte de su vida, ella habia sido una presencia constante en su mente, e Ygranna era mas importante que cualquier otra cosa. Perdiendola por Morgana lo mataría, tanto como sabía que mataría a Arthur y Gwen. Merlin juró en ese momento que preferiría morir a ver eso pasar, que preferiría destruirse a si mismo antes de ver a su hija alejada de su familia.

Antes, con su magia, siempre había habido un limite. Incluso con los druidas, Merlin siempre habia sabido en el fondo de su mente que nunca la dejaría ir completamente, nunca sería completamente Emrys, porque podría perderse en el proceso. El hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a hacer eso por Ygranna, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, debería atterrorizarlo. Pero no lo hacía. No importaba el titulo que ella portaba ni lo que fuera él oficialmente para ella, Ygranna era su hija. Nadie podría quitarle eso, y menos Morgana.

 


	7. Más cercano que

**MÁS CERCANO QUE**

 

······ARTHUR······

De acuerdo, pensó irónicamente Arthur, la primera vez que se encontraba solo con Merlin desde su regreso a Camelot sería cuando su mujer también estaba presente.

Los tres escoltaron a Ygranna a la habitación que compartía con Gwen después de la fiesta. Estaba exhausta, y estaba claro que no sería capaz de decirle a Merlin todo lo que necesitaba saber hasta que descansara. Asi que, después de alguna discusión, accedieron a dejar a Leah a su cargo y guardias en la puerta mientras se reunian en la cámara de Arthur, para dejar a la niña dormir en paz.

Ayudó que Merlin revelara que sus tapices actuaban realmente como salvaguardias contra la magia extraña; mientras que Merlin podía usarlos para entrar en la sala, ellos podían repeler cualquier otra forma de magia que se usara en ellos.

“¿No nos podrías haber dicho eso hace tres años?” se quejó Arthur, pero la verdad era que no culpaba a Merlin –habían sido muchas cosas entonces, después de todo.

Justo como ahora. ¿Serían sus vidas alguna vez tranquilas? Arthur pasó una mano por su cara, la otra la otra apoyada sobre la mesa sobre la que estaba inclinado, mientras él estaba organizando estrategias directas a una batalla (lo cual suponía que era esto). Gwen estaba sentada a su izqiuerda mientras Merlin estaba a su otro lado, frente a Gwen.

Su reina a su izquierda, su mago a su derecha. Arthur en el medio, ¿y eso no era un escueto recordatorio de todo lo _demás_ que estaba pasando?

Pero una vez más, eso tendría que esperar.

Fue Guinevere quien rompió el pensativo silencio que se había instalado sobre los tres mientras contemplaban el problema. “¿Por qué quiere Morgana a Ygranna?” masculló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Arthur se encogió de hombros. “Tiene sentido. Ella es mi única heredera, otra persona que podría competir con Morgana aclamando el trono incluso si ella de algún modo se las apañara para luchar contra mi otra vez.”

“Y tiene magia, Morgana seguramente ha sentido eso,” añadió Merlin. Arthur escuchó la culpa en su voz, el tácito _debí haber estado aquí_ , pero lo archivó lejos. Podrían discutir sobre quien debería sentirse más culpable sobre todo esto más tarde.

“Bien,” dijo Gwen, un filo de impaciencia en su voz. “Entonces, ¿ _qué_ es lo que quiere de nuestra hija?”

Por un momento se miraron los unos a los otros, preguntándose si alguien se atrevería a decir la obvia, pero impensable, respuesta a esa pregunta. Después de un latido, Arthur se encogió de hombros. “Quizás sólo quiere volver a Ygranna en nuestra contra. Estoy seguro de que sería un arma útil en la vendeta de Morgana contra mi, si la tiene de su lado,” dijo, estremeciéndose ante el pensamiento. _Morgana me quiso una vez también._

“Eso no va a pasar,” dijo silenciosamente Merlin, con intensidad, sus ojos centrados en los de Arthur.

Arthur tragó ante el fuego que vio allí, y tuvo que apartar la mirada.

“Bueno,” dijo Gwen, rompiendo la tensión otra vez, “Eso es lo que queremos asegurar aquí, ¿no es así?”

“Correcto,” dijo Merlin, asintiendo mientras echaba una última mirada a Arthur. “Bueno, tanto como Ygranna esté en su habitación, nada podrá dañarla. Pero no la podemos mantener ahí siempre, por mucho que queramos. Además, está la visión –Morgana no estaba técnicamente en la habitación cuando lo hizo.”

La evidente preocupación en la voz de Merlin era devastadora.

“¿Le puedes hacer algún tipo de…” Gwen hizo un movimiento con la mano, buscando las palabras, “encantamiento, o algo, para protegerla? Para empezar,” añadió, “hasta que tengamos alguna forma permanente de mantenerla segura.”

 _Una forma más permanente_ , Arthur se preguntó si ella quería decir _matar a Morgana_. Nunca había sido un tema fácil entre él y su esposa, ambos habían tratado con la pena de perder a Morgana de formas muy diferentes, ambos renuentes a dejarla ir completamente después de haberla amado sinceramente en el pasado –pero ahora, Arthur no tenía dudas de que ni él ni Gwen (ni Merlin, para lo que importaba) dudaría ni un momento si la seguridad de Ygranna estuviera en riesgo.

Merlin estaba asintiendo con entusiasmo ahora. “Sí, claro, aprendí mucha magia protectora de los druidas. He estado buscando la manera de proteger a la gente de ser herida en batalla,” dijo. Sus ojos se desviaron a Arthur y una vez más Arthur oyó el significado implícito de sus palabras _(para mantenerte a salvo)._ “Pero proteger contra magia es fácil, especialmente si el protegido tiene su propia firma mágica. Los druidas lo hacen todo el tiempo.”

La sonrisa aliviada de Merlin era contagiosa; no habían encontrado una solución, pero podían estar seguros de que Ygranna no sería víctima de ningún hechizo o encantamiento. Y si ellos se aseguraban de que estuviera vigilada en todo momento, y ella no se atrevía a salir del castillo… “La puedes mantener a salvo,” exhaló Arthur, fascinado, no notando que había dicho las palabras en voz alta hasta que notó la mirada de ambos sobre él –diversión y confusión escritos en sus respectivos rostros.

Los ojos de Gwen se giraron a Merlin, y ella también sonreía. “Ygranna es afortunada por tenerte. Igual que nosotros.”

Cuando Merlin devolvió la sonrisa, era el turno de Arthur de parecer confundido. ¿Qué se había perdido?

Guinevere se levantó de su silla entonces. “Voy a ir a comprobar como está, y entonces probablemente me retiraré a descansar. ¿Para cuando tendrás el encantamiento hecho, Merlin?”

“Para mañana por la mañana, probablemente, si empiezo a trabajar en ello ahora,” dijo Merlin.

“Perfecto,” la sonrisa de Gwen se amplió. “Bien, entonces,” dudó por un quebrado segundo entonces, sus ojos revoloteando entre Arthur y Merlin por un momento mientras su sonrisa flaqueaba, pero entonces ésta estaba de vuelta en su lugar, y con un asentimiento hacia Arthur. “Buenas noches.”

“Buenas noches,” dijo Arthur, respondiendo con otro cabeceo, aun pensando que se estaba perdiendo algo en todo este intercambio. “Te veo por la mañana.”

Y con una última sonrisa en la dirección general de Merlin, Guinevere abandonó la habitación, dejando a Arthur y Merlin solos al final.

“Así que yo debería probablemente… ir a hacer el hechizo,” dijo Merlin después de un terrible e incómodo silencio, arrastrando los pies a la puerta de su propia cámara.

“Cierto,” dijo Arthur, “claro,” aunque su cerebro le estaba gritando _párale,_ que hablara finalmente con Merlin ahora que estaban por fin solos. En su lugar, lo que salió fue, “Necesitas, er, algo de ayuda?”

“Claro,” dijo Merlin, mirándole como si intentara descubrir si había alguna trampa enterrada en la pregunta.

Después de otro momento de incómodo silencio en el cual ambos hombres estaban simplemente ahí parados, esperando por _algo_ , Merlin finalmente se encogió de hombros y se giró, entrando a su habitación y dejando la puerta abierta. Arthur le siguió después de un suspiro –y jadeó cuando entró en el cuarto de Merlin.

“Guau,” dijo débilmente, “has…redecorado.”

Mientras que el cuarto de Merlin antes era muy parecido al que tenía con Gaius, excepto porque era más grande y estaba un poco vacío, ahora parecía una mezcla del estudio del médico y un claro del bosque.

Había enredaderas creciendo por las paredes, y varios arboles grandes y limpios estaban dejando pequeñas sus macetas, y el techo parecía estar encantado para reflejar en cielo de afuera; las estrellas centelleaban sobre ellos y la luna llena daba un suave resplandor a la habitación.

La cama de cuatro postes quedaba fuera de lugar ahí, pensó Arthur, pero entonces, todo esto era tan Merlin que tuvo que reír.

Merlin, que había estado rebuscando en su escritorio entre lo que parecía una colección innecesaria de viales, le miró con una sonrisa tentativa. “¿No estás enfadado entonces?”

“¿Enfadado?” preguntó Arthur, “¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado?”

Merlin se encogió de hombros, pero sus ojos destellaron con diversión. “¿Porque prácticamente he metido el bosque en tu castillo?”

Arthur resopló. “la verdad es que estoy medio pensando en hacerte decorador oficial de Camelot, parece que tienes un toque para ello.”

“Sólo me gusta sentirme cercano a la naturaleza,” dijo Merlin con una suave sonrisa. “Siempre me siento…más vivo, de algún modo.”

“Bueno, mientras no metas una manada de ciervos aquí,” sonrió Arthur, sintiéndose mucho más ligero al ser capaz de hablar con Merlin de esta forma de nuevo, sin reservas y con facilidad como antes. Incluso con todo lo que quedaba por decir, esto se sentía importante también. “Al menos no hay unicornios…¿verdad?” añadió, girando su cabeza ligeramente para asegurarse.

Merlin rio; un genuino y maravilloso sonido que Arthur no se había dado cuenta había ansiado hasta ahora. “No, sin unicornios. Todavía,” sonrió.

Cuando Merlin se quedó sonriéndole un poco más, la tensión volvió de nuevo. Arthur tosió, intentando mantener el humor ligero.

“Así que qué estamos haciendo aquí?” preguntó. Cuando Merlin sólo alzó una ceja, se sonrojó ligeramente. “Con el hechizo, quiero decir.”

“Cierto, bueno,” dijo Merlin, ¿y estaba Arthur imaginando decepción? “es más como una poción, la verdad, de las clases que hay. Voy a hacer a Ygranna un relicario –algo que ella pueda llevar siempre, que llevará un repelente de magia. Responderá a su propia magia, y repelará cualquier cosa que no sea como esa.”

“Pero no la tuya,” añadió Arthur.

“No, Arthur, no la mía,” dijo en voz baja, finalmente volviéndose a rebuscar en el escritorio –emergiendo un momento después con unos pocos y diferentes modelos y viales y dejándolos en la gran mesa del centro de la habitación.

“Porque es la misma.”

“Bueno, no exactamente,” admitió Merlin, ceñudo. “la magia de dos personas nunca puede ser la misma, pero…la magia de Anna viene directamente de mí. La heredó de mí, pero también fue hecha por ella, justo como tú fuiste creado con magia. Creo que probablemente eso la hace diferente. No peligroso. Sólo… diferente. No estoy seguro aún, no es como si hubiera un precedente,” se encogió de hombros, luciendo vergonzoso –pero también algo orgulloso, pensó Arthur.

Pero Arthur aún estaba atascado en la primera parte de la oración. “Anna,” susurró. “No te había escuchado decirlo en tres años, Merlin.”

Merlin tosió, evitando su mirada. “Hay mucho que no me has oído decir en tres años, Arthur,” dijo con desdén. Pero sus orejas estaban coloradas, y había un millón de cosas que Arthur quería decir en ese momento. _Te he echado de menos. Aún te echo de menos. Desearía haber podido elegirte a ti._

“Lo sé,” dijo en su lugar, sabiendo lo horriblemente insuficiente que era eso.

Parecía que Merlin seguía haciendo su mejor intento para ignorar la presencia de Arthur, luciendo incómodo. Bueno, demasiado para su breve momento.

Merlin empezó a aclarar un espacio en la mesa y después de un suspiro, Arthur se acercó, colocándose torpemente al lado de Merlin. “Así que, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?” preguntó, esperando ser más casual de lo que se sentía.

La pregunta concreta pareció relajar a Merlin un poco, le dio a Arthur una agradecida sonrisa. “Mantén esto,” murmuró, dándole un vial medio lleno de un líquido púrpura que estaba midiendo.

Cuando el vial pasó de una mano a otra y sus dedos se rozaron, Arthur se sacudió ante el contacto. Miro arriba, pero Merlin ya estaba mirando a lo que estaba haciendo. Correcto.

Ellos trabajaron en silencio un tiempo, sólo hablando cuando Merlin le daba instrucciones a Arthur. Arthur se maravilló por un momento de que esto debería sentirse extraño, no ser el que mandaba por una vez. Pero era Merlin, y Arthur nunca lo había visto realmente como alguien inferior.

Y aquí, en esta extraña habitación claramente llena de magia, Merlin parecía más enfocado y controlado de lo que Arthur le había visto nunca. Como Arthur cuando estaba entrenando con sus caballeros, o cazando, o preparándose para la batalla. Aquí era donde el poder de Merlin se extendía, y estaba en un completo control, eso le quitó el aire a Arthur.

Esto, trabajar mano con mano después de tanto tiempo separados… golpeaba a Arthur casi como si Merlin nunca se hubiera ido, como si Arthur por completo hubiera estado tumbado esperando, para despertar cuando Merlin volviera a donde pertenecía. Esto, justo ahora, se sentía tan hermosamente normal, y servía como otro recordario para Arthur de lo que quería exactamente.

Y si no fuera el rey, si no tuviera una responsabilidad con su pueblo, esto sería lo que quisiera todo el tiempo –sólo esto, justo ahora, con Merlin. Y su hija.

“Quiero decírselo,” soltó Arthur, siendo incapaz de mantener el silencio por más tiempo, y Merlin siguió con sus movimientos a su lado. “Anna. Quiero decirle que tú eres su padre. Dios, Merlin, siempre he querido decírselo, pero tú no estabas aquí, y no sabía como explicarle por qué te habías ido, y ella es tan joven, yo sólo…” se fue apagando, sacudiendo la cabeza miserablemente.

“Arthur,” dijo Merlin con cuidado, bajando el mortero que estaba usando y girándose frente al perfil de Arthur. “Aprecio eso, de verdad, pero ambos sabemos que no podemos decírselo. No aún. No hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor para entenderlo, y hasta que estemos seguros de que puede guardar ese conocimiento para ella sola.”

Arthur sacudió la cabeza. “¡Pero no me importa quién lo sepa, Merlin! Esto, nada de esto es justo para ti, sé cuánto te importa ella.”

Merlin suspiró, su voz irritantemente calmada. “Pero esto no es sobre lo que sea _justo_ o no, Arthur. Y no es sobre mí. No me victimices porque me fui, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Si nuestra hija crece para gobernar Camelot, necesita ser tu heredera legítima –al menos eso es lo que necesita tu gente creer lo máximo posible. Pero…” añadió, y aunque intentó mantener su voz neutra, Arthur podía oír la emoción en la voz de Merlin, _esperanza_ , “quizás, cuando sea mayor, pueda ser diferente. Cuando se haya ganado la confianza de la gente por su propio pie, mostrándose como una líder capaz…” la sonrisa de Merlin era triste. “Quizás entonces, pueda estar al lado de mi hija y mostrarle al mundo lo orgulloso que estoy de ella, como tú y Gwen.”

“Oh, Merlin,” exhaló Arthur, girándose para ver lágrimas brillantes en los ojos del otro hombre, y no se pudo contener. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y atrajó al otro hombre en un estrecho abrazo, apretándole como si fuera una cuerda salvavidas. “Tú, sacrificado idiota.”

“No eres quien para hablar. Imbécil noble,” oyó, aunque la réplica de Merlin fue amortiguada por su hombro. Después de un momento, Arthur se alivió cuando los brazos de Merlin le arroparon también, y la estrechez de su abrazo sugería que él necesitaba esto tanto como Arthur.

Siguieron así por un rato, respirando el uno en el otro con el por fin reconocimiento de cuánto se habían echado de menos.

“¿Arthur?” dijo finalmente Merlin, su voz un murmullo contra la camisa de Arthur.

“¿Hmm?” replicó Arthur.

“¿Fuiste feliz?”

Arthur lo apartó lentamente, mirando a Merlin, que le miraba con ojos tímidos pero aun así determinados.

“Cuando me fui, quiero decir,” continuó Merlin. “Cuando tu… cuando vosotros tres consiguieron ser una familia.” Sus ojos decayeron, y la punta de sus orejas enrojeció, y Arthur sólo podía mirar al hombre frente a él; ese hombre que lo había dado _todo_ por él. Y peor, Arthur le había _dejado_.

“Merlin,” dijo Arthur, y algo en su voz hizo que Merlin alzara la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada otra vez, “de verás que eres un idiota.” Porque lo era. Arthur entendía que Merlin se fuera por Ygranna, pero si él honestamente pensaba que marcharse haría feliz a Arthur. “Merlin,” dijo Arthur de nuevo, implorante, alzando sus manos para mantener la mandíbula de Merlin, manteniendo su cabeza alzada y mirándole directamente a los ojos. “ _Tú_ eres mi familia.”

No esperó por una respuesta de Merlin antes de capturar sus labios con los suyos, gimiendo con alivio de que por fin, _por fin_ Arthur estaba besándole de la forma en que quería desde el día en que Merlin se fue; cuando Arthur había estado demasiado preocupado con el _honor_ y el _deber_ siguiéndole.

Arthur empezó a mover los labios, suavemente, no queriendo suponer nada sobre como Merlin se sentía hacia él. Por un momento nada pasó, y Arthur tuvo tiempo de pensar _oh mierda_ y _es demasiado tarde_ , pero entonces –entonces Merlin dejó escapar un sonido, algo entre un gemido y un quejido de fastidio, y Arthur sintió la mano de Merlin cerrarse sobre su cuello y acercarlo aun más, Merlin abrió la boca contra la suya y le beso fieramente –mostrandole a Arthur cuánto lo había echado de menos también.

“Merlin,” suspiró Arthur contra su boca, y Merlin le contestó succionando su labio inferior, haciendo a Arthur jadear en sorpresa. Arthur los giró, aplastando a Merlin contra la mesa y apresando su cabeza para poder intensificar el beso.

“Gracias a los dioses,” respiró Merlin contra él, “no sabía si tú todavía… si nosotros aún…”

Mientras la mano de Merlin aflojaba una fracción para recorrer tentativamente la nuca de Arthur hasta su cuello, sintió un cambio en la energía del beso. Era profundo, y húmedo, y sólo un poco desesperado, pero había una inexplicable ternura en la forma en la que Arthur y Merlin se estrujaban, manteniéndose entre si como para asegurarse de que esto realmente estaba pasando.

En el beso, Arthur y Merlin encontraron las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Arthur puso todo en las caricias de su lengua, recorriendo con las manos la cara de Merlin, su cabello, bajando por sus brazos, para mostrar cuánto quería verdaderamente esto, cuanto quería a Merlin.

Después de un momento, Arthur se alejó, sin aliento, descansando su frente contra la de Merlin. “Dios, Merlin,” susurró, “te he extrañado.”

La respiración de Merlin subió, pero cuando Arthur se las arregló para arrancar sus ojos de los relucientes labios de Merlin para encontrar sus ojos, estos estaban brillantes y felices. “También te he extrañado,” exhaló, “ _joder_ , Arthur.” Merlin eliminó la distancia entre ellos para capturar sus labios otra vez.

Arthur dejo a sus manos vagar hacia abajo, dejando la punta de sus dedos donde la camisa de Merlin se levantaba, exponiendo su baja espalda. Cuando las manos de Arthur se cerraron sobre las caderas de Merlin, sus besos se volvieron frenéticos, y Arthur jadeó cuando Merlin se acercó aun más a él y sus erecciones se rozaron.

Jadeó, alejándole, jadeando fuertemente, sólo para endurecerse más al ver los ojos de Merlin casi negros por la excitación. “Merlin, yo sólo, necesito decírtelo,” empezó Arthur, y joder, no podía pensar, no podía ver nada más que a Merlin pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que estar seguro de que Merlin sabía como se sentía, que sólo estaba Merlin, que siempre había sido sólo Merlin, que Arthur había sido un tonto por pensar que podría convencerse a si mismo de algo más…

“Calla,”  exhaló Merlin contra sus labios, besando profundamente los labios de Arthur otra vez mientras sus manos se aventuraban para abajo, abajo y oh, “no más hablar.” Otro pico, y la sonrisa de Merlin era solo en parte retorcida cuando los ojos de Arthur giraron en su cabeza mientras la mano de Merlin se cerraba alrededor de él. “Ha habido suficiente charla,” dijo Merlin, su voz desigual. “No suficientes besos.”

Y Arthur no tenía argumentos contra eso.

 

······MERLIN······

Merlin gimió contra la boca de Arthur, su cuerpo entero ardiendo al saber que esto realmente estaba pasando, que Arthur aún se sentía igual que Merlin y que –si –ellos podían tenerlo.

Justo ahora Merlin no se preocupaba por nada, se dio cuenta vagamente, tiritando mientras Arthur mordía su labio inferior; Merlin se empujó contra el otro hombre involuntariamente y la fricción le hizo romper el beso, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás. La acción causó que Arthur atacara su cuello expuesto con un vigor incrementado, besando y chupando y marcando indudablemente a Merlin como _suyo_.

No, nada importaba aparte de esto.  Nada, nada –Merlin se desplazó contra la mesa y se golpeó con algo, escuchó un vago crash y en alguna parte del fondo de su mente pensó, _espera, eso debería importar…_

Pero las manos de Arthur vagabundeaban por su pecho ahora, bajando, casi en el lugar donde su blusa se encontraba con sus bombachos y-

El vial. La poción. Mierda.

“Arthur, para,” exhaló Merlin, empujando débilmente las manos de Arthur, lamentando al momento el que los movimientos de Arthur continuaran.

Ojos casi negros por la lujuria se encontraron con los suyos, y por un momento Merlin sólo pudo devolverle la mirada vagamente, cogiendo el pelo desordenado de Arthur, el rosado en sus mejillas, y relucientes e hinchados labios. Pero no. Merlin sacudió la cabeza levemente, tratando de aclararse, nada de la forma en que ambos hombres respiraban duramente.

“Te juro, Merlin, si me vas a decir que ‘no podemos’…” gruñó Arthur, pero Merlin pudo ver real preocupación bajo esa fachada, real preocupación de que Merlin _lo hiciera._

“No, no,” dijo rápidamente Merlin, descansando su mano ligeramente en la mejilla de Arthur, y tratando de no notar la forma en la que Arthur se inclina suavemente hacia el toque. “Quiero esto, yo- dios, debes saber que quiero esto,” dijo Merlin, resoplando con una susurrante risa mientras sus ojos volaban hacia abajo. Arthur, para diversión de Merlin, se sonrojó. “Pero nosotros tenemos que…el encantamiento, Arthur.”

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron mínimamente, entonces la comprensión se estableció en su rostro y gimió, la cabeza cayendo en el hombro de Merlin. “Cierto, el encantamiento.” Dijo, claramente apagado, pero un momento después Arthur fue el que se desenredo de Merlin y cuadró sus hombros.

Era un sutil recuerdo de cómo sus vidas habían cambiado por Anna, cómo nada sería más importante que mantenerla a salvo. Y aunque el cuerpo de Merlin estuviera protestando muchísimo por la interrupción, se enorgulleció mucho al ver a Arthur ahora, centrado y determinado una vez más, pese a la decepción que debía estar sintiendo también. Merlin tomó unas profundas y regulares respiraciones, y se puso a trabajar.

El amanecer estaba apareciendo cuando ellos terminaron finalmente la complicada poción y hechizo que se requerían para transformar el relicario (que Merlin le había comprado a Ygranna por su santo, pero afortunadamente no había tenido oportunidad de dárselo antes de que todo esto pasara) en el amuleto protector que repelería la magia extraña. Mientras lo llevara puesto, no podría ser hechizada o maldecida, y ninguna magia funcionaría en su presencia excepto la suya, y la de Merlin.

Merlin no había mentido cuando le contó a Arthur que no estaba seguro de la naturaleza de la magia de Anna –pero había decidido mantener la sospecha de que era de él, al menos hasta que supiera que significaba todo eso.

No tenía pruebas, pero Merlin pensaba que había sentido un sutil cambio, en la  gran estructura del universo, después de que Ygranna fuera introducida a este mundo. Siendo una niña de puro amor, su existencia no era una afrenta contra natura… pero siendo una niña de este particular amor, con estos padres particulares que nacieron de la magia, eso tenía que significar algo. No había pensado mucho sobre eso, no hasta que le habían dicho que su hija tenía magia, pero desde entonces, viendo lo poderosa que era y el control que ya tenía…

Merlin no era un brujo ordinario. Su creación había sido el resultado de la magia (no como un hecho de magos como los nacimientos de Arthur e Ygranna, sino como producto de la magia que reside en lo más hondo de la tierra), y esa magia vivía dentro de él. Como Emrys, él era magia, y la magia era él.

Pero entonces Merlin había creado un niño, algo que nunca creyó que haría viendo cuan embrujado había estado siempre por Arthur, y eso había _cambiado_ algo. Ygranna había servido para dejarlo salir, más de lo que él había sido antes, a la humanidad y al mundo mortal.

Antes de crear a la niña, Merlin siempre se había sentido un poco inquieto, diferente, como si no perteneciera a ningún lado (sino al lado de Arthur, en cualquier cabida). Pero ahora, por Ygranna, se sentía mucho más… humano, por falta de un término mejor. Normal. Esa fue una de las razones por las que nunca se perdió aunque lo intentará, mientras estaba con los druidas.

Y Merlin se preguntaba si quizás no sólo le había pasado magia, sino _su_ magia, su potencial. El núcleo de lo que le hacía Emrys.

Manteniendo el amuleto triunfantemente, Merlin sonrió a Arthur –la otra persona que lo había mantenido tan efectivamente en el mundo mortal; cuyo toque y afecto le había anclado a este tiempo, a este lugar.

Arthur parecía cansado pero cumplido, y cerró su mano alrededor de la de Merlin y el amuleto.

“Vamos a buscar a nuestra hija,” dijo Arthur, enfatizando la palabra _nuestra_ de una forma que hizo al corazón de Merlin danzar.

Merlin quería besarle entonces, otra vez, sólo porque podía –pero entonces se preocupó, de que ellos no debían hacerlo nunca fuera de sus cámaras, así que se decidió por un asentimiento y otra sonrisa, antes de bajar su mano.

Para su sorpresa, Arthur no lo dejó ir. En su lugar, Merlin se encontró medio sacado de su cámara, en el desierto pasillo. Pero podía oír a la gente moviéndose por los alrededores, y un sirviente podría girar por esa esquina en cualquier momento. Intentó tirar con su mano libre pero Arthur sólo se giró a él, con una ceja alzada, una molesta y petulante mueca en su rostro.

“Arthur,” probó Merlin, “podrían vernos.”

“¿Ver qué?” sonrió Arthur, girándose completamente y metiéndose en el espacio de Merlin. “Sólo estoy dando un paseo con mi buen amigo Merlin,” sonrió con suficiencia, su aliento caliente en la cara de Merlin.

Merlin intentó no parecer anonadado. Lo hizo. Pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos cayeran a los labios de Arthur, medio abiertos e invitándole tan tentadoramente a cerrarse sobre los suyos…

“Estoy completamente seguro de que esta cercanía no es la que se supone que tienes con tu buen amigo Merlin,” exhaló Merlin, relamiéndose, y fue recompensado ccuando la respiración de Arthur se obstaculizó levemente, sus ojos cayendo a la boca de Merlin ante el movimiento.

“¿No?” murmuró Arthur, tan cerca ahora que su labio superior barrió el de Merlin, y Merlin tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contenerse. Los labios de Arthur se movieron infinitivamente hacía los suyos-

El portazo de una puerta en algún lugar cercano hizo a ambos hombres separarse de un salto como si quemara, la mano de Arthur cayendo de la de Merlin.

Sus ojos se encontraron y rieron nerviosos, Arthur pasó una mano por su pelo y le dio a Merlin una última pesarosa mirada antes de inclinar la cabeza para señalarle a Merlin que le siguiera.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ygranna, Arthur se paró fuera, escuchando por algún movimiento dentro. Pareciendo satisfecho de que ellas estuvieran despiertas, llamó a la puerta una vez antes de entrar, Merlin a medio paso tras él –repentinamente, incalculablemente nervioso.

Aunque Arthur y él habían dado un gran paso en las últimas 24 horas, él aún no estaba completamente seguro de cómo encajaba en su pequeña familia.

Pero Merlin no necesitaba preocuparse, porque nada más cruzar la puerta se encontró con sus piernas placadas por una ráfaga de pelo rubio, Ygranna casi le hace caer en su entusiasmo.

“¡Merlin!” llamó, mirándole con brillantes ojos azules. “¡Estás aquí! Mami dijo que vendrías hoy, ¡te estaba esperando!” habló como un rayo, y Merlin rio mientras se agachaba y la subía en brazos.

“Buenos días, Anna,” dijo Arthur con mordacidad, y cuando Merlin le miró sobre la cabeza de Anna sus cejas estaban alzadas, pero sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Sólo entonces Merlin notó a Gwen, que se había levantado de su silla junto a la ventana cuando ellos entraron. Ella miraba a Arthur con una mezcla de diversión y algo más, lo cual Merlin tendría que examinar más tarde.

Si ella se había sorprendido de que Arthur y Merlin hubieran completado el amuleto juntos, no lo mostró.

“Buenos días, papi,” dijo Anna distraídamente. “Merlin, quiero jugar, ven a jugar conmigo.”

Merlin rio al escuchar un resoplo de parte de Arthur. “Quizás después. La verdad es que tengo algo para ti.”

“¡un regalo!” chilló inmediatamente Anna, retorciéndose para salir de sus brazos, y cuando estuvo con los pies en el suelo fue buscando alrededor de sus piernas, cómo si estuviera ocultando algo ahí.

“Sí,” dijo Merlin, arrodillándose frente a ella. “Te lo iba a dar ayer, pero tenías muchos regalos, y este es realmente especial.”

“Porque es tuyo,” asintió ella solemnemente. Merlin se detuvo, sus ojos elevándose a los de Arthur en acuerdo propio, pero Arthur sólo se encongió de hombros como si eso fuera obvio.

Merlin tuvo una fugaz y atrayente noción de que quizás no estaba tan fuera de lugar en esa familia como pensaba.

“Bueno,” la sonrisa de Merlin estaba de repente un poco más diluida, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Ygranna debía confiar en él, si no quererle. “Eso. Y además,” dijo, mostrando el amuleto, “es mágico, como tú.”

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron cuando vio el amuleto y su mano fue a alcanzarlo tentativamente como si estuviera preocupada de que se lo arrebataran. “Es muy bonito,” dijo, y Merlin dejo salir una señal de alivio de que a ella realmente le gustara.

“¿ves ahí?” preguntó, señalando con su otra mano, “ahí hay un pájaro-”

“¿Un Merlin?”

“Sí, un Merlin, bien hecho,” sonrió, incapaz de parar el orgullo creciendo por su pecho. “Y eso es un árbol, ves, porque ahí es donde la magia realmente yace. En la tierra, todo a nuestro alrededor. Sólo cuando tú entiendas eso completamente serás capaz de ejercer tu verdadero poder.”

Un poder, se dio cuenta, que podría ser mucho más grande un día de lo que ellos –incluida Morgana –pudieran siquiera imaginar.

Ygranna tocó el amuleto con algo parecido a veneración, y Merlin se preguntó una vez más cuando entendía ella realmente de todo esto. Ella era joven, pero innegablemente lista para su edad, y cómo reconoció que su magia estaban ligadas cuando le tocó la mano por primera vez. ¿Sentiría ella ahora la magia protectora que él y Arthur habían puesto en él? ¿O la magia que ya estaba allí, que Merlin había diseñado específicamente para ella, para ayudarla a canalizar y controlar los poderes que tenía? O incluso más profundo –¿la forma en la que el amuleto estaba ligado a la tierra y al universo, justo como ellos lo estaban?

Un día, cuando ella sea mayor, podría preguntarle por todo esto, enseñarle como acceder a ese conocimiento y como no irse a la deriva y no dejarse consumir por la magia, si ese era realmente su destino ahora.

Él quería que ella se quedara como Ygranna, justo como ahora sin importar que, el quería ser siempre Merlin.

“Aquí, déjame ayudarte,” dijo Arthur suavemente, y Merlin por un momento pensó que le estaba leyendo la mente hasta que se fijó que Arthur se refería al relicario. Se estiró alrededor de Ygranna para cogerlo de sus manos, y puso su pelo hacia atrás para poder colocarlo fácilmente en su cuello. “Ahí,” dijo, “déjame ver.”

Anna dio una vuelta, cuadrando los hombros en una perfecta imitación de Arthur que casi hizo a Merlin reír, mostrando orgullosamente su relicario.

“Perfecto,” sonrió Arthur. “Te queda muy bien, ahora,” dijo, metiendo el relicario en su vestido, “debes mantenerlo seguro, y nunca perderlo, ¿de acuerdo, Anna? Merlin se molestaría mucho,” añadió con ojos centelleantes. “Incluso podría llorar.”

“¡Ay!” dijo Merlin, y Arthur y Anna se giraron a él combinados con muecas de jugarreta.

“No lo haré,” dijo Ygranna con una risita. “No te preocupes, Merlin. No me lo quitaré y no te pondrás triste.” Y aunque estaba sonriendo, su voz sonaba seria. Esperaba que no fuera sólo el tono de una niña de tres años adornado con importancia, sino su magia respondiendo realmente al amuleto, haciéndole entender lo importante que era.

“Ahora, ¿qué se dice, Ygranna?” bramó Gwen mientras se aproximaba. Se había mantenido al margen en silencio mientras ellos tenían su pequeño intercambio pero ahora se acercaba, colocándose a un lado de Arthur.

“¡Oh! ¿Gracias Merlin?” dijo Ygranna, mirando a su madre inquisitoriamente, y Gwen le sonrió cálidamente.

“Muchas de nada,” musitó Merlin, arrugando su pelo y se levantó, encontrándose con la mirada de Gwen.

“Sí,” dijo, “gracias, Merlin.”

Un fuerte bostezo de Arthur, que aún estaba arrodillado en el suelo, les hizo a ambos mirar abajo. “Lo siento,” dijo, “no dormimos mucho anoche exactamente.”

Como si se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, los ojos de Arthur se abrieron y miró a Merlin con alarma. Para horror de Merlin, sintió sus propias orejas enrojecer y repentinamente se sintió muy, muy incómodo. No es que hubieran hecho realmente… mucho, la verdad, pero podrían haberlo hecho, y aunque Gwen pareciera mucho más afable con él de lo que esperaba…

“¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?” preguntó Anna, toda inocencia, y Merlin pensó largamente en los tapices y lo fácil que sería sólo deslizarse por ellos hasta el otro lado del bosque.

“Haciendo ese amuleto para ti,” contestó Arthur inteligentemente, besando su cabeza y levantándose, merodeando incómodamente entre Merlin y Guinvere, pareciendo tan inseguro de hacia dónde mirar como Merlin.

Fue la enfurruñada e impaciente respiración  de Gwen la que hizo a ambos hombres girarse finalmente hacia ella. “Bueno,” dijo, “Yo he tenido una gran  noche de sueño. Y mientras que vosotros dos parecéis exhaustos, os veis muy felices con vuestro…logro.” Dijo, mirando de una forma demasiado conocedora. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Arthur. “De hecho, estás más feliz de lo que te he visto en años,” le dijo silenciosamente.

Una pequeña pausa, en la cual Merlin se encontró conteniendo la respiración. “Lo estoy,” dijo finalmente Arthur, algo pequeño y privado sucedió entre el rey y la reina que podría haber hecho sentir a Merlin muy fuera de lugar si no supiera que estaban hablando sobre algo de lo que él formaba gran parte.

“Merlin,” dijo Anna, rompiendo el momento, claramente aburrida de la charla de adultos. “¿Podemos jugar ya?”

Merlin miró a Arthur, quien le devolvió una mirada cariñosa tan increíble que casi fue demasiado para soportar. Arthur asintió una vez, pareciendo un poco pesaroso mientras dijo, “La verdad es que tengo que encontrarme con mis caballeros para revisar un nuevo régimen de prácticas… aunque no desearía nada más que retirarme a mi cámara,” añadió, una ceja subida muy levemente y Merlin hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no sonrojarse como una chica.

“Cierto,” dijo Merlin, desgarrando sus ojos de Arthur hacia Anna, “Claro, vamos a jugar.”

“Mami, ¿jugarás con nosotros también?” preguntó Ygranna a Gwen, extendiéndole una mano.

“Me encantaría,” dijo Gwen, y la sonrisa que le lanzó a Merlin le dijo dos cosas: una, Guinevere no tenía dudas de la naturaleza de la relación de Merlin y Arthur, y dos, estaba bien con ello. O al menos lo intentaba, lo cual le recordaba a Merlin lo increíblemente grande e indulgente que era verdaderamente el corazón de su reina. Y la quiso mucho más en ese momento.

Pensó que algo de eso debió mostrarse en su cara porque Gwen se estiró y le apretó una mano mientras iban al lado de la habitación de Ygranna. Merlin miró sobre su hombro para coger una mirada de Arthur, mientras el otro hombre miraba atrás sobre su hombro antes de salir de la habitación. Se sonrieron, y en ese momento Merlin pensó que nunca había sido más feliz.

 

···········

 

Mucho después –bueno, en realidad sólo había pasado la hora de comer, pero Merlin estaba tan exhausto que se sentían como años –Merlin tropezó en su habitación. El hecho de no haber dormido nada en toda la noche le estaba pasando factura, y todo lo que quería en ese momento era su cama. Bueno, su cama y…

“Arthur.” La cara cansada de Merlin se iluminó en una sonrisa, porque ahí, despatarrado sobre su cama, estaba Arthur. El hombre roncaba suavemente, un brazo sobre sus ojos, parecía tan apacible que Merlin casi – _casi_ –no quería molestarle.

Merlin cerró la puerta silenciosamente, sacándose las botas con un dedo y tambaleándose ligeramente mientras lo hacía. Se movió a través de la habitación, gateando en la cama con cuidado, tratando de no despertar al dormido rey en su cama.

Pero cuando se tumbó al lado de Arthur, de frente a su perfil, el otro hombre se removió.

“¿Merlin?” preguntó Arthur soñolientamente, su brazo libre extendido a ciegas, y sin pensarlo Merlin estiró su mano y entrelazó los dedos de Arthur con los suyos. Los ojos de Arthur estaban cerrados, pero sus labios se inclinaron en una sonrisa. “Te extrañé hoy,” murmuró.

Merlin dejó salir su aliento que debería haber sido una risa si hubiese tenido energía. “Yo también.”

“¿Te divertiste con Anna y Gwen?” Uno de los ojos de Arthur se abrió para mirarle con somnolencia.

“Mmm,” murmuró Merlin. La verdad era, que realmente lo había hecho. Por primera vez, Merlin estaba empezando a creer realmente que Gwen podría estar bien teniéndolo en la vida de Ygranna, y en la de Arthur –y que ella misma podría estar bien también. Eso lo llenó de una felicidad que no podría empezar a describir. “¿Qué hay de ti?”

Merlin dejo vagar su mano libre por la cara de Arthur, recorriendo con su dedo suavemente hacia la línea del ojo de Arthur para hacerle cerrar el ojo otra vez.

“Estuvo bien,” masculló. “No suficiente… tú.”

La mano de Arthur tiró de la de Merlin débilmente y Merlin se acercó, descansando su cabeza en la misma almohada que Arthur, sus narices rozándose.

“Merlin,” suspiró Arthur, inclinándose para tocar los labios de Merlin con los suyos; era el beso más ligero que habían intercambiado hasta ahora, pero aún así le envió a Merlin un cálido y enroscado sentimiento que se acomodó en su estómago mientras la mano libre de Arthur descansaba tras su cabeza, acercándole.

Merlin abrió la boca para profundizar el beso, y sus lenguas se entrelazaron peresozamente. Merlin se movió aún más cerca y alineó sus cuerpos, poniendo una pierna entre las de Arthur y disfrutando de la cercanía, lo fácil que sus cuerpos encajaban juntos como si siempre hubiese tenido que ser así.

Arthur gimió profundamente en la boca de Merlin, su mano moviéndose por su pelo y su cara; sus movimientos lentos y pesados, su cuerpo caliente y dócil, y Merlin se encontró fundiéndose con el toque.

Después de un momento de tentativos y perezosos besos, Merlin tarareó contra los labios de Arthur, y con un suave beso final, la cabeza de Merlin volvió a la almohada, ya sintiendo el sueño aclamándole. Arthur se movió a su lado, atrayendo a Merlin dentro de sus brazos y descansando su cabeza sobre la de Merlin.

Se durmieron entrelazados, y el último pensamiento de Merlin antes de dormirse fue que eso, justo ahora, era lo que siempre había querido. Y aún no podía creerse completamente que realmente estuviera pasando.

 

············

 

Poco sabía Merlin que no muy lejos de allí, Morgana estaba maquinando su más intrincado plan contra Camelot.

Y Merlin podría haberla ralentizado por ahora, pero ella no descansaría hasta no ganar la ficha más importante del juego: la niña mágica, la princesa de Camelot.

 


	8. Fríos suelos de piedra

**Fríos suelos de piedra**

 

······MORGANA······

Morgana estaba furiosa.

Tenía el plan perfecto. Todo estaba listo. Para Arthur no sería fácil derrotarla si lo intentaba.

Cuando la noticia del embarazo de Gwen llegó a sus oídos por primera vez, había estado furiosa –y el mensajero había estado al alcance de toda esa ira, recordó con viciosa satisfacción. Pero después de haberse calmado, las tuercas empezaron a encajar en su cabeza.

Ese niño no tenía que significar el final de sus sueños, ni tenía que significar la continuación de la línea Pendragon de Arthur. Porque el niño también tendría la sangre de Morgana, y si ella podía sólo tomarlo, arrancarlo de la empalagosa influencia de Arthur y Gwen, hacerle ver la verdad de todo –de la tiranía de Arthur, de la grandeza inmerecida de Guinevere, o cuan horriblemente había sido Morgana maltratada y reprimida –entonces sería el aliado más poderoso que hubiera podido esperar.

Morgana nunca había tenido un hijo, pero esto era como una luz en la oscuridad, un diminuto parpadeo que ella podía casi alcanzar y tocar, y que iluminaba su alma en una forma que nada más lo había hecho desde que murió su hermana.

Ella amaría a este niño. Se preocuparía por él, de criarlo como si fuera suyo. Y cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor, pondría una espada en su mano y él se la clavaría a Arthur en el corazón sin dudarlo ni un momento, porque sería como _ella_. La _entendería_.

Con perversidad, Morgana ya amaba a ese niño más de lo que pensó que podría amar algo, y eso consumía sus pensamientos.

Cuando Ygranna nació, Morgana quiso crear una tormenta en Camelot justo entonces, para llevársela. Pero Morgana había aprendido de sus errores –aguardaría a su momento, y esperaría por el momento oportuno para golpear. Se infiltraría en la vida de la niña lentamente, trabajando gentilmente dentro de su cabeza, y cuando finalmente se la llevara, Ygranna le abriría los brazos y la amaría como Morgana la amaba a ella.

Entonces, cuando lo intentó, Morgana descubrió que Ygranna tenía magia. Y eso lo cambió todo.

Porque no era la magia de Morgana la que corría por sus venas –esa venía de la madre de Morgana, no de su padre. No, era magia dorada, la veía ahora, inocente e impoluta y cándida –y ella había visto esa magia antes. La había sentido, y odiado con cada fibra de su ser. Era la magia de _Emrys_.

Y Emrys era Merlin. Eso se había vuelto muy claro cuando Arthur lo hizo su hechicero de la corte –escogiendo su amistad por encima de las leyes de su padre, algo que había fallado en hacer con su propia _hermana_. Ahora, la magia de Merlin corría por la niña, la niña con esos ojos azules y sonrisa fácil, y Morgana _lo entendió_.

Y mientras que su shock fue descolorido, sus labios se curvaron en una cruel sonrisa. “Mejor inluso,” dijo, acariciando a su amada Aithusa con una dulzura desacostumbrada.

Pero ahora, Merlin había vuelto, y lo había arruinado todo. Porque la niña estaba de repente, inexplicablemente, fuera de su alcance. Morgana no podía sentir más su presencia, no podía alcanzarla más y pincharla con su magia.

“Te mataré por esto, Emrys.” Le habló al trono vacío del abandonado castillo que ella llamaba ahora su hogar. _No_ , pensó. _Haré que Ygranna lo haga. Y haré a Arthur mirar_.

Y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

 

······MERLIN······

Merlin se despertó mucho más tarde –no tenía ni idea de cuánto había estado durmiendo, pero aún estaba oscuro fuera, la única luz en la habitación procedía de la luna de su techo encantado.

Por un momento, se sintió desorientado, su cabeza aún densa por el sueño –entonces sintió la presión de un brazo sobre su cintura, y un cuerpo caliente presionado contra su espalda. Escuchó la suave respiración, y sintió el rítmico soplo de aire en su cuello.

Se sonrió. “Arthur,” susurró, poniendo su propia mano sobre la de Arthur y frotando con su pulgar lentamente arriba y debajo de su dorso.

“Mmmmm,” gimió Arthur, sus labios tocando el cuello de Merlin al hacerlo, y Merlin tembló ante el toque. Sintió la mano bajo la suya estirarse, y después de un momento, unos tentativos labios barrieron su cuello de nuevo –esta vez con una clara intensión. “Merlin,” exhaló Arthur, presionando un ligero beso en su cuello, ladeando la cabeza para besar a Merlin cerca del mentón y Merlin no pudo contener el gemido que escapó de él. “Pensé que estaba soñando.”

“Definitivamente es real,” resolló Merlin, mientras la boca de Arthur se abría y su lengua hacía un fino recorrido hasta su oreja, y cuando los dientes de Arthur se cerraron alrededor de su lóbulo, Merlin arqueó la espalda –y sintió la dura erección de Arthur rozándose contra su culo.

Ambos gimieron ante el contacto.

“Merlin,” gimió Arthur, atrayendo a Merlin hacia él en un irregular movimiento y empujando sus caderas una, y otra vez, cada vez mandando un impacto de placer a través del cuerpo de Merlin. Su propio miembro presionando contra sus pantalones y de repente estaba muy, muy despierto.

“Años,” masculló Merlin, ya perdiendo la capacidad de decir frases enteras, “por años he querido esto, tú, dios,” exhaló cuando Arthur se movió contra él.

“Yo nunca,” empezó Arthur, su respiración trabada, “yo nunca quise tanto esto  –nunca pensé que me sentiría así – lo que tú me haces, no tienes ni idea.” La respiración de Arthur era superficial, sus movimientos haciéndose más frenéticos –y Merlin jadeó mientras la mano de Arthur bajaba por su estómago, rastreando su erección, antes de pasar la tela.

Los ojos de Merlin se viraron en su cabeza cuando Arthur empezó a acariciarle lentamente, y el pensamiento de _joder, realmente nos vamos a venir antes de quitarnos la ropa_ , cuando de repente Arthur alejó la mano-

“Quiero sentir tu piel sobre la mía,” exhaló Arthur en la oreja de Merlin, y eso fue probablemente lo más caliente que había escuchado nunca.

“Claro,” exhaló Merlin, “sí,” y empezó a desenredarse de Arthur. Pero para su sorpresa, Arthur volvió a tirar de él con un siseo.

“¿No podrías sólo…. Ya sabes?” murmuró Arthur, presionando boquiabiertos besos en su cuello, el principio de su espina dorsal, sus manos trazando frustrantes círculos sobre los muslos de Merlin.

“Yo –nggh,” jadeó Merlin, porque joder, ¿Cómo esperaba Arthur que pensara mientras le hacía eso? Pero no, esto, cosas de vital importancia como esta, ¿seguro que para eso fue hecha su magia? De todas formas justo ahora, Merlin no podía pensar en una mejor forma de usarla.

Una palabra susurrada, y entonces ambos hombres jadearon cuando se encontraron desnudos en la cama, piel contra piel –Merlin sintió a Arthur moverse experimentalmente contra él y la erección de Arthur resbaló por su cadera, dejando un camino húmedo. Merlin gimió, su pene (afortunadamente libre de ataduras) se retorció en respuesta, y sintió como si perdiera la cabeza.

Todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera prendido en fuego desde el toque de Arthur, pero quería más –ahora que finalmente tenía a Arthur, ahora que finalmente era capaz de hacer todo esto, estaba rompiendo las costuras con lo mucho que _quería_ esto.

Necesitando más contacto, Merlin se giró en los brazos de Arthur quedando así frente a frente, y tuvo sólo medio segundo para coger la demacrada y casi desesperada expresión de Arthur antes de explotar y chocar sus labios juntos, golpeando su lengua contra el labio inferior de Arthur una vez antes de introducirse en su boca.

Arthur devolvió el beso con el mismo fervor, y se movió para recostarse sobre el cuerpo de Merlin, su rodilla deslizándose entre las piernas de Merlin y causando una deliciosa fricción que hizo a Merlin sacudirse contra él.

Las manos de Arthur estaban por todos lados; en el pelo de Merlin, moviéndose a través de su cara, y bajando por sus brazos, como si intentara memorizar cada pulgada de la piel de Merlin.

Merlin usó el nuevo ángulo para su propia ventaja, estirándose alrededor para agarrar el culo de Arthur y acercarlo, aun más cerca, como si pudiera hacerlos uno.

“Merlin, quiero, necesito-“ Arthur estaba jadeando, su boca moviéndose sobre la mejilla de Merlin y su respiración saliendo en calientes soplos contra sus pómulos mientras se empujaba contra la pierna de Merlin.

“Lo que sea, Arthur, lo que quieras,” susurró Merlin en su oreja, y gimió mientras Arthur empezaba a bajar con su boca por su cuello, besando su clavícula, murmurando obscenas promesas contra su piel.

“Te quiero,” susurró Arthur, encontrándose con los ojos de Merlin mientras besaba su camino bajo su estómago. “Déjame enseñártelo.” Y Merlin se dio cuenta de su intención justo antes de qu Arthur barriera un ligero y provocador beso contra la punta de su polla, todo el cuerpo de Merlin se arqueó hacia arriba, sus manos escarbando en el pelo de Arthur.

Los ojos de Arthur nunca dejaron los de Merlin mientras abría la boca y lo engullía en un movimiento fluido, y Merlin vio con mudo asombro como Arthur lo chupaba, ahuecando sus mejillas, y era la cosa más obscenamente hermosa que había visto nunca.

La lengua de Arthur hacía lo imposible, cosas increíbles, mientras tomaba a Merlin todo el camino hasta su garganta –una, dos, tres veces –y Merlin resistió la urgencia de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, queriendo ver la boca de Arthur trabajando en él. “Arthur,” exhaló, su voz rota, “Arthur, por favor,” y entonces se estaba corriendo, y Arthur se lo estaba tragando –y Merlin tuvo que cerrar los ojos entonces, porque era demasiado, demasiado bueno.

Arthur llevó a Merlin a través de su liberación, entonces lentamente besó sus muslos, su larga mano acariciando el culo de Merlin, palmeando su carne, apretando, haciendo a Merlin jadear. Arthur se movió, subiendo por las piernas de Merlin hasta descansar en sus caderas, y usó el nuevo ángulo para mover su polla contra la de Merlin en una forma verdaderamente obscena.

Merlin se estiró para coger el cuello de Arthur, y atraerlo para un húmedo beso, lenguas corriendo una sobre la otra. Merlin lamió una fina línea por su pómulo, descansando sus labios contra la oreja de Arthur. “Quiero sentirte dentro de mí,” susurró, y fue recompensado cuando Arthur tiritó contra él, y se giró para aclamar la boca de Merlin con una nueva ferocidad, mordiendo su labio inferior y empujando superficialmente contra la parte interna de su muslo.

“¿Tienes…?” exhaló Arthur contra él, y Merlin asintió débilmente, desenredando su otra mano del pelo de Arthur y sintiendo sus ojos volverse dorados, una pequeña botella volando hacia su palma abierta.

Con sus ojos sin dejar nunca los de Arthur, Merlin usó su otra mano para quitarle el tapón a la botella y servir un liberal montón de aceite en su mano. La bajó, y ambos hombres jadearon cuando Merlin envolvió con su mano el pene de Arthur y empezó a deslizarla, preparándole.

Merlin quitó su mano y Arthur gimió ante la pérdida del contacto, pero cuando miró abajo, vio a Merlin mover su mano hacia atrás, hacia su entrada.

“No,” dijo Arthur desordenadamente, sorprendiendo a Merlin cuando una mano paró el movimiento de Merlin, “déjame.”

Tendió su mano, y después de un suspiro Merlin se dio cuenta de su intención. Volcó la botella, vaciando el resto del aceite en los dedos de Arthur, y entonces Arthur estaba desplazándose sobre él, subiendo por la pierna de Merlin hacia su cadera y Merlin rizó su tobillo alrededor de la espaldade Arthur.

Arthur movió su mano hacía abajo, vacilando por medio segundo antes de tocar cuidadosamente la entrada de Merlin.

“Joder, Arthur,” exhaló Merlin, y podía sentir ya como se endurecía de nuevo, mientras Arthur introducía un dedo suavemente en su interior.

Fue apretado, y un poco doloroso, pero Merlin pensó que nada se había sentido nunca tan bien. Arthur lo movió ligeramente, con cuidado, pero si las gotas de sudor en su frente y su expresión concentrada eran indicación de algo, él estaba tan ido como lo estaba Merlin, apurado por mantenerse completo.

Merlin no podía alcanzar y besar a Arthur desde su actual posición, así que usó sus manos para expresar su deseo, bajándolas por los brazos de Arthur hacia sus abdominales, causando escalofríos al otro hombre, y finalmente bajando para agarrar su culo mientras Arthur añadía un segundo dedo, y entonces un tercero-

Y entonces tocó un punto en Merlin que le hizo ver las estrellas, y Merlin dejó salir un alto y obsceno gemido que pensó que probablemente despertaría a medio castillo.

Experimentalmente, Arthur movió sus dedos de nuevo, y Merlin gimoteó cuando presionó el mismo punto por segunda vez. Arthur estaba claramente maravillado y deleitado con su descubrimiento que era casi doloroso pero hermoso, Y Merlin se encontró sonriendo de repente, increíblemente feliz, y sus manos volvieron a la cara de Arthur para tocarle suavemente, con reverencia. Un tranquilo momento, lleno de mucha lujuria y ansia, y Merlin y Arthur se miraron a los ojos mientras los dedos de Arthur le follaban lentamente, llenándole y haciendo a Merlin arquearse con fuerza otra vez. Y todo estaba _tan bien_ , y era Arthur, y habían esperado tanto por hacer esto.

“¿Estás listo?” murmuró Arthur, el temblor de su voz amenazando su calmada conducta. Merlin asintió en silencio, sin respiración, y tiritó cuando las manos de Arthur le abandonaron –sólo para tragar audiblemente y sentir su estómago enroscarse con anticipación mientras sentía la punta del miembro de Arthur rozarse contra su entrada un momento después.

Los ojos de Arthur no dejaron los de Merlin mientras entraba en él –lentamente, con completo control, y Merlina casi se va justo entonces por la intensidad de su mirada.

Era una promesa, y el cumplimiento del destino, mientras Arthur se deslizaba dentro de Merlin y ambos cerraban los ojos ante el puro éxtasis del momento, cuando _finalmente_ los dos se hacían uno.

Arthur llenó a Merlin, y él nunca se había dado cuenta de cuan incompleto había estado sin tener a Arthur dentro de él.

La cabeza de Arthur cayó hacia abajo descansando contra la de Merlin, sus frentes presionadas juntas, y permanecieron así por un momento, en silencio, sólo sus irregulares respiraciones llenando la habitación.

Entonces Arthur empezó a moverse.

Al principio fue lento, resbaladizo y oh delicioso, mientras Arthur instalaba un tortuoso ritmo. Merlin alzó su otra pierna para juntar sus tobillos tras la espalda de Arthur, y gimió ante el cambio de ángulo, que hacía que Arthur golpeara ahora _ese punto_ en cada empuje.

“Más rápido,” exhaló, “Arthur, por favor, más rápido.”

“Merlin,” gruñó Arthur, y sonó tenso, como una advertencia.

“Estoy bien, Arthur, estoy bien, sólo, sólo muévete, Arthur,” Merlin estaba viendo las estrellas otra vez, su mundo explotando, pero no quería llegar todavía, quería sentir a Arthur llenándole completamente.

Aceptando la palabra de Merlin al final, Arthur mejoró su ritmo, y pronto estaba azotando contra Merlin, empujándolo hacia el colchón, y oh, Merlin no podía hacer nada más que intentar encontrarse con los embistes de Arthur, perdido en el implacable ritmo mientras Arthur le follaba duramente, todos los años de amor y anhelo apareciendo torrencialmente en ese único y glorioso momento.

Las embestidas de Arthur se volvieron más rápidas, aún superficiales, y cuando sus hombros empezaron a sacudirse bajo el agarre de Merlin, supo que Arthur estaba cerca.

“Córrete dentro de mí, Arthur,” susurró, y la cabeza de Arthur voló, sus ojos abiertos y casi negros por la lujuria, y besó a Merlin con foracidad, empujando su lengua dentro de su boca, y entonces se vino, vertiendo su semen dentro de Merlin, y fue suficiente para enviar a Merlin al borde –su segundo orgasmo lo barrió como una ola, y por un momento juraría que se escurrió fuera del tiempo y el espacio, puro placer sobrecogiendo sus sentidos y barriéndolo lejos.

Sólo los perezosos y desordenados besos de Arthur contra su boca, sus mejillas, su mandíbula y su cuello lo trajeron de vuelta.

“Te quiero jodidamente tanto,” dijo Arthur maravillosamente, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando a Merlin como si nunca hubiese visto nada más hermoso. Se detuvo sobre Merlin aún enfundado dentro de él por un momento más antes de deslizarse fuera, y caer en la cama al lado de Merlin, jadeando pesadamente.

Merlin rodó para colocarse a través de Arthur, besando su mandíbula. “Mmmm,” murmuró, demasiado cansado para decir palabras reales. Y no era como que Arthur no lo supiera ya.

“Vaya desorden,” masculló Arthur después de un momento. “Probablemente deberíamos…” gesticuló vagamente, dejando su mano caer por la espalda de Merlin, claramente tan cansado como él.

Merlin exhaló una palabra, y una fría y limpia sensación los sobrepasó. Arthur dejó salir un sonido de sospresa pero no se movió.

“Las ventajas de acostarte con un mago,” sonrió Merlin en la piel del  cuello de Arthur, y una baja risa ahogada de Arthur fue lo último que escuchó antes de dormirse de nuevo.

 

······GUINEVERE······

 

Guinevere se despertó con el principio del nombre de Lancelot muriendo en sus labios, y se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama, suspirando en la oscuridad.

Cuando eligió a Arthur, atrás en lo que ahora parecía otra época, habían sido todas las razones correctas: le amaba, él la necesitaba, y quizás ella había estado sólo un poco enamorada con la idea de que el príncipe de Camelot la eligiera a ella, una sirvienta, por encima de todas las hermosas princesas y nobles que se habían cruzado en su camino.

Eso siempre la había hecho sentir profundamente incómoda, el saber que su corazón siempre estaría separado en dos. Y mirando atrás ahora, Gwen pensó que probablemente no debió haber sido más fácil para Arthur, estando en la misma posición con Merlin.

Y después de todo lo que habían pasado, incluso si ella no podía tener al amor de su vida, al menos estaba contenta de que Arthur pudiera tenerlo.

Juzgando por la tenue franja de luz colándose entre las cortinas, Gwen supuso que probablemente aún no había amanecido.

Suspirando, colgó las piernas por un lado de la cama, sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de dormir de nuevo. Con sus pies desnudos tamborileó silenciosamente el frío suelo de piedra al pasarse frente a la forma dormida de Ygranna –aliviada de ver a su amada hija a salvo y protegida por el encantamiento de Merlin, que descansaba subre su pecho.

Gwen se puso una bata y unos zapatos antes de salir de su cámara en silencio –asintiendo al guardia que estaba vigilando fuera para asegurarle que todo estaba como debía estar.

E hizo su camino por el desierto pasillo, reflexionó de cuan verdad era esa declaración realmente _. Todo está como debería estar_ , pensó, sintiéndose más contenta de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Caminó a través del tranquilo castillo, sin objetivo, temiendo el momento en que alguien más se levantara y perdiera su preciosa soledad. No es que Guinevere no llevara con orgullo y gozo sus deberes como reina, pero había veces en las que todo lo que quería era recordar un tiempo sencillo –un tiempo cuando ella no era más que una mera sirvienta, y ojos curiosos no la seguían, escrutándola, juzgándola.

Repentinamente se le antojó esa libertad más que nada, dejó que sus pies la guiaran abajo por las escaleras, a través de las cocinas, risueña con la excitación de una mujer mucho más joven, recordando el tiempo cuando ella, Elyan y Leon corrían por esos pasillos riendo y gritando sin saber nada de lo que les deparaba el futuro.

Gwen llegó a las cocinas sin aliento, con completa intención de tomar un furtivo desayuno que, por una vez, podría preparar ella misma… pero entonces, por un momento, su mente se quedó en blanco. Y parpadeó lentamente, tratando de recordar a donde iba y por qué.

Oh, cierto… estaba yendo afuera.

Pero espera, _¿era eso inteligente?_ Se preguntó, ceñuda –sintiendo como si hubiera algo realmente importante que estaba olvidando.

 _No, no,_ pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararse, estaba bastante segura de que no era nada… fuera era donde necesitaba ir, era muy importante.

Debía darse prisa.

Girando en sus talones, Gwen pasó la cocina y fue hacía la estrecha puerta que la llevaría pasada la pocilga de los cerdos… se sentía extraña; aturdida y perdida mientras sus movimientos se hacían más seguros, y casi se sentía como una cálida brisa guiándola, moviéndola gentilmente a través de la puerta.

Algo en la oscuridad de su mente le decía que no era correcto, que de verdad no debería estar saliendo del castillo… no sola, no en la noche… pero la sensación de dejarse llevar se sentía tan simple, tan maravillosa, y no encontraba más que su mente centrada en nada más que  seguir más allá, pasando los cuartos de los sirvientes, bajo la puerta inclinada hacía los escudos…

“¡Alto! ¿Quién anda ahí?”

Gwen parpadeó lentamente, sus movimientos dubitativos, moviendo la cabeza lentamente buscando el sonido, su mente grogui, como si estuviera media dormida.

Un guardia se movió hacia ella – _no_ , le decía su mente, _esto no está bien,_ pero él se seguía acercando…

“Mi –su alteza,” dijo el guardia cuando la luz de su antorcha alcanzó su cara; Gwen se encogió, aun sintiéndose como si estuviera bajo el agua. “Reina Guinevere, ¿Qué estáis haciendo afuera a estas horas?”

Gwen abrió la boca, pero… era extraño, meditó, porque las palabras no salían. ¿No era eso extraño ahora?

El guardia continuó mirándola de cerca, claramente confuso, aunque Guinevere no podía imaginar por qué. “¿Su alteza?” apuntó.

“Déjadme,” alguien estaba diciendo –y oh, era ella, que peculiar.

“Yo…Yo no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea, su gracia.”

Oh, pero lo era. La cara de Guinevere se iluminó con una serena sonrisa. “Te ordeno que me dejes.” Trabajó su garganta, su boca se movió y su voz sonó en sus oídos pero no se sentía como si ella estuviera hablando.

El guardia estaba ceñudo ahora, sin moverse. Él debería irse… ¿por qué no se marchaba? Gwen se sentía un poco perdida, pero todavía cálida y segura. Estaría mejor al otro lado de los muros del castillo…

“Mi lady, yo de verdad creo que sería mej-“ empezó de nuevo el guardia, pero repentinamente una inaudible explosión sonó y el hombre fue lanzado contra el muro tras él, su cabeza colisionando con las piedras con un crack.

Guinevere pestañeó en silencio.

Bien. Ahora podría seguir andando.

Pasó  la puerta, y tomó un profundo y resuelto suspiro, sintiendo la alegría inundándole una vez más mientras sabía que había completado su tarea más vital…

Y ahí, en lo alto del césped, estaba Morgana.

Los ojos de Gwen se abrieron. No. Eso definitivamente no estaba bien. pero –no. No, esto estaba mal. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo es que siquiera estaba ella allá afuera? Miró alrededor incontrolablemente, repentinamente sintiendo sus sentidos volver, entendiendo al instante que había sido manipulada para salir ahí afuera.

Miró atrás, desesperadamente, hacía la puerta –pero Morgana chascó los dedos y unas finas cuerdas se enrrollaron en las  muñecas de Guinevere, encadenándolas.

“Ahora, ahora,” dijo dulcemente Morgana, sonriendo en una cruel burla de lo que ambas mujeres habían compartido fácilmente en el pasado, Gwen sintió una torcida furia que rápidamente se convirtió en pánico. “Ha sido mucho tiempo, Gwen, me duele que quieras acortar nuestra reunión.”

Gwen se erizó, el encantamiento finalmente desapareciendo por completo, dejándole un completo control de su mente una vez más –para todo lo bueno que haría. “¿Qué es lo que quieres, Morgana?” _matarme_ , suplió su mente, y un frío temor la arrolló en su estómago –pero por encima de todo, sentía un profundo alivio de que Ygranna estaba protegida.

La sonrisa de Morgana se amplió en algo que parecía locura (y probablemente lo era). “Yo simplemente pensé que podíamos tener una pequeña charla.”

Gwen trenzó sus manos inútilmente. Claro. Hablar. Los sirvientes se levantarían pronto, saldrían del castillo… _mantenla hablando_ , pensó. _Alguien vendrá_.

Y con suerte ese alguien sería Merlin –o un ejército, pensó, tratando de controlar el pánico. Algo menos, y para cualquiera que cruzara esas puertas sería nefasto. Y sería todo por su culpa.

“¿Qué podrías tener posiblemente que decirme?” escupió Gwen, porque no pudo evitarlo. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, aún estaba ahí –el dolor, el corazón roto, la traición. Arthur no había sido el único que había amado y perdido a Morgana.

Pero esta mujer que tenía delante no era la chica que Gwen conocía. Era fácil olvidar eso, cuando todo lo que tenía eran los recuerdos; pero esta demacrada y de ojos salvajes mujer que se encontraba frente a ella ahora no tenía nada del rostro que veía en sus sueños.

Morgana soltó una nerviosa carcajada que envió escalofríos a través de la columna vertebral de Gwen. “Oh, mi querida Gwen. Supongo que quiero agradecerte, primero y sobretodo, por hacerme tía.”

Gwen empalideció.

“Sí,” continuó Morgana, llenando el silencio, acercándose un poco –Gwen consideró tratar de escapar por medio segundo, antes de notar que no tenía a donde ir, y que necesitaba mantener a Morgana calmada tanto como pudiera. “Imagina mi sorpresa, cuando después de tres largos años de matrimonio, la repentina noticia de tu feliz condición llegó a mis oídos. Estaba empezando a preocuparme de que mi querido hermano no lo tuviera dentro.” Las cejas de Morgana se lanzaron hacia arriba, pareciendo considerar sus palabras, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de su boca. “O quizás simplemente él no lo tuviera en _ti_.”

Gwen podía haberse sonrojado o enfurecido ante la implicación, no estaba tratando desesperadamente de pensar formas de entretener a Morgana con el tema de Ygranna –de algún modo, si esos eran sus últimos momentos, para salvar a su hija de un destino similar. No le podía importar menos que Morgana supiera o sospechara sobre el matrimonio de ella y Arthur.

Sin embargo Morgana pareció tomar su silencio como confirmación. “¿Qué. No puedes ofrecer palabras de defensa a tu querido marido? Para mi, parece que me he perdido mucho desde mi última visita a Camelot. Cuéntame.” Añadió, sonriendo, “¿cómo está Merlin estos días?”

Guinevere sólo alzó el mentón, mirando a Morgana en un desafío silencioso.

“Oh, que dulce,” arrulló Morgana. “Sigues guardando su vergonzoso secreto, incluso ahora. Siempre has tenido un corazón indulgente.” Sacudió la cabeza, expresando una mutación de lo que casi parecía preocupación. “Cuéntame Gwen, ¿aún te dejan verla?”

“Yo- ¿qué?” Gwen estaba tan sorprendida por la pregunta que se olvidó de guardar silencio. Rápidamente cerró la boca, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Aunque Morgana no lucía triunfante, sólo preocupada, y un poco triste. Encantada. Deseó Gwen, no por primera vez, que las cosas pudieran haber sido diferentes.

“Ellos lo hacen, ¿no? Te dejan jugar con ella, y trenzar su pelo, y pretender ser su madre.”

El enfado que surgió le hizo sentir casi aliviada de tener un sólido punto al que aferrarse. “Yo _soy_ su madre,” dijo, fríamente.

Morgana se acercó otro paso, casi lo suficientemente cerca para tocarla. Gwen se encogió, pero Morgana no se movió. Sólo sacudió la cabeza tristemente. “Oh, Gwen, ambas sabemos que eso no es verdad. No necesitas esconder la verdad, no de mí. Nunca lo hacías antes, ¿recuerdas?”

Y Gwen sí recordaba, pero también recordaba la traición, y la muerte, y el fuego. Esto era un juego, un truco. “Ella es mi hija,” dijo, cuadrando los hombros.

“Por supuesto que lo es,” dijo Morgana, con una compasiva sonrisa. “Por ahora. ¿Pero qué pasará en cinco años, o diez? ¿Cuándo Ygranna sea lo suficiente mayor para entender, para ver la verdad por sí misma? ¿Cuándo sus verdaderos padres tengan las tripas para decírselo? ¿Dónde te dejará eso, Gwen? ¿Crees que ellos aún te querrán, una paria en su pequeña familia?”

Gwen tragó, pese a sí misma. Morgana,  con toda su maldad y manipulación, estaba en lo correcto. Gwen no sabía que pasaría cuando Ygranna lo descubriera. Pero no era para que Morgana la carcomiera, no con esta debilidad; Gwen no podía permitírselo.

“Como su madre, como siempre lo he sido,” dijo, apretando los dientes, mirando por el encogimiento de Morgana –pero este no llego. Más bien, Morgana asintió enfáticamente, como si no sólo estuviera de acuerdo, sino que incondicionalmente lo creía.

“Sí, bueno,” dijo Morgana, en tono alentador –y los ojos de Gwen se achicaron, tratando y fallando de no sorprenderse por la extraña dirección en la que se estaba dirigiendo la conversación. “Sí. Un niño necesita una madre. Haces lo correcto estando a su lado, incluso después de toda esta… horrible traición. Es sólo, sólo como tú, llena de tanto amor,” exhaló Morgana, y Gwen pensó que veía lágrimas en los ojos de la otra mujer. “Tú nunca alejarías a una familia.”

Gwen tragó, sintiendo la trampa… pero otra vez, Morgana estaba equivocada. “A diferencia de ti,” dijo, odiando el titubeo de su voz.

La risa de Morgana fue severa, sorprendentemente cruel después de haberse dirigido a Gwen con tanta ternura. “A diferencia de Uther, querrás decir. Yo solamente no quiero ver cómo te apartan de la gente que quieres como yo lo fui, odiada por lo que eres, sólo porque no eres lo que ellos necesitan que seas.”

 _Así no es como pasó_ , intentó protestar una voz dentro de la cabeza de Guinevere, pero no podía dejar salir las palabras.

“Morgana,” dijo quedamente, placazmente, hablando por un momento como si la otra mujer fuera simplemente una pequeña y asustada niña (lo cual, notó con un golpe, era en muchas formas lo que era), “¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?”

La voz de Morgana era sorprendentemente pequeña cuando replicó, después de un momento. “quiero asegurarme de que tienes lo que mereces, Gwen. Que todos los derecheos sobre esa niña deberían ser tuyos.” Había fuego en sus ojos, y por un momento Guinevere pensó que parecía fiera, no aterradora. “Puedo ayudarte. Quiero hacerlo.”

“No necesito tu ayuda,” dijo Gwen, pero sus palabras no mordían. Morgana era malvada, sí… pero también estaba muy triste, y probablemente muy sola. ¿Cómo no podía enfatizar con ella?

Una sola lágrima cayó del ojo de Morgana. “¿Estás segura de eso, Gwen?”

Para su sorpresa, Guinevere sintió el lazo que unía sus manos caer, y por un momento sólo miró sus manos, sin atreverse a moverse, esperando otra trampa.

Después de un momento, Morgana habló. “Vete. Vuelve con tu hija. Ahora que aún puedes.” Sonó casi amable, y cuando Gwen se arriesgó a mirar en su dirección, Morgana estaba sonriendo tristemente de nuevo.

Difícilmente creyendo en su suerte, Gwen se giró y empezó a andar, lentamente, sin quitar los ojos de Morgana –pero la otra mujer sólo la miraba con una ilegible expresión en sus ojos, y suficientemente pronto Gwen estaba segura, de vuelta dentro de los muros del castillo. Se giró en sus talones, todo el terror del encuentro haciéndola llorar mientras corría, incapaz de creer como había sido capaz de enfrentarse a Morgana después de todo este tiempo, pero profundamente aliviada de haberlo hecho.

Fuera de las puertas, Morgana seguía sonriendo.

 

············

 

“¿Estás diciendo que Morgana realmente te hechizó para que dejaras el castillo?”

Arthur estaba furioso, como ella sabía que lo estaría. Él se paseaba por la habitación de la niña mientras Gwen estaba sentada en su silla junto a la ventana, sin prestar atención,2 mirando a Merlin con Ygranna; él estaba distrayendo a la niña en el otro lado de la habitación.

“Guinevere.”

Gwen miró ante el tono de Arthur, y se sorprendió de cuanta preocupación había en sus ojos. A veces olvidaba lo mucho que le seguía importando a Arthur.

“Sí,” replicó, notando por primera vez que alguien –probablemente Leah –le había traído té en algún momento. Pero había pasado mucho desde que se enfrió. “Sí, ella puso algún tipo de hechizo sobre mí… me hizo querer ir fuera, era como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.”

Miró de nuevo a Arthur para verle considerarlo curiosamente. “¿Aún te sientes afectada por él?”

Gwen sacudió la cabeza. “No, desapareció tan pronto dejé el castillo,” se encogió de hombros.

Ygranna rio fuertemente, y Gwen empezó;¿No había pasado mucho desde la última vez que oyó a Ygranna reír así?¿O sólo lo hacía cuando estaba con Merlin?

Arthur siguió su mirada, y el corazón de Gwen se contrajo ante la mirada de pura ternura que se posó en sus rasgos por un momento al ver a Merlin con su hija. La hija de ambos.

Involuntariamente, las palabras de Morgana fueron a su mente. _¿Dónde te dejará eso, Gwen?_

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclararse. No. Morgana estaba equivocada. Ella amaba a Ygranna, y quería a Arthur y Merlin también. Y ellos la querían, sabía que lo hacían. Ellos lo harían funcionar –lo _estaban_ haciendo funcionar. ¿Después de todo, no había hecho Gwen todo lo que pudo? ¿Recibiendo a Merlin con los brazos abiertos, incluso dándole a Arthur su bendición para que estuviera con él si lo deseaba?

 _Y considerando las enamoradas miradas que se echaban el uno al otro, parecía que finalmente lo resolvieron_ , pensó Gwen, e intentó alejar el pensamiento, pero para nada. Merlin y Arthur estaban juntos, se dio cuenta –mirando como los ojos de Merlin se dirigían otra vez hacia Arthur y se sonrojaba profundamente.

El conocimiento no dolía, exactamente, pero le hizo preguntarse. Si ella era sólo la madre de Ygranna en nombre, y ahora sólo la esposa de Arthur en nombre también… ¿era ella realmente algo en todo esto?

 _No. Para,_ se dijo, cerrando los ojos, pero viendo sólo la desolada expresión de Morgana tras sus pestañas.

“Creo que necesito recostarme,” dijo Gwen, ignorando la consternada mirada de Arthur. “De verdad, estoy bien. un poco afectada, pero nada que un poco de descanso no pueda arreglar.” Cuando Arthur seguía sin parecer apaciguado, ella le tocó en la mano, sonriéndole con una cálida sonrisa. “De verdad, Arthur, estoy bien. Te lo he dicho todo, te lo prometo, sólo estoy muy cansada.”

“Podría haberte matado,” exhaló, cerrando su mano sobre la de ella.

 _Lo soportarías_ , quiso decir, y el pensamiento la bloqueó –e incluso después de que Merlin, Arthur e Ygranna dejaran la habitación y ella cerrara las cortinas, acostándose sola en la oscuridad, Guinevere no podía deshacerse del sentimiento de que, bueno, ellos probablemente _lo harían._

Profundamente inquieta, ella cayó en un irregular sueño. Esta vez sus sueños no eran de Lancelot, sino más bien de sí misma, derribando los vacíos pasillos del castillo, siguiendo el sonido de la risa de su hija. pero Ygranna no estaba en ningún lugar para poder encontrarla.

 

 


	9. Persecución

**Persecución**

 

······MERLIN······

La espalda de Merlin estaba contra la pared y sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de Arthur, y Arthur le estaba besando con sucias promesas en su boca, gimiendo obscenamente mientras Merlin empujaba sus caderas hacia delante.

La mano de Arthur rodeaba el muslo de Merlin, atrayendo su pierna más cerca, causando que sus penes se restregaran a través de sus pantalones –y Arthur dejo salir un delicioso quejido contra la boca de Merlin antes de que sus labios la dejaran y se movieran hacia abajo, mordisqueando su mentón antes de lamer el cuello de Merlin, chupándolo, y oh, eso iba a dejar marca, pero Merlin sólo se aferró a Arthur más estrechamente y usó sus talones como palanca para rodar sus caderas hacía él –y ahora fue el turno de Merlin de jadear.

Merlin se estremeció de placer ante la sensación de estar envuelto por Arthur, de tener sus labios besándole, su mano corriendo golosamente por su muslo, hasta rodear su culo.

Con un gruñido, Arthur levantó a Merlin de la mesa y se tambaleó hacia atrás, simplemente bisbiseando “cama,” mientras andaba, y pronto Merlin se encontró lanzado rudamente sobre su colchón, con Arthur siguiéndole un segundo después, acostándose sobre Merlin.

Para sorpresa de Merlin, Arthur no se inclinó para besarle –Arthur simplemente le sobrevoló, su respiración desigual, ojos paseándose sobre la cara de Merlin como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba viendo.

“¿Reconsiderándolo?” rio Merlin sin aliento, tratando de reprimir el leve miedo de que después de todo, quizás Arthur _lo hacía_.

Pero la suave sonrisa de Arthur fue respuesta suficiente. “Al contrario,” susurró, inclinándose lentamente para capturar los labios de Merlin en un suave y cuidadoso beso que difería mucho de los apasionados besos que habían estado compartiendo –y Merlin tenía que parar de preocuparse, se dio cuenta. Con todo lo demás que estaba pasando, esto era la única cosa de la que podía estar finalmente seguro.

El beso fue dulce, e intenso, de una manera completamente diferente de la que había esperado, y Merlin llevó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Arthur suavemente mientras se alejaban, sonriendo ahora también.

“¿Estás seguro?” preguntó Merlin, aunque ya estaba bastante seguro de cuál sería la respuesta.

 “Mi único arrepentimiento es de no haber hecho esto antes,” susurró Arthur. “Cuando estoy contigo, Merlin, me siento… se siente tan bien. Quiero esto, a ti, Merlin. Sólo a ti,” exhaló, inclinándose para otro beso –más profundo que el anterior, la lengua de Arthur esquematizando la boca de Merlin con una nueva intensidad.

Arthur quitó su boca de la de Merlin de nuevo, esta vez para lamer una franja desde su oreja hasta sus clavículas, parando en los lugares que hacían a Merlin vibrar de placer y dándoles atención extra. Se alejó de nuevo para recorrer con sus manos arriba y abajo dentro de la camisa de Merlin, y Merlin levantó su torso de la cama para ayudar a Arthur a deslizar la tela por su cabeza. Ayudó a Arthur a quitarse su camisa también, y entonces fueron a por sus pantalones, riendo mientras los dedos de Arthur cogían los cordones y Merlin tenía que ayudarle a desatarlos.

Finalmente estaban desnudos, y por un momento sólo se agarraron, Arthur sentado en el regazo de Merlin y ambos jadeando duramente.

“Merlin,” exhaló Arthur mientras sus manos agarraban sus caderas y empujaba a Merlin abajo en la cama, hincándole el diente pasando el punto de dolor. Merlin se arqueó ante el toque, temblando mientras la boca de Arthur se cerraba alrededor de un pezón, lamiendo y chupando antes de moverse hacia abajo, marcando su estómago y dejando caer la punta de su lengua en el ombligo de Merlin antes de reposar finalmente sobre su polla. Merlin sorbió en un suspiro mientras sus ojos capturaban los de Arthur; el otro hombre estaba mirándole con tal intensidad y excitación, claramente esperando por el permiso de Merlin, incluso ahora.

Asintiendo una vez, Merlin gimió cuando vio la boca de Arthur cerrarse sobre su miembro, y las manos de Merlin encontraron el pelo de Arthur mientras su húmeda boca se movía de arriba abajo, lamiendo, chupando, su lengua revolviendo alrededor de la cabeza antes de tomarlo profundo, vaciando sus mejillas y zumbando de una forma que hacia a Merlin arquearse fuera de la cama. La primera vez había sido increíble, pero esta… Arthur era claramente muy rápido aprendiendo.

“Arthur,” advirtió, “Arthur, voy a-“ como la última vez, Arthur no se alejó, y Merlin sintió romperse en un millón de piezas cuando se vino, derramándose en la boca de Arthur y viendo tras los parpados como Arthur le tragaba. Era lo más caliente que Merlin había visto nunca.

Merlin aún estaba enroscado cuando Arthur ascendía de su cuerpo otra vez, y capturaba los labios de Merlin en un mordaz beso; Merlin podía saborearse a sí mismo en la lengua de Arthur.

Arthur aún estaba duro, y se estaba moviendo contra la pierna de Merlin, buscando fricción. Merlin estiró una mano hacia abajo y Arthur siseó en su boca cuando su mano envolvió su pene.

Merlin le acarició arriba y abajo experimentalmente unas pocas veces, antes de encontrar su ritmo y empezar a bombear a Arthur en serio. Arthur estaba gimiendo en su boca, sus caderas sacudiéndose mientras empujaba dentro de la mano de Merlin –pero entonces Merlin bajo su asistencia, y los ojos de Arthur se abrieron con un gruñido frustrado. Merlin sonrió pícaramente, sus movimientos casi deteniéndose por completo.

“Merlin,” empezó Arthur, pero Merlin solo sonrió más ampliamente, y antes de que Arthur supiera que estaba pasando Merlin los había volteado, descansando sobre un sorprendido Arthur.

“Es mi turno,” fue lo único que dijo Merlin, y la expresión de Arthur cambió a una de puro deseo, Merlin sintió su agotada polla retorcerse, y tuvo que parar un momento antes de continuar.

Como Arthur hizo con él, Merlin empezó a besar y lamer un lento camino por el pecho de Arthur, asegurándose de coger su tiempo para explorar; el cuerpo de Arthur estaba finalmente a su alcance, aguardando al placer, y él iba a tomarse su tiempo para descubrir qué hacía a Arthur hacer esos deliciosos ruidos como cuando él –oh, y ahí estaba, el ruido, y Merlin le lamió el pezón de nuevo, sintiendo las manos de Arthur apretarse en su pelo. Rio contra el pecho de Arthur.

Dándose cuenta de que esto debía ser para Arthur, Merlin lamentablemente dejó el pezón atrás y continuó bajando, finalmente parándose en la polla de Arthur, dejando su aliento vagar sobre ella y secretamente disfrutando de la forma en la que Arthur estaba intentando –y fallando –permanecer paciente bajo él.

Decidiendo terminar con su sufrimiento, Merlin besó la punta de la polla de Arthur levemente, y sintió todo el cuerpo de Arthur estremecerse. Entonces abrió su boca y guió lentamente a Arthur dentro de ella, usando su lengua para acariciar a fondo su pene  y su mano para acariciar los testículos de Arthur. Arthur gimió e hizo su mejor intento para no envestir la boca de Merlin, y habiendo estado ya al borde antes, sólo le tomó unos momentos venirse. Merlin no se alejó, chupando y tragando a Arthur hasta que no hubo nada más, y guiando a Arthur a través de la réplica de su orgasmo.

Con un gemido final, Arthur colapsó contra el colchón, y Merlin quitó su boca de él antes de deslizarse por el cuerpo de Arthur y reposar su cabeza en el pecho del otro hombre. Después de un momento, la mano de Arthur fue a trazar vagos círculos en el brazo de Merlin, y suspiró contenidamente dentro del silencio.

Merlin miró arriba para ver a Arthur sonriéndole, su pelo alborotado y sus labios rojos e hinchados, y Merlin fue golpeado por la felicidad de ese momento. Incluso con todo lo que estaba pasando, las amenazas a las que se enfrentaban y todo lo que necesitaba ser dicho entre ellos, esto era todo lo que Merlin no se atrevía a esperar descubrir de cómo se sentía Arthur tres años atrás. Y aquí estaban ellos al final.

De repente, Arthur frunció el ceño. “¿Qué pasa, Arthur?” preguntó Merlin.

“Estoy preocupado por Morgana.”

Merlin rio entre dientes, mientras usaba sus dedos para suavizar la líneas ceñudas sobre la frente de Arthur. “¿Estabas pensando en Morgana ahora mismo?” preguntó, y aunque su tono era ligero, Merlin estaba preocupado también.

Arthur rodó los ojos, la diversión haciendo que algo de la tensión dejara sus rasgos. “¿Qué vamos a hacer, Merlin?”

Sonaba tan perdido, indefenso, y tan seguro de que Merlin tuviera todas las respuestas. Merlin suspiró pesadamente, una mano moviéndose perezosamente por el pelo de Arthur mientras consideraba la pregunta.

En efecto, que iban a hacer. Merlin y Arthur era luchadores formidables en sus ámbitos, y juntos algunos podrían llamarles imparables –pero si sólo era sobre la cuestión de pelear contra Morgana, ellos tuvieron que hacerla años atrás.

La magia de Merlin era espectacular, hace mucho que había aceptado ese hecho. Pero como suma sacerdotisa de la antigua religión, Morgana tenía poderes propios; poderes de ocultación y la decepción de encubrirse hasta de Merlin.

Y saber que ahora podía controlar a alguien, incluso a alguien con mente fuerte como Guinevere, era preocupante. Incluso si Merlin había protegido a Ygranna, ¿quién decía que Morgana no podía hechizar a alguien más –Gwen, o Leah, o incluso Arthur –para cogerla y llevarla fuera? Merlin tenía que preguntarse por qué ella no hizo simplemente eso en primer lugar, y se dio cuenta de que más que nada, preocupaba el hecho de no poder descubrir a que estaba jugando.

Si ella quería matar a Anna, seguramente ya lo hubiera hecho, tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo. Podía haber encontrado una forma, igual que podía haber matado a Gwen esa mañana. Pero no lo hizo. _¿Por qué?_

Al menos Merlin y Gaius habían sido capaz de calcular que el hechizo que Morgana usaba para controlar mentes sólo podía funcionar en una persona a la vez. Además, habían triplicado la guardia frente a la cámara de Anna, y nadie –ni siquiera Leah o Gwen –tenía permitido llevarla a cualquier lugar a solas. Era una médida temporal, como el encantamiento, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer.

Merlin incluso se había ofrecido a dormir en la habitación de Anna, pero Guinevere rehusó, recordándole que ellos aun necesitaban actuar con cuidado; tanto como los habitantes del castillo sabían, no había ninguna conexión entre él y la niña más que el factor de que ambos tenían magia.

Dolía, Merlin tenía que admitirlo, pero Gwen tenía razón, y al final tuvo que consentirlo. Al menos por ahora, Merlin podía continuar jugando la parte del brujo, no del padre, y estaba feliz de hacerlo si eso aseguraba una futura felicidad a Anna. Sólo esperaba que pudieran además mantenerla segura.

“Desearía saberlo,” habló finalmente a la oscuridad, pero Arthur ya se había dormido. Y Merlin le siguió pronto, confortado por el constante thump-thump del corazón de Arthur.

 

············

 

A la mañana siguiente, Merlin se despertó con la sensación de Arthur abrazándole –y sí, pensó, podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Sin prisa para levantarse de la cama, Merlin sólo se acurrucó más cerca del calor de Arthur, y sintió el brazo de Arthur apretarse contra su cintura.

“Buenos días,” susurró Arthur.

“¿Ya es de día?” replicó dormidamente Merlin, deseando que no lo fuera.

“Eso me temo,” replicó Arthur, besando la nuca de Merlin suavemente, prolongándolo un poco antes de empezar a alejarse.

“¿A dónde vas?” Merlin no pudo evitar preguntar, girándose para quedar recostado en su espalda mientras miraba a Arthur sentarse y estirarse.

Arthur miró a Merlin, y sonrió tristemente antes de agacharse y besarle tiernamente. “uno de los aspectos menos divertidos de gobernar un reino, Merlin, es que realmente tienes que salir de la cama por las mañanas,” dijo, pero su tono era ligero, y Merlin rodó los ojos.

“Imbécil,” dijo cariñosamente Merlin.

“Pero soy tu imbécil, y me quieres,” sólo replicó Arthur, cogiendo la mano de Merlin y besándola antes de levantarse de la cama, y Merlin siguió mirándole con lo que estaba seguro era una ridícula sonrisa en su cara.

Ese fue el momento en que la puerta se abrió y Leah apareció como una tormenta, sus ojos abiertos y asustados –ni siquiera pareció notar que Arthur estaba desnudo o que saltó apresuradamente detrás de una silla en un salvaje intento de ocultar su virilidad.

“¡Sire! ¡Merlin!¡Debéis venir rápido, por favor!” gimió Leah, y Merlin y Arthur compartieron una breve mirada de pánico. “Es, es…” sacudió la cabeza, ojos bañados en lágrimas. “La reina, Guinevere, ella… ella cogió a Ygranna. Intenté pararla, yo sólo, lo siento mucho,” estaba completamente sollozando ahora, pero Merlin no lo notó, su visión oscurecida mientras sus oídos se llenaban con una ruido resonante, difícilmente oyendo a Leah cuando dijo las palabras que su mente se rehusaba a comprender. “Se han ido.”

 

 

······ARTHUR······

 

Arthur corrió por el vestíbulo, necesitándolo ver por sí mismo aunque ya sabía que debía ser verdad. Que simplemente rehuía de creerlo.

Aún se estaba poniendo los pantalones mientras trastabillaba fuera de habitación de Merlin, y los lazos de su túnica permanecían desatadas, pero no le importaba –el cómo debía parecer para quien le viera, era el pensamiento más lejano en la mente de Arthur.

No disminuyó su ritmo por nadie, y no miró atrás –no necesitaba hacerlo, para saber que Merlin seguramente iba tras él.

Estallando en la cámara de Gwen e Ygranna, Arthur se detuvo en seco mientras sondeaba la escena.

La habitación estaba vacía.

No había señales de disturbio. Nada parecía fuera de lugar. Excepto que no estaban ni Gwen, ni Ygranna.

Escuchó la exhalación rota de Merlin tras él, y los sollozos callados de Leah, y lo supo.

Su hija se había ido.

Arthur se permitió un momento. Era el rey, era el padre de Ygranna, pero se permitió por un momento un pánico salvaje de mente nublada, los ojos cayendo en la cama vacía de su niña y sintiendo un dolor dentro de él que nunca creyó posible.

Entonces cerró sus ojos, forzando a su pecho llenarse de aire, y respiró lentamente por la boca.

Cuando se giró de cara a Merlin y Leah, ya no era como Arthur, sino como el rey de Camelot.

“¿Dónde están los guardas”? preguntó calmadamente, estratégicamente. Donde quiera que habían ido, Arthur debía seguirlas.

Leah pareció intentar ponerse en una forma similar, pero no fue capaz; su voz tembló cuando contestó, “les mandé a alertar a los caballeros, Sire.”

Arthur asintió. “Bien, debemos enviar partidas de búsqueda inmediatamente, a todos lados. Merlin,” añadió, finalmente girándose al otro hombre y endureciéndose para lo que fuera que pudiera ver en el rostro de Merlin.

Aun no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para el crudo dolor que vio en la cara de Merlin, que mostraban todas las emociones de Merlin claras como el día: miedo, dolor, preocupación, y culpa. Pero Arthur tendría que enfrentarse a eso más tarde.

“Merlin,” intentó de nuevo, su voz suavizándose. Los ojos de Merlin estaban abiertos, descentrados, pero se encontraron con los suyos. “Necesito que la contactes con tu magia.”

Merlin empezó a sacudir la cabeza, luciendo tan roto y casi rompiendo a Arthur con él. “No puedo. Si ella está con Morgana, Arthur, sabes que no puedo…”

“Pero el amuleto, Merlin,” dijo Arthur, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Merlin y sintiéndolo agitarse bajo él. “Me lo dijiste una vez, puedes encontrar el amuleto. ¿Recuerdas?”

Los ojos de Merlin se desviaron a la mano de Arthur por un segundo, entonces algo pareció cambiar en su mirada. Cuando volvió a mirarle, fue con un nuevo foco. Y eso, más que nada, le dio a Arthur un centello de esperanza.

 

······GUINEVERE······

 

No había planeado hacer esto.

Incluso cuando se despertó en la noche, aturdida caminando a la cama de su hija y cogiendo cuidadosamente a la dormida niña, no lo había estado planeando.

Ni cuando salió de la habitación y se enfrentó a los guardias, sólo para mandarles en su tono más autoritario que necesitaba la asistencia de Gaius inmediatamente, y recordándole a los renuentes hombres que podía hacerles castigar por su insolencia.

No fue hasta que se encontró de vuelta en las cocinas, como la noche anterior, y una vez más vio los ecos fantasmas de ella misma de joven con su hermano y su mejor amigo corriendo a lo largo de los pasillos, riendo felices, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Que ella nunca habría dicho a los guardias cosas como esa, o cogido a Ygranna de la seguridad de su cámara. Eso no era ella. Y aun así, su comprensión debía significar que sí _era_ ella, ¿o no?

Y en ese momento, supo que podía volver atrás.

Incluso si era el encantamiento de Morgana, incluso si era parte de su plan, esto era una fisura de Guivenere.

Morgana la estaba llamando en su mente. Había una claridad ahí, una claridad tan cristal que Gwen _sabía_ que debía ser un encantamiento, todo lo que necesitaba era ir fuera de los muros del castillo como la última vez y todo estaría bien. pero había algo diferente de la otra vez, porque Gwen lo reconocía por lo que era, y sabía que Morgana la estaba conteniendo. Por alguna razón, le estaba permitiendo a Guinevere pensar, parar, cuestionarse lo que estaba pasando.

Y mientras Gwen estaba de pie en frente de las cocinas, ella paró. Sabía que no debería sacar a Ygranna fuera del castillo. Sabía que era peligroso, y erróneo, e iba en contra de todos sus instintos como madre y reina de Camelot.

Pero entonces miró a su dormida hija en sus brazos, y sus recuerdos cambiaron, transformándose ante sus ojos y transportándola a un largo tiempo atrás, a un momento cuando había sido más feliz de lo que lo volvería a ser de nuevo.

Se vio en la diminuta casa en la que solía vivir, siendo cantada para dormir por su padre. Vio su propia cara, tan llena de amor y devoción. Esas visiones eran extrañas, pareciendo un poco demasiado reales frente a sus ojos, pero los recuerdos que la acompañaban eran suyos. Gwen recordaba el fiero amor que sentía por su padre, y recordaba a la madre que la había dejado –y ahora no sentía nada por esa madre. Ni odio, ni resentimiento por dejarla atrás. Todo lo que ella siempre necesito fue a su padre.

¿Para Ygranna sería mal, si Gwen la dejaba atrás? ¿Recordaría siquiera que había tenido una madre, con Arthur y Merlin listos para educarla y amarla y hacerla reír de esa maravillosa manera?

Guinevere no podía permitir a su hija crecer como ella lo hizo, creyendo que no necesitaba una madre.

 _No dejes que la alejen de ti_ , habló una voz en su mente, y no estaba segura de si era Morgana o su propio subconsciente hablándole.

Perturbada, asustada, Gwen sacudió su cabeza. No, pensó, su cabeza girando, ellos no lo harían.

_¿No lo harían?_

Guinevere jadeó cuando otra visión inundó su mente: de una Ygranna mayor, ojos azules brillando y una resplandeciente sonrisa iluminando su cara, manteniendo las manos de sus dos padres mientras una corona estaba colocada sobre sus rubios rizos. Gwen no se veía por ningún lado.

La visión la dejó y Guinevere se quedó sola en el oscuro vestíbulo, manteniendo a su hija en sus brazos. Su dura respiración era el único sonido que penetraba el silencio.

Ella vaciló. Podía volverse y correr, de vuelta a los guardias, de vuelta a la seguridad de su cámara. Podía llamar a Arthur, a Merlin, a cualquiera por ayuda.

En su lugar, Guinevere dio un pequeño e inseguro paso hacía delante.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, lo que había considerado hacer, y fue a girarse –pero había sido suficiente. El hechizo de Morgana la invadió otra vez,  nublando sus sentidos, y perdió el control de su mente comletamente.

 

······MERLIN······

 

Podía sentirla. Podía sentir la energía de Ygranna, pulsante, dorada, y brillante y contenta, y quería reír y gritar y llorar todo al mismo tiempo.

No hizo nada de eso, sólo abrió los ojos y buscó la cara de Arthur dentro del pequeño corro de caballeros que se había fruncido a su alrededor. Merlin asintió, una vez, y entonces Arthur tomó el cargo, ordenando que ensillaran los caballos y mandando a sus hombres a la acción.

Merlin sabía dónde estaba Ygranna, pero no podía teletransportarse ahí. Morgana lo bloqueaba, pero eso no importaba. Arthur podía llevarle allí.

Su fe en el otro hombre era asombrosa, e incluso más impactante que el hecho de que Merlin sabía que la fe de Arthur en él era igual de fuerte. Arthur confiaba en él con su hija –no suya, de ellos.

Todo eso era lo que le impedía caer.

 

······GUINEVERE······

 

“Mami, ¿a dónde vamos?”

Ygranna se había despertado y estaba borrando el sueño de sus ojos, pestañeando solemnemente, sus ojos reflectando la luz de las antorchas.

Ningún guardia paró a Gwen esta vez y ella sospechaba que Morgana había echado una mano con ello, también.

“A ver a una amiga, cariño,” dijo, y mientras las palabras dejaban su boca ella se sacudió por lo verdaderas que se sentían esas palabras, incluso cuando sabía que eran mentira.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, a dónde estaba yendo. Pero no había sitio para la resistencia en su mente. _Fue tu elección_ , esa increíble y calmada voz soltó en su mente. _Si,_ pensó vagamente, _sí, claro._

Gwen salió por la pequeña puerta y no se sorprendió de ver a Morgana esperando al otro lado, una aliviada y alegre sonrisa en su rostro –una sonrisa que, una vez, Gwen había asociado con todas las cosas buenas y correctas del mundo.

Sólo tuvo un momento para tomar la escena frente a ella, los ojos abiertos en pánico mientras el fuerte agarre de Morgana en su mente aflojaba, antes de que la otra mujer alzara su mano y dijera un silencioso hechizo –y el mundo de Guinevere se disolviera en la oscuridad.

 

······ARTHUR······

 

Merlin estaba cabalgando duramente delante de él y eso era todo lo que Arthur podía esperar mientras su caballo se impulsaba velozmente, pareciendo tan determinado como Merlin y Arthur de alcanzar su destino. O quizás era magia.

Merlin podía llevarlos hasta Ygrnna. Se continuaba diciéndose. No podía pensar en Guinevere ahora –no sabía si era posible de que aun estuviera viva, o imaginar porque Morgana podría necesitarla, pero guardaría su pánico para más tarde. Hasta que encontraran a Morgana y supieran exactamente qué había pasado, no podía permitirse perder la esperanza ni por su hija ni por su reina.

Habían estado corriendo más de una hora, pero sus caballos no se agotaban. Esto era definitivamente magia, y Arthur nunca la había agradecido más. Sólo eran él, Merlin, Gwaine, Leon y Percival, cuando ellos decidieron rápidamente que un ataque sigiloso sería la mejor opción. Morgana podía no saber sobre el relicario encantado de Ygranna, y ellos tenía que depositar confianza en el hecho de que podía además no verles venir.

Mientras se acercaban al empinado muro de un precipicio, el corazón de Arthur empezó a hundirse. Tenía la furtiva suposición de que no iban a ser capaz de rodearlo o encontrar una manera natural para subirlo. Y no importaba lo que Merlin hubiera hecho con los caballos, dudaba que pudiera hacerles volar.

La suposición de Arthur fue probada justo cuanto, con el precipicio a sólo una corta distancia, Merlin tiró de las riendas de su caballo tan fuerte que hizo al caballo encabritarse –pero Merlin ya estaba saltando y corriendo la última distancia hasta el muro, y Arthur pudo ver la desesperación y el pánico brotando de él incluso antes de que dejara salir un horrible grito y pegara fuertemente al muro, Arthur escuchó el crack mientras desmontaba de su propio caballo y rompía a correr.

Alcanzó a Merlin cuando el otro hombre se colapsaba contra la pared del precipicio, acunando su mano rota en su pecho y sollozando.

“Arthur, ella está ahí arriba,” estaba diciendo, y a Arthur le tomó todo no unirse a Merlin en su pánico. “No puedo subir ahí, Arthur, ¿Cómo vamos a subir ahí?”

Sin importarle lo más mínimo los caballeros, Arthur enrolló a Merlin en un estrecho abrazo, corriendo las manos por su espalda dulcemente.

“Shhh, Merlin,” dijo, ignorando la forma en que su corazón martilleaba salvajemente y tratando de mantener su respiración bajo control. “Puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes. No necesitas caballos. Sé cuan poderoso eres. Sólo céntrate. Puedes hacerlo.”

Y aunque sólo eran palabras, incluso si su intención había sido calmar al otro hombre, Arthur lo creía realmente. Tenía una fe completa en el otro hombre, y quizás eso le preocupaba -¿Pero, como podía? Era Merlin. Su Merlin. “Puedes hacer esto,” repitió con suavidad, presionando un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza de Merlin.

Merlin aún estaba bajo él. Su respiración empezó a ser más firme, y unas pocas palabras susurradas enviaron una ola de calor a la mano que descansaba contra la túnica de Arthur. Después de un momento, Merlin levantó la cabeza del pecho de Arthur, y Arthur dejó salir un suspiro afilado cuando se fijó en que los ojos de Merlin eran dorados. Él nunca solía usar esa mirada, tan hermosa y terrorífica al mismo tiempo.

“Tienes razón,” dijo Merlin, su voz determinada. “No la perderé, Arthur, no otra vez. Nos llevaré allá arriba.”

“Sé que lo harás,” dijo Arthur, creyéndole. Manteniendo a Merlin creyéndolo.

Merlin asintió una vez, entonces se alejó, fuera del abrazo de Arthur, y tomó unos pasos –un poco vacilantes, pero su cabeza se mantenía alta. Arthur siguió a Merlin con los ojos mientras el otro hombre se alejaba del muro, pasaba a los caballeros ( que habían estado rondando indecisos por los caballos mirando el intercambio), y hasta dentro del campo abierto. Por un desolado momento, Arthur pensó que quizás Merlin simplemente iba a irse, hasta que la voz de Merlin –fuerte y segura y nada de lo que Arthur conociera –llenara el silencio.

 _“¡O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd’hup’anankes!”_ llamó Merlin, su cabeza hacía el cielo, sus brazos extendidos abiertos y demandantes.

Por un momento, nada pasó.

Y entonces el dragón llegó.

Arthur saltó en sus pies y su espada estaba medio desenvainada antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Él sabía del dragón, claro, sabía cómo su padre había matado  su especie y mantenido prisioneroa este último, y sabía cómo Merlin lo había liberado.

Aun así. Verlo ahora, cuando la última vez que se enfrentaron fue para pelear por su vida, fue un shock.

El dragón se posó frente a Merlin y, absurdamente, _se inclinó_. Bueno, Merlin era un señor de los dragones, y Arthur sabía lo que eso significaba, pero…la idea de alguien inclinándose frente a Merlin probablemente siempre golpearía a Arthur como extraño. Bajo diferentes circunstancias, podría haberse reído.

Mientras eso pasaba, él se acercaba lentamente nervioso, su mano aún en la empuñadura de su espada. Por lo que sabía, el dragón podía abrasar a Merlin, y si eso pasaba Arthur quería ser capaz de protegerle lo mejor que pudiera. No perdería a nadie más que quería hoy.

Pero Merlin estaba hablándole, implorándole, insistiendo en que necesitaba subir ese precipicio. Prometiéndole al dragón que esa sería la última vez que le pediría algo, lo que le pareció a Arthur una imprudente opción, pero la única que podía hacerse impulsivamente.

Y el dragón respondió, en una extraña y resonante voz, y Arthur no estaba seguro si la estaba oyendo en voz alta o en su propia mente. “Merlin, soy viejo,” dijo el dragón, y Arthur creyó oír arrepentimiento en su voz. “El tiempo para asistirte en tus peticiones, me temo, se ha acabado.”

“No,” dijo Merlin, sacudiendo la cabeza desesperadamente mientras Arthur se deslizaba a su lado, esperando que su brazo presionando contra el de Merlin pudiera ofrecerle algo de apoyo. “No, Kilgharrah, por favor, ¡tienes que ayudarnos!”

“¿Nos?” preguntó curiosamente el dragón, reconociendo a Arthur con una suave inclinación de su enorme cabeza. “Ya veo. Me satisface, joven mago. Parece que finalmente descubriste tu destino. Pero esta es una tarea que tienes que resolver por tu cuenta. No puedo ayudarte a rescatar a tu reina.”

Merlin parecía tan consternado, tan roto. Pero ¡a la mierda! Si Arthur iba dejar que algún lagarto demasiado crecido se quedara en el camino de su subida al precipicio.

“Dragon,” bramó, tratando de sonar tan intimidante como pudiera incluso si la bestia pudiera incinerarle allí donde estaba. “Por favor. Sabemos que te estamos pidiendo mucho, pero esto es lo más importante que Merlin te ha pedido nunca. Después de todo, está en tu honor asisitirle.”

“Joven Pendragon. Tu destino ha estado difuso para mí por algún tiempo ahora,” dijo el dragón, dirigiéndose a él directamente por primera vez. “Ya no sé qué yace sobre tu cabeza, y no es inteligente por mi parte interferir más de lo que ya he hecho.”

“Aclamas ser un gran dragón, pero ¿aún así rehúsas la petición de tu señor del dragón?” escupió Arthur, el enfado brotando de él, y esperaba no haber imaginado la leve inclinación de la cabeza del dragón, como si se avergonzara. “Kilgharrah,” intentó nuevamente, implorante, “No te conozco. Sé lo que mi padre te hizo, pero yo no soy mi padre. Lo cual sospecho que tú ya sabes.” Tomó un profundo suspiro. “Esto no es sólo sobre Morgana, o Gwen. Esto es sobre mi hija. La hija de Merlin.” Sujetó la mano de Merlin –si por su propia confortación o por la de Merlin, él no lo sabía. “Nuestra niña,” dijo, sin necesidad, pero necesitaba que el dragón lo supiera. Que lo _entendiera_.

 Alguien sorbió aire en sorpresa tras él, y se preguntó cuál de sus caballeros no había unido aún las piezas. Eso no importaba ahora. Si ellos recuperaban a Ygranna, Arthur nunca escondería nuevamente quien era ella realmente, que significaba realmente. Nunca le negaría el derecho a Merlin de amarla tan libremente como él lo hacía.

El dragón se mantuvo en silencio por largo tiempo. “Una niña. No lo sabía,” dijo lentamente, especulativamente, ojos dorados danzando entre Arthur y Merlin. “Esto no estaba predicho.” Sonó casi acusador, como si alguien hubiera cambiado inesperadamente el final de su historia favorita.

“Por favor, Kilgharrah,”susurró Merlin. “Te lo ruego. No. Te lo ordeno. Llévanos a la cima del precipicio. Ayúdanos a salvar a Ygranna.”

Hubo silencio. Entonces el dragón asintió. Arthur se hundió ligeramente en Merlin aliviado.

“Sólo puedo arreglármelas para llevar a dos. Y sólo hasta la cima del precipicio. Me temo que este podría ser mi último viaje.” El dragón hizo una pausa. “Pero me alegra esta noticia. Esto lo cambia todo.” Arthur creyó ver un parpadeo de alivio en los ojos del dragón cuando les miró de nuevo. “Para vosotros dos.”

Merlin asintió como si entendiera lo que el dragón estaba diciendo (y quizás lo hacía –quizás aún habían muchas cosas que Merlin no le había contado a Arthur después de todo), y una tentativa sonrisa iluminó su cara. “Vamos,” dijo.

Y antes de que Arthur se diera cuenta, ya estaba en la espalda del dragón, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Merlin, presionándose dentro de la reconfortante calidez mientras el suelo desaparecía bajo ellos al dispararse hacía el cielo.

 


	10. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad**

 

·····GUINEVERE······

 

Gwen se quejó mientras abría lentamente los ojos, parpadeando contras la fuerte luz del sol de mediodía. Alzó la cabeza con cuidado del suelo, aún desorientada, y miró alrededor con confusión. Estaba tendida en una franja de luz, en lo que parecía ser el otro lado de una oscura y húmeda sala del trono. Las telarañas colgaban de los pilares y apolillados tapices, y habían restos de velas apagadas en antiguas y rotas lámparas chanelier.

Se movió lentamente, usando sus brazos para levantarse del suelo, girando en círculo, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente para aclararse.

De repente, Gwen lo recordó todo.

“¡Ygranna!” gritó, sintiendo una insoportable desesperación llenándola mientras giraba en círculos –rápidamente notando que estaba sola. “¡Ygranna!¡¿Dónde estás!?”

Su voz resonó ominosamente a través de la cavernosa sala, las últimas sílabas de su llanto reverberando por todo su alrededor. Y entonces sólo hubo silencio.

Guinevere corrió por la habitación hasta la larga puerta del final, sólo para encontrarla cerrada. Sollozó, sus puños colisionando con la inflexible madera, bramando el nombre de su hija –pero aún, sin respuesta.

“No,” exhaló, cayendo de rodillas, las lágrimas oscureciendo su visión, sus manos sacudiéndose mientras intentaba débilmente empujar la puerta. “No, no, la llevaré de vuelta,” exhaló, “La llevaré de vuelta. ¡La llevaré de vuelta!” sollozaba en serio ahora, el dolor y el arrepentimiento  tan fuerte que se sintió paralizada. Morgana tomó a su niña. Gwen había permitido que pasara _. “Ygranna,”_ intentó de nuevo, pegando inútilmente la puerta aunque sabía que era en vano. “¿Puedes oírme? Por favor, ¿dónde estás? ¡YGRANNA!”

Su única respuesta era el fantasmal eco e su propia voz, que le respondía con un burlón canto de _Anna…Anna…Anna_.

 

······MERLIN······

 

Mientras él y Arthur bajaban de la espalda de Kilgharrah, Merlin se tomó un momento para girarse y sonreírle. Sabía que el final del dragón estaba cerca. Lo sentía, e incluso si ahora mismo todo su ser estaba sufriendo por encontrar a su hija, vendría el momento en el que lloraría por su viejo amigo.

Kilgharrah asintió solemnemente, y ambos supieron que era un adiós.

Empezó a girarse, pero la voz de Kilgharrah en su cabeza lo detuvo. Él supo al ver de refilón a Arthur y ver su mirada de confusión que no podía oírle esta vez.

_Bien hecho, joven mago, porque todo lo que estabas esperando se hiciera verdad._

_¿Cómo? Ygranna está todavía con Morgana_ , pensó Merlin desesperadamente. Una risilla sonó en su mente.

_Ah sí, la niña. Un método muy poco convencional de alterar el destino, te concedo eso, pero parece que ha funcionado. El destino de Arthur ha sido confuso para mí por mucho tiempo, y ahora sé por qué. Has impedido su caída, joven mago. Pero ahora el resto es cosa tuya._

Pese a todo lo que estaba pasando, Merlin sintió una profunda sensación de alivio fluir por él cuando oyó la confirmación de lo que el dragón había dicho antes. Que la profecía de la muerte de Arthur había sido evitada, que el nacimiento de Ygranna había cambiado todos sus futuros.

 _Gracias, Kilgharrah_ , pensó.

_No, joven mago, gracias a ti. Por recordarme que aún se puede encontrar fuerza en los corazones de los hombres. Y amor. Creo que lo había olvidado bastante._

Merlin sonrió, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas _. Hasta luego._

_Adiós, Merlin. Y buena suerte._

Y Merlin se giró de cara a Arthur, que alzó sus cejas cuestionándole. Merlin asintió, y se movieron, ya sabieno su destino: el viejo y descorazonador castillo que amenazaba ante ellos –y Merlin supo que Ygranna estaba ahí dentro.

 

······GUINEVERE······

 

 No había forma de salir. Lo intentó todo. Ahora Guinevere se paseaba, como un animal atrapado, junto a su preocupación.

Morgana tenía a su hija.

Gwen sabía que sin importar qué, Morgana forzaría esto, encontraría la forma de coger a Ygranna –pero ese único, pequeño paso, que ella había dado. Aunque sólo fuera por un momento, Guinevere había dudado, y se había preguntado: _¿Qué sí?_

Y Morgana había querido que se lo preguntara, que tomara ese paso. La había manipulado, sí, pero ¿por qué? ¿Sí podía haber cogido a Ygranna en cualquier momento, por qué hacerlo así?

¿Por qué estaba Gwen siquiera todavía viva?

Su única esperanza eran Merlin y Arthur. Ellos vendrían por ellas, Gwen lo sabía. O… ellos vendrían por Ygranna, al menos. Ella no quería pensar en el resto –lo más importante era coger a Ygranna, todo lo demás era secundario. Ella esperaba que ellos entendieran esto.

Así estaba tan envuelta en su pánico que no notó nada diferente hasta que la alta y clara voz de una niña rompió el silencio.

“¿Mami?”

Gwen giró en sus talones y jadeó –ahí, fuera de ningún lado, estaba Ygranna. Sólo… ahí parada.

Algo estaba mal.

“¿Mami?” llamó Ygranna de nuevo, estirando una mano. No hizo ningún otro movimiento.

Guinevere estaba peleando contra todos sus instintos naturales de correr hacía su hija. Conocía a Morgana, y los juegos a los que jugaba –no caería en eso otra vez.

“Cariño,” llamó ansiosamente, acercándose lentamente. “¿Estás bien?”

“¿Mami?¿Dónde estás?” llamó Ygranna. Parecía…vacía. Errónea.

Gwen tragó. Sólo unos pocos pasos alejada de su hija, se paró. Ygranna la miraba directamente, sus ojos brillando en oro –pero no estaba _viendo_ a Gwen.

“Estoy justo aquí,” dijo suavemente Gwen, su voz rompiendo mientras frescas lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. “Ygranna, estoy justo aquí.”

“¿Mami?”

Gwen tomó un profundo aliento. La mano de Ygranna aún estaba extendida. Con cuidado, Gwen estiró su propia mano, y tocó la de Ygranna –o lo intentó. Cuando sus manos se encontraron, Gwen pasó a través de la carne de Ygranna como si fuera humo. Su hija ni siquiera se encogió-.

“¿Ygranna, puedes oírme?” susurró Gwen, ya conociendo la respuesta.

No hubo réplica. Ygranna sólo estaba ahí de pie, aún como una estatua. Se veía tan perdida, tan asustada. Tan sola.

Gwen sintió su corazón romperse, y su mano fue a cubrir su boca mientras peleaba por mantener los sollozos rompiendo en su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil.

“¡Morgana!” llamó Gwen. “Morgana, ¡dime que es lo que quieres! Por favor, ¡sólo para esto! ¡Morgana!”

Hubo silencio. Excepto por el lento eco que se alejaba de su propia voz, entonando.

_Anna…Anna…Anna._

······ARTHUR······

 

Arthur tenía un mal sentimiento sobre esto.

Él y Merlin se acercaban a la gran y aparentemente abandonada estructura cautelosamente, Merlin tanteaba por cualquier trampa con su magia…y lejos de encontrar nada.

¿Había Morgana realmente creído que podía esconderse tan efectivamente que ni necesitaba defensas?

De algún modo, conociendo a Morgana, Arthur no lo pensaba.

Aún así, ¿Qué podían hacer ellos? Su hija estaba ahí. Necesitando que la rescatasen.

Y Guinevere. Si aún estaba viva. Arthur tragó, tratando de aclarar su mente. Recordándose su mantra: _cada cosa a su tiempo_.

Merlin estaba algo adelantado a él, sus manos alargadas, sintiendo las barreras mágicas. Pero giró su cabeza cuando sintió la aflicción de Arthur, sus dorados ojos encontrándose con los de Arthur.

Arthur asintió, y Merlin le dio una apretada sonrisa en respuesta. Preocupado, pero confiado.

“Merlin,” susurró Arthur, no seguro de lo que iba a decir hasta que Merlin se paró y se giró completamente a él, sus ojos volviéndose en ese increíble y familiar azul. Justo como los de Ygranna.

Arthur tragó. “Escucha, Merlin… si algo pasa ahí, si hay que elegir…”

“Arthur,” dijo Merlin, con tono en advertencia.

“No, Merlin,” dijo Arthur, la mano que no mantenía a Excalibur yendo a descansar en el brazo de Merlin, sujetándole. “Debes prometérmelo, llevarás a Ygranna a salvo antes de hacer algo más. ¿Lo entiendes?”

Merlin abrió la boca, entonces la cerró. Luciendo enfadado. “Puedo protegeros a todos, sabes que puedo,” dijo finalmente. “Mi magia-”

Arthur sacudió la cabeza. “No, Merlin. Es nuestra hija. No voy a tomar ningún riesgo. Ni tú deberías.” No quería que saliera como una amonestación, y cuando Merlin se encogió bajo su toque, ojos ensombrecidos, Arthur suspiró. “Sé que eres poderoso, Merlin. Yo sólo… sólo necesito saber que protegerás a Ygranna, sin importar qué.”

Merlin estuvo en silencio por un momento, sus ojos sin encontrarse con los de Arthur y por un momento Arthur pensó que no contestaría.

Cuando lo hizo, su voz era queda pero firme. “Lo haré.”

Los ojos de Merlin se encontraron con los de Arthur, y había una promesa ahí. Había ferocidad, tenacidad, y por encima de toda la impactante lealtad, y todo lo que Arthur siempre había amado de Merlin –incluso antes de reconocer esa emoción por lo que era.

Arthur explotó más allá, su mano encerrándose en la nuca de merlin y dirigió al otro hombre en un apasionado beso. Merlin dejó ir una exhalación de sorpresa pero rápidamente respondió al beso, lamiendo su camino en la boca de Arthur y atrayendo su cuerpo más cerca.

Sólo cuando respirar se convirtió en una necesidad absoluta fue cuando se separaron, y Arthur inclinó su cabeza contra la de Merlin, manteniéndole cerca por otro momento.

“tienes que prometerlo tú también,” exhaló Merlin, su voz temblorosa.

Arthur no estaba seguro que esperanza tenía él de rescatar a nadie, si Merlin caía y Morgana seguía en pie. Pero no obstante él asintió ferozmente, necesitando ofrecer a Merlin la misma seguridad  que él necesitaba. “Por supuesto. Lo prometo.”

Lamentablemente, Arthur soltó a Merlin, pero no miró a otro lado. Los ojos de Merlin no dejaron los de Arthur mientras se volvían dorados una vez más, y se continuaron mirando por un largo momento, dándose fuerza el uno al otro.

Mirándolo así, con magia en sus ojos, Arthur sentía cómo si Merlin mirara directamente en su alma. Y cuando Merlin alejó finalmente la mirada, Arthur se sintió un poco vacío.

Pero mientras avanzaban, sentía su resolución reforzarse. Porque Arthur no se estaba enfrentando a esto solo. Tenía a Merlin con él, y siempre lo tendría. Todo estaría bien.

Tenía que estarlo.

·····GUINEVERE······

 

Cuando al final la puerta chirrió al abrirse, Guinevere se apresuró hacia allí inmediatamente –sólo para ser lanzada atrás por una fuerza invisible. Cayó al suelo, su espalda colisionando dolorosamente con la piedra, pero ella saltó en sus pies inmediatamente, la adrenalina espoleándola.

Cuando Morgana entró, sola, Gwen dejó salir un grito de furia, pero no pudo moverse.

“¿Dónde está?” exclamó Guinevere.

“Relájate,” sonrió Morgana –realmente _sonriendo,_ con descaro –“ella está a salvo. Como te he mostrado.”

Gwen sacudió la cabeza vehemente. “Me enseñaste un espejismo –una pantomima de mi hija. ¡Quiero verla!”

Morgana encogió los ojos, observando a Gwen con una mirada calculadora por un momento antes de que su cara se rompiera abruptamente en una amplia sonrisa. “Bueno, de acuerdo. Eso fue por lo que te traje aquí, después de todo.”

Un chasquido de sus dedos e Ygranna apareció frente a Gwen, sentada en el suelo, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba alrededor. Cuando divisó a su madre, se echó a llorar, y Gwen estaba con ella en el instante en que desaparecieron los vínculos invisibles.

“Ygranna,” exhaló Gwen, abrazando a su hija estrechamente, “¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Estás bien?” separándola para poner la cabeza de su hija entre sus manos, buscando su cara –pero a un lado de la asustada mirada en sus ojos, Ygranna parecía ilesa.

“Estoy….estoy bien,” susurró Ygranna, y Gwen dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, abrazando a la niña otra vez.

“¿Ves?” la voz de Morgana vino de algún lugar más allá de ellas, sonando demasiado satisfecha con todo. “¿La he mantenido a salvo?”

La cabeza de Gwen voló hacia ella. “¿Qué?”

Morgana parecía más una niña pequeña, dichosa y orgullosa como si hubiese conseguido algo fabuloso. “Quería probarte que podía cuidarla también, Gwen. Que estará a salvo aquí.”

“¿A salvo?” chilló Gwen, tratando de mantener su voz calmada por el beneficio de Ygranna. “Ella nunca estará a salvo contigo.”

Si las palabras de Gwen picaron a Morgana, no lo mostró. “Aun así me la trajiste, ¿no es así?”

“Tú me hiciste hacerlo,” acusó Gwen, pero no pudo detener su voz del temblor mientras un horrible sentimiento de culpa la invadía. “Me manipulaste.”

“Por favor, sólo te di un empujón,” dijo Morgana, encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces sus ojos cayeron en Ygranna, que estaba escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Gwen ahora, y el corazón de Gwen estaba listo para explotar.

La sonrisa de Morgana era amplia y aterradora cuando las miró, atrapándolas y haciéndolo sentir como una violación –pero de algún modo Gwen sabía que ella no las dañaría. No hubiese pasado por todo este problema, si esa fuera su meta. ¿No había probado ya cuan absurdamente fáciles habían sido sus propósitos, cegados por la equivocada idea de que Morgana pudiera atreverse a hacer un movimiento tan arriesgado?

Pero incluso sabiendo que no iba a morir, se sentía como si se cerniera en el borde de un abismo con sus brazos apretando fuertemente a Ygranna.

“Ella no estaba muy parlanchina antes,” dijo Morgana, acercándose, mirando a Ygranna como si fuera un particularmente delicioso trozo de carne y Morgana no hubiese comido en semanas. “Esperaba que pudieras presentarme ante mi sobrina apropiadamente.”

“Mantente lejos de nosotras, Morgana,” siseó Gwen, levantándose y alejándose, llevándose a Ygranna con ella. Odiaba su propia debilidad, odiaba que Morgana hubiera encontrado una forma de explotar sus miedos, pero ella no podía permitirse engatusar por una falsa visión de nuevo.

Los ojos de Morgana se encogieron cruelmente. “No me hagas sentir mal ahora, Gwen. Hice esto para ayudarte.”

“Oh dios,” exhaló Gwen, “¿Tú de verdad crees eso?”

“Es la verdad,” dijo Morgana. “Te ofrecí una salida, y la tomaste. Te di una oportunidad.”

“¡Una oportunidad!” dijo Gwen, su voz un poco histérica. “Tú me mandaste esos recuerdos, los plantaste en mí. En mi mente.”

“Eso no importa, aun son verdad,” se encogió Morgana. “Te conozco, Gwen. Conozco tu corazón. Sé como de fácil amas, y lo rápido que das tu propia felicidad para hacer que los sueños de otra gente se hagan realidad. No te voy a dejar hacerlo de nuevo.”

Guinevere no tenía que preguntar para saber que Morgana estaba hablando sobre Lancelot, y el hecho de que ella había elegido a Arthur porque Arthur la necesitaba más que Lancelot. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

“Te has sacrificado lo suficiente, Gwen,” susurró Morgana, sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente. “Sé lo que piensas de mí. Y tienes todo el derecho de odiarme. Pero estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto. Estoy intentando darte el futuro que Merlin y Arthur te negarán.”

Y lo más horrible fue en ese momento, Guinevere supo que Morgana creía realmente en lo que estaba diciendo.

Ante el sonido de los nombres de Merlin y Arthur, Ygranna alzó la cabeza, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. “Quiero a mi papi,” susurró quebradamente, y Gwen sintió sus propias lágrimas nublarle la visión.

“¿Ves?” susurró Morgana.

Y Gwen lo veía. Lo vio todo, bastante claro. Morgana tenía razón; Ygranna crecería amando a sus padres. ¿Y quién sabía dónde dejaría eso a Gwen?

Pero eso no importaba.

“No es tu elección, Morgana,” exhaló, quitando sus ojos de su hija. “Y no es la mía tampoco. No te voy a permitir alejar a Ygranna de su hogar.”

El rostro de Morgana se endureció. “Demasiado tarde, Gwen. Si no te has dado cuenta, no estamos más en su hogar. Te la llevaste de allí tú misma.”

“Tú me lo hiciste,” susurró Gwen.

“Eso no importa ahora. Me has mostrado lo que realmente está en tu corazón, por mucho que intentes negarlo. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba de ti. Estás aterrorizada por perder a tu hija, Gwen, y no te culpo. Y ellos la alejarán de ti, lo sabes,” susurró Morgana, y en sus ojos Gwen vio el mismo encanto, en los ojos torturados de cuando Morgana seguía siendo _su_ Lady Morgana, y se levantaba de uno de sus sueños proféticos, desesperada por hacer creer a Gwen en lo que había visto.

“Mami, ¿de qué está hablando?” exhaló Ygranna, y Gwen cerró los ojos. _Por favor, no._

“¿Por qué no le cuentas la verdad, Guinevere?” preguntó Morgana, con voz suave. “Mira a ver si ella aún se aferra a ti una vez que lo sepa. ¿Estás dispuesta a tomar ese riesgo?”

“Por favor,” dijo Gwen, odiando su voz rota en la palabra, “por favor, Morgana, es sólo una niña.”

“Todos fuimos niños una vez, Gwen. La inocencia acaba. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.”

¿Pero no se había prometido que sería diferente para Ygranna? ¿No se había prometido que esta niña sería amada de una forma que ninguno de ellos habían visto?

Lo que fuera que Morgana aclamaba que viera, cualquier visión que le hubiese mostrado a Guinevere, Arthur y Merlin amarían a Ygranna. Sabía que lo harían. Lo habían prometido.

“Soy su madre,” dijo fieramente. “Esa es la única verdad que necesita.”

Para su sorpresa, Morgana sonrió. “Si eso es lo que de verdad crees, Gwen, entonces tu elección será fácil de hacer.” Paró, y Guinevere sabía lo que iba a decir antes de que soltara las palabras. “Ygranna es mi familia ahora. Ella está aquí conmigo. Pero tú eres libre de irte. Sólo…” se apagó, girando la cabeza para coger la luz del sol con su rostro, y por un momento Morgana pareció tan pura y hermosa como lo fue una vez. “No quiero romper más familias. Así que espero que te quedes aquí, con nosotras. La educaremos juntas.” Paró, sus ojos buscando los de Gwen. “Ellos no te permitirán tenerla. Pero yo sí.”

Gwen tragó, sus ojos cayendo en Ygranna, cuyos brazos estaba rodeando las piernas de Gwen ahora, su pelo cubriendo su rostro mientras se aferraba a su madre. En ese momento, Guinevere supo que no había hechizos afectándole. Ni manipulaciones, o encantamientos.

Y supo que Morgana estaba diciendo la verdad.

 

······ARTHUR·····

 

Arthur estaba cerca al lado de Merlin cuando entraron al castillo. Una vez dentro, Merlin permaneció parado por un momento, sus ojos cerrados.

Entonces asintió una vez y le hizo un gesto a Arthur para que le siguiera. Arthur lo hizo, alzando la espada frente a él y fijando su mandíbula. A lo que fuera que tuvieran que hacerle frente, lo vencerían. Salvarían a su familia.

Merlin estaba al filo de una gigante puerta que sólo podía dar a la sala del trono del castillo, y Arthur creyó oír voces dentro. _Gwen,_ pensó, tratando de que la esperanza no nublara sus sentidos. _Ella podría estar aún viva._

Merlin se giró hacia Arthur otra vez, y sus ojos se volvieron normales. Puso su mano en la puerta, una pregunta silenciosa. _¿Estás listo?_

Arthur asintió. Merlin empujó la puerta abierta.

Irrumpiendo en la habitación, Arthur pasó los ojos por la escena inmediatamente. La sala del trono era grande, oscura y abandonada –excepto por las tres personas que se abrazaban al final.

Reconoció a Guinevere de una, con su bata blanca de noche. Ygranna estaba en sus brazos, el pelo rubio capturando rayos de la luna a través de una estrecha ventana y brillando dorado en la penumbra.

Y con ellas estaba Morgana. Su mano estaba alargada, y parecía que estaba acariciando el pelo de Ygranna.

¿Y Guinevere _le dejaba?_

Los ojos de Arthur se encogieron. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Habiéndose girado ante el sonido de la puerta abierta, Morgana y Gwen miraban directamente a Arthur y Merlin con iguales miradas de shock en sus rostros. Ygranna miró, con ojos abiertos, pero no dijo una palabra. Probablemente más asustada que aliviada, Arthur notó con un golpe.

“Morgana,” llamó, alzando la voz y esperando que su voz no flaqueara. “Deja a Guinevere y a la niña ir. Te prometo que si lo haces, no serás dañada.”

La risa de Morgana salió alta y estridente, el sonido rebotando en las paredes. Merlin se movió inquietamente junto a Arthur, pero seguía alerta. Esperando.

“Has venido en vano, querido hermano,” bramó Morgana triunfalmente. “Tu hija me pertenece ahora. Ella tendrá ahora dos madres, en lugar de dos padres.”

Una aguda inhalación de Merlin fue el único sonido que siguió a la proclamación de Morgana.

“No puedes esperar honestament-” empezó Arthur, después de un momento, pero para su sorpresa, Guinevere le cortó.

“Arthur,” llamó, su voz temblorosa. “Arthur, lo siento. Pero me voy a quedar con Morgana. Ella nos mantendrá a salvo, lo prometo.”

La boca de Arthur se abrió de golpe. “La has hechizado,” exhaló, roto, incluso aunque dudaba de sus propias palabras. “Guinevere nunca me traicionaría de esta manera.”

“Traicionarte como tú lo hiciste con ella, ¿quieres decir?” dijo Morgana cruelmente, dando un paso hacia delante, como si protegiera a Gwen e Ygranna con su cuerpo. “Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo, tratando de hacerme promesas, cuando todos sabemos que no puedes mantenerlas.”

Arthur sintió a Merlin moverse junto a él otra vez, y supo cuanto debería estar alterándole –él no tenía los años de entrenamiento de Arthur, no sabía como bloquear sus emociones en la sofocante batalla. Arthur movió su mano libre y esperó que Merlin lo entendiera. _Espera. No hagas movimientos precipitados._

“Guinevere sabe que me importa,” dijo Arthur, mirando más allá de Morgana para buscar los ojos de Gwen –pero ella evitaba su mirada. “Ambos lo hacemos.”

“Y aun así,” dijo Morgana, una cruel sonrisa brillando en su boca, “estás aquí ahora, con tu _amante_ a tu lado, listo para quitarle a su hija.”

Esta vez, fue Merlin quien respondió. “No más juegos, Morgana. Gwen se viene con nosotros,” dijo, su voz sorpresivamente fuerte. “Las dos lo harán.”

Los ojos de Morgana se achicaron mientras volaban de Arthur a Merlin. “Ahí es donde te equivocas, _Emrys_ ,” escupió. “Porque le he mostrado a Guinevere la verdad. Le he mostrado lo que de verdad está en vuestros corazones. Queréis a la niña para vosotros mismos.”

“¿Qué?” chilló Merlin, y Arthur se apenó. _No caigas por eso, Merlin_. “Nosotros nunca-”

“Oh, pero lo haréis,” dijo Morgana. “Lo he Visto. Cuando todos sepan sobre el verdadero parentesco de Ygranna, Gwen no será más necesaria. Y creo que ya sabéis todo eso, ¿no es así, Emrys? Sólo aguardando tu momento.”

Arthur luchó contra la urgencia de quitar sus ojos de Morgana para ver la reacción de Merlin ante esto. No podía mostrar tal debilidad. Pero él tenía que alcanzarlo, asegurarse de que Merlin no creía nada de esto –incluso sí, desafortunadamente, Gwen lo hacía.

“Gwen, por favor,” llamó Merlin después de un momento, sonando roto. “No puedes creer eso, es Morgana.”

“Morgana tiene razón, Merlin,” respondió Gwen, sonando descorazonadora –pero resuelta, Arthur notó con un hundido sentimiento. “por tantos años, me habéis mentido. Confié en vosotros, esperando que no me dañaríais más de lo que ya lo habíais hecho, pero…” su voz rota. “Morgana nunca me mintió. Y lo siento, pero no puedo perder a Ygranna. Es todo lo que tengo. Seguro que entenderéis que haría de todo para mantenerla a salvo.”

Y mientras decía las últimas palabras, los ojos de Guinevere se encontraron con los de Arthur.

Ella asintió, una vez.

Y Arthur lo entendió.

“Merlin, ¡ahora!” gritó Arthur mientras se lanzaba hacia delante. Mientras Morgana alzaba la mano para lanzar un hechizo, Guinevere puso a Ygranna en el suelo y corrió hacia allí, empujando a Morgana y lanzándolas a ambas contra el suelo.

Por la esquina de su ojo, Arthur vio a Merlin moverse, increíblemente rápido, hacia Ygranna, y agradeció a los dioses de que Merlin lo hubiera cogido tan rápido.

En el suelo, Morgana  y Gwen estaban ensanchadas en una lucha, Guinevere tratando de mantener las manos de Morgana en el suelo y evitando ser hechizada de nuevo –pero Arthur sabía que sólo tenía un par de segundos antes de que los ojos de Morgana se volvieran dorados y…

Corrió.

Merlin alcanzó a Ygranna justo antes de que Arthur alcanzara a Gwen y Morgana, y por un imposiblemente largo segundo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Arthur.

¡Vete! Intentó decirle Arthur a Merlin con sus ojos, esperando que le entendiera.

Merlin dudó por un breve momento. Entonces sus ojos se volvieron dorados, y él e Ygranna desaparecieron.

Ese fue el momento en el que Morgana lanzó a Gwen con un grito y se lanzó contra Arthur en su lugar.

 

······GUINEVERE······

 

Ygranna está a salvo. Ygranna está a salvo. Ygranna está a salvo.

A Gwen le dolía todo, su cuerpo protestaba, pero se las arregló para levantarse del suelo con pura fuerza de voluntad, con el solo pensamiento de todo lo importante dándole la fuerza.

Había Funcionado. Morgana había bajado la guardia. Merlin se había llevado a Ygranna. Su niña estaría bien.

Se permitió sólo un momento para aterrorizarse por si misma antes de ver a Morgana avanzando hacia Arthur. Él mantenía a Excalibur frente a él pero se estaba apoyando; la mirada en los ojos de Morgana era puramente depredadora.

“Podría matarte dónde estás,” siseó Morgana y los ojos de Gwen se abrieron; se esforzó para hacer sus piernas funcionar, para ponerse sobre sus pies, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

“¿Por qué no lo haces?” se mofó Arthur, su voz ronca pero con total confianza. Claramente sintiendo el mismo alivio que Gwen.

Por un momento, Guinevere vio en Arthur todo lo que veía antes, todo de lo que se enamoró.

“¡Morgana!” llamó Gwen, y Morgana se giró hacia ella, con ojos entrecerrados. Gwen luchó contra la urgencia de encogerse; ella estaba en el suelo, indefensa. Pero no importaba, no más.

“Tú,” desdeñó Morgana, nada sino odio en sus ojos. “Quería dártelo _todo,_ ¡y me traicionaste! Realmente eres una Pendragon, ¿no?”

Morgana alzó la mano, sus ojos del color del oro fundido.

Los ojos de Guinevere se encontraron con los atemorizados de Arthur, y espero que él entendiera. Ella esperaba, que cuando Ygranna le preguntara, él le dijera que ella había sido valiente.

Esperaba que Ygranna no se resintiera con ella por no haber sido capaz de verla crecer.

“¡NO!” gritó Arthur, cargando hacía allí, con la espada alzada –y mientras el hechizo se formaba en los labios de Morgana, la punta de Excalibur emergía por su pecho. Y por un momento, los ojos de Morgana simplemente estuvieron abiertos, sus ojos buscando los de Gwen. Parecía sorprendida –y extrañamente aliviada.

Morgana sonrió. Gwen jadeó mientras su mente se llenaba de un terrible sonido, casi un grito… pero el sonido se desvaneció, y escuchó la voz de Morgana en su cabeza.

_Un regalo final para ti, Guinevere. Así recordarás lo mucho que te amaba._

Y Morgana giró su cabeza, sus ojos aun dorados, y se enfrentó a Arthur.

Incluso mientras caía, el hechizo final de Morgana manó de ella, y Gwen casi pudo ver los rizos de la magia rodeando a un estupefacto Arthur.

Morgana cayó, y Excalibur se deslizó por su cuerpo como un cuchillo deslizándose por mantequilla. Guinevere siguió su caída con los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo –hasta que el fuerte repiqueteo de Excalibur golpeando el suelo la sorprendió, y miró hacia los ojos de Arthur.

Pero Arthur estaba caído en sus rodillas, su respiración dificultada.

 _No,_ pensó Guinevere, y se esforzó en levantarse, balanceándose y cayendo sin importarle mientras se precipitaba al lado de Arthur tan rápido como podía, _no, no, por favor, Morgana, yo no te pedí esto,_ pensó desesperadamente, incluso cuando sabía que su voz ya no estaba más allí.

 Alcanzó el lado de Arthur después de lo que pareció una eternidad, y agarró sus hombros, tratando de mantenerlo erguido incluso mientras él se recostaba hacía abajo. Sus ojos cerrados ahora, y ella no estaba segura siquiera de si había notado su llegada.

“Arthur,” llamó Guinevere, sacudiéndole, negándose a creer lo que estaba pasando. “¡Arthur! Arthur, vuelve conmigo,” llamó, “por favor, Arthur, tienes que quedarte. Por Ygranna. Por Merlin.” Ella cerró los ojos, tomando un profundo suspiro, pero no podía calmarse; no sabía qué hacer. “Te necesitan. Nosotros te necesitamos,” susurró, permitiendo a sus palabras alcanzarle, ayudarle a aguantar.

No sabía cuándo había comenzado a llorar, sólo que su visión estaba empañada por las lágrimas. Arthur estaba tan pesado en sus brazos, y ella estaba tan débil, ella no podía mantenerlo arriba. “Arthur,” exhaló nuevamente, tratando de moverle. Pero no hubo respuesta.

 _Íbamos a ser una familia._  

······MERLIN······

Merlin apareció con Ygranna en frente de los caballeros, asustando a los caballos. Percival y Leon corrieron a calmarlos mientras Gwaine corría inmediatamente hacia Merlin, alarma y preocupación sobre su siempre despreocupada actitud.

Merlin tomó un profundo aliento mientras mantenía a Ygranna, disfrutando del hecho de que estaba bien, de que estaba fuera del alcance de Morgana. Besó su frente, tratando de ignorar la forma en la que ella se sacudía en sus brazos, y le dijo que estaba a salvo, que los caballeros la protegerían.

Ygranna sólo se agarró a su cuello y se negaba a dejarlo ir. Merlin tuvo que forzar sus brazos para alejarla y  se le rompió el corazón cuando ella dejó ir un gemido angustiado, rogándole que no la dejara. Pero ella estaba a salvo. Él tenía que ir.

Gwaine la cogió en brazos y ella lloró y le apaleó, y él le dijo a Merlin que llevara a su familia a casa, que él protegería a Ygranna con su vida.

Merlin le creyó. Así que se fue.

Había sido capaz de teletransportarse fuera de la sala del trono, claro, ya estando en la presencia de Morgana y además inafectado por los envolventes hechizos. Pero Merlin se sorprendió de que no hubo resistencia mientras alejaba el encantamiento de nuevo –estaba listo para desatar cada trozo de poder que tuviera para llegar allí, incluso si eso significaba perderse a sí mismo en el proceso, pero parecía que no tendría que hacerlo.

Se transportó de vuelta a la sala del trono, listo para enfrentarse a Morgana.

Pero el único sonido que penetraba en el silencio eran los sollozos de Gwen mientras estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo de Arthur, que yacía inmóvil en el suelo.


	11. Familia

**Familia**

 

······MERLIN······

_No._

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Merlin se hundió en sus rodillas junto a Gwen, sus ojos abiertos y sin ver. Su mente simplemente negándose a creer.

Habían ganado. Morgana estaba muerta. Ygranna estaba a salvo. Gwen estaba viva.

No se suponía que esto pasara.

Sintió el pulso de Arthur, desesperadamente esperanzado, y –sí –ahí estaba, pero era _tan_ débil. Arthur estaba muriendo.

Merlin lo descubrió con su magia –esto era un hechizo, seguramente él sería capaz de revertirlo.

Pero en algún lugar dentro de él, su magia ya sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Merlin nunca se había encontrado con este hechizo antes, pero desde que estudió magia con los druidas, sabía que era exactamente lo que Morgana había hecho.

Es como si ella hubiera plantado una semilla de oscuridad, dentro de Arthur, y la raíz se estuviera expandiendo por su cuerpo, lentamente sofocándole. Iba minando la fuerza vital de Arthur, y no había manera de pararlo.

La propia magia de Merlin era como agua enrarecida contra una piedra. La oscuridad era impenetrable. La esencia de Arthur se iba diluyendo, su presencia en este mundo destruyéndose, poco a poco –el hechizo estaba diseñado, según sabía, para trabajar lentamente. Para hacer a Arthur sufrir. Para hacer que quienes lo amaran, lo vieran morir.

“Merlin,” susurró Gwen, poniendo una mano en su brazo. Su voz fue cruda, desprovista de emoción. Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando tan bien como él. “Merlin, es demasiado tarde.”

Pero _no podía_ ser. Merlin y Arthur acababan de reencontrarse. Todo había estado bien, no, mejor que bien –se suponía que se tendrían para siempre. Juntos, con su hija, al final, y había mucho por hacer. Mucha vida por vivir. No se suponía que debía acabar así.

Merlin cerró los ojos, tratando con cada pedazo de su magia de encontrar una respuesta, encontrar una forma.

Él no perdería a Arthur ahora. Haría cualquier cosa, lo perdería todo, él se daría a su magia y planearía lejos y nunca volvería si eso significaba darle a Arthur la más mínima oportunidad…

 “¡Merlin!” resonó la voz de Gwen, aguda y clara y los ojos de Merlin se abrieron de golpe mientras era sacudido de vuelta a la realidad.

Merlin sintió unas manos en su cara y se encontró con su cabeza siendo girada con fuerza, lejos de Arthur. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gwen, y la mirada que se encontró lo noqueó.

Había esperado desesperación, tristeza, quizás incluso lástima. Pero lo que encontró en su lugar fue fuerza y resolución. Hierro. Guinevere era en cada pulgada la reina que Merlin siempre supo que sería. Era un pensamiento serio –porque, se dio cuenta en ese momento, ella había aceptado lo que estaba pasando. Ella se estaba endureciendo para continuar sin Arthur.

Merlin no creía poder ser nunca tan fuerte.

“Merlin,” dijo Gwen de nuevo, “no puedes ayudarle.”

Y Merlin se dio cuenta en ese momento que ella tenía razón. La vida de Arthur se estaba yendo, y por mucho que Merlin quisiera, él no podía anclar a Arthur a este mundo.

Pero no podía arriesgarse a perderse a sí mismo tampoco. Ygranna estaba allá afuera, esperando a que él volviera con ella. Necesitándole. Cerró los ojos, asintiendo, tratando de componerse. Tenía una hija, y le prometió a Arthur que cuidaría de ella. Lo haría. Lo harían. Puso su mano sobre la de Gwen.

“Tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta a Camelot,” dijo Merlin, su propia voz vacía.

Al menos podría transportarlos allí con magia, pensó, escatimando el cuerpo roto de Morgana con una breve mirada antes de poner a Gwen en pie. Se preguntó si el dragón vendría si intentaba llamarlo de nuevo –y si kilgharrah siquiera tendría la fuerza para llevarlos a todos.

Un arrebato de rabia invadió a Merlin mientras pensaba en el dragón, en las últimas palabras que le dirigió.

¿No le había dicho Kilgharrah que había tenido éxito?¿Qué había salvado a Arthur, impedido su destino? ¿Cómo podía terminar todo ahí? Merlin había impedido la profecía. Ygranna era la variable, el elemento inesperado.

Pero… espera.

Los ojos de Merlin volaron al cuerpo de Arthur, con ojos dorados de nuevo mientras su magia se hilaba para sentir dentro de los huesos de Arthur, para ver los rizos de la magia oscura que aún hacían su camino a través de ellos.

Ygranna era la variable. Ygranna había nacido, algo imposible hecho posible por la magia y el amor. Dentro de ella, la esencia dorada de Merlin y la roja de Arthur se unían juntas y creaban la marca de una nueva vida –y la magia que estaba dentro de ella no era sólo de Merlin, sabía, era mucha propia. Y algo de ella venía del propio espíritu de Arthur, y la magia que habían utilizado para su propia concepción.

Merlin podía no ser el ancla de Arthur al mundo mortal. Pero Ygranna _era_ Arthur, como era Merlin; ella era sólida y real y la vida de Arthur fluía por sus venas.

“Gwen,” exhaló Merlin, sin quitar los ojos del cuerpo de Arthur. “Tenemos que ir a Camelot. _Ahora.”_

Y agarró fuerte la mano de Gwen, envolviéndoles a los tres en el hechizo, y cerrando los ojos.

 

············

 

Merlin los transportó al cuarto de Ygranna, confuso por un momento al encontrarlo vacío, hasta que recordó que Gwaine y los otros aun estarían haciendo su camino de vuelta con ella.

Concentró su magia y buscó el amuleto. Sí, ahí estaba.

Desapareció de nuevo, ignorando el grito de alarma de Gwen. No había tiempo. Confiaba en que ella cuidaría de Arthur hasta que volviera. Confiaba en que Arthur aguantara.

Apareciendo en el medio de un campo, claro, sorprendiendo a los galopantes caballos de nuevo, pero Merlin puso sus manos y detuvo al caballo de Gwaine por detrás.

“¡Merlin!” gritó Gwaine en alarma cuando su caballo se congeló y fue lanzado hacia delante –pero mantuvo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de Ygranna, cuya cabeza estaba escondida en su pecho.

“Gwaine, necesito llevarla conmigo,” recitó Merlin, su voz sonando desprovista de emoción a sus propios oídos. _Piensa como un caballero_ , se dijo a sí mismo _. Haz lo que Arhtur haría._

Gwaine bajo del caballo en un segundo, precipitándose hacia Merlin con Ygranna. “Merlin, ¿Qué ha pasado?” preguntó, alarmado. Junto a él, Leon y Percival se bajaban de sus caballos también.

Merlin se sintió mal por dejarles así. Pero no tenía tiempo.

“Os lo contaré después,” dijo, estirando los brazos a Ygranna.

“Merlin,” lloriqueó Ygranna, y extendió sus brazos hacia él.

“Ey, cielo,” dijo, dejando a su voz volver a algo que sonaba vagamente tranquilizador mientras Ygranna trepaba a sus brazos. “¿Estás bien?”

“No quería que me dejaras,” murmuró en su cuello. “Estaba muy asustada.”

“Hey,” dijo Merlin, tomando un profundo suspiro, ignorando la mirada preocupada de Gwaine. “Escucha, Anna, estás a salvo ahora. ¿Confías en mí?”

Ella movió su cabeza y asintió, con una seriedad muy alejada de su edad.

“Necesito llevarte a un sitio otra vez,” dijo Merlin. “De vuelta al castillo. Arthur, tu padre…” inspiró profundamente, odiando tener que decirle esto. “Está muy enfermo, Ygranna.”

Agradeció el silencio de Gwaine, aunque pudo ver a los caballeros tensarse por el rabillo del ojo.

“¿Qué le pasa?” preguntó Ygranna, con sus grandes ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

“Yo…no lo sé. Pero él quiere verte. Él está durmiendo ahora mismo, pero necesita que vayas.”

Odiaba mentirle. Pero esto era importante, y aunque lo que estaba planeando no era peligroso para ella, no quería que su hija se asustara.

Ella ya podía perder a un padre esa noche. Lo último que Merlin quería era añadirle un trauma. Pero se odiaría por siempre si no lo intentaba – y sospechaba que, una vez que Ygranna fuera lo suficientemente mayor para entender, le odiaría también.

“Vale,” dijo Ygranna después de un momento, pareciendo más resuelta de lo que una niña de tres años tenía el derecho a parecer. “Estoy lista.”

Quizás era su magia hablando, se preguntó Merlin mientras tocaba su mejilla un momento, esperando parecer más calmado de lo que se sentía. Quizás su magia reconocía la gravedad de la situación y la guiaba.

Él aún tenía mucho que aprender sobre el alcance de sus poderes. Pero tenía la esperanza de estar en lo cierto sobre sus actuales hipótesis.

Merlin le dio una última mirada a Gwaine, y vio que los ojos del caballero estaban llenos de lágrimas. Pero no tenía palabras de aliento para su amigo. No quería darle una falsa esperanza.

“Os veré de vuelta en casa,” dijo simplemente Merlin, dejando que la magia lo invadiera de nuevo.

 

 

······GUINEVERE······

 

Cuando Merlin apareció con Ygranna, el corazón de Gwen se hundió; estaba segura de que la había traído para que dijera adiós.

“Merlin,” dijo bruscamente, tratando de recomponerse. “Yo de verás no creo-”

Pero Merlin la pasó disparado, llevando a Ygranna a Arthur, que Gwen se las había arreglado para poner en la cama con la ayuda de una aterrada Leah.

“Papi,” lloró Ygranna cuando vio la tendiente forma de Arthur, y Gwen tuvo que cubrirse la boca mientras miraba, el horror golpeándola, la escena ante ella. ¿A qué estaba jugando Merlin?

“Ey, ey, escucha,” murmuró Merlin, bajando a Ygranna hasta el borde de la cama, agachándose él mismo para quedar a la altura de sus lacrimosos ojos. “¿Recuerdas que te dije que tu papi estaba enfermo?” ella asintió en silencio. “Él quería que cogieras su mano, Anna, ¿vale? ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Puedes coger su mano?”

Un silencio. Entonces Ygranna asintió otra vez, y Merlin sonrió suavemente, tranquilizándola, cogiéndola y poniéndola en el suelo, dejándola hacer el camino hasta el lado de Arthur por su propia cuenta.

Gwen quiso protestar, quería coger a su niña y llevarla lejos de este horrible momento en el que su padre estaba muriendo –pero algo en el tono de Merlin la detuvo. Cuando se acercó, la cabeza de Merlin se giró y una silenciosa comunicación pasó entre ellos.

Merlin tenía un plan.

Y Guinevere lo supo, más allá de una sombra de duda, que él no haría nada que pudiera dañar a Ygranna. Ni siquiera por Arthur.

Ella asintió. No estando segura de si él esperaba realmente por su consentimiento, pero no obstante, feliz de darlo. Gwen no se había dado cuenta hasta este momento de cuánto confiaba implícitamente en Merlin –y supo que sin importar lo que pasara esa noche, esta era su familia ahora. Había hecho la elección correcta –no, nunca hubo realmente una elección.

 

······MERLIN······

 

Esto tenía que funcionar. Tenía que _hacerlo_.

Él veía ansioso como la mano de Ygranna se cerraba sobre la de Arthur, odiándose por poner todas sus esperanzas en la niña –pero no era _ella_ , se recordó, era su magia. Su existencia.

Merlin no podía imaginar un mundo en el que esto no funcionara, en el que Arthur no estuviera con ellos cuando vieran a Ygranna crecer. Pero él sabía que ellos _podían_ , él y Gwen, claro que podían. Simplemente se negaba a creer que tuvieran que hacerlo.

Por un momento, nada pasó. Merlin resistió la urgencia de alcanzarles con su magia; esto tenía que pasar por sí solo.

La vida de Arthur, en sí misma, existía sólo dentro de él. El hechizo estaba apuntando a esa esencia, y la oscuridad lo aclamaba –pero la vida de Ygranna fue separada de él, aun intrincadamente unidas. Sólo como Merlin había diseñado la habitación de Ygranna para repeler toda la magia excepto la propia, y eso había incluido automáticamente la de Ygranna también. Así como el amuleto que rodeaba su cuello respondía a su propia firma mágica –y a la de Merlin por extensión. Porque aunque su magia fueran diferentes, en el núcleo eran la misma.

Su sangre corría por sus venas. Ella le ató al tiempo y al espacio, manteniéndolo firme en la realidad, en el mundo mortal. Seguramente, debía ser lo mismo para Arthur.

Así que esperó. Y Gwen esperó. E Ygranna, curiosamente, pareció esperar también, porque no se había movido desde que tomó la mano de Arthur entre las suyas.

Y entonces –la mano de Arthur tembló.

El jadeo de Gwen rompió el estupefacto silencio y ambos corrieron más allá de la cabecera de la cama donde estaba Arthur, al lado contrario que Ygranna.

Cuando él abrió los ojos, le tomó un momento enfocar –y cuando vio a Merlin, Ygranna y Gwen, frunció el ceño en confusión.

“¿Por qué me miráis así?” graznó. Merlin quiso reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, y por el sonido de un sollozo reprimido de Gwen, ella se sentía bastante igual.

“¡Papi!” gritó Ygranna felizmente, y se lanzó a la cama. Arthur rio, aunque aún se veía bastante confuso por todo, y permitió a Ygranna acurrucarse a su lado, enrrollando su brazo alrededor de ella.

“Ygranna, gracias a dios,” exhaló Arthur, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Merlin y los de Gwen por turnos, llenos ahora de gratitud. “La salvaste.” Sonrió, estirando su mano libre para agarrar la de Merlin. “Sabía que lo harías.”

Merlin dejo ir una risilla diluida. “Te hice una promesa, ¿no?”

“Sí,” susurró Arthur, “lo hiciste.”

Se miraron el uno al otro por mucho tiempo, y Merlin dejo finalmente hundirse todo al fin –Ygranna estaba a salvo. Arthur estaba vivo. Aun débil, claramente, mientras la oscuridad siguiera dentro de él, pero estaba desapareciendo rápidamente mientras la propia fuerza vital de Arthur peleaba por volver a su sitio ahora. Pronto desaparecería completamente. Y tenían que agradecérselo a Ygranna.

Un día, cuando ella fuera mayor, Merlin le contaría todo sobre el día que salvo la vida de su padre. Pero no hoy. Porque al final, ella había vuelto a donde pertenecía, y estaba a salvo en los brazos de su padre, protegida contra toda maldad como los niños deberían estar. Como Merlin se aseguraría ahora de que Anna estuviera, tanto como ella le dejara.

Los ojos de Arthur se empezaron a cerrar, pero su agarre en la mano de Merlin estaba reforzado. “No recuerdo que ha pasado,” confesó, y sus ojos volaron entre Merlin y Gwen preocupadamente. “Morgana-”

“Se ha ido,” dijo Gwen, y cuando Merlin se giró para encontrar sus ojos, ella estaba sonriendo. “Finalmente se ha acabado.”

La sonrisa de Arthur era brillante, entonces, y tiró de Ygranna más cerca. “Y estamos todos aquí,” manifestó, como si difícilmente pudiese creerlo. “Realmente lo hicimos.”

“Sí, Arthur,” exhaló Guinevere, estirando su mano para cubrir las unidas de Arthur y Merlin, “lo hicimos.”

 

············

Cuando Merlin despertó, estaba confuso.

No estaba seguro de qué había sido un sueño y qué había sido realidad –y, espera, esta definitivamente no era su cama.

Frunció el ceño. Algo pesado estaba en su brazo.

Giró su cabeza, bizqueando contra el brillo de la luz que definitivamente no le golpeaba como cuando venía de la ventana de su propia cámara –y frunció el ceño en confusión ante la vista que se presentaba ante él.

Ahí, enrollada a  su lado y descansando su cabeza en su brazo, estaba Ygranna. Junto a ella, ligeramente insertado a su alrededor, estaba Arthur. Estaba tumbado de lado, de cara a ellos, y una de sus manos se había unido a la de Merlin en la noche. Merlin conjeturó que había sido cosa de Arthur, dado que su propia mano estaba insensible a este punto y probablemente incapaz de soltarse por su propio esfuerzo. Sonrió ante la visión –podría acostumbrarse a despertar así, incluso si eso significaba una permanente punzada en su brazo.

Sintiendo las sábanos tirar ligeramente contra él, Merlin giró la cabeza –y tuvo un doble shock cuando se dio cuenta de que a su otro lado, Guinevere dormía plácidamente, su respiración profunda y uniforme.

Entonces los eventos del día anterior volvieron a su mente, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos contra la avalancha de recuerdos.

Descubrir que Ygranna y Gwen se habían ido. Darse cuenta de que Morgana se las había llevado. Ir tras ellas, volar en Kilgharrah, salvar a Ygranna. Descubrir el cuerpo de Arthur en la sala del trono. Volver a casa. La magia de Ygranna salvando a Arthur.

Y en ese punto, después de todo, habían estado tan exhaustos para hacer algo más que dormir. Arthur había caído poco después de haber despertado, su cuerpo completamente drenado de energía por tener esa lucha contra la oscuridad; Ygranna había pasado por un trauma masivo, y afortunadamente había estado demasiado cansada para estar asustada, durmiéndose en los brazos de Arthur.

Y Merlin y Gwen se habían sonreído el uno al otro entonces, compartiendo una felicidad tan acogedora, y sabiendo en ese momento que todo estaría realmente bien. Cuando Gwen la ofreció a Merlin compartir la cama con Anna y Arthur, había estado tan cansado y tan aliviado para negarse –pero cuando ella se iba a retirar a la vieja cámara de matrimonio, Merlin no la dejo.

“Ninguno de nosotros debería dormir solo esta noche, Gwen,” había dicho, acercándose a Arthur e Ygranna, haciéndole espacio en la cama.

El que ella accediera con una sonrisa aliviada era toda la confirmación que Merlin necesitaba de que ella no sólo aceptaba la realidad de su complicada situación, sino que incluso después de todo por lo que habían pasado, ella aún quería formar parte de ello.

Se sonrió. Ellos eran realmente una pequeña y extraña familia. Pero la harían funcionar. Porque había demasiado amor entre ellos, ¿Cómo podrían no hacerlo?

 

······ARTHUR······

 

Arthur se despertó con alguien hincándosele en las costillas. Y _dolía_. Se sentía como si hubiera tenido un encuentro de justa con un troll y hubiese perdido.

“Merlin, quítate,” se quejó, tratando de retorcerse lejos de la presión – sólo para encontrarse casi cayendo del borde del colchón pero manteniéndose estrechamente en  – _espera, ¿qué mano es esa?_ – para mantenerse estable sobre la cama, sus ojos se abrieron en alarma.

La visión que recibió Arthur podría haber sido suficiente para hacerle caer si no hubiese estado ya agarrado a algo.

Ygranna estaba inclinada sobre él, su dorado cabello cayendo enredado por su cara. Ella le estaba mirando con una curiosa expresión, sus ojos ligeramente estrechos. Se dio cuenta de que ella debió haber sido quien se le clavaba.

Tras Ygranna, Merlin estaba bostezando, parpadeando hacia Arthur e Ygranna, una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro (la cual, en cualquier otro momento, haría probablemente a Arthur besarle). Y detrás de Merlin… estaba Gwen. Su cabeza apoyada en su mano, y miraba la escena con diversión pese a que claramente la había despertado.

“No seas tonto, papi, Yo no soy Merlin,” expresó Ygranna, con las manos en sus caderas.

Él suspiró, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su cara. “¡¿Qué?!” preguntó en una ridícula indignación. “Y yo aquí pensando que Merlin era una chica otra vez.”

“Oye,” masculló Merlin somnolientamente, e Ygranna rio.

“Papi,” dijo Anna después de un segundo, “¿Por qué tú y Merlin estáis agarrados de la mano?”

Oh. Arthur miró abajo para descubrir que, de hecho, su mano seguía entrelazada con la de Merlin. Ninguno de los dos la había dejado ir, incluso después de que Arthur probablemente la apretara demasiado fuerte para mantenerse en la cama.

Los ojos de Arthur se encontraron con los de Merlin, y ambos se ruborizaron. Tras ellos, Gwen tosió enfáticamente.

“Creo que la respuesta  a esa pregunta se ha retrasado  por mucho tiempo, ¿vosotros no, chicos?” dijo Guinevere, sonriendo.

Ygranna los miraba a los tres con una inocente confusión mostrada en sus abiertos ojos.

Arthur suspiró. Merlin atrapó su mirada y se encogió de hombros, en esa desventurada forma que a veces hacía, y Arthur sintió algo abriéndose camino en su pecho, sintiendo simultáneamente ansiedad y alivio. Guinevere tenía razón: era el momento, finalmente, para la verdad.

Sentándose en la cama, Arthur dejó ir la mano de Merlin con pesar, para colocar a Ygranna sobre su regazo.

“Anna,” empezó, “hay algunas cosas que necesitas saber, sobre… sobre Merlin. Y sobre mí. Y tu mamá. Pero sabes, cariño, que todos te queremos, ¿verdad?”

Ygranna rodó los ojos. “Por supuesto que me queréis, tonto.”

Merlin rio –medio nervioso, medio feliz. Arthur sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que habían estado anticipándose y temiendo este momento.

“Sí,” asintió Arthur, “sí, nosotros lo hacemos. Pero Anna, verás, sabes que todo el mundo tiene una madre y un padre…” tomó aliento profundamente. “Bien, en tu caso, tú tienes realmente dos padres. Yo mismo, por supuesto, y Merlin.”

Por un momento, Ygranna estuvo en silencio, su frente arrugada mientras consideraba esta nueva información.

Arthur estaba muy seguro que Gwen y Merlin estaban conteniendo la respiración.

Entonces Ygranna saltó fuera del regazo de Arthur y se lanzó hacia Merlin. “¡Tengo dos papis!” exclamó, tirando sus brazos alrededor de él, y Merlin soltó un jadeo de sorpresa –lanzó una sonrisa de felicidad a Arthur antes de permitirse abrazar a su hija, enterrando su cara en su pelo.

Guinevere sonreía también, con lágrimas en los ojos, y tocó el brazo de Merlin suavemente. Después de un momento Merlin se separó ligeramente de Ygranna, sus ojos sospechosamente húmedos, y atrajo a Gwen al abrazo también.

Los ojos de Merlin se encontraron con los de Arthur sobre las cabezas de las chicas, y alzó una ceja. _¿Bien?_ su expresión parecía decir. _Tú podrías también…_

Y Arthur rio y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Merlin y Gwen, atrapando a Ygranna en el medio. Ella rió, y él sintió su corazón expandirse.

Ellos necesitarían decirle a la corte ahora. Necesitarían enfrentarse a todos con la verdad. Tendrían que aceptar que podría haber resistencia contra Merlin, contra Ygranna, y quizás incluso contra él mismo Arthur.

Pero pasara lo que pasara, lo enfrentarían juntos. Y emergerían victoriosos, de cualquier batalla que tuvieran que pelear para mantener a su familia junta. Arthur nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida.

 

······MERLIN·····

Tres meses después

 

Merlin miraba por la ventana de su nueva cámara conjunta con Arthur como Gwen, Leah e Ygranna jugaban en los jardines. Parecía que él siempre estaba sonriendo estos días, y justo ahora no era una excepción.

Tan envuelto en su felicidad estaba que no notó que Arthur salía de la cama hasta que el otro hombre estuvó justo detrás él, abrazando con sus desnudos brazos las caderas de Merlin y atrayéndole a su pecho.

Merlin se dejó caer contra Arthur, ronroneando un poco por su contento mientras Arthur presionaba un suave beso en su cuello.

“¿En qué estás pensando?” murmuró Arthur, su respiración vagando sobre la oreja de Merlin, haciendo a Merlin temblar.

“En ti,” murmuró Merlin, girándose dentro de los brazos de Arthur y besándole suavemente, sus manos serpenteando en el pelo de Arthur. Después de un momento, se separaron. “y en nuestra hija. Y en como crecerá para ser tan orgullosa y terca como tú, y tan arrogante, y con tan mal carácter, y cuan estúpidamente noble…” rio mientras Arthur ponía un puchero. “Y cuanto la amaré por eso, del mismo modo que te amo a ti.”

La risa de Arthur se perdió dentro de su beso, y Merlin sintió como lo llenaba, como si Arthur estuviera filtrando su propia felicidad en él.

El beso pasó de tierno a urgente muy rápido, y antes de darse cuenta, Merlin estaba resguardado contra la pared, y Arthur estaba duro contra su muslo.

“Quiero tenerte,” resolló Arthur, y Merlin recorrió con sus manos debajo de la espalda de Arthur, disfrutando la forma en que podía hacer a la respiración de Arthur dificultarse _justo así._

“Me tienes,” susurró Merlin. “Para siempre.”

Y para siempre era sólo el principio.

 

······GUINEVERE······

 

Un día, Arthur vino a Gwen, pareciendo como si se estuviera preparando para una espectacularmente incómoda conversación.

“Guinevere,” saludó, arrastrando los pies y pareciendo más sofocado e inseguro de lo que le había visto en mucho tiempo. “Sólo quería decir –quiero decir, que es, Merlin y yo estuvimos hablando y yo quiero – nosotros queremos hacerte saber…”

“Arthur, venga, siéntate,” rio Gwen, compadeciéndose de él y tomando su mano, atrayéndolo a sentarse a su lado junto a la ventana. “Sea lo que sea, puedes decírmelo.”

Arthur se sentó, pero seguía inquieto, siendo incapaz de encontrar los ojos de Gwen. “Es sólo… sé que hemos ordenado todo ahora, de algún modo, y” sus ojos se enfrentaron a los de ella sólo para caer en sus manos de nuevo, “-y tú has sido tan gentil, aceptando mis sentimientos por Merlin. No creo haber conocido a nadie tan comprensivo como tú, Gwen, has sido realmente extraordinaria y aún no estoy seguro de merecer eso.”

Ella alcanzó su mano, y se alivió de qué él no se alejara. “Arthur, mírame,” comandó, y él lo hizo. Gwen le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. “Sabes que no te culpo por lo que pasó, Arthur. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu poder para protegerme de esto, pero era amor verdadero, después de todo,” se encogió de hombros. “Me tomó un tiempo, pero lo entiendo ahora. Lo veo en vuestros ojos, tan claro como el día.”

Después de un momento, Arthur sonrió, claramente aliviado. “Bien. Porque eso es exactamente sobre lo que he venido aquí a hablar. Amor.” Gwen frunció el ceño, y abrió la boca para mostrar su confusión, pero Arthur pareció encontrar finalmente las palabras que quería decir e intentaba dejarlas salir. “Quiero que sepas, Guinevere, que yo no espero que… te mantengas en celibato, por mí. Eso es.” Paró, y ahora fue el turno de Gwen de sonrojarse, “No te mentiré; si tú eventualmente desearás casarte de nuevo, la corte pondría algunas objeciones, pero sólo quiero que sepas que yo estaré a tu lado –y Merlin también –e Ygranna no será menos tu hija, cual sea tu elección.”

“Arthur…” empezó Guinvere, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para expresar la increíble gratitud que sentía hacia él en ese momento. Y hacía Merlin también. Ellos debían haber discutido esto, y ellos debían saber tan bien como ella cuantos problemas podrían causarle a todos ellos, el escándalo que saldría de ello sería mucho mayor al que ya se enfrentaban.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza. “Es lo más honorable a hacer, Guinevere. No voy a arriesgar tu felicidad, sin importar las consecuencias. Nos enfrentaremos a los efectos secundarios, juntos, tal y como lo hemos hecho con nuestras otras…er, controversias.”

Por  un momento ellos simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo, con las manos entrelazadas. Y Guinevere no podía creer lo mucho que había querido a este hombre – incluso si sus sentimientos por él hubiesen cambiado a algo muy diferente de lo que solían ser.

Después de un momento, Arthur bajó su mirada, un pequeño rubor en su cara de nuevo. Abrió la boca, dudoso, pero finalmente dijo, “tengo una solicitud, sin embargo.”

“Lo que sea, Arthur,” dijo Guinevere inmediatamente, apretando su mano.

“Me gustaría que permanecieras siendo mi reina, incluso si dejaras de ser mi esposa,” dijo Arthur quedamente. “A parte de todo lo que ha pasado más entre nosotros, hacerte mi co-gobernadora del reino sigue siendo una de las mejores decisiones que he hecho.” Miró de vuelta para encontrar su mirada de nuevo, su expresión firme y orgullosa. “Camelot sufriría ante la ausencia de tu sabiduría y bondad, Guinevere. Te necesito a mi lado, y espero que me sigas apoyando mientras traigo paz al reino.”

Y Gwen realmente no tenía palabras para él esta vez, así que en su lugar, puso sus brazos alrededor de Arthur, abrazándole firmemente, lágrimas de gratitud oscureciendo su visión. Después de un momento Arthur le devolvió el abrazo, dejando ir un suspiro de alivio.

Aunque era difícil imaginar que pudiera amar a alguien más tanto como ya amaba a Ygranna y a sus padres, podría haber un día en el futuro en que alguien atraparía los ojos de Gwen. Y era bueno saber que tendría el permiso de Arthur para proceder, fuera como fuera –y nunca tendría que presentarse ante la cuestión de elegir, de desistir de algo o alguien que quisiera.

Pero por ahora, Guinevere tenía todo lo que siempre quiso: tenía su reino y gobernaba a gente que amaba. Tenía a su hija –y tenía a Arthur y Merlin, su pequeña familia, tan inusual como podía ser.

La vida de Guinevere era perfecta.

 


	12. Epílogo: Algún día, la futura princesa

**Epílogo: Algún día la futura princesa**

 

······YGRANNA······

Ella descorrió su codo, endureciendo la cuerda del arco y repitiendo todo lo que había aprendido en su mente. _Codo. Hombros. Mano. Apuntar._

Soltó la flecha, oyendo el satisfactorio ¡thunk! Cuando la punta se enterró en el plato de madera momentos después. Y cuando alzó la vista, fue para ver la flecha incrustada en el centro exacto del objetivo. _¡Sí!_ Y sin magia también –por supuesto que estaba prohibida en el torneo.

Deslumbrada, la princesa Ygranna se giró hacia la animada multitud, que había estado colectivamente manteniendo la respiración mientras la actual campeona hacía su tiro –pero por segundo año consecutivo, saldría del torneo de arco victoriosa.

Anna usó su mano libre para poner su trenza sobre su hombro y después para proteger sus ojos del sol, mirando hacia la platea real para ver al rey, la reina y el mago de la corte animándola entusiasmadamente –el último tan excitado por su victoria que saltó fuera de su asiento, y Anna rio, dándole un pequeño saludo. Sabiendo, mientras sonreía, que sus arrugados ojos eran el espejo de los de Merlin.

Después de lo que parecieron cien saludos, entusiastas manos y aceptar su trofeo, ella entró finalmente en la tienda donde se guardaban las armas del torneo. Y aunque Anna no se sorprendió de encontrar a sus tres padres esperando por ella, sus mejillas enrojecieron con vergüenza cuando Guinevere dejaba salir un chillido y pasaba sus brazos a su alrededor.

“Mamá,” masculló Anna, avergonzada, “¡no delante de los escuderos!”

La pequeña mujer asintió en su hombro, pero se retiró con una cariñosa sonrisa. “Sólo estoy muy orgullosa de ti.”

“Gracias mamá,” dijo Ygranna, agradecida por ser capaz de respirar de nuevo.

Aunque eso no duró mucho, un momento después de que su madre la liberara, Arthur y Merlin tomaron su lugar, arropando a Anna en un gigante abrazo que bloqueó el aire de sus pulmones.

“Necesito – respirar – por favor,” jadeó, pero no funcionó –al final tuvo que empujar a los dos hombres ligeramente con su magia, y como si ellos fueran tirados por cuerdas, su agarre se aflojó.

“¡Simplemente estamos tan orgullosos de ti!” protestó Merlin, pero seguía sonriendo ampliamente. “Doble campeona de arco con sólo dieciséis!”

Arthur se enojó, aunque el orgullo en sus ojos lo traicionó. “En primer lugar, no estoy sorprendido. Ella es afortunada de sacar la coordinación de mí.”

“Y mi buena vista y encanto, así que todos ganamos,” apuntó Merlin, y Anna no pudo evitar la risa que se le escapó –demonios, demasiado para actuar inafectada por su elogio.

“Sí, bueno. Afortunadamente tengo el buen sentido de mi madre para mantener la cabeza fuera de las nubes, a diferencia de vosotros dos,” dijo, sonsacando una risa a Gwen. Podría ser verdad que la reina Guinevere no estuviera relacionada con ella, pero eso no la hacía menos familia.

Moviéndose para dejar su arco, Anna se sorprendió de que Merlin la siguiera, poniendo una gentil mano en su codo.

“¿Has pensado en lo que discutimos?” preguntó, bajando la voz cuando uno de los jóvenes escuderos –Elyan o Robert, Anna nunca podía diferenciar a los gemelos de Leon y Leah –pasaron con ajetreo, llevando una armadura que era claramente demasiado pesada para él.

Anna le echó una mirada a Merlin y fue a ayudar al escudero (Robert, estaba bastante segura de ello) con su carga.

 _¿Anna?_ La voz de Merlin sonó ansiosa en su mente.

 _Papá, ¿Podemos no hacer esto ahora?_ Preguntó Anna en silencio, pero ella sabía que él no lo hacía con mal. Ella sabía que había atrasado esta conversación demasiado.

 _Por supuesto, es sólo…_ hubo un momentáneo silencio y Anna lo aprovechó para sonreír a Robert, quien se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y murmuró algo inteligible que podría haber sido ‘gracias’ antes de salir corriendo. _Te he visto llegar muy lejos con tu entrenamiento, de lucha y magia_ , continuó Merlin. _Y te conozco, ¡me has estado rogando que te enseñe como convertirte en animal por años! Estás lista para aprender todas esas cosas, Anna, ¿Por qué te has echado atrás?_

 _Quiero que tú me enseñes,_ admitió Anna, sintiéndose incómoda. Incapaz de mostrar su real preocupación, incluso a su padre, sus ojos cayendo en su lugar en Arthur y Gwen –quienes conversaban ligeramente fingiendo que no eran conscientes de la comunicación silenciosa de Merlin y Anna _. ¿Pero qué pasa con ellos?_

Cuando volvió a mirar a Merlin, él estaba sonriendo. _Esa es la mejor parte. Tu madre vendrá con nosotros._

“¿Con los druidas?¿Mamá?” dijo Anna, demasiado anonadada para percatarse de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que las cabezas de Arthur y Gwen giraron en su dirección.

Guinevere sonrió cálidamente. “Ah Merlin, veo que has estropeado las noticias,” dijo ella, acercándose hasta al lado de Merlin. “Sí, he decidido que pasar unos meses lejos del castillo me vendría realmente bien. Además, Merlin nos ha contado tanto sobre sus amigos, ¿cómo no podría estar intrigada?”

“Pero…” los ojos de Ygranna se desviaron a Arthur. Era embarazoso, la verdad, lo unida que seguía a sus padres, pero ella no podía verse realmente dejando a ninguno de ellos atrás.

Arthur pareció entenderlo, y agitó su pelo cariñosamente mientras se les unía en el estante de las armas. “Son sólo unos pocos meses, corazón. Y alguien tiene que quedarse atrás y gobernar el reino,” se encogió de hombros. “Por otra parte,” añadió, sus ojos cayendo en Merlin. “No te preocupes sobre mis sentimientos por quedarme atrás. No es como si _alguien_ no pudiera transportarse de vuelta cuando sea que él quisiera verme.” Guiñó un ojo, en lo que probablemente pensó sería una forma sutil.

Anna y Guinevere enfáticamente miraron a otro lado mientras un notorio rubor cubría los rasgos de Merlin. Sin embargo, Anna no pudo contener su risa. A veces sus padres eran tan _obvios_.

Después de todos estos años, Anna aún no estaba segura si la mortificaba las poco sutiles muestras de afecto de sus padres en público o si le parecían adorables. Captando la mirada de su madre, pensó que Guinvere probablemente se sentía del mismo modo.

“Claro, er,” Merlin aclaró su garganta. “Como sea, creo que es el momento adecuado para que aprendas más de tu magia. Y tu mamá y Arthur están de acuerdo.” Arthur y Gwen asintieron. “Después de todo, a mí me tomó mucho llegar a todo mi potencial, y ambos sabemos que tú eres capaz de mucho más.”

Anna suspiró y todos la miraron expectantes.

La verdad era que ella se moría por visitar a los druidas, por descubrir la verdadera extensión de su poder. La lucha de espadas y el arco estaban muy bien, pero ella sabía que había algo más –algo más grande, y un millón de cosas más importantes –esperando por ella. Podía sentirlo.

“Es sólo…” empezó ella, con voz pequeña.

“Estás preocupada,” terminó Gwen por ella. “Sobre de lo que eres capaz.”

Anna asintió, incapaz de mirar a ninguno de ellos. Ella había visto de primera mano lo que la magia podía hacerle a una persona –pese a haber sido muy joven en ese momento, ella no había olvidado su encuentro con Morgana.

“Ey,” dijo su mamá, alzándole la barbilla, y Anna la miró renuente. “No lo estés. Te conocemos, Anna. Sabemos que sea lo que sea lo que venga después, cualquiera que sea lo que te depara el destino…puedes manejarlo.”

“Y nosotros estaremos justo a tu lado, en cada paso que des.” Añadió Arthur.

Anna tomó aliento profundamente, mirándoles, a las tres personas que ella amaba más que nada en el mundo. Y supo que ellos tenían razón.

Se encontró con los ojos de Merlin, y asintió. Estaba lista para afrontar su destino.

 

······FIN······

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota autora:   
> …y esto es. El final de la historia. ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo no. Yo realmente tengo lágrimas en los ojos ahora, porque sé que tengo que decir adiós. Será particularmente duro dejar ir a Ygranna –este personaje se siente tan real para mí ahora como los personajes que tomé prestados de la serie. Me pregunto si realmente podré dejarla ir, y detenerme de escribir una secuela de Ygranna que ya está medio planeada en mi cabeza…
> 
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado está historia hasta el final, y estéis satisfechos con el final. Por favor, dejadme algún comentario sobre lo que penséis. 
> 
> Hasta la próxima, cuando sea que suceda,
> 
> -The Avalonian
> 
> Nota traductora:
> 
> Y ya se ha acabado esta increíble historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo traduciendola.
> 
> XOXOXO


End file.
